The Hobbit: A Duck's Tale
by RawrMeep
Summary: A duck who has no magical powers of her own get's transported into the realm that Tolkien had created and get's her ultimate wish; to become human, but of course being human isn't all that easy; especially when you're not really human at all. She is destined to join an adventure that will not only change the course of history but even her life as well; human and duck.
1. Prologue

**_The Prologue_**

A thick mist covered an eerie lake centered in a small unknown as well as abandoned town is the beginning of our story.

In the center of our mist lived a lone Duck.

There was nothing special about this said duck, she had no family, no companion to call her own, she had no large nest, she could not speak in our tone of languages as well as she did not have any magical power whatsoever.

But the only thing that this duck was able to do was read as well as understand the many languages of the humanoids.

She would wander aimlessly around the old abandoned town where there were fruitful of insects as well as other animals. There were plentiful berry bushes scattered around to where she would not worry of surviving throughout the seasons.

Everyday this yellow duck with its orange bill as well as webbed feet would travel to the old rundown library and read the contents of its hold.

She loved reading the books on the bookcases and with days passing her eventually learned how to strategically use her bill to pull a book off of the bookshelf.

At first she would open up and stare at the pretty pictures of books in the children section, then soon look at even more books that had words in it and even figured out how to pronounce said words within in her head by silently reading children books. As months passed she practically read throughout the entire children's section and managed to go unto more advance books. She began reading books of more literature and descriptions, of genres to which her particular favorite was Fantasy.

She really enjoyed the days she would just open a book let her small duck mind wonder as the words spilled into her head like a canvas and began painting the themes and colors that the book had to offer.

Every day from the moment she had opened her first book and glanced at the first picture and even learned her first word, after eating enough berries that would soothe her aching hunger in the morning, the duck would return to the library and continue to read even more.

But for one day, which is different than the other days; something amazing will be happening to this little duck.

* * *

**Down The Rabbit Hole**

The Duck had woken up from her usual slumber while pulling her beak from the feathers of which she was cuddled in.

She observed the calm lake of where plentiful fish swam underneath her.

The entire lake was extremely clear on sunny days that you could see the very bottom, as if it was all so crystal clear.

The duck yawned while heading to shore, her appetite calling for her to nourish it.

She went around plucking berries from the bushes and eating them quickly, she was eagerly in a rush to go and pick a new book to read today.

But something about today felt a bit different than the usual days.

For instance, it was a rather misty day today for which the only times mist laid in the town was during Winter Time and it was in the middle of spring!

Not only that but most of the neighbors that resided along with the duck, which was actually extremely a lot of animals as well as friends, she spotted none today and it was already past breakfast time.

But the little duck continued to eat without interruptions of her thoughts, she wanted to hurry and pick out from the Fantasy genres once again for she was craving for another adventure to read.

Not long after her breakfast she traveled along the familiar tiled road to the library.

The building looked extremely old and almost ready to collapse inward from the no longer maintained check up on it.

The wood was all grimy and moldy and filled with so many termites that it seemed to be irreparable, the wooding roof above already began having enormous holes to where rain and even snow had begun piling in during the colder months and seasons and even some books had mildew on most of its pages while some oddly enough were very dried and seemed as if just by touching it they would just fall apart yet most of said books still were in durable condition.

Yet the duck still ventured in the broken window and landed on the rugged old carpet.

She ventured to what was the library desk to where the librarian would give books.

She then turned to her left where she was within the genre of Fantasy.

It took her about an hour to skim through the book titles to see which would fit her today and which titles she had already did.

Yet today... was a different day.

She chose to read a tale that she had never thought of before; a tale of adventure.

She read through "The Hobbit"

For hours she would calmly sit down and read the pages of this delightful as well as new story and felt adventurous along with the little hobbit.

She was entirely enamored of such a tale that she had skipped on her midday as well as evening meal to only fall asleep in the library finishing said story.

The next day she had woken up with an aching hunger like no other and she quenched her hunger by foraging for the two meals that she had skipped.

After though she had returned and found out that she had already finished the tale and went along to go and read even more.

The duck continued to read and even repeated of what happened the day before and continued to do this routine until the tale of this magical journey had ended.

As end of the week neared, the duck had just laid down on the carpet looking down at the three books she had read early on in the days before, she loved it all.

Evening had come as she had once again went out to forage the berries beyond the town line and made her way back to the lake.

She paddled herself to the usual center as she ruffled her feathers and looked down at her reflection in the water as she let her mind wonder once again.

So much thoughts were surging within her little duck mind, of important thoughts of why she was alone with no family as well.

Pushing those depressing thoughts to the side her imagination took over.

She had always tried to imagine herself as human, such as the tales that she had read before.

She always imagined herself going on journeys and able to speak openly to everyone around her and even helped in peril situations.

For when she opened the first book of the adventure she was thrown into a world of magic and wonder, it haunted her when she ate, in her imaginings as well as when she had slept.

Tonight was no different as she felt the exhaustion taking over her.

She put her face in between the crook of her feathers and began go into a deep slumber.

Her eyes opened up as if something was calling her.

She looked around and noticed the mist had disappeared and the pale full moon illuminated the landscape.

Long grass as well as the humming of the cool air brushed against the leaves of the nearby trees.

The trickling of the nearby waterfall constant as she felt something was eerily watching her.

She looked around and hardly noticed that nothing was there.

The duck just sighed (quack) to herself while observing herself once again against the crystal clear of the water.

She had a small dream of somehow being within the story that she had read early on the past few days.

She couldn't help but feel ridiculous of such a dream.

Of all things, her being within a story as well as being human. Shaking her head she already felt very ashamed of such an idea.

Sighing she just looked down at her reflection and accepted herself as just being a bird.

Though she wishes that she could become a human for just a bit, she knew that it was far from happening and if she was able to become human somehow she would want to live within the fairy tale that she had read.

She sighed once again.

It was alright within her mind, she was happy even if she was just a duck. But it would be an incredible adventure if somehow, just somehow she was able to become human.

As if sensing a pair of eyes locking unto her she looked around once again to find nothing but a splashing noise came from right under her that made her stare at her reflection.

Nothing out of the ordinary of her reflection except two hazel eyes instead of her blue ones.

A smile somehow came across her duck face as her eyes widened.

Suddenly her feet were grabbed and she was pulled under the water.

Unknown weight from her feet continued to drag her down even lower as she saw the pale light of the moon Vanished and the air bubbles escaping from her mouth.

Darkness surrounded her and she felt as if the life from her had just been taken away.

Her eyes flew open to see that of a pale white being standing in front of her.

_What happened? Where Am I?_

This duck thought while looking around to see nothing but the empty darkness and the radiant light coming from this figure.

The figure seemed to be transparent as well as glowed one moment while dimming the other.

Her eyes widened as she felt sparks around her as if a sudden move of her would be the end.

"Hello there little duck" the feminine voice echoed to what sounded within her mind as well as out loud.

The duck let out a "quack" as if greeting the being back and only soft chuckle echoed as a return.

The fear within her somehow vanished in an instant as she felt her chest warm up as if being eased by this being.

"I am known as Varda" she bent down and stroke the ducks head as if comforting her.

The duck in response bowed her head and let the being pet her, it felt really warm and she wanted this sensation to last a lifetime but she felt another presence arrived.

The duck rose its head to see another being similar to Varda but her light was a gentle light blue aura surrounding her being but not as powerful and bright as the white purifying light.

"Do not mind my company little one, I am Este" her voice calm and gentle.

The duck felt safe and secure at the moment and fears from the new being evaporated out of her.

It was as if she was being protected by higher beings.

"We have a very difficult task for you, young one but do not worry." Varda explained.

In an instant a warm white gem had appeared and began to float in between the three of the people.

"This is a gem that will guarantee your safety as well as the protection we are giving to you"

The gem that was in front of her vanished and somehow a golden string as well as the gem was around her duck neck.

"Please save them young one, you are the only one who can" Este feminine voice spoke out while her blue being pointed downward.

As if by instinct the duck looked down to see a hole where it revealed a brighter light than even Varda had engulfed her.

"This is your chance _Little Duck..._Farewell for now!" Varda giggled while seeing the duck falling into the ever growing bright gaping hole.

* * *

**_A Different Point of View_**

"Good Morning!" The pleasant voice of Bilbo Baggins as he greeted the tall old man who wore a pointy grey hat as well as a long grey cloak.

"Do you wish me a good morning or mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not; or that you feel good this morning; or that it is a morning to be good on?"

The hobbit just blinked.

"I guess all of them at once" he said while inhaling the tobacco in his pipe and blew out a rather average smoke ring.

"AHHH!" a loud voice boomed followed by an enormous loud splash from the nearby river caught both of the two off guard and turned to see the commotion.

"A young woman has fallen into the river!" a voice called out.

After the voice spoke another feminine voice screamed.

Both being curious as well as intrigued by how a person could have fallen into a river hasted towards the nearby river to see hobbits as well as their wives and some children pulling out a woman with long orange hair the color of the setting sun as well as in a yellow dress.

Bilbo looked at the girl, her eyes closed yet she was breathing.

"How does one fall into a river?" he asked the tall man with the pointed hat.

Somehow a child had overheard his question and turned to the two and answered.

"She fell from the sky!" he exclaimed while pointing upwards towards the clear blue sky.

Both of the men had shocked expressions.

This child had to be making up a tale for no person could fall from the sky?

"Is this a tale you are sprouting?" Bilbo questioned the blonde headed child.

"Of course not Master Baggins! For what I say is true!" he once again exclaimed while pointing to a nearby flower garden.

"Both my brother and I were playing in the flower field when we witnessed her fall! We had just arrived on the road and saw no one on it and as we played we heard a loud screaming noise and a sudden splash!"

Bilbo who had an already lit pipe sucked on it and exhaled, this made absolutely no sense.

"She had stood up then looked at her hands and screamed once again before fainting into the water!"

She looked at her hands? What was wrong with her hands?

Bilbo was much stumped at this.

A woman screaming at her hands and falling from the sky!

Hobbits as well as people just do not fall from the sky!

The commotion of the nearby people interrupted his chain of thought while he noticed the figure with the pointed hat already standing next to the girl.

He tilted his head while putting his hand on her shoulder while closing his eyes.

After a few moments of silent commotions between others the figure opened his eyes and looked to the crowd.

"We need a bed for this youngling" he announced while scanning throughout the crowd.

The crowd broke out. Many of "I don't want a stranger within my house" or "she fell from the sky! She might be a witch!" could be heard out loud.

As if something nudging against him, he felt his chest tighten and he was frightened but something was telling him he must do this.

"I have an extra guest bedroom" he announced to the crowd.

They all looked to him especially his cousin the Sackville-Baggins were in awe of him.

Now they whispered of things as "he would probably let one who practices witchcraft into his own home?" as well as "we may find him dead in the morning".

Bilbo as well as his family name were a respectable mannered people and this ordeal could also stain his family name.

But he had really cared of what others thought because the feeling within his gut was telling him, that everything was going to be okay.

The elder man scooped the girl with ease as she weighed no more than a child as Bilbo led the way towards his house.

As they made their way to the hill towards Bag-End the two males talked.

"I had originally come to ask a certain hobbit to share an adventure but here we are carrying a maiden who had fallen from the sky"

As they entered the home they traversed throughout it towards the guest room.

As they entered the small guest room they had found out that the girl was a human and not either a hobbit or a dwarf or any woodland creature but what looked to be a teenage girl.

"This girl, how did she fall from the sky?" Bilbo said while toweling the girl's hair dry and also dabbing another towel on the girl to get her dry.

He was planning on taking her clothes off and hanging them outside for them to dry but he also figured that if she had woken up she would be very frightened to where her clothes had vanished too, so instead he wrapped a warm blanket around her and hoped that her body heat would help with drying it all.

"That I do not know young hobbit" the old man replied while observing all of this.

They decided to leave the girl alone and exited the room and closed the door.

The elder man as well as Bilbo then went into the parlor and out to the front door.

"Now before I leave your house, would you care to have an adventure with me young Bilbo Baggins?"

Bilbo turned towards the other and shook his head.

"No! I do not care for an adventure sir but what is your name-

"I am Gandalf and Gandalf means... me."

Bilbo gaped while looking at the newly introduced person in front of him.

"The wandering wizard who made such wonderful fireworks!"

The elder man smiled.

"Yes correct... even if that's the only thing you remembered of me."

The wizard adjusted himself while holding unto his staff as if waiting for an answer that Bilbo had not answered too.

As if on cue, Bilbo gave a reply.

"But to answer your question, we do not want such an adventure since taking in a stranger who screams when seeing her hands and even falling from the sky! We know nothing of her and she is residing in my house; so, Good Morning" he finished while reaching into his mailbox and pulling out the mail and quickly scampering himself above the steps.

"It is decided that it is very good for you and very amusing to me that you are coming along" the wizard insisted.

"Good Morning!" The hobbit shouted while running into his house and closing his door.

The wizard outside sighed while magically opening up the wooden gates and climbing up the stairs with ease.

Lifting up his staff unto the door he magically carved out a symbol on the hobbits doorway.

Yet this symbol was not big but a small trifling thing.

A whirling noise had interrupted Bilbo, a small whistling of the wind as well as the small whimper inside of a cave had caught him off guard on the inside as he was only a few inches from the door.

He looked outside of his window to see what seemed like the wizards face, as if knowing he would have looked.

Panicked he stepped back and hid in the hallway of his home and went to the next room's window to see the wizard traveling down the path.

He sighed while sitting down in the living room chair and sighing once again.

He would not go on any adventure! He would not!

The hobbit kind was not the kind of creatures who would like to go on adventures and experienced things like danger, they much liked to stay in a peaceful and friendly environment.

And Bilbo Baggins was sure that he did not like to go on any adventure.


	2. My Name Is

_Wake up little duck, it's time to get up already!_

I opened up my eyes and everything looked different.

I righted myself up and went to look at my wings to notice that I had none.

So, it wasn't a dream at all.

Earlier I found myself in the water and somehow so many small folk had surrounded me and I felt odd and afraid.

I felt nervous and I tried to fly away but as I lifted my wings up, I saw something else instead.

My wings had somehow transformed into arms and I fainted from the shock.

I just looked at them.

Human hands, my wings no longer were there.

I touched my face to feel it and realized that I didn't have those features before.

Sitting up I realized that I was covered with a wrap. Unveiling it with my new hands I looked at this brand new transformation. Not only did I notice the dress I was wearing but I had the body of a human as well as their feet. I did not have feathers nor did I have webbed toes anymore. I reached up and touched my face and realized my bill had transformed itself into a mouth and I also had a nose.

I turned on my side and long fluffy like orange hair the color of the setting sun came cascading down my side.

I had human features, it was rather funny that I still had some duck features as well.

I turned to my side and threw my legs over the bed and stood up.

I lost my balance and slammed myself into the nightstand while quickly using my new human reflexes and righted myself up.

I guess I would have to get used to my new legs right?

Righting myself once again I forced myself walking towards the mirror.

It was pretty difficult, constantly tripping and falling on myself but still striving to get to the mirror.

With so much effort I managed to approach the mirror that was hanging on the support beam and took a deep breath.

I had to find out how I looked like.

Facing the reflective stare of the mirror I gasped.

Pale white skin as if kissed by the very moon that I used to sleep under, eyes were a deep blue as the crystal clear lake that I used to live on.

I was a human.

Water began forming at my eyes and started to fall from my face.

I was crying?

And I had this bubbly feeling that made my lips wide but not in a scary way but in a good way.

I guess this would be called as the feeling of happiness that I read so much about.

What also caught my interest was a pendant that was hanging on my neck.

Hanging from the silver chains was crystal that was shaped and chiseled to look that much of a four pointed star and in the middle of this star was a shining jewel that seemed that no matter what you would have done to it, it would not lose its shine.

Hearing footsteps approaching me, I pretty much flew myself towards the mattress and covered my face with the blankets while staring at the door.

As it opened up I noticed a small child-like creature who opened the door and had a tray of food within his grasp.

"Oh so you have woken up" his voice sounded very hospitable.

I used my happy face at him and somehow he gave me one as well.

I observed him carefully.

His curly lit brown hair bounced while walking around the room while his green eyes just focused on me.

He set the tray down near the nightstand while picking up the items that I had so clumsily bumped into earlier.

"Would you like some toasted bread?" he asked while looking at me.

I did not know how to answer to that, even by reading and knowing the languages I had somehow did not know how to speak it.

So to confirm a yes I nodded my head.

He looked at me puzzlingly by my answer but grabbed the bread from the silver plate and handed to me.

To say thanks I smiled again at him.

I have never tasted toasted bread in a while, ever since the humans had gone and vanish.

I did not know how the humans would eat but remembering by just observing them they would take small bites on it and continue to chew for a bit and then swallow so I just merely mimicked the action.

Somehow just toasted bread tasted much better than in my human form than my duck self.

I continued to eat even more.

I took some glances at the small child like being near me who had a smile of amusement as he saw me ate.

This was delicious!

A few brief moments had passed and I had already ate all of the bread he had given me as well as drank the water he poured too.

"Do you have a name" he spoke out.

I looked to him as he began to gather both the empty plate that was stacked with many toasted bread which I eaten all up as well as the glass cup that contained the water that I had greedily drank up.

I opened my mouth and voiced out for the first time.

"T-Ts-Tsaiy-Tsaiya" I stammered.

It took a while for me to tell him but when I did I felt very accomplished.

My first words as a human.

When I focused myself on him he just smiled.

"Nice to meet you Miss Tsaiya, my name is Bilbo Baggins" he stretched out his hand.

I read in stories that they would stretch out each other's hands and clasp it as a form of a greeting.

I did the exact same thing and we clasped our hands together.

"Ni-Nice to Me-Meet Y-y-y-you Mr. Bil-Bilbo Bag-Baggins" he stuttered.

I wasn't used to talking at all but at least I am able to understand and read and with that I guess I managed to come so far.

He beamed another smile while releasing his small grip on my hands and supported himself with the tray as well as glass.

"Well you just rest Miss Tsaiya, I will be making our dinner soon and if you should need anything just call for me and I will attend to you" he turned on his heel, exited the room while looking at me and still had that smile then closed the door.

I heard receding footsteps from the doorway and I knew that once again I had been alone.

But even through loneliness I somewhat felt this happy feeling.

I just said my first words and it was towards someone too, the feeling of accomplishment as well as happiness just warmed me up.

Tsaiya... I had never told anyone my name in a very long time, not ever since the disappearance of my family as well as the humans in the settlement.

Speaking of settlement, I finally had just realized that even if I was a human, where was I at right now?

_Little Duck._

I had turned my head to the side and noticed a small figure seated at the end of the bed.

Rubbing my eyes to see if it was an illusion of some sort I noticed the tiny figure still sitting there.

"H-Hello" I greeted while extending my arm out.

The figure just giggled while hopping down on my bed and approaching me.

When I observed closely, I couldn't believe it.

It was a small duck!

"Who-Who and May I ask what are you?" I whispered trying to not make the owner of the house to return

"Me? I'm Havanna and well, the funny thing is that you are the only one that can see me" the white transparent like duck smiled at me.

My mouth gaped open and no words could form of what I should and would say.

Its little boy voice chuckled once again.

"I am a spirit sent here from the Goddesses and I am going to guide you through this world, _Little Duck _"

I blinked while being curious, since Ducks as well as any known creature is curious.

I decided to see if the burning action which was filling my head was accurate and chose to do it.

I reached my hand to grab the duck but to my shock that it just went through the being.

"Have you no manners!" it screeched while completely walking through my hand and perching right back up on the counter.

"Well" I stammered.

I mean it is my first day of becoming a human.

"It's alright, I guess" Havanna stated while roosting on top of the bed post.

"For starters, what is the name that you go by?"

I smiled at him and adjusted my feet to wear I was sitting comfortably.

"Tsaiya, my name is Tsaiya"

It was dinner time and Bilbo had already made dinner for both himself as well as Tsaiya who had not come out of her room.

He didn't mind though, he just believed that perhaps that she was just exhausted.

During cooking the meals he had also forgotten to ask her from where she originated from.

Since he noticed that she enjoyed the toasted bread with melted cheese within it, he decided that he wanted to give it to her once again.

But before he could do anything the doorbell had been used.

"Visitors? At this late hour" Bilbo muttered to himself while heading towards the door and opening it.

As Bilbo went to answer his door; questions swirling within his mind as to whom was to be there, poor Tsaiya was trying to keep up with the very energetic but as well informal Havanna who somehow, lacked patience.

"Where am I?" she asked the duck.

"A place known as Arda or how these people call for it, Middle Earth."

Her eyes widened.

"A place of dwarves and hobbits and even wizards?" she muttered back.

"Well, wizards aren't really numerous but yes you are right"

"But-How-Why-

"You're not getting it at all!" the little being shout.

"Well I do apologize for not getting it but, I don't know where I am even if you call it Middle Earth and there are so many questions unanswered and swirling within my head!" the young girl let out her biggest whisper, afraid that being too loud would cause Bilbo to appear within her room and find that there is a spiritual duck roosting on his clean night stand.

"Why are you whispering, no one is able to hear or see me, except for you of course." Havanna retorted back. "Besides, I'm here to help you when you're in need"

"Thank you Havanna, but there's one thing that eludes me" the girl spoke. "I do not know why am I here only that these two figures in my dream had told me that I am here for a reason and that this was a second chance as well as that I need to save _them_."

She looked directly at the transparent duck for answers.

"I'm not too sure to what the goddesses tasked you on doing Tsaiya, but for them to personally come to you as well as to take you from your world then it has to be that of extreme cases."

Oh dear, she thought while slouching even more.

"I had always dreamed of becoming human Havanna, but not to be plucked from my nest and appear in a very mysterious world that I do not really know nothing about"

The small duck looked at her and was about to say something of encouragement for her.

"But, if I was sent here to help people in need of my help then I guess I would have to stay here, since the only people who can send me back are the people who have sent me here"

Havanna couldn't help but just grin at her.

He thought she was to be naive and yet she was, though he knew that she had a very pure and kind heart.

"Then I shall help you the entire time" he cheered while jumping off of the night stand and making his way onto the girl's lap.

"I'll help you the entire way until the time you would be sent home" he cuddled with her as if reassuring her.

"Thank you Havanna, thank you very much" she smiled while stroking her hand against the transparent duck head.

Swirls of emotions surging through her, Tsaiya began wondering of the other animals that were living on "The Lake" with her but before she could wonder within her mind about it all, some clanging as well as banging noises interrupted.

She looked down to Havanna who stared at the door.

"It seems that we have company, and many of it by the feel of the energy of it all" he mumbled to himself.

"Company?" she mumbled.

She began to think.

She thought of mere coincidence of a short being named Bilbo Baggins being similar to the character in that of the book that she had just read but now she realizes that somehow these are all actual events.

If these are all the events that had happened within the book then she would know of the events that had happened as well as the events that are about to come.

She pondered of if the goddesses had taken her from her home to halt the ending of the tale but to steer it and change the ending entirely.

So she would be able to meet all the characters and prevent anyone who she comes across off from perishing.

"Someone is approaching" Havanna's voice called out as he went off of her lap and traveled to the ledge of the window to see everything that was about to happen.

The door gently opened up and there stood an elderly man with a very long beard and a pointed hat. He wore a very long grey cloak and had an enormous walking stick that resembled a staff.

"So I see that you have woken up from your slumber?" the elder man's voice echoed in the small room.

He stepped into room and somewhat slouched since if he would stand perfectly well enough then his head would slam directly into the ceiling.

Side eyeing Havanna, Tsaiya wanted the little duckling to tell her what was going on and who was this person.

Although in the back on her mind she had already known who this person in front of her was, she just wanted to find out how on earth did he know that she was sleeping. Unless all wizards had known many things and kept an eye out on every single incident that would befall them in their company.

"Well dear me, do not be afraid of me since I am the one who carried you to this very room" Gandalf said to the girl and she somewhat calmed from hearing that.

"I do offer a sincere apology for my behavior kind sir but there are still many questions that confuse me" her voice spoke in a bit of sadness.

"Well you do not need to apologize for anything since you did no such thing to offend me" the wizard said while leaning against the door.

"But please answer one of my questions before I could help to answer any of yours, what is your name?"

She looked up to the elder's eyes and beamed a smile.

"Tsaiya is my name kind sir and I do feel very delighted that you are going to attempt to help me with my problems" she adjusted herself on the bed and threw her legs over the edge.

"Very nice to meet you Lady Tsaiya, I am Gandalf the Grey, a wandering wizard" he bowed politely.

_"__I already know who you are Gandalf and meeting you in person is something even words are beyond to describe_" she thought to herself while bowing her head in respect for the wizard in front of her.

"It is very honorable to meet your acquaintance Mr. Gandalf" she smiled.

"Where are you from Lady Tsaiya since we had found you by the riverbed and the hobbit town is talking about you fell from the sky?"

She looked down at the ground.

"I am very sorry but I have no knowledge of where I am from and have only miniscule of knowledge of how I was brought here" she looked from Gandalf and turned her head towards Havanna who said nothing but just observe the two as if this turn of events were very interesting to a spirit of a duck.

Peaked by her answer Gandalf just adjusted his staff to his side, a signal to which he wanted to hear everything of this girl.

"You may tell me anything and I shall not judge you whatsoever Lady Tsaiya" the wizard answered once again.

Even if his voice was a calm and also gentle and he had managed to clear her doubts about being judge, some doubt still filled within her and she her mind was fighting with itself to either tell him everything but also tell him anything or to tell him nothing and either lie to him.

She once again looked towards Havanna for guidance.

"Gandalf is a wizard and well, you do need an ally other than myself who is able to help as well as protect you Tsaiya and no doubt about it that he's the one for the job" Havanna mentioned while hopping down from the ledge and waddling straight towards the elder wizard.

Flapping his wings he flew and landed on Gandalf's shoulder and rested there.

"I would tell him everything and maybe he would be able to help you out"

She nodded.

"Alright" she whispered to herself as well as calmed the storm brewing within her.

"I am not of this world, I have only known the world that I came by for such a short time; only measured of how many sunrises as well as moonsets though I was in a different form than this one."

I answered honestly and expected a laugh and or even a chuckle from the wizard but to my surprise as well as the expectation of the logical side of myself, the wizard said nothing and just nodded his head.

"For you see, I am of a duck in my form in the world where I am from. I lived on the crystal clear lake of a town where no other beings except for myself as well other animals lived by"

Her voice cracked.

"I have known not to how I was transported here, but on one night I stared at myself in the reflections in the water and saw these amazingly beautiful hazel eyes and then a smile and before I knew it was dragged in the depths of the lake to only see the vanishing light of the Full Moon above as the last thing."

"Very interesting" the wizard spoke while smoking a very long pipe.

She was in shock, he was just smoking and listening to her tale and just listening as if he was not fazed by it all like how she was as well as is at this very moment.

"Please do not mind me smoking for I have grown interest in such a tale, please continue" he said while blowing out a smoke ring to which Havanna had jumped through and giggled happily.

"Alright, I had woken up in a dark place to only discover that there were a light being known as"

She stopped herself while forgetting the being's name.

She turned herself to look at Havanna who just laughed at her and answered. "Her name is Varda"

"Varda, the being's name was Varda and then as we began to talk another being known as…"

"Este"

"…Este had appeared as well, giving me this pendant around my neck and before I could say anything an enormous hole had opened up below me and I had fallen through"

Gandalf just nodded his head in understanding all.

"When I had woken up from my fall I was in the river and as people began to surround me I was frightened for I have not been used to so much company and as I tried to fly away, I had noticed that I did not have any wings and that they were turned into hands and from the shock of it all, I fainted and had woken up here within this room"

She noticed Gandalf blowing even more smoke rings to which Havanna had been gleefully jumping through.

A few brief moments had passed and she was waiting for a reply from Gandalf who had given her none but just an occasional nod.

As she was about to ask him he finally had spoken up.

"You are a celestial being" he said to her but without looking directly at her.

"Celestial being?" she repeated in shock.

Gandalf had inhaled another puff from his tobacco pipe and exhaled and finished himself.

"Yes, one who is not of this world and was gifted a powerful artifact from the Valar; for you to be pulled from your realm and into ours means that you only have the power to prevent as well as do something that neither of any of us on this very plane is capable of, Lady Tsaiya" he finished and looked directly at the young girl who looked dumbfounded as well as very shocked and somewhat frightened.

"I don't know what I am going to be preventing and or make happen Gandalf, I do not know why they had chosen me to do all of this" she sounded dejected while hanging her head down.

"Do not worry Lady Tsaiya but for you to appear before the journey that we were going to go on must mean that the Valar must want you to take the journey with us" he spoke with absolute as if she was meant to journey with them across the plains and dangerous wildernesses.

But perhaps he was right she thought.

"Is it alright if I were to go?" she spoke out loud as the wizard had opened the door and stepped out.

"It is the Valar's will, so you better come with me, there are many faces that you must get accustomed too"

She stepped out of bed and saw that Havanna had already been waiting for her near the door.

"Come on Tsaiya, we are to meet with the people that you are going on a journey with" the little duck sounded very happy but as for Tsaiya, only nervousness as well as the feeling of fear surged within her.

Gandalf was different but she was about to meet Thorin's company and they did not like outsiders.


	3. Dinner With Dwarves

I still had some trouble balancing on my own two feet and the house was quite enormous even if the rooms felt a bit cramped but for Bilbo this must feel very nice and cozy, especially the calm atmosphere.

A loud bang of pots and yelling interrupted my thoughts as Gandalf led me to the parlor where I spotted many beings that were shorter than myself but taller than Bilbo; they were carrying trays of food as well as some carrying chairs into the dining room.

I noticed diverse silhouettes going back and forth but many of them had similar qualities, their short height as well as beards, very much everyone had beards in here except for myself, Havanna as well as Bilbo who looked very displeased.

He noticed me staring at him and I felt rather embarrassed while he glared at me and then soften and he came stomping by.

"Tsaiya, I dare say that I do not mind your company here but the likes of dwarves who came parading in one by one and then two by two and then many of them has just arrived here unannounced, I do not mind the company in my house but they had raided all the food as well as the drinks and even soiled many things, but what am I most displeased about is that I could not even save something for you" he grumbled.

I hid my face in between my hands and giggled.

"It is alright Bilbo, I am still quite full from the meal before, thank you ever so much though" I bowed in politeness to him.

"You do not need to bow for me Tsaiya" he mumbled while holding unto me and telling me as if easing me to not do such things for him.

"Thank you" I smiled once again at him.

Somehow he had an outgoing personality as if he would say anything that was on his mind but he also had that personality that made him very shy as well.

Some sort of shattering as if a vase had been broken and that caught Bilbo's attention.

"If you excuse me" he told to me while pacing away to investigate and no sooner than that he went back to yelling at the dwarves who paid him no mind at all.

Gandalf had his hand behind my back as he ushered me within the dining room where there were eight dwarves staring right back at me with curious eyes.

Some still had plates in their hands while others were already had things stuffed within their mouth's with eyes wide as they saw me sitting there but continued to chew their food quite slowly; as if not to scare me away.

A long table that had enormous platters of food was placed directly in the middle of the dining room as dwarves began squeezing next to each other and already arguing of how much food there was.

I was seated right across of a blonde dwarf who looked quite young and the brunette next to him seemed even younger.

Four more dwarves appeared and they took the seats that were left and they all began eating their fill of food.

Both food as well as drink were stuffed in the dwarves mouths as they shoved anything as well as everything they could get into their mouths and chewed loudly then drink it all down with their cups of drinks to the point it was pouring out of their mouths and dripping down both their beards as well as chins.

It was as if they had not eaten in so long and I felt rather bad because of that.

Bilbo then appeared and he looked far beyond mad and if looks could kill then well, I guess there would be no wizard no more.

As he dragged Gandalf away to talk on some business, I was left alone in the room with twelve dwarves who still chewed on their food and drinking wine just stared at me.

I was frightened, this would be my first time in the company of dwarves and I did not know what to say or even think.

They were of small stature but i had read that they had one of the most enormous amounts of pride running within themselves, they valued pride more than anything as well as their ferocious ways of battling either each other an enemy or even a friend just for the sport of it.

I was the last person who wanted to anger anyone, including wizards and my newly made friend Bilbo as well as twelves dwarves who would do who knows what to me if I were to be on their black list.

I looked at all the dwarves at the table who finished their food and began belching as well as laughing while drinking even more wine than any normal person should.

One of the dwarves stood up and made their way out of the room as the two across of me did so as well.

If I were to remember correctly, then this would be the part where they sing; i would could not really remember what happened in the book for the other tales were muddled within my head as well but i do know of this part in where they would sing while throwing plates as well as other utensils.

I then saw Havanna jump with both of his wings open from the ground and went directly on the table and made his way towards me.

"That was very disgusting" he disgustedly said while looking at the dwarves around him. "I knew dwarves had no manners but that was something extremely different! It was as if they had not eaten in a few years and just saw heavens worth of food and began scarfing as much down as possible."

All of a sudden as if by cue the dwarves around us began to stomp their feet to a beat and began throwing dishes straight out at the door.

I was very stunned by this as well as excited, this was very exciting!

The dwarves caught every dish and fork to which whatever was flown to them and flew them at another one who did it as well until they reached into what I believe was the kitchen where they were being washed cleaned and even dried.

_"… __Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl_

_Pound them up with a thumping pole_

_When you've finished, if any are whole_

_Send them down the hall to roll_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"_

I could hear Bilbo's voice, louder than the song they were singing as he stammered and told them to stop before something else would have broken.

I wanted to help with the dishes but I don't think I would be able to throw and catch like these dwarves had and I would have messed up the flow of things.

Then a loud knock silenced everything.

The loud cheers and laughs were silenced and even the clanking of the dishes as they were neatly stacked on one another in the kitchen seemed to stop by the knock.

The joyous mood in the room somehow darkened into something serious.

For everything to have fallen all of sort like this, then I knew that someone important was going to be here.

And I knew who it was.

Thorin Oakenshield; King Under The Mountain would be at the door.

Gandalf looked at me as if saying to me to step forward to the center right behind of him as well as near the door as he went to get it.

Doing as followed by the wise wizard I saw him reach his hand and opened the door and there he was, the King under the Mountain.

There were no words exchange but I could feel the silent gazes that stared upon the man/dwarf who had entered the room claiming that if it wasn't the mark on the door then he would have never found the place and that he got lost twice looking for the house to which Bilbo mentioned that the door was freshly painted.

The king was welcomed with the same silent stares as well as much of admiration in the eyes of the dwarves around me, but not as much as the both the young blonde dwarf as well as the younger brunette one to whom I believed were Fili as well as Kili to which the book described them as.

I do not know why the story had somehow faded my mind but it was slowly and silently coming back to me in a very aggravating rate; I did not need any introductions to the dwarves at all since I knew much of them but they knew nothing of me.

I felt a bit disappointed by looking at this dwarf king, he was short but what made up for it was the air that surrounded him.

I could sense that there was pride, dominance as well as control; it was as if that no matter who faced him, he would always have the air of royalty.

Bilbo who was right next to me was the first person that Thorin had spot.

"So this is the Hobbit" he said with his deep as well as very muscular voice. "So tell me Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?"

Everyone was now looking at Bilbo, it seemed as if he was painted a different color and everyone could single him out from anything.

It seemed he was a bit uncomfortable by the sudden question as well as attention that he seemed to have right now.

"Pardon me?" he answered in a confused manner.

Thorin circled around him. "Axe or Sword, which is your weapon of choice?" the king asked.

"Well, I have some skill at Conkers but I see no relevance at all"

"Thought as much. He looks more of a grocer than a burglar!"

The dwarves laughed at Thorin's joke and I couldn't help but feel sad for the small Bilbo, I couldn't help but shake my head at these people.

I looked to Gandalf who just looked at me as if he also pitied Bilbo too.

But he was of gentle folk and a part of me did not want Bilbo to experience what he was going to do, but I also felt as if it was needed too.

As soon as my eye contact left Gandalf and down to the floor, I breathed a heavy sigh then an odd feeling welled up inside of me, it was as if I was feeling a shivering traversing up and down my body.

I looked to see the dwarf king looking directly at me.

Some part of me felt as if I was being inspected, looked up and down to see if I was in top condition to do what I needed to be done, because of this feeling I felt the need to stand firmly tall and look very presentable too as if proving to him that I was useful.

The other part felt as if I had the need to tell him to bring it down a notch and not look extremely proud and arrogant; I forced that part to silence itself and just be on my best behavior.

"Who might you be? I was not notified that a girl would be joining us Gandalf?"

All eyes were on me now and I felt too nervous to say anything, I noticed some of the dwarves were once again staring at me curiously as well as some staring at me as if for the first time they had seen a girl.

Gandalf cleared his throat while addressing the situation and calming my beating heart before it would pound hard enough to where it would beat out of my chest.

"Thorin Oakenshield, Balin, Dwalin, Fili, Kili, Ori, Nori, Dori, Oin, Gloin, Bombur, Bofur, Bifur, may I introduce you to Lady Tsaiya who is my personal friend as well as accomplice, would be joining us on the journey"

Peaked by his answer, I felt Thorin's eyes directly on my being once again and was afraid of what he would say this time.

I looked back at him and bowed graciously and stood back up to only see him a bit surprise by me.

"It is very nice to meet you, Thorin Oakenshield and Company" I smiled at him and then bowed to the rest of the company before turning back.

He blinked twice at me and all manner of pride, control and dominance had somehow vanished from his air.

"I-What do you bring to the company?"

Nervousness welled up inside of me.

I did not know what I could do, I had no experience of doing anything but just live and act like a duck!

"I-I"

"You have magical powers Tsaiya" a small voice told me.

I turned to my side to see Havanna perching himself on the tip top of Fili's head.

"You might not be able to do anything now but once I train you, you'll be able to do things unimaginable as well as wonderful things" Havanna smooth voice soothed my nervous thoughts "Just tell him you are a wizard-in-training"

Before I could even tell Thorin the mighty lie that Havanna had told me to say another voice had interrupted the conversation.

"I asked her to travel along with us for she is my apprentice as well and I am assisting her with the practice of magic" Gandalf's voice echoed in the room.

Both my eyes as well as Thorin's widened in surprise as to what the wizard had said. Gandalf had lied on my behalf and I do was wondering if he had told the truth then it would be quite an unexpected thing, if it was told I was quite expecting thunder and lightning to be tumbling down at the small house.

"Oh! Oh!" Havanna laughed as I could make out his transparent tail wiggling back and forth in delight. "He told your lie before you could even do it! He has to have mind reading abilities!" he chattered in glee.

I was more worried of Thorin's reaction to me being a "wizard-in-training."

I doubt he would buy such a thing because I look neither wise or even carried that of a staff and weapon to be even considered close to as playing the part of a wizard!

I didn't even have any long cloaks or pointed hats or even a staff!

Though I felt at ease when I heard him breathe a sigh of relief while turning on his heel and walking away from us.

Without questioning Gandalf, Thorin made his way towards the dining room where now there were lit candles on the table, softly illuminating the area.

As they all made their way in, Bilbo had marched himself to observe his house, he was very displeased of all of this.

As the dwarves began piling themselves in the dining room once again, Gandalf pulled me to the side and had a little chat.

"I had forgotten to tell you that it would be unwise to tell anyone that the Valar had sent you, it is for your own protection that you tell no one except for myself and perhaps other wiser beings that we may come across in our travels together" he whispered softly while bending down to go to my level of height.

I nodded in agreement to the old wizard for him to only nod once while making his way towards the group of dwarves.

I went to go look for the hobbit who I found in the pantry looking at the empty shelves that I believed held food within them.

"It is alright, I mean it's just food" I tried to comfort him.

"I'm alright with it all, it's just that I-

Without even saying anything I decided to give him a hug to soothe his senses.

"I-I-H"

His words were all jumbled up within my hug and I just smiled at it, this small creature who most likely was older than me had not experience a hug before.

Unwrapping my arms around him I smiled gently.

"Feel better?" I asked him.

"Yes, thank you Tsaiya, but I have also a question to ask you" he said while tugging down on the sleeve of my dress to keep me from moving away.

"Yes? What would you like to ask Bilbo? You can ask me anything." I said to him while bending down to his level of height and looking at him directly.

He stammered a bit before righting his words.

"Are you really a Wizard-In-Training?" he asked.

My warm smile disappeared and I knew that he was serious of this question.

"No Bilbo, I am not a wizard nor am I training to be one, I am just a simple human who just somehow got caught up into something and was found here" I told him honestly.

Though I did know that I wasn't human but at this very moment I so happen to be one.

"It is a long story as to why those words were said, but please do not tell the dwarves… please"

He simply put his hands around my shoulders and smiled.

"I would never tell them something you don't want too Tsaiya, we're friends why would I do that"

My smile grew bigger and I hugged him once again.

"Thank you Bilbo" I kissed his cheek

I had always wanted a friend, and for him to be my first friend than I am beyond delighted to have such a wonderful and trusted person.

"We better see what they are up too in the dining room" I said while extending my hand out to my new friend. "We better hurry too before the dwarves happen to break something important"

He gave a death glare at me as if I they were really going to do such a thing and I couldn't help but chuckle even harder.

As the two neared the kitchen they had overheard the mix chatter that was going on and as they entered it, no one saw their arrival, except for Gandalf as well as Havanna who stood in the middle of the table and observe each and every dwarf that was there including Thorin who he saved for last and concluded loudly that this dwarf was "not to be messed with"

I noticed a chair near Gandalf and motioned Bilbo to sit but he just shook his head as if telling me that he did not want to be involved in such affairs and then motioned me to sit there instead. As if sensing our motioning argument, Gandalf pulled me to the chair and practically made me sit to observe closely of what was being talked about.

"They will not come" Thorin's deep voice mumbled towards the rest of the group and the sound of disappointing groans were filled in the small room.

I quickly then noticed a bowl with food within it as well as a cup placed neatly right in front of Thorin who ate with a fork which surprised me greatly, I had expected no less from the king himself of course.

Many questions were asked to which he answered to, the different voices spoke of quest as well as perils to which peaked my interest.

I had always wondered why people would go on quests that would put them in harm's way, but as I thought about it I compared them to the storybooks that I had read before and as I recalled about those who went on adventures as well as journeys, I remembered that the quest changed them for the better.

"So you're going on a quest?" Bilbo asked from behind Thorin to which everyone had looked at him, even Gandalf who had brought out something within his hand that he had grabbed from his cloak pocket.

Gandalf turned to Bilbo and said "Bilbo, let us have more light within this dim lit room" as to which Bilbo went to get even more candles in the next room.

The old wizard began to speak of things which I did not catch at all but as he was speaking, the parchment of paper that he had in his hand was laid flat out on the table for all to see.

I noticed many things but what caught my attention was the red dragon that was marked on the page to where it hovered over the peak of a mountain to which on the side read _The Lonely Mountain_

Bilbo had returned with a candle stick in his hand as he read the title out loud for everyone who could not see the paper to hear.

As loud talking about a prophecy as well as birds such as ravens who I could not really come to like because of their mischievous ways as well as sinister tricks, I could not help but look at Gandalf who once again brought out his tobacco pipe and magically lit it by placing his fingers near the hole and summoning fire to which he brought up and blew out quickly before anyone could notice, except for myself to which he smiled at.

"The reign of the beast will end" a voice spoke loudly enough to which Bilbo who had heard from across the dining room stacking away dishes neatly to step foot back into the dining room.

"The Beast? What beast?" he stammered almost nervously.

The one with the funny looking hat that reminded me of penguins began to speak and I couldn't help but be distracted with the want as well as the need to go ahead and play with the floppy parts of the hat to only to realize how enamored I was in touching It that I had forgotten of the people around.

When I got back to the conversation I saw the brunette dwarf talking about having a wizard in the company and about how Gandalf probably had killed many of many dragons and that this one would be a quite easy for the wizard.

The said wizard just had eyes the size of saucers as others started to ask how much dragons that he had slain.

I couldn't help but giggle silently for I knew of the answer but as for Gandalf who began to cough on the very pipe that he was smoking said nothing but just cough even harder.

One of the dwarves demanded that Gandalf reveal the number of dragons that he had killed to which got everyone to become wild up and began yelling at each other.

I could hear constant accusations being pointed to each other while I side eyed Gandalf who remained silent of it all, Havanna who was leaping with joy from the fists slamming down unto the table as if they were proving a point, Bilbo who just stared at the crowd as if they had grown another head and lastly to Thorin who I could somehow sense, his anger rising.

I was proven correct as said dwarf stood up in a quick motion and yelled "Enough" to which had gotten the entire company to silence themselves and listen to their leader.

He began talking heroically about their homeland and the strength and courage that they had to overcome such a feat of an adventure.

His words towards his people reminded me of that of a person giving courage and bravery to the people around him and not only did it inspire his people but somehow his words touched me as well and I wanted to do everything that I was able to do to help them with their quest.

A loud roar of cheer immersed from the dwarves, the king's hopeful and inspiring words gave them the necessary strength to break through most of the doubts that I believe each one had.

"The gate is sealed" one of the voices spoke that broke through the many voices in the room, this voice was as sharp as a knife that sliced through everything like butter as everyone looked at him.

I side glanced at Thorin who out of disappointment sat back down on the chair and looked distraught.

I noticed the wizard reaching into his pocket and bringing out a key while saying "That is not entirely true, Balin"

Thorin looked extremely surprise as Gandalf handed him the key.

I couldn't help but just smiled, the look on the dwarf king's face had no words to describe, it was as if he was about to redeem himself and all the feeling of feeling hopeless was finally vanished from his sight and he could almost see it that this could be where he could prove himself as well as to finally be destined to return home.

"Tsaiya"

All conversation that was being said had vanished from my ears to where I could only see Havanna jumping up and down trying to get my attention.

"Come Tsaiya, I had just been told of a little secret of which I must tell you"

He hopped right through of Thorin's chest and landed on the ground not-so-elegant like and headed towards the door.

If only I had the power to do those type of things but sadly, I am unable to do so.

Standing up they all stopped talking as if waiting for me to speak.

"Please excuse me, I do not feel so well" I said to them while making my way past Gandalf as well as Thorin and Bilbo.

"Do you need to lay down" I heard Bilbo say to me above the whispers of the company who began to talk just as I had left the dining room and into the walkway.

I turned to the small gentle being and shook my head.

"No, I think I just need a breather from this meeting" I said to him while looking forward.

I then saw Havanna passed through the thick door calling forth for me to hurry on up for time was being wasted.

I pulled on the door hinge and walked out to see the incredibly beautiful landscape of to be known as the Shire.

So much green hills and blossomed flowers, I could feel the happiness and calming atmosphere that made me feel like just relaxing right under the half-moon tonight.

I noticed the transparent Havanna perched on the wooden fence near to what I expected to be the mailbox.

I walked towards him and just stood there admiring everything.

"It's incredibly amazing here isn't it?" I told him while breathing in some fresh air.

This place reminded me so much of home but yet, home did not feel so, welcoming such as this.

"Your world isn't like this?" he asked, his voice echoing as mixing with the sounds of crickets in the background.

"Sadly, no it is not, back in my world I lived on a beautiful crystal clear lake in the middle of a town"

"Did the people like you?"

"Well Havanna, the town was abandoned and forgotten, I lived there alone with some other animals but I was very happy there" I smiled to him.

"What about your family Tsaiya? They must miss you" he said while inching closer to me and laying on my hand.

I said nothing, it was too early for me to even talk about it all.

"So what did you want to tell me about?" I quickly changed the subject and hoped he knew of what I was saying, I was throwing invisible hints that it was not the time to talk to me about my family.

"Every new moon you will turn back into being a duck." He announced while sitting upright and looking at me.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked, had I heard right? I swear I did right?

"You heard me Tsaiya, that every new moon you will be turned back into a duck, then as the sun rises you will transform into the being you are now, it's sort of like the new moon represents a new cycle and all manner of magic will be reset once again; the higher powers had made this rule and even those who made it are bound by it as well"

His words sinking into me, so then sooner or later I would be found out of being a duck!

"I don't know if I should hide it from them but I guess we'll cross that bridge when we get to it, right?"

Havanna looked at me shockingly as if I had said something careless which I did, or he was looking at me so calmly about this situation.

"I am already grateful about being turned into a human, it's an experience of a lifetime and I'll always be so grateful for it, so it's alright that on some days or night I'll be turned back into a duck since that's what I am in the first place? Right?"

His shocking face turned into a soft smile.

"Your words still surprise such an old being like me Tsaiya, I don't doubt that they chose the perfect person to bringing here and doing what you need to do"

I chuckled while petting Havanna once more as he just giggled along with me.

Tonight as a very good night.

Though the sound of shouting pierced both of our ears and we had to roll our eyes as we heard arguments being sprouted from within the hobbit's house.

"We better go back inside before they start to draw each other's swords on one another"

The little duck flapped its tiny wings and flew downwards while disappearing into the door.

"Oh my goodness!" I exclaimed while turning on my heel.

I didn't know if he was speaking the truth or not but for it to be a bit safer, I better head into the house as well.

When we had gotten back into the house, Bilbo had been bending over as if shocked from what somehow had told him about, it was as if they told him his death date and how he was about to die from; when turning to me he had the look of almost frightened mixed with absolute fear.

Without even a warning, he had fainted in the middle of the hallway and I screamed in panic.

Was he sick? Was he ill? Did someone do something to him?

"Do not fret over him Lady Tsaiya" I whirled to see Gandalf had shook his head from Bilbo fainting.

"He had just fainted since well, they had told him the results if the dragon should wake" he finished.

Two dwarves had come along and picked Bilbo up and placed him in the chair of the nearby room.

I followed suit and sat in the opposing chair as I watched my friend sleep.

I could still hear some of the commotion from the dining room but was far enough to not really hear the words being spoken from them.

Eventually Bilbo had woken up and apologize for fainting and I just brushed it off. As if sensing this, Gandalf had left the company of dwarves who traversed themselves to the parlor and went around the fire that most likely they had made.

"Why don't you make a cup of water for Bilbo, he must be thirsty" Gandalf said in my direction without even looking at me.

I knew the meaning of his words as I treaded out the door and headed right towards the kitchen.

Grabbing a yellow cup, I placed it under the valve of the water and filled it up.

I decided to take my time to let the two talk and slowly walked around the halls of the house.

I noticed paintings of different faces hanging all around, parchments of papers as well as some posters placed in pots or thrown around and many of books that either were put messily on top of the bookshelves as well as in piles.

As I passed the parlor I did notice the dwarves all either looking out of the windows, sitting in chairs and or standing next to the fire conversing to themselves and as soon as they noticed my being there, they all looked at me.

Some smiled, others just continued to stare while the rest just went back to conversing with one another.

I flashed a quick smile while walking back to the room to where I saw Gandalf once again sitting in a chair and smoking his pipe like something had bothered him greatly.

I looked to Bilbo who walked out of the room as soon as seeing me.

"Have I said something?"

The elder wizard just exhaled smoke from his mouth and nostrils and then shook his head answering my question.

"No my dear lady, he is just confused about himself right now"

Somehow hearing that, made me think that maybe I could say some words of wisdom and encouragement, since friends have that power to do those to others.

"I'll go and help him out" I approached Gandalf and gave him the cup of water. "You should drink this, it will help" while turning around and headed back into the hallway.

As I looked around to see where the hobbit had gone too, I saw both Thorin and an elderly hobbit who I believe was Balin conversing with one another.

I overheard words such as loyalty and destiny exchanging between the two and decided that perhaps it wasn't such a time for me to eavesdrop and continued to look for the hobbit.

Exploring his house even more, I had found him in a room sitting down on a chair and sipping a cup of steaming tea to which smelled extremely lovely and looked as if it could temporarily calm the nerves.

"Bilbo?" I called out to the hobbit who looked at me as if I was intruding his private time.

His eyes contained a hint of confusion welling up inside of it and as soon as it focused with mine it soften to that of sadness.

I smile sadly while approaching him.

"Thinking of going on the adventure?" I said while kneeling down and sat on the floor so that I was closer to him and was able to speak softly so no one could hear the private conversation between us.

"I don't know what to do Tsaiya, I don't know what to do or even say" he mumbled to himself while setting the hot cup on the stand and putting his head in between his hands. "If I leave home then I will miss it and regret going on the journey"

I reached up and ruffled his head.

"You will most likely miss the comfort of your home, if we are going to go on an adventure I will most likely expect sleeping against the elements of nature itself, of being rained on constantly, of possibly eating stale and brittle food that will possibly leave a very bad aftertaste; so yes you will most likely miss your home" I spoke honestly while he looked at me.

"Then why would I want to go if I will be putting myself in those type of situations" he spoke loudly as if I had told him the harsh truth of it all. "If you know of it all, then why are you going on this crazy adventure?"

I turned to him and spoke the very truth that welled inside of me.

"Because I want to experience anything and everything outside of my comfort zone, those are the memories I want to be able to cherish instead of just sitting down in the comforts of my own home and live in the security of it all, I want to be able to see the differences in the world and meet different people who see their point of view of it and share with mine. The wanting to forge friendships in between the people around us and share it a lifetime and look back at the mistakes, the triumphs and even experiences that better people by shaping up and molding us into what we can become; this is why I am going"

He looked dumbfounded at my answer then spoke in a very sad tone.

"I'm afraid that I won't make it back here in once piece and the thought of facing a dragon is truly terrifying, what if I'm not the burglar that they expect me to be?" he looked shattered at the realization of all of it.

I had only one thing to say to him, something that will help him along.

"To answer your questions, one; you will most likely come back in once piece but with a different mindset on everything in a very good and positive way, two; you are going to be the burglar that exceeds all expectations from anyone, because I know it and feel it within my being"

Bilbo didn't utter a word and I felt I could what I was capable of doing at the very moment and decided to let him think of the words I had spoken to him about alone.

I exited the room and went back into the hallway where I had heard the deep voices of the dwarves singing.

I had remembered reading of the tragedy of these dwarves losing their homeland and just by hearing the sad words being sung by them, it only ignited my desire to help them even more.

I leaned against the wall of the hallway, staring intently at the dwarves in the room singing.

I could only imagine what dark pasts they all went through, living dark lives, being homeless and possibly even suffering from it all, I looked through to all of them and studied them carefully. They all were tied together by an invisible string of fate that neither words nor images could describe, the words family and friendship did not come to describe all of this. They knew of each other's pains and suffering since they endured it together only they would understand.

Their low and rich voices filled the halls of the enormous house with ease, and every word and flow of the song vibrated my core.

Some knew the words while others hummed it all, yet they all synced perfectly like a puzzle piece, the feel of it was not that savage or serene like other races depict it but a complete harmony of both.

Feeling even sadder for them, I could not take it anymore and left to the guest room, Havanna clearly trailing behind of me as we made our way.

"Let's rest for tonight Tsaiya, for tomorrow an adventure begins a new!" the little duck cheered while hopping into the bed and laying down next to the pillow.

Tomorrow the adventure starts and as of now I felt as if I may have caused a rift that would probably cause Bilbo to either come on the journey, or ignore it completely.

But as I laid down, I forced myself to sleep since this would be the only time I would be able to sleep in a soft and nice bed.

With that thought I closed my eyes and slept

_Long chapter :) well it's up to 6k words and well i never write chapters that has more than 4k words in them but i feel a bit accomplished!_


	4. The Silent Night

Morning had come and I just happily sat on the pony that I had named "Belladonna"

Belladonna was this adorable little brown pony with white spots and long white hair from all ends of her.

I just had wished that I could take Belladonna with me for the entire journey but I had known that I would possibly won't be able to do such a thing.

I scanned around the forest that we resided in, striding our steps slowly. My guess we were taking our sweet time for one important person who was not here yet.

I noticed that enormity of the large trees and flora around us.

As we were packing our items before I couldn't help but just admire the scenery, at night it was absolutely breathtaking but in the morning, it was as if I was frolicking in a paradise for all animals. There were so much plants and trees and wild animals running around that if I were to just transform into a duck then I would live merrily in these parts. The sun seemed bigger and brighter than the world I had come too and even the moon shined unequal, even most stars would shine gorgeously around the night sky not interrupted at all.

"Admiring everything?"

I whirled around to see both the blonde as well as brunette dwarves standing side by side of each other bowing respectively when I had noticed them.

"Sorry that we did not introduce ourselves" the blonde said while going back to his regular posture.

"I am Fili and this is my brother Kili" he introduced themselves.

"Nice to meet you Fili and Kili, I am Tsaiya" I bowed to them, they were royalty after all.

As I stood back up I noticed Kili just looking at me and I couldn't help but turn away.

Something about this dwarf made me feel uneasy of some sort.

"Are you still feeling unwell from last night?" Kili had said while gripping unto my shoulders to see if I was alright.

A warmness saturated itself in my stomach and I couldn't help but feel nervous as well as happy on the same time.

Moving from his grasp I turned with a façade.

"I am quite well, thank you for asking" I grinned.

"Okay but if you should need anything, let any of us know" Fili had pulled his brother away as they went to their pony's

"But come to us first if you do!" Kili exclaimed afterwards as they both traveled behind of the line that was forming.

Luckily enough I was situated near Gandalf who wanted me to stick by him if anything should come across as dangerous.

"I know he will come" I whispered to Havanna who had situated himself on the top of Belladonna's head.

"Are you trying to convince yourself? Cause I was quite certain that after last night events that he clearly wasn't interested in this journey that we are going to go on" The little duck retorted back to me while turning himself around to face forward.

I couldn't help but just sigh at that, but to be honest I had been sighing all morning long since last night events could not pass by my memory.

As we mounted on the ponies and rode on to where we were heading out.

I kept looking back to see if Bilbo was going to exit his house but as the view of it all was diming I couldn't help but feel the hope escaping from my thoughts yet it continued to grow within me.

"I know he will come, I just know of it" I muttered to myself while grabbing the reigns of the pony and heading on.

Luckily I had read about horse riding, and with luck I had managed to retain that knowledge. I couldn't be much proud if I do say so myself.

"I don't think he will come at all, lassie" the one named Balin had told me while keeping both of his brunette eyes upon the road ahead.

"I say he is" I said back to him which caused some of the others to cut their commotion.

"How about a wager then?" one of the dwarves behind shouted out loud.

"A wager of what?" another said who this time felt closer.

"If Master Baggins would arrive before we leave the Shire?"

Instantly I overheard dwarves began betting against Bilbo while others did the opposite.

"Will you be betting against or with Bilbo, Lady Tsaiya?" the one named Bofur had asked of me.

"I do not have any gold to bet with but I choose to bet on Mr. Baggins arriving very soon, if I do lose the wager then I will gladly give up another object"

If he did not show up then the only thing I was able to give up is the pendant around my neck, or the chain that it is bind up on.

I could have said no but I wanted to do this, if I were to lose then I would gladly give up the chain that connected my pendant around it.

"That is no fair! She is a wizard-in-training! If she is saying that he is going to come then I change my mind and agree" the biggest dwarf known as Bombur had yelled from behind.

Everyone; excluding Dwalin, Thorin and Balin; went into uproar but with Gandalfs booming voice they immediately had stopped.

I couldn't help but smile as the gambling's were done and the entire group sprout into their own groups and began having their own conversations with one another.

"Lady Tsaiya?"

I looked to Balin who had waited for me to catch up as he began strutting his pony to equal the speed of mine.

"May I ask where you are from?" he asked in an interesting tone.

My eyes grew big as saucers at the question. I couldn't just tell them that I had been living the life of a carefree duck who enjoyed reading tales of fantasy and to say that before I was brought into this realm that I had read of a tale that was similar in theme as well as everything to be happening in this realm to only be brought here and become human to assist these dwarves, hobbit and wizard on a perilous quest to change history.

This was something that I had to greatly avoid.

I guess I would have to make up a lie.

"Tell them you are from an island off the coast, that you lived alone on that island and had discovered that you had the potential of becoming a wizard and had gone and train to become one"

I looked directly to the top of Belladonna's head to see Havanna shaking his tail.

He had just made up a soft lie on the spot, a white lie I suppose.

So I had told them that.

"I come from a small island off the coast where I lived alone and one day discovered a power deep within me and had concluded that I could be of wizard decent and went to train to become one"

Their eyes looked at me in a different light.

"So we have two wizards to aid us in this quest" Kili spoke out while looking at me and smiling innocently.

Oh my goodness and now at this moment I regret saying such a lie to anyone.

"And what have you done on the island from where you originated from my lady?" Balin continued on with his questions.

"I used to eat from the berry bushes and went to the town of no significance and go within the library and read many of books" I told them.

In fact I was telling the truth, in some sort of way, but guilt was welling inside of me. I did not like to lie to anyone and even to these amazing people as well but by telling them this it would not be considered a lie or either a truth.

"You love to read?" a young looking dwarf had said from the back of the group and when I had turned my head to see him, I noticed said dwarf scribbling down into an enormous book.

"Yes sir, I do love to read, I like to go on adventures that the writers had like to put their readers in and when finishing the book I had always longed for it to not end at all.

My answer amused Balin who just chuckled.

"I am the same my lady, I like to read on some occasions but when I do I refuse to put the book down until I am finished with it"

I laughed along with him, it reminded me of reading the tale of a young boy who was a puppet and was brought to life by the powers of a blue fairy and the adventures that he had pursued to become a real boy which ended up him getting eaten by a whale.

I had so been enamored by such a tale that I refused to leave and even eat until the tale was over.

"Wait for me!" a voice echoed in between the trees.

We all stopped and looked towards where the voice was originating from.

"Wait for me!" it shouted once more.

Passing by trees and hills and fallen logs, I noticed a young hobbit running directly at us.

A large paper to which I presume was the contract flowing with the rough wind that he was riding on, a promise to which he intended to keep.

"I signed it!" he muttered while handing the paper over to Balin who studied it to see if the hobbit had done so or not.

As the two began to talk, I couldn't help but just imagine the little hobbit running after us.

Jumping over fences and passing by onlookers who thought of him as mad as he ran through the small hobbit town, leaving anyone who looked at him puzzled by his behavior.

I imagined him telling onlookers "I'm going on an adventure!" while continuing to catch up to us.

"Welcome Master Baggins to the company of Thorin Oakenshield" Balin introduced.

I was the first to clap my hands in excitement but soon slowed and then stopped when heads were turned at me even Havanna looked at me as if I was just strange and queer like.

Laughs were made from the group but not teasingly towards me but for the welcoming of the burglar who they needed after all.

I looked at the front to see the leader of the company look very, disappointed of some reason and I could not understand why he felt that way.

"Get him a pony!" he shouted at the others while going ahead in front of the group.

Anger surged through me and I felt the need to hit him with an object, like a stick or something to get through to him through his proud and arrogant aura.

Bilbo nervously told them that it was not needed that he could catch up with the group but two dwarves had managed to pick him up on both ends and place him on a pony which was situated in between both myself as well as the elderly wizard who so happened to be smoking once again.

Before any words could be spoken, tiny little sacks were being flown from the front of the group and was being caught easily.

A bag was flown to me and I had not been paying any attention and it passed my head.

A chuckle behind caught me off guard and to whom it belonged to made that warm feeling return.

"You missed this" the messy haired brunette approached me and handed me the bag of gold.

"Thank you, my mind has been elsewhere" I explained to him.

It was rather true and rather false.

"Where has your mind been my lady?" he asked, poking questions at me.

"Just marveling at this beautiful place" I answered him.

"Beautiful? There are many dangers here, I do not know how you see it as beautiful? Are there no plants and trees on the island that you used to live on?"

"There are many plants trees and animals where I have come from kind prince, but the marvel of this is beyond compare and I could just stare at awe at all of it" I said honestly to him.

If I had the chance to settle down here, then I would do so in a heartbeat.

Nervousness welled up inside of me and I couldn't help but just go ahead of him and situated myself back to where I was put.

The adventured lingered on into the day as we passed vast forests that seemed as if they could touch the clouds and enormous plains far as the eye could see where trees dotted here and there around it and some manner of beasts as of sheep and horses roamed freely, this was the beauty that I would remember of the journey.

Though not everyone was so allured from this beauty, Bilbo looked distressed and seemed that he already was regretting his decision on coming along while another would slightly care if everyone knew that he always easily angered, the king of dwarves shouldn't be angry most of the time!

Most of everyone else would be in conversations of what we would expect of this journey, if any lives would be lost on the way to Erebor and at the end we would be entirely rich and happy once again.

"Lady Tsaiya, what would you do with your half of the treasure?" the young scribe known as Ori asked of me while pulling up near Bilbo who looked interested as well.

"The use of gold and treasures has no use to where I am from, but if you must know then I would perhaps give it to those who require it and set a small sum for myself as memory of this journey with you all"

I heard a little snicker coming from Gandalf who when I looked at just smiled at me, proud of the answer that I had given to him or perhaps thought what would a duck do with gold?

I wasn't so sure how long we were riding or to where our first stop would be at but we journeyed to a peak above the mountain and began to unpack for camp.

Bombur had cooked dinner which was rather a bit tasteless as well as crude but filled us up nonetheless and to top it all off kept us warm during this cold and chilly night.

We were situated in the awning of a cave mouth as the dwarves excluding Fili, Kili and Thorin were asleep within minutes after eating.

Their soft snores mixing with the noises of distant birds and the rustling of trees against the winds of nature.

I noticed Gandalf calmly looking out at the scenery that none dared to ignore, a beautiful scene of the forests and mountains and even the Moon, smeared from the light blanket of clouds above.

The two young dwarf princes were quietly talking to one another while I noticed Bilbo feeding his pony named Myrtle an apple to which he snuck with.

I couldn't help but giggle at him.

The fire crackling as If telling us that it was there to warm us, I took no arguments while extending my arms out and warming them up.

I had the urge to do so with my face but I would think of that as unwise since so much of my body parts were flammable, including my hair.

The cold icy winds scratched against my cheeks sending shivers up and down my body as I wrapped the blanket up to where it was covering my head and to where only my face was visible.

I was not used to this coldness of weathers!

But something came up about myself that I needed to tell the wizard.

Standing up both Fili and Kili stared at me.

"Please do not mind me, continue with your conversation" I smiled while walking away from the warmth of the fire which I had regret leaving and moving to Gandalf who situated himself far from the fire's reach in the little corner of a tree.

"How are you faring, Lady Tsaiya of the insignificant island?" he sneered teasingly as a whisper.

I shook my head at him.

He was just teasing me of the lie I had told earlier to the group which I still felt guilty about.

"I had to come up with something and I neither did lie nor tell the truth for that matter" I whispered to where only he could hear.

He chuckled at my response.

"But to answer your question, something is bothering me about my condition"

He said no word as to let me continue with my problem.

"A spiritual animal that is with me, by the name of Havanna who was sent to guide me throughout the world had told me that every night of the new moon I would transform back into a duck for the time being until the first rays of light of the sun would shine on the horizon and I would be turned back into a human" I explained to him. "We are in the company of thirteen- fourteen people who will probably notice of my being a duck that night and I do not know what to do or what not to do"

The elder wizard had just exhaled smoke from both his nose and mouth while looking out.

"If you say that you will transform into a duck on the new moon then there is nothing I can do to stop that, but since it will be at night; wouldn't most of the company be asleep by then? So you could have just make an excuse to go for a walk while you transform back to yourself and sleep somewhere close by and when morning would come you change back?" he looked at me as if the answer was right in front of me.

I hadn't really thought of that idea at all, I guess wizards had the answers to most of life's problems.

"Thank you, my doubts had cleared" I had told him while heading back to the cave mouth.

A shrill shriek or cry had made all those who were up stare out in shock.

It was a high pitch cry that echoed many times within my ears and each cry was more violent and higher than the last.

"What was that?" Bilbo whispered quietly as well as in a panic while pointing to where the noises were echoing from.

"Orcs" Kili's voiced answered back.

"Orcs?" Bilbo repeated to which I noticed Thorin who sat near the mouth of the cave along with rocks motioned as if startled by the conversation.

"Yes, throat cutters, dozens of them by the sound of it" Fili had replied to Bilbo while he held unto his pipe as well while eyeing the hobbit.

"They hunt in the small hours where everyone is asleep" His brother added into the conversation making it even worse for my beloved hobbit friend. "Quick and quiet, no screams at all, just lots of blood"

I shivered at the thought of it all while Bilbo looked out into the darkness of the night frightfully, Hobbits had not known these dangers and they should not be known of it all; but even if the knowledge was not there doesn't mean that it does not happen at all.

I realized that both I as well as Bilbo had no weapons to defend ourselves if the occasion arises anyhow, we were powerless and defenseless from such an attack.

"You think it's funny?" The dwarf king snarled viciously at the two young dwarves as they had looks of surprise of such a comment. "You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?!"

I noticed Thorin walking past the frightened hobbit and moving himself farther away from anyone's reach.

"We didn't mean anything by it" Kili protest in his defense.

"No you didn't, since you know nothing of the world" Thorin answered while walking away towards the edge of the cliff where he met the branch of the tree as he looked on into the edge of darkness. No one knew of what he was thinking as if he was in a world of his own at the moment.

"Don't mind him, Thorin has more caused than most to hate orcs" I heard Balin state to the younglings and began a tale about Thorin, his grandfather and about reclaiming an ancient kingdom of the dwarves.

But before I could tune into the story, a small voice had interrupted my thoughts.

"I know you fear battle Tsaiya, since you do not know how to fight or defend yourself, how could you defend others when you are liability right now?"

I looked to Havanna who had rested himself on Dwalin's forehead while looking at me.

I couldn't help but feel ashamed, the duck was right about it all but I still felt like I could do something.

A small chuckle escaped from the duck's lips.

"I was only joking, tonight I will train you personally Tsaiya" he said while I looked to him.

His eyes were different than before and I felt like I was lulling into a deep slumber that I could not wake up from.

"Now sleep, so that it will begin" I heard the duck say as my eyes shut themselves.

In an instant my eyes fluttered open and I was surrounded by darkness.

I could not see anything, not my hands to which I thought I was holding up or to my legs to which I believe I was walking.

The darkness was like a veil of black that hindered my sight and made me worry with fear.

"Where am I" I spoke to myself.

"In your dreams of course" Havanna answered while appearing right in front of me, his spiritual light form radiated some of the darkness to where I could see myself as well as him.

I could finally see myself, my hands and feet and everything else as well.

"Is this real?" I asked the duck who waddled towards me even closer.

"Yes and no." he answered me. "It is your dream, it's real for me but not real for you, but as the time will go on you will be able to wield whatever I will be teaching you in here, out in the real world"

I blinked an unaccountable amount of time.

"You mean you are going to train me in my dreams?"

His tail wiggled while I said those words.

"Correct, but I must warn you that when you wake up, your body will be exhausted from this since both physical and mental strength is required"

I was unsure if I should do this or not, I felt different about fighting and that violence was horrible.

"I don't know Havanna" I honestly told the duck.

He waddled up close to me and laid in my lap.

"I am willing to train you Tsaiya, if you want to protect your friends you would have to learn how to protect yourself first. What if by chance that Bilbo had gotten hurt in battle and he tragically died from such wounds, what if you had the power to protect him and chose not to do so and it ended his life?"

My eyes widened of such a realization.

"I would feel extremely guilty of my friend's death, that if I had the power to protect him then I would do so with the best of my abilities" I answered.

"Tsaiya, picking up a sword doesn't mean you will be going on a killing spree, but the way of using it to protect others from harm and to defend oneself is different. I can tell you are a very pure and honest person and you would be the last person I would ever train to go and harm others, but I know you will use this wisely and protect those who you care about in a heartbeat."

It felt as if he was seeing through me, I saw swords and arrows and any other weapon as ways of killing others but although they are used for those type of things, they are used to protect others as well.

"Alright, how do we start?" I asked the duck while he hurriedly jumped from my lap and ran across from me and turned around.

"Reach into your pockets and you will find two things of use" he said from the other side.

Doing as to what I was told I reached into my dress pockets and found two peculiar items.

Pulling them out and opening my hands I had noticed that they were gems, a white gem in my right hand pocket and a black gem from my other.

"What are these?" I asked while holding them up.

"They are gems of course but they are blessed from the Goddesses themselves to aid you in your journey" the duck sat down and roosted.

"How does these aid me?" I questioned.

I noticed that the goddesses and gods of this world were mysterious but giving me gems that questions my very actions of how they worked even made them either more mysterious or that of jokesters.

"They transform into any weapon of your desire"

I take back what I said about the high powers being jokesters.

"Even the pendant around your neck can be used a weapon" he pointed out.

The pendant?

"This pendant? The one that makes me human can be used as a weapon as well?" I was curious of what else this pendant could do, if it was able to transform me into a human and be used as a weapon then this had power of great magnitude.

"Yes, but only if you are uncertain if you have enough power to fight, however after my training is done with you then you will probably never have to use the pendant unless the situation would be extremely dire, understand?"

"I do but I want to ask, what would happen if I were to use the pendant?"

He paused before answering my question and then his answered was the one I did not like to hear at all.

"You can use the pendant and gain ultimate power, but if you were to exhaust it; you would die"

So this pendant not only preserved my being here as well as have the power to transform me into a human but I could die by utilizing it to the fullest?

"But like I said, I doubt you will ever have to use it for battle since I will be teaching you one of the most advance magic that will either freeze an opponent within its place, burn them, shock them or even drown them if you have the slightest inkling to do so; even some magic that will help and aid others in battle, to cure them of any ailments that they have and even save them from the brink of death; with the greatest of prices however."

I could with just the healing and saving the people around me but I knew that I would have to most likely learn some for offense too.

"Of course I will teach you the art of combat my dear friend, of how to use any weapon you desire to wield, I will turn you into a person who is respected because of not only the enemies that is a danger to you but the lives you have saved as well"

I was looking forward to this and as well frightful of the entire lesson, I knew that this would be very draining and how right I was of it all.


	5. The Perils To Rivendell

_**The Hymn**_

_She sings to them... just sayin~~_

_I like to switch up from 1st Pov to 3rd if ya noticed :)_

_I hope you also enjoy the long chapter too 9k words long hehe_

* * *

My body felt as if I had journeyed through hell and beyond from the training that Havanna had made me go through.

By tossing the gems within the air he told me I could transform them at will into weapons or objects that I could use.

So by doing so I imagined those becoming swords and as I threw them into the air, they had transformed into a pair of swords that flew directly down at me and I couldn't help but cover my head and run away screaming, only for Havanna to yelling at me that the objects would never be able to harm me. I still felt very scared for the first couple of times but as I kept repeating and learning of it I felt at ease and realized that the duck was correct, the weapons are mine and they bend to my will with ease.

He then taught me how to use such weapons by making me imagine stone statues that had weapons of their own and was teaching me of vital spots to strike to immobilize the enemies.

He even began the basics of the use of magic and how to conjure as well as using it. He had finished the lesson with a remark that I would be able to retain the memory of it all when I had woken up so I shouldn't feel worried at all and everything faded out in a flash of white that seemed to warm me up.

When I had woken up I felt exhausted as I did during the training to which Havanna had warned me about.

The dwarves around me had noticed my condition and wondered if I had slept alright and I just replied with a simple smile and the occasional "I'm fine" or "I just had a very eventful dream"

With a quick snack of breakfast we were quickly on our way once again, venturing down the mountain and continuing the journey that we were headed on.

Not too soon later the rain started to fall on us.

I had the urge to just go around and play in it but I had also felt that if I should choose such a thing then the others would suspect something is wrong with me.

Everyone seemed miserable, except perhaps Havanna who was dancing on Belladonna's head with glee, like the little duck had not seen rain at all.

Bilbo looked the most miserable of all as he turned to me and noticed my happy expression.

"I say that when you said miserable rain that you weren't joking of it" he muttered while adjusting the red over shirt as it looked uncomfortably stuck to his skin.

"Well..." I stammered back to him.

I was still out of it and the rain was making it better entirely, I had always liked the feeling of water on me, even as a duck I did but to feel it as a human; it feels more refreshing than one could even ask for.

I sighed in absolute bliss, this was amazing.

"Gandalf, can you do something about this deluge?" one of the dwarves had complained to the wizard who was now leading the group.

"It is raining and it will continue to rain until the rain is done, Master dwarf" Gandalf snapped back.

I noticed some dwarves that were trying to light their pipes but to no avail from the heavy rains upon them.

"If you want the change the weather then I ask of you to look for another wizard"

We strode even farther when the rain had gotten harder upon us.

That got me thinking if there are other wizards within the world.

"There are five of us" Gandalf announced.

Had I been thinking out loud this time? Or had Gandalf had the psychic abilities that Havanna had claimed once before.

"Bilbo just said if there are any other wizards and Gandalf just replied" Havanna whispered silently to me.

He began telling Bilbo the names of the other wizards, two of which he remembered and as for the other two; well his old age might be getting to him.

We continued on in the pouring rain, nothing of interest took hold of me as the rain at the moment except for the small voice that continue to always interrupt my thoughts.

"You can do all of this Tsaiya, you have the power to change the rain you know, remember what I taught you in your dreams?"

I nodded and whispered back.

"I do"

Looking up, I imagine the storm clouds departing and rays of light from the sun shining through drying us.

I closed my eyes and thought of just the sun, shining through the clouds.

But as I opened my eyes it was raining even harder.

Sadly though I had given up on the whole subject and to Havanna's dismay, said that he would train me even harder now.

I just sighed until lightning had stricken the ground nearby to where Gandalf was standing.

"I guess it didn't work did it?" I whispered to Havanna whose eyes were widened at such an event.

As we rode on, we had passed the storm clouds and were headed up rolling hills and finally had spotted an old crumbled farmhouse, just the wood frame and outline to show that of a little cottage.

"We make camp here tonight" Thorin announced while sliding off of his pony and observing around.

Gandalf did the same and the two began talking to one another.

I examined the little cottage.

It looked completely torn apart except for the brick chimney in the middle and some wooden flooring that nature was slowly taking back.

Gandalf and Thorin ventured within the broken building as the rest of the company began to dismount from the ponies.

Havanna flew from the top of Belladonna's head and headed towards my direction.

"Tonight we are going to have intense training on your magical abilities" he moped as if he had failed in training me.

I rolled my eyes while looking around at this area.

"A farmer and his family used to live here" Gandalf announced while observing the area closely.

The two began to talk about heading to a hidden valley in search of those who could read the map that the wizard had given to the dwarf.

But as he explained, the dwarf expressions grew darker, as if a hatred running deep within his veins had slowly enraptured him and prodded at him.

I did notice that anytime that any word associated with "elf" was involve, the dwarf king's current facial expression would darken into an anger of unknown proportions.

His hatred for them runs very deep.

I was about to help out the group in managing the supplies and ponies but every person I would ask if they needed assistance would always turn me down and tell me that I am a woman and that I shouldn't be doing such a thing.

Even though I was definitely flattered by the comments, I felt not needed at all.

I sighed and slumped myself on a rock.

I felt utterly useless.

"I did not give you that map and key to hold on to the past!" the wizard's voice echoed in the area.

That caught all of our attention as we all looked on within the small cottage to where everyone believed that a heated argument was among the two who would lead this group.

"Oh this is exciting!" Havanna squealed in glee.

I rolled my eyes once again, this trouble maker really like to egg things on.

"I did not know it was yours to keep" Thorin hissed at the wizard.

Agitated and I could feel some magic within the air, in a swift motion the wizard was walking right out of the cottage; his face seemed as if he was beyond mad and no reasoning of words could sway his attitude at the moment.

"Gandalf, where are you going?" Bilbo asked the elder wizard while he strode quickly by towards his horse.

"To seek the company of the only one who has any sense" the wizard snapped back in a very unmannered way.

I stood and went to go near the wizard.

"Who's that?" Bilbo asked back to which Gandalf had started snapping.

"Myself Mr. Baggins!" the wizard's eyes were clouded in anger and I was too frightened to go up to him but deep down inside of me, something was the matter. Not between Gandalf and Thorin but something else was astir.

As he mounted his horse I was beside him pulling unto his cloak.

"You must not wander far Gandalf" I announced to him to which he gave a shock face.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I feel something, gnawing within me that something is the matter, please come back as you can"

He nodded and tipped his hat forward before riding off away from all of us.

I sighed as I heard Bilbo ask Balin if Gandalf would return to which the elder dwarf simply shrugged.

The dwarves then went about their business, Thorin looking even more distressed with the fight with Gandalf and just sat on the stone steps that led within the cottage.

I shook my head and tore my gaze from him and stood up, if I could not help with anything then I might as well go looking around.

Havanna following closely behind of me while muttering of the fight that had just happened between the two.

"We will start your training immediately" he said as we went to the nearby forest and far from the company, but… not that far perhaps.

It was night time and when night comes for the dwarves, they usually cook and sing songs around the campfire. Although dinner was not set yet, Bilbo had snuck some food for both he and Tsaiya to have eaten.

Tsaiya had barely eaten anything but the bread that Bilbo had given her, everyone only began realization that Tsaiya could not eat most of dwarvish meals because she could not eat meat and had told the group that could not eat most meat foods because of the strict teachings of magic.

Which of course was a lie, she did not eat meat because she did not crave it at all and because she could not live with herself if she had ate another animal like her, worse of all a duck.

She had been exhausted from the trainings that the small Havanna had been making her go through, her mind felt empty as well as spent and her body felt even worse; she felt she had acquired bruises and her body felt too tired to do anything but just rest near the fire.

But it was worth the train, she had been able to at least manipulate the forces of the wind to blow in which direction she chose from; even if it was a small start and she felt extremely happy to have been able to do so, Havanna thought that she could even do better and do more destructive abilities to instill fear within their enemy.

During the whole training he had been adamant of her to summon lightning from her fingertips which proved extremely difficult for Tsaiya to even do but she tried and tried for hours to do what the little guide had wanted of her but to no avail at all.

As she finished with her bread she drank a cup of water which her friend had gave her graciously and as soon as she finished he took it back and put it within his bag.

"You look extremely exhausted Tsaiya, are you still faring well or have you gotten a cold once again?" Bilbo asked while feeling her head and pressing the same hand on his to examine the temperature difference.

"I just feel tired friend, just very tired" she smiled tiringly while her eyes began to drift in and out of sleep.

"Is she doing alright?" Kili's voice echoed around the fire and as soon as she had heard his voice, her eyes flew open to meet his across the burning flame.

"Yes! Yes I am doing quite well thank you for the worrying" she smiled while fully waking up to see Kili's smile upon her.

He then turned around and walked away.

She never felt like this before, a strange burning and tingling sensation had bequeath her stomach once again, it felt like the heat of the sun had managed to slip past her skin and settle within her stomach and made warm pulses that enraptured her heart.

As the dwarf song began to fade and then finally end, a figure looked at Tsaiya at a distance and finally stood up and approached her.

"Do you know any tune my lady" Fili approached while sitting right next to the girl, interested in what her answer was going to be.

She giggled and then stared out into the open sky with bright eyes, entranced by the starry night and somehow happy for seeing the beauty in the world.

"I do not know many songs but one such a song is burned within my memory, it is the song that I remember quite well actually" she answered while turning her attention from the stars to the fire itself.

So she began to think of the song, a song that reminded her of when she was a duckling, of when her parents as well as her siblings would go venturing near the town when the snow would fall and people running around happily and being merry, she had remember it all.

The humans would dress up in red and white and would go parading around and wishing every one of happy winters and Christmases for which she did not know what it meant but the word had burned in with the song.

She opened her mouth and sang for the first time.

_Silent Night_

_Holy Night_

_All Is Calm_

_All Is Bright_

_Round yon virgin, mother and child_

_Holy infant, tender and mild_

_Sleep In heavenly peace,_

_Sleep in heavenly peace._

During of which the song was sung, many dwarves who had been in conversations with each other had stopped and heard the young wizard-in-training sing around the fire and as such a voice had drawn them in like to a fly to a Venus-fly-trap or to a moth to a bonfire.

With singing this song she felt the urge to cry as emotions running rampant and memories that was meant to stay at the back of her mind had resurface, she fought hard and strong to keep the tears at bay and luckily for tonight they had managed to barely do it; if it were to happen again then she knew that she would possibly break down in tears and cry for her parents as well as siblings.

Calming herself down, she had noticed that the dwarves had been staring at her for the past few minutes.

"I do not know the rest of the words to the song but it had been burned within my memory for many years" she smiled while adjusting the wrap around herself to keep herself even warmer.

She noticed Bilbo smiling as I proud of her of some sort of way but then turned to Kili who looked extremely captivated.

"That was very beautiful" he said while sitting right next to his brother who was right next to her.

Havanna on the other hand who did not like soft ballads, complained of how slow the song was and that she should have chosen another song to be sung, to which she ignored him, only for a bit.

Tsaiya could not stop smiling at the brunette dwarf who in returned smile back at her.

Both could not stop staring at one another and giving flashes of one another's smiles, blushing madly and deepening the feelings that both should have for one another.

People could not see this form between them but a string of faith had wrapped itself around both Tsaiya as well as Kili from the moment they had saw each other.

* * *

_This was suppose to be a single chapter but I decided to fuse them all together! Hehe_

* * *

**_From Trolls to Rivendell_**

The morning had arrived and the group was reluctant to go on without the wizard to guide them.

They decided to spend another day waiting on the wizard and if Gandalf should not return this day then they would leave him behind and continue the quest.

Tsaiya continued with her trainings with Havanna which was gruel and intense and no sooner later the night had come.

Thorin had told both Kili and Fili to look after the ponies while everyone had their individual responsibilities.

Tsaiya was one of either the unlucky ones or possibly lucky, she had no responsibilities given to her to do. As such she remained cuddle within her blankets near the burning fire.

Dinner was being served but as she had eaten earlier she decided that she wasn't hungry but as she saw Bilbo about the carry one of the bowls to where the brothers were located at she quickly stood up from the little cozy spot next to the fire and paced to meet Bilbo.

"Let me help with you with that" she snatched one of the bowls from Bilbo's hand.

"Thank you Tsaiya" the hobbit smiled. "But I can do this, please relax and rest up your strength" he added in while grabbing the bowl from her hands and walking away.

Tsaiya was smiling at Bilbo's generosity but she still felt utterly helpless and useless.

She sighed and went back to the fire and overheard the conversations between the dwarves but she felt a pair of eyes locked unto her.

Looking around she came into contact with none other than the king himself.

Her eyes staring back at his own.

No words were spoken but deep in her mind she felt as if he was testing her, that if by looking away she would fail his test, so she kept her stare at him blinking when the time was right and breathing slow as well as silently.

"Oh creepy, he's staring at you" Havanna teasingly while walking by and settling himself near the fire.

She had lost the time on which both she and Thorin had this intense staring contest battle but it was soon interrupted by running footsteps to which both the king as well as the duck in human form looked towards.

It was both Fili and Kili who ran out of the forest and went straight up to the middle of the group.

"Trolls!" they gasped as both ran towards the middle of the group, their chest heaving and arms waving around as if still trying to catch our attention. "In the forest!" Kili gasped the words out while catching his breath.

Everyone was silent only the crackling of the fire and the noises that Havanna was making as if excited by this turn of events were only heard.

"The hobbit?" Thorin cut this silence with his voice.

"Trying to get the ponies back" Fili breathed once again.

The dwarves were in chaos, mutterings of what should we be done.

"Gather your weapons!" Thorin ordered while looking at the group then back towards his nephews "How many?"

"Three cave trolls" both of the brothers managed to finish but not too much out of breath this time.

Tsaiya straightened her shoulders while reaching into her pockets and grasping both the gems.

She was fearing for Bilbo since he was particularly tiny compared to enormous cave trolls, possibly the size of the greatest oak that stood near the lake from which she had come from.

"Fili, Kili" Thorin turned to the brothers while grabbing his sword out of his sheathe. "Lead the way"

Havanna quickly flew unto my shoulder and was whispering things that I could do to immobilize a troll.

"Remember, just keep moving and never stay in one place while fighting and aim for their legs as well as necks; that's the vital spots for giants" the duck muttered.

As I thought about it, this would be the first danger that I would encounter; other than being dragged underwater and falling from the sky which does not count at all, but this would be the first danger I would encounter a danger in which could end my life and anyone around me.

At that thought I pictured Bilbo being roasted on a spit as the three trolls were laughing at their find.

A roaring flame had overwhelmed my thoughts and I felt this strange feeling of wanting to harm those who should harm my friend, this would be the true feeling of anger perhaps.

But it wasn't the trolls that I was angered about, it was a part of it but it felt as if I had been angered because I could have possibly prevented this if I should have just taken the bowls and went with Bilbo. I was angry with myself.

There was another feeling welling up inside of me, it was the feeling of feeling hopeless; as if I might make a mistake that would end a friends life.

Havanna then pecked at my neck to seek my attention.

"I know you are feeling scared and angry, but feel the power within you and grasp it; don't feel fear and or anger, feel the need to help a friend who is as of right now in a very sticky and possibly life threatening situation, use this to fuel the power within you and strike them as soon as you can Tsaiya"

His words inspired me and with that I felt some energy of some sort rushing throughout my body, I'm going to protect my friends no matter what the cost may be.

As we neared the openings of trees, we all slowed down to see the enormity of the three trolls.

They were just about as tall as the tree's surrounding them or possibly even taller as well.

I noticed an enormous cauldron centered in the middle of the three with a raging fire beneath it and then in the clutches of an enormous troll there was Bilbo.

I could hear some talking between the four of them, and I oh so wanted to go there and set my friend free but Havanna as well as the rest of the company would of stopped me before I did such a feat.

"Hold his toes over the fire! Make him squeal and tell us!" one of the trolls hissed.

My eyes widened and a surge of energy was released from my fingers, they were going to hurt him!

Kili then rushed passed the bushes with incredible speed, it was as if he had sensed my dismay but still I could feel the energy built up within me.

He ran towards one of the trolls and sliced his feet over and over and all we could hear was the slicing of skin as well as the high pitched cries of the troll echoing throughout the forest.

"Drop him!" the roared Kili while side stepping to the side and giving himself space between the trolls as well as himself.

My guess to which the leader of the trolls who had Bilbo looked at Kili as if an insignificant being.

I noticed Thorin coordinating a strike and I was ready to what was going to be said when I was whirled around and found myself facing Fili.

"Stay here Lady Tsaiya, we don't want you to get hurt out there" Fili whispered against me.

I gave him a certain look and he read it correctly.

"I know you want to help your friend as well as us but please, for your own safety stay here" he said while gripping unto my shoulders and looking at me.

"Or you'll what!" the deep troll voice said

"I said, drop him!" Kili's voice echoed.

I only could nod against Fili's word, I guess I was just a liability after all.

I turned around to see the troll growl at Kili and flew Bilbo to which Kili caught with ease but was brought to the ground.

Not even a second as well as Thorin yelling, the dwarves charged and began to fight against the trolls.

I felt like a wallflower, just to watch things go by and not participate in such feats even if something inside of me as well as the echoing of Havanna's voice telling me that I should not have listened to Fili and charged beside them.

I noticed the dwarves rolling around slashing and hacking against the trolls who were to slow to keep up but as I noticed, we didn't have a winning chance; the dwarves were small compared to these giants and with the right amount of time one could be easily stepped on.

My theory had almost came true when one of the troll's foot almost squashed poor Oin who rolled just in time to avoid it all.

I noticed Bilbo running around trying to get away from the ongoing battle but kept somehow getting deeper inside of it and this swelling feeling could not be controlled when I saw him being picked up by one of the trolls.

"Calm down Tsaiya, you have-

I ignored Havanna while rushing out of the bushes.

Power surging through my veins, it felt as if I had not ridden this soon enough then I would explode from the pressure that this was causing me.

Bilbo had taken notice of me and the look of his face seemed he was so scared and frightened and that is when everything broke loose.

A small voice telling me to raise my hands and as I did I felt the power surging from within my body traveling from my chest and forearm and ending up in my fingertips, the pressure was unbelievable and then the voice told me to drop my hands down, I did so without any thought whatsoever of what the outcome would be, but to just save the person who looked helpless and defenseless.

As soon as my hands lowered an enormous streak of blue lightning struck the troll with intense force that he had dropped Bilbo who was unharmed by it all; and fell to the side unmoving at all; he was paralyzed.

"Bert!" a troll yelled and at that instant I fell to my knees.

Tired, I felt extremely tired.

Voices became mumbled and jumbled as my environment started to spin, I do not know why but after unleashing all of that power I had felt very exhausted.

But at least I knew Bilbo was safe from harm.

Though I could feel arms lifting me off of the ground and I was turned to see the shocked faces of the company who started to throw their weapons down in utter defeat.

I was right about us losing but at least I was able to paralyze one of the trolls, if I could just do another.

With that thought I felt an intense pressure around my body, as if the ocean depths were crushing me terribly and I couldn't help but cry from the pain of it all and as soon as it had started, it ended and my mind vision and hearing darkened.

* * *

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

"She's coming around!"

The mixed voices filled her ears and as she opened her eyes slowly she noticed all the dwarves staring at her.

"Give her some room to breathe!" she heard Bilbo's voice and as soon as those words were said, the dwarves scattered.

"The trolls!" she exclaimed while sitting up to see all three were all turned to stone and Gandalf was examining each and every one of them.

"Gandalf!" she yelled and he saw her. "Lady Tsaiya, I heard you paralyzed a troll with your wizardry"

The wizard passed the dwarves and knelt down beside her. "Very remarkable" he whispered.

"Idiot, you fainted with only one attack! You need more training!" Havanna had yelled form the top of the head of the now statues of trolls. She shook my head at him. "However, summoning lightning as your first spell, very amazing" he added on.

Tsaiya beamed and nodded at the duck who flapped his wings and flew down from the statue and sat by her.

"I expect great things from you now Tsaiya, really great and amazing things"

She looked around to see some dwarves being let free from bags while others just mumbled and grumbled about things that had happened.

She turned to Bilbo to look for answers.

"What happened after I passed out?" she asked.

Bilbo opened his mouth for another voice had interrupted.

"After you fainted, wizard-in-training; the trolls bagged us one by one and left you there believing you to be dead" It was Dwalin's voice. "Some of us were bagged and others were getting roasted on a spit" It was now Ori's voice that continued on with the tale "Bilbo started to lie to them talking about the best way of cooking dwarves and he managed to stall enough time for Gandalf to arrive and save us"

Tsaiya clapped in amazement.

"You see Bilbo, if you chose to stay behind in the Shire; we wouldn't be here right now, we would be at the very bottom of a troll's stomach" she answered back to Bilbo whose face was looking down at the ground and smiling from ear to ear, he felt like he had done something amazing and she couldn't help but agree with him.

Tsaiya then stood from the ground, still feeling dizzy and almost fell once again when someone was there to take hold of her and as she focused her eyes on this certain dwarf, she couldn't help but look at the ground silently muttering to herself "Of all people why him", her voice was that of a whisper and no one knew except for her as well as a certain tiny duck to which she was saying.

She noticed some dwarves giving Bilbo praise and patting him on his back, to her surprise was that of Dwalin who wasn't really friendly to both herself and Bilbo had told him "Welcome to the company" to which he bowed to Bilbo then turned to Tsaiya and bowed as well.

Thorin walked towards Gandalf and she felt as if another argument was about to happen.

"Where did you head to?" the dwarf king asked the wizard who rested his staff in front of his form. "To look ahead" he answered while looking at the king.

"And what made you come back?"

"To look behind "Gandalf had answered then looked at me and gave me a wink of reassurance that no fighting will be happening in this place and time. "Nasty business, But still they are in one piece" he added, speaking at the company then turned to look at the mountain

"How did she? How did she strike him with lightning?" Thorin asked in amazement, a little smile on his lips and then looked in Tsaiya's direction and she quickly looked to somewhere else, continue to eavesdrop on the conversation that was happening.

"That is something that you must ask her, and do not forget Bilbo who you underestimated greatly, he had the nous to play for time to which none of you thought of"

Thorin's eyes widened then spoke "Are you offering me insult?" but there was no hostility in his voice.

"I am just showing you the truth, you shouldn't doubt both Bilbo and Tsaiya's worth in this quest since they showed you personally on what they are capable of doing, which is in my opinion, invaluable"

Gandalf then looked carefully at the statues of the trolls then looked back at the mountain.

"They must have come from the Ettenmoors."

"Are you really a wizard-in-training?" Balin had come to the girl who was leaning against Kili.

"I beg your pardon?" the young girl asked.

"Well I had not ever expected lightning to be shot at the brink of dawn when there were no clouds, that was a marvelous sight to see." Balin continued had spoken,

"Some of us have not saw the practices of magic before" Gloin stated while unwrapping rope from himself.

She looked around and noticed some dwarves getting out of potato sacks as well as the spit roast that they were being turned on earlier from the trolls.

The elderly wizard turned to face everyone.

"There has to be a troll hoard nearby, search out and find it!" he announced while venturing off into the woods.

Everyone who was now freed just stared at him and then went on to the woods to look for the troll hoard.

"Troll hoard?" Tsaiya had started to walk in the direction of which the wizard had walked too, then asked while turning to Havanna who was following her.

"It's where trolls keep their items, the items they steal from homes and people they destroy and kill" the little duckling said while waddling right behind of her.

"Oh?" she added in surprise as they turned next to a nearby tree to see a mouth of a cave to where everyone had gathered around too.

"I see that it was found easily" the hobbit added in while looking at the group and to Tsaiya who had just arrived a few seconds later.

Gandalf led the group within the cavern to where they quickly noticed the horrid smell emanating within, the strong stench of the unknown filling the cave up.

There was clear markings of burnt bones plastered on the wall as if trophies of their victories and said sights brought the sobbing tears that cascaded down Tsaiya's face, she could only imagine the lives that those people had lived before their end from the trolls.

As they stepped deeper in the cavern they noticed swords in barrels, armor of all sorts from different ages in which dust had collected over them.

When they ventured to the very bottom they noticed even the valuable treasure.

Golden coins littered the ground, few decent sized gems were nitpicked across the cavern floor.

The dwarves started to look at the gold greedily as they began to stuff their pockets with it.

Gloin on the other hand asked Bofur to take a handful and stuff it within a chest he had discovered and they both agreed to bury it for safe keeping.

Tsaiya on the other hand, who was oblivious to the gold in front of her; just stared back at the corpses on the wall.

Feeling the ill feeling returning to her stomach, she walked right back up to the entrance and saw Bilbo just sitting down and pondering at the side of the cave.

She gently smiled and walked right by him and ruffled his hair.

"I'm very proud of you for doing what you did Bilbo, very proud" she beamed which only got the hobbit to blush.

"It was nothing, it was the only thing that popped into my head and I just went along with it" he mumbled while avoiding eye contact from her.

"But it wasn't as good as you using magic at them, I thought you said you was an ordinary human?" he added on.

Tsaiya, eyed widened, thought of an excuse and thought of it quick.

"It was perhaps by chance, but I do know that I am not a wizard in training though" she whispered to where he only knew. "I just know that I'm not as powerful as a wizard but I'm not of a Man either"

The hobbit just nodded while looking at the cave wall when Thorin, Nori, Bofur, Gloin came out of the hoard. Thorin carrying a new object in his hand, a sword of different design.

Not a few seconds later Gandalf arrived and called for Bilbo who looked from the cave wall and went, almost stumbling to the wizard.

"This is about your size" he said to the hobbit while handling him a sword that looked similar to that of Thorin's but seemed smaller.

The hobbit looked on to the sword in disbelief as well as uninterested by it while trying to hand it back to Gandalf while saying "I can't take this"

Gandalf then started to explain about the sword.

"It is of elvish make, which means it will glow blue when Orcs or Goblins are nearby."

Bilbo shook his head and stared at the taller figure.

"I have never used a sword in my life." he stated, to which Gandalf pressed on. "And I hope you never have to, but if you do; please remember this"

Tsaiya carefully listened to their little conversation, not because she was nosy but because Gandalf was a wise person and she wanted to hear more of his wisdom and knowledge that he had to share.

"True courage is about knowing not when to take a life but when to spare one." The wizard said to the hobbit then looked towards Tsaiya who smiled gently once again.

This was an awe inspiring moment and Tsaiya as well as Havanna who also enjoyed listening to the conversation in the sake of being nosy, just couldn't help but not to ignore.

Though she wanted the moment to last but according to destiny, it wasn't meant to be.

"Something is coming!" Thorin shouted.

Everyone began to scramble together their weapons and to Bilbo just stared horrified to Gandalf who yelled for all to stay together and not stray from each other.

"Arm yourselves" the wizard shouted which got everyone to gather their weapons even faster while Bilbo as well as Tsaiya who looked at the sword in all glory when Bilbo unsheathed it, in its natural as well as beautiful state.

The two looked at each other as they scampered next to one another and went next to Gandalf.

Tsaiya as well as Havanna who was situated on the girl's shoulder observing the events that were happening, just wondered who was approaching; though deep in Tsaiya's gut, she knew what was about to happen, she knew of the tale that she read days ago and was now living it at the moment, though she was unprepared, she had knowledge of events before they would happen.

Suddenly the breaking of branches and the sight of enormous rabbits flying through the air had gotten the attention of everyone as they saw an old wooden sled that looked as if by touching it, it would fall apart and the enormous rabbits that pulled it; but what was intriguing to them all was the person who was behind the sled.

The elderly figure who looked rather demented screamed "Thieves! Fire! Murder!" as if by chanting as they approached them.

He was short as well as stout, he was not a dwarf but his appearance could be mistaken to be as one, his hat was rather old and wrinkles as along with his face and the enormous beard that even rivaled Gandalf's, yet what gave it away was the staff that he held.

This was a wizard, but no ordinary wizard.

It was Radagast the Brown.

As he turned his head, Tsaiya noticed streams or either bark or other substances smeared at the edges of his face, the old worn out coat that this wizard wore as well as the single feather poking randomly out of the wizard's hat.

The group looked shocked as Gandalf calmed them, claiming that it was Radagast the Brown, a fellow wizard within Gandalf's order.

The wizard then stuck out his tongue and to everyone's surprise, they saw a stick insect on the very tip of his tongue, to which Gandalf gently pulled off and placed it on his comrade.

Both wizards then walked in a direction to speak privately, to which Gandalf told everyone that if they did not comply with this then something of dire consequences would happen.

Tsaiya hopped on a nearby log to which Bilbo followed suited as they talked amongst themselves as the dwarves did the same.

She wanted to ask Bilbo if he had noticed of Thorin staring at her, to which Bilbo did not.

Coincidentally he was staring at her at this very moment, not able to hear her whispers to Bilbo but quietly watching her at the corner of his eye.

Tsaiya looked around and then looked to Bilbo.

"So I've been practicing and look at this" she whispered to Bilbo.

As she twiddled her fingers, you could see stray shots of electricity surging through it.

Bilbo looked in awe of it all as he stared at her.

"When I shocked the troll I have always wondered how I did it so I've been practicing by trying to feel the energy in my body so I've been experimenting with this sort of and well" she stopped while pointing her finger towards a tree and as soon as she did such a thing a little shock of lightning that escaped from her fingertips, which barely caught everyone's attention; had struck the tree.

Most of the dwarves looked at her, except for the two wizards who continued their chit chat.

But what did catch everyone's attention was the loud call similar to that of a wolf.

Everyone stopped immediately and looked around but as for Bilbo asked if that was a wolf or not, disbelieving of the fact that wolves were in the area.

"That is not a wolf" Bofur commented-

An enormous wolf like animal jumped over the group and landed, a beast rabid type of wolf to which Thorin had already hammered his axe into its head repeatedly as another climb behind of him to which he saw before it had accomplished its hidden goal.

"Kili! Shoot it!" the dwarf king shouted.

The young dwarf had already pulled the string back from his bow and released an arrow into the beasts head.

And once again the king dwarf had begun to attack the beast with the newly acquired sword.

The two wizards had joined in the group of shocked dwarves, hobbit as well as a young woman.

With a flip of his hair Thorin announced to the crowd.

"Warg scouts, which means an orc pack is not so far behind!"

"Orc pack?" Bilbo repeated, his eyes contained uncertainty as well as regret of ever coming along on the journey now.

Orcs were very nasty indeed.

Gandalf was pretty upset indeed, by the look of his face it was as if the worse had come far too soon.

"Who did you tell about your quest beyond your kin?" his voice boomed.

The dwarf king looked up to the wizard and gave his reply. "No one."

"Who did you tell?"

"No one I swear!" Thorin shouted for the final time. "What in Durin's name is going on here?"

Gandalf turned to his colleague then turned his head back to the dwarf.

"You are being hunted"

There was silence within the air except for the heavy breathings of the dwarves who had just fought.

"We have to get out of here" Dwalin announced out loud while looking for areas to run off too.

"We can't"

The group looked towards Ori as well as Bifur who had just appeared near the edge of the rock formation.

"We have no ponies, they bolted on us" he continued while climbing down the formation and joining with the others.

"I'll draw them off" Radagast finally spoke to ease the ongoing tension forming within the group.

Gandalf swiftly turned and looked at the other wizard.

"These are Gundabad Wargs, they will outrun you!" he said in disbelief as to where his friend distraction for their escape could possibly mean death for him.

"These are Rhosgobel rabbits" The shorter wizard spoke in confidence while stepping forward to Gandalf as if challenging him to a bet.

"I like to see them try" his smirk of confidence eased some of the company as well as Gandalf.

He turned quickly and stepped onto his sled and with a quick motion he zipped right past the group as they rushed through the forest and unto the first real obstacle, to stay hidden as well as alive; the latter being the most important of course.

* * *

_**Road To Rivendell**_

Run.

We were running, continuously running across a cast plain with rolling hills and numerous boulders.

Radagast was occupying the orc scouts as we ran through the plains to wherever we were going.

Gandalf leading the way followed by the rest of us, I was fortunately running alongside Bilbo who needed assistance in running and by chance we had a walking stick for the small hobbit.

We had to be light on our feet as well as quick as mice as we scurried on the landscape, hiding behind the enormous boulders as well as going as fast as we could.

I could hear the rumbling of the earth as Radagast flew by not so far from us and then the orc pack that was chasing right after him as he whirled a quick turn to avoid a sword that nearly chopped his head off.

"Come on" Gandalf said to us as we continued to run from them.

I never felt so entirely exhausted before.

We bolted in between some boulders, sometimes staying silently for a few moments and then charging off once again.

We continuously ran towards the towering stones that would shield us from sight but no matter how far along we went, the Wargs howls grew only louder and louder.

Thorin peered out from the rocks and then quickly!

"Is he even a wizard, hes just going all over the place like a drunkard!" he exclaimed to Gandalf who did the same.

Gandalf said nothing but had the expression of doom.

He only could look out gravely while we heard Radagast giggling happily as the Wargs were chasing after him; he knew he was fast and he was delighted at the fact.

Although he was driving around in enormous circles, Gandalf led us away from the action like thieves in the night. Though several times were crucial moments in which we were almost caught. One such as which was Ori almost ran out into the open if Thorin had not pulled him back.

It was as if we were playing tag as well as hide-and-seek on the same time, a very deadly game of hide and seek involving rabid animals that looked as if their teeth alone could rip you to shreds as well as weapons that just could kill you in one swing.

"Where are you leading us?" Thorin asked the Wizard. The wizard just did not answer at all.

We were then rushed and ushered to the awning of another shallow cave, catching out breaths as well as clustered together shoulder to shoulder as if our lives depended on it, that we had to hide from it all.

I was situated in between Bofur and Bilbo.

Then suddenly, a menacing growl came from behind of us, eyes widened; I turned and drew out a silent gasp.

No one dared to breathe or even blink, I was too stunned and shocked and flabbergasted to put it into words.

The Warg had not seen us yet, it only just sniffed the air as if inhaling our mix scents to track and search for our location.

I was extremely nervous that I could not concentrate in trying to conjure lightning, no matter how many times I counted within my mind to calm myself down, It wasn't happening at all.

I shifted to look at Thorin who was the only one who was less flustered than all of us.

As if by sensing our nervousness, he glanced at Kili who then placed an arrow in the between the bow in his hands.

I closed my eyes, we would be found by this.

Even if we would have hid, I had the feeling the Wargs would still find us anyway.

Kili took a step forward and i closed my eyes and tried to tune out everything that I could, the nervousness filling deep within my gut and telling me that everything will be over soon.

I heard him extend the string of the bow and then he released and soon followed by the wag's scream as it fell to the ground.

I snapped my eyes open, nervousness finally eased into courage as I was readying my spell.

Kili then released another arrow and the beast fell from the rock, Orc snarling while sliding off its back both hit the ground hard.

The rider soon charged at us to which Dwalin stuck its blade into its chest with ease.

The dwarves then leapt towards the dying Warg and quickly finished it off.

With its final breath of life, it roared a loud howl that muffled our strikes for a moment.

We all stood silent, breaths rigid and listening; Gandalf was looking sideways from beyond the rocks awning.

Then we heard it, the war cries of both Warg as well as Orcs marching as well as thundering the ground as they approached in our direction.

"Move! Now!" Gandalf shouted.

We followed the wizard pass the dry grass and boulders that were no longer useful, passing by dried trees while the sun beaming unto us with its roaring flames that seemed to intensify this entire situation.

We ran up hills that curved up high and then suddenly back down once again, we were bound to be caught up on; we were on our feet while the orcs were on wild Wargs that seemed to catch up with us every step.

They were everywhere, from the shouting at us from behind, from the thundering rounded rocks across of our position trying to trap us, they were coming from most of our directions.

Gandalf had disappeared somewhere and I felt a bit betrayed but the spark of hope within my gut told me that it will all be alright.

There was only a few things I was able to do.

I noticed Kili already shooting at both the orcs as well as Wargs.

Havanna perched on my shoulder telling me to concentrate, to concentrate on the multiple targets at once.

Lifting up my arms, I could feel the energy surging through my body once again, the familiar energy that I had felt before against the troll but this somehow felt different.

It felt similar but also controlled on the same time.

Dropping my hands quickly, three lightning bolts struck the orcs as well as the wargs they were riding on.

All six laid motionless on the ground, paralyzed or dead.

I felt uneasy as well as dizzy from the attack but I had turned myself around to see the orcs with eyes widened look at me as if I was the prime target for now.

Before they could react I did repeated the moves.

Lifting up my arms and dropping it quickly, the orcs were struck with intense lightning and like the others, fell to the ground motionless.

I was already feeling taxed as well as on the verge of going unconscious, the realm felt as if it was spinning.

"This way, you fools!"

We all turned to see Gandalf's head peaking from a nearby boulder and as soon as we saw him, he vanished.

Using my remaining strength, I ran towards where Gandalf was and as quickly as I did, I was now sliding down a rocky hill into the mouth of a cavern where I met the wizard who looked down on me and then helped me up.

Dwarves began to slide in as well as Bilbo who I helped up immediately.

I noticed Thorin slashed an incoming Warg with ease while looking onwards.

I also heard Gandalf uttering numbers of how many dwarves had arrived in the cave along with the mix call of Thorin who called for Kili.

"Kili! Run!" he called as both he, Fili and Kili slid down the rocky hill and into the cavern to where we all were.

There was a brief moment of our mixed panting and some looked around to see if everyone was present, which everyone was of course.

No sooner later we all heard a horn to which echoed within the cave then the sound of arrows flying came to us.

The cries of orcs being slain could be heard close by and then a body of an orc fell into the cave where it landed right in front of us.

Gandalf had already positioned his staff to the orcs neck to where we saw an arrow protruding out of it.

Thorin bent down and ripped the arrow out and examined it carefully.

"Elves" he looked at Gandalf.

"I cannot see where the pathway leads, do we follow it or not"

It was Dwalin whom stood at the back of the group in a narrow pathway looking onwards at it.

"Follow it of course." Bofur replied while he made his way towards Dwalin.

Everyone soon followed suit and I could tell that Thorin was very unpleased of being rescued by Elves.

"I think that would be wise indeed" Gandalf muttered to himself, though only I as well as Bilbo could hear the wizard.

Both Bilbo and I followed behind of Gandalf while following the dwarves.

We were squeezing through crevices and hopping over rocks, though luckily enough that we were within a miniature canyon to where, luckily enough that the sunlight poured into it and revealed our path.

We felt our way through the rigid rocks that poked and scraped our sides but continue on we went since we could not turn back and climb back unto the rolling stone hill.

It took long hours traversing through the system, to where most of it was silent.

Only Havanna's mumbling of how I did amazing and that I should move on to another element was heard to my ears alone.

Bombur was having a rough time because of his size and the measly cracks could barely support his weight, he would get stuck easily but was also unstuck quite easily as well.

I was not sure how long we were traversing through these tunnels but as far as we ventured and the light of the sun soon vanishing above us, I did know it was quite some hours.

Finally, we stood somewhere steep where the roaring waters could be heard and the dim light of the sun could be felt.

We turned to a side where I saw water coming from a crack of the wall sliding down the rock wall and down unto the broken steps below.

But what was beyond this was even more of such beauty.

Everyone seemed to stare at it as if a paradise was brought down upon us in such unlucky amount of times.

As if we had traversed a vast desert and we had stumbled upon an oasis of plentiful fruit as well as water.

This place was extremely beautiful.

"The valley of Imladris" Gandalf announced while circling both me and Bilbo. "In the common tongue, it's known by another name"

"Rivendell" Bilbo finished.

I looked at the marvelous view of the city.

The gorgeous kingdom was of pale faint colors like that of an illusion and a mirage and the setting sun above it seemed to even compliment it even further.

I noticed buildings to which some had high domes while others were roofs pointed to the sky as if looking upwards and surveying the view as well. Silver staircases leading to those buildings and every building had smooth and brightly lit filled windows. Each building was unique in every way since no building seemed alike, some were silver like starlight, others were of marbled that glowed like the moon and some bright brown.

At the slope of the mountain side, a dripping of a slow waterfall that matched dozen's around the city too, the outlook to the open sky and expanse of a canyon made this place even more homely and situated as if no evil can taint this wonderful area.

"Here lies the Last Home House East of the Sea" the wizard announced and throwing my thoughts back into place.

Thorin snarled and climbed up the stairs and confronted Gandalf.

My eyes widened by the face he was expressing to which of anger and even rage of some sort.

"This was your plan all along." He snarled at the wizard.

Gandalf looked down at the dwarf. "To see refuge with our enemy"

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield" the wizard snapped back. "The only ill will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself"

I glanced to Bilbo to whom he did a silent acknowledgement by pursing his lips and side eyes Thorin and then myself.

This was rather uncomfortable, the tension between these two were very uncomfortable indeed.

"You think the elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us." Thorin continued on.

"Of course they will. But we have questions that need to be answered." Gandalf said back.

Thorin sighed and then looked down.

My guess was that he was rather embarrassed.

Realizing this, Gandalf continued on.

"If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact. And respect. And no small degree of charm." The wizard paused while walking slightly ahead then turning to face us once more.

"Which is why you will leave the talking to me"


	6. Moonlit Dance

As we passed the two elven statues that held spears were cornered at the end of the small little bridge and we stopped on the circular platform in front of white marbled stairs.

Two lanterns were alight at the bottom of said staircase as well as two guards were situated at the very top.

We all talked amongst ourselves but I couldn't help of having the feeling of pairs of eyes watching me.

Looking around I noticed Thorin, which was no surprised Kili who I had grown accustomed to just staring at me from a distanced as well as his brother Fili.

Oh dear.

I guess they must take after their uncle of having staring problems perhaps.

"Mithrandir" a soft voice called from the staircase.

We all turned to see that of a tall figure approaching us.

I noticed the dark purplish velvet he was wearing as well as the red cover-up dragging behind of him.

"Ah. Lindir" Gandalf greeted soon afterwards

"Stay sharp."

I looked behind to see Thorin as well as Dwalin shoulder to shoulder whispering to one another.

As soon after both Gandalf as well as the elf who had just appeared by the name of Lindir began talking in another language.

I examined Lindir and realized that it was all true.

Elves were graceful and polite by nature itself, they stood tall as well as proud but with the mixture of grace and serenity, balanced in between both of those in a perfect mixture.

"I must speak with Lord Elrond" Gandalf told the elf who's happy face then turned.

"My Lord Elrond is not here at the present moment" Even his voice was that of much grace.

"Not here? But where is he?"

Not soon later a horn was sounded which got everyone's attention.

We all turned to see men in armor riding on horses heading the exact path that we traversed unto to enter the city heading in our direction.

The sound of horse hooves echoing as each step they neared us, my stomach tightening in knots as nervousness has once again seeped into it.

Thorin had said something in his dwarven language then followed suit with. "Closed Ranks!" being shouted.

Immediately the dwarves scurried and both I as well as Bilbo was pulled to the center as they armed themselves by raising their weapons, the gaps being closed quickly as the dwarves filled them up completely.

I noticed the men riding the horses, were no men at all; they were that of elves as they began piling into the platform and began circling around us.

The first circle quickly filled up and they began to form another as they simultaneously circled us.

The dwarves were grunting as if ready to fight if the time had risen up for it, but then a kind voice filled with power managed to soothed the growing tensions around us.

"Gandalf" one said as he dismounted from his horse.

"Lord Elrond" the wizard greeted, his grief expression at the dwarves turned into that of a smile as if seeing a longtime friend.

The two began talking in elven tongue to only confuse us even more.

Havanna who was plopped right unto Gandalf's hat caught my attention and began talking to me.

"We are to remain here for the time being Tsaiya, I have a strong feeling you will need to have intense training for after we leave here, we are not to find such homely people on the journey we are about to go on" the little duckling said.

Before I could say something he had already roosted himself and hid his face behind his transparent feathers, as if exhausted.

I flew back into the conversation when a dwarf had accidentally knocked into me as they still had their weapons within their hands.

"Strange for orcs to come close to our boarders" The elven lord spoke while handing his sword to Lindir who took it graciously.

"Something or someone has drawn them near" he said looking directly to Gandalf as if no explanation was needed.

"Ah, that may have been us" the wizard chuckled.

Thorin walked through the dwarf crowd and parted they did as each step he strode to the front of the group.

I could sense the feelings boiling within him, I could sense the hatred and distrust he had for elves but I could also tell that Lord Elrond was a kind person and that the hatred of Thorin towards this person must have been misdirected from another source.

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain" the elf lord greeted with poise as well as grace.

Thorin on the other hand, did exactly what Gandalf told him not too.

"I do not believe we have met" he said darkly

"You have your grandfather's bearings, I knew Thror when he ruled Under the Mountain" the elf continued.

To which Thorin, of course made another insult, a silent insult that I knew was filled with venom.

"Indeed? He made no mention of you"

Both mine as well as Gandalf's eyes had widened from this.

Did Thorin not know that there we are currently surrounded by elves and at this very moment they could do anything they had wanted to do with just a word of mouth?

I could already feel the tensions rising back up from the group, even Bilbo as his eyes widened as the elf lord began speaking in elven to which none of us except Gandalf could understand.

Gloin was the first to open his mouth.

"What is he saying?!" the dwarf shouted. "Does he offer us insult?"

The dwarves, now mad at to which the elf lord had possibly said which could have insulted them, though deep down I knew it was that of a hospitable wordings to which Gandalf had eased down their anger.

"No, Master Gloin, he's offering you food" the wizard eased.

I couldn't help but look at Lord Elrond who looked really amused by the misunderstandings that was currently happening, it was as if he was sarcastic as well as humored by all of this.

The dwarves began murmuring to into a group, Thorin however stood where he was looking both at me, Bilbo to Gandalf and to Lord Elrond as if assessing the situation now.

All chattered ended when the crowd dispersed.

"Well, in that case, lead on" Gloin continued while all dwarves lowered their weapons, including Thorin to which surprised me that he did.

They all started to climb the stairs but as I was about to depart, I was stopped by Gandalf as well as Lord Elrond.

Bilbo noticed and stopped directly on the second step as if waiting and or wondering what was happening now.

"I personally offer you greetings Lady Tsaiya." The lord bowed respectfully and I did the same.

We both returned to our normal upbringings as he began to talk to Gandalf in elven once again then turned his attention back to me.

"I have many questions to ask of you and I do know that you probably have questions to ask of me as well but we cannot talk here for it is out in the open"

In one swift turn he turned to the stairs and began climbing them.

He stopped and turned to Bilbo.

"Master Baggins will you join the others for dinner, I have a few words to talk to with the lady as well as Gandalf and we will join you shortly" the lord said while bowing gracefully to Bilbo as well.

We climbed the stairs and as I was near Bilbo who looked as if lost.

"Don't worry, it's just I have questions that need to be answered and he is possibly the only one that is capable of answering them" I told him.

He looked up to me and I couldn't help but see the sense of sadness as if a child lost their mother in his eyes.

"It's alright, I will be fast, okay?" I smiled.

I patted his shoulder and passed him and followed Gandalf and Lord Elrond who was waiting for me at the top of the staircase.

I followed suit as we went deeper into Rivendell, passing by bridges filled with the light of the setting sun, pillars of marble and white stone, it felt as if I had gone to heaven already.

As we ventured deeper we finally entered into which I believed was the library, a silent library since I had seen no one enter it, which was rather awkward unless the lord asked the guards to restrict the entry of the library at this very moment.

I looked at Gandalf who was scanning some books as to which the Elrond was doing so too.

"You may sit and rest Lady Tsaiya" Gandalf announced while looking at the chairs and tables and motioning his head towards it.

I followed his advice without questions and sat on the empty chair.

Sighing, I was wondering what they wanted; although I know what I wanted to ask Lord Elrond as well.

"Ah. Here it is" voiced the elf as he pulled a book from the bookcase and both he and the wizard made their way towards me.

Gandalf sat across of me but as for the lord, he placed the book right across of me and turned to a page.

"Gandalf had told me everything, that you are sent from the Valar, and that you have a familiar that only you can see as well, as the fact that you are a duck that changes back into the original form on nights of the new moon" the lord announced.

Before I could even say anything the lord continued.

"But, I am not here to pass judgment on you Lady Tsaiya but to tell you a tale of a similar situation such as yours but which happened deep within the past" he explained while pointing down at the words and began reading.

It told of a story about a male falling from the sky and landing in a hay stack, of which the owners of the farm took him in and guided him. He then discovered that he had unusual gifts, to which he wanted to do good and marvelous things for the people of the world; but evil men and greed had come along and destroyed and killed everyone and everything that he had come to love, but only he survived and he vowed for vengeance and used his gifts to destroy those who had ruined his happiness. In his grief as well as power madness, he had destroyed himself from using all the power he had within the pendant that the higher powers had given to him, in his last dying moments he placed a curse that is still enacted by today, a curse to which if any similar beings such as him were to come to this realm, they are bound to die.

As the tale concluded, I had no other words to say except for the ones now lingering within my mind.

"Celestial beings are not common within our world, only two records were ever recorded and that was the recent one which happened over 700 years ago" Lord Elrond commented while picking the book up and placing it back on the bookshelf.

"So am I destined to die here?" I asked the two who looked at each other in silence then turned to look back at me.

I sighed, this was not helpful at all.

"Perhaps, perhaps not; the workings of the Valar are mysterious indeed but they must have sent you here to do some kind of work, I doubt that you will die if they had purposely sent you here" Lord Elrond finished while sitting down across of us and grabbing unto my hands with ease, as if easing down the growing questions that were filling up within my head.

"You are here for a reason and this curse that he set himself up on could also be false and still could not have worked since he had passed away, so there could be no curse at all" he said.

That saying helped easy the uneasiness within my stomach but I know that there was another seed of doubt that was planted within my mind and now this tale of a celestial similar to that of myself had been planted.

I just was wondering what his name was.

"What was this person's name?" I asked to Lord Elrond.

"Why? I'm not entirely sure, though the text says that his name was recorded" the lord mentioned as I began to wonder.

"The person must have been a sad soul indeed, he lost the woman that he loved and the people around him that he cared for deeply, I feel pity for the man" Havanna spoke while still being situated in between his feathers.

I looked to the two men and nodded.

"So I'm the third occurrence of this event?"

Lord Elrond nodded politely while stuffing the book back unto the shelf.

"What happened to the first one?"

"The first Celestial being was said to have completed their task and vanished in a flash of light" The lord continued.

I nodded in return.

"Do you have any questions for me?"

I looked up to his brown orbs and opened my mouth.

"So when I complete the tasks that the Valar had given me, will I vanish in a flash of light as well? Or will I be living here as a permanent resident?"

The lord softened while placing an arm of his unto my shoulder for comfort.

"I am not so sure of what will happen to you Lady Tsaiya, you could stay here if you wished but you could also be put back to your own world as well, it all depends on their will."

I continued to nod, I couldn't really think of any other questions except for those.

"If you were to choose to live in this world, then we would always welcome you here to stay with us" the lord said to which I was surprised to hear actually.

"Thank you for your hospitality Lord Elrond." I beamed at him.

"Now let us hurry, dinner is being served at this very moment" the lord said while releasing his grip unto my shoulders as we were ushered to a platform where all the company members were located at and eating although some or rather most, looked very unhappy of the choices of food being served, which were all vegetables of course.

The mix sounds of chatter as well as harmonious instruments could be heard from afar as elf women dressed in golden silks playing these instruments and looked incredibly amazing and happy.

The dwarves looked unhappy of course, with not only the food but the distractions of the instruments as well as their hatred of elves too.

Oin stuffing clothes within his ear pieces to mute out the instruments as he looked at the food with disgust.

Dori was trying to convince Ori in trying vegetables such as lettuce while holding up his wine but the youngest was looking at it as if it was from another planet, picking up the piece of lettuce and observing it in the sunlight.

I could hear the oldest telling his brother to "Try it" and all to which the younger said "I don't like green food"

Dwalin was rummaging through bowls as if confused by such things while looking around and asking his fellow dwarves of "Where's the meat?"

Ori then turned too looked at everyone while asking as well if they had any chips on them.

I was seated right next to Bilbo as well as Balin whom both was eating the vegetables with delight while Lord Elrond as well as Gandalf spoke about the swords we found within the troll hoard and about the Easter Road in which we were attacked by orcs.

But I was too busy drowned in the luxury of this place, the food, the scenery as well as the calm and collected atmosphere that this had to offer made me want to live here permanently.

Thorin sat right across of me alongside of Fili as well as Kili who was situated across of Bilbo and Balin to whom stared at me closely as well.

I ignored the chatter and observed the setting sun while gently nibbling on the food that was prepared for me.

The sound of the water rushing from the waterfalls, the songs of birds mixing with the harp and flute that was being plate and the warm feeling of the sun's last kiss as the night approaching fast.

Quickly enough I was finished with my food and I stood up and wanted to gaze at the view from the balcony.

I approached it and looked at the beauty of this world first hand, though I was soon interrupted by three words.

"What are you looking at?"

Make that four, and four letters spell this person's name.

I turned to see that smirk and the brunette wavy hair as it blew in the wind.

"Kili" I beamed at him, my innards were once again on fire at this very moment just from his presence alone.

He then stood right next to me as we gazed out at the balcony.

"It's very peaceful here, don't you agree" he said to me.

I could only nod as knots were forming in my stomach and the beating of my heart was pounding so hard I felt as if anyone could hear it at this very moment.

"It's very peaceful and tranquil, I wouldn't mind staying here for just a bit" I said to which got him to let out a soft chuckle.

"Well I heard of us staying here for a couple of days, we need to resupply before we head back out unto the road" Kili said while coming a bit closer to me then said something that caught me off guard.

"When I first met you back at Bilbo's, I thought you were an elf; just standing in the hallway while talking to Bilbo, I just looked at you and thought that you were an elf until you began to speak in the dining room then I realized that you were a human"

"Why did you think I was an elf?"

"Well, because you had the bearings of one, except for their height and their ears"

I said nothing but just gaze the last light of the sun.

"I had always wanted us to talk personally without interruptions" he whispered to where only I could hear.

My face felt heated as he inched closer to my being.

"Alright, what would you like to ask of me?" I asked him while trying to not look directly at him, I did not want him to see me all flustered like this.

"I want to know more of you, of how you lived, your life and everything" he smiled.

I could not describe how I felt at this moment, it felt as if the sun had set and had appeared deep within my heart gut and even my face felt as if the heat of the sun itself was shining down upon it.

"Alright" I said too nervously.

I told him neither truth nor lie.

I told him of the area that I lived at, the area where I lived on an island on a crystal clear lake where I lived harmoniously with the other animals in the area. I told him that I need not worried about food since there were plentiful bushes of berries and trees that bore fruit that dropped quite easily with just a shake of the bottom of the plant. I told him of how many times a day I would go into the library and read many of many of books and that I loved to read and imagine the words that books had contained.

He just listened carefully, without any hint of judgment or disbelief on his face; he just listened.

He then asked of my family, a very sensitive topic to be honest.

"About your family, or do you live by yourself?" he asked.

I did not really like to talk about my family members, it was still a hurting feeling for me but if one were to ask then well, I would want to change the topic or possibly even walk away but I did neither to Kili in fact I told him the truth of it all.

"My family, is here no longer; they departed from the world a couple of years ago and I live alone on the island by myself as well as the animals around me." I said without any hint of emotion.

The look of his face turned into that of a frown and in a quick motion with his hands I was being embraced by this dwarf who was a couple of inches shorter than me.

"It must have been hard for you Lady Tsaiya, I am sorry for your lost" he apologized.

I wrapped my hands around his form.

I wanted to cry, but I did not want too as well; not in front of this person, I had too much to build on to cry at this very moment.

But I will admit that a few stray tears defied my wishes and escaped from my eyelid and streaked down my face.

"It's alright" I said, trying to regulate my normal tone.

He pulled away and wiped his thumb against my cheek, smearing the tear off from both sides and he smiled.

"Wow, you even cry beautiful" he said and kissed my cheek.

I went extremely red there for him to notice as he just chuckled once again, pleased by my reaction I guess.

"We are going to have a get together around the fire this evening, you should join us after; if you have time of course" he said while walking away, chuckling as he began to talk to the dwarves who were sitting down.

I did not know if they saw what had transpired between us, and I dared hope that they did not too.

I just blushed while touching the mark that his kiss still lingered on.

I did not know if this feeling was a good or bad feeling but deep in my gut as well as my heart and the recesses within my mind, I did not want this good feeling to end.

I could see the slight outlines of the moon's crescent and I knew that tomorrow I would transform into a duck for the time being, luckily enough that I would be here when the time would arrive.

When night had arrived, Tsaiya decided that she did not want to attend the get together because of three reasons. The first reason was Kili, as so was the second, as was the third.

She had begun to think carefully of the burning feeling she had when she saw Kili or when he was nearby; many different emotions were popping up that she did not understand.

She was still learning on how to live as a human, to eat, to walk and not able to fly when she was a duck and to even talk and worry about so many different things, for she had not felt like this when she was in her avian form.

She decided that a nice cool bath near the waterfall would be what she needed.

She asked a nearby elf if she could wash herself clean and that she could also wash her clothes as well.

The elf denied saying that clothes were already prepared for her and that they would wash her clothes for her and that she was allowed to bathe in the water pool near the calmest waterfall in the area.

"But you don't need-

"Lord Elrond had given us duties for you Lady Tsaiya" the elf maiden smiled.

"Alright, thank you very much" the girl smiled at the elf, to whom showed her the way towards the baths.

Passing by bridges and traversing down stairways to where they were close to a crystal clear lake that reminded her of home.

"If you need anything please feel free to call upon any of us" the elf said while helping Tsaiya undo her dress to where she was stripped down completely and the elf maiden took the dress with her for a good washing.

As for Tsaiya she immediately stepped into the shallow part of the water and deeper and deeper she went until she submerged herself, washing and bathing herself with the elven products that they had left for her, for her skin as well as her hair too.

As she reached to the surface she breathed a sigh of relief, she felt the dirt sweat slide right off and into the river that connected the pool out.

She was happy and felt very relieved.

When she was a duck and if she would be stressed out from things, she would always go unto the lake and sit there and ponder and for every time she did, she always felt a solution.

Though thinking about the situation earlier when Kili had kissed her cheek to which she immediately felt herself heat up, she could not think of a solution to counter such things.

She then began to think, that maybe he likes her.

With that thought many more thoughts similar to that began to smear her mind and ease her heart.

She read that being infatuated with someone, they would do acts of kindness to gain the affection towards the other.

So was the kiss meant that Kili was infatuated with her?

She pondered, pondered for minutes which was very long indeed.

No matter how many conclusions she thought within her head, double the amount of questions would come back to haunt her even more; that was until a soft voice broke through her thoughts.

"Milady, we brought you a dress to wear for the time being" the elf maiden from before came and was standing next to the pool where Tsaiya resided in.

The girl turned around and noticed the white dress draped on the elven maiden's hands, as she carried it with ease and grace as if this dress was a valued treasure.

"Thank you, will you help me put it on too; I'm still not accustomed to putting on dresses and all" the girl honestly said and the elf maiden could not help but laugh at her; she did not know that Tsaiya was a duck and thought that perhaps this girl was not accustomed to wearing dresses, which was also quite true as well.

Tsaiya stepped out of the pool to where the maiden had quickly draped the enormous cloth around the girl and began to help her dry off.

"Your braid became undone, shall I help you braid them" the elf woman told while reaching up to touch Tsaiya's hair.

"No it is not needed but thank you very much for asking, I'm going to let my hair down for a bit; I have been getting headaches from the braid" the girl replied.

They fit her within the elven gown and the sight of her reminds the elven maiden that of a goddess.

"Your presence is similar to that of Lady Galadriel" the elven maiden spoke in shock.

Tsaiya who knew of Lady Galadriel just giggled.

"Lady Galadriel is far fairer and graceful for me to be compared too, I am just a simple person" she smiled and bowed to the elven maiden. "Thank you for helping me"

"You are most welcome Lady Tsaiya, your dress has already been finished washing and is now air drying too, expect it by tomorrow but I do recommend keeping the gown you have on as well; since it is a gift from Lord Elrond"

The elven maiden bowed before ascending the steps and vanished behind of the marbled pillar.

Tsaiya gazed at herself in the reflection of the pool.

Her hair was down and she finally realized how long it truly was, the end strands brushing against her backside with grace; her skin gleaming slightly from the miniature light coming from the lanterns and she also looked really ethereal looking with the gown on.

A long white gown of elven making, the train was long but did not interfere with her walking, the material soft as her feathers she remembered that she had and very light to which it felt as if she had nothing on too.

Her hair blew against the breeze as she looked at the water in the middle of the crystal clear lake.

She wanted to go in between it and see how Rivendell looked.

"Walk on the water, Tsaiya"

She whirled around at faced the voice to whom was Havanna gazing from the stairs and called to her.

"You know I cannot walk on water Havanna" she said.

"Of course you can, just step on the water as if you are walking on stone and surely you are able to" the little duck voiced out while hopping down the stairs.

She turned around and stepped from the platform unto the grass and passed by numerous trees, she could feel the cool and wet grass from the forming dew that laid on them, the earthly feel was even better than that of roads and stone.

The wind blowing against her as she neared the lake, the grassy shore that connected the body of water.

She wanted to walk on water and experience it, she wanted to test the magic that was given to her and see and test the limits if she could.

"Go on, walk" Havanna voiced from the platform as the duck just sat there and stared at her, waiting for her to walk on the water; and with placing her foot down, she did.

Each step she strode, the air around her causing a slight breeze to form and rising the train of her dress high so that it would not touch the water.

With every step she took she could feel the cool refreshing water beneath her toes and feet and as she lifted up her feet and brought it back down, its familiar feeling raced up and down her body.

She stepped until she was at the center of the lake and as she turned she noticed that she was quite a distance from the shore she began from.

Even the figure of Havanna was quite far away.

The warm air brushing past her skin, caressing her cheeks warming and cooling on the same time as her hair danced within the wind along with the train of her dress, harmoniously courting each other as she opened up her arms to feel it all.

The sounds of the wind as well as hymns of elves filled the air which made her have the want and need to dance as well.

The feeling was serene as her body began to move on its own, she danced along with the wind, danced with the elven hymns and with every note she spun and twirled across the lake in a dance.

This dance was no reckless dance, but that of harmonious movements of both body mind spirit as one combined with the powers of nature and light.

Her arms coinciding with her legs as one twirled while the other stepped and caused her body to whirl gracefully while legs stepped easily in a gentle but swift motion and with one strong move she propelled herself upwards touching the sky with her arms and raising the waters with her similar to that of a pillar of water to which she landed gracefully and continued her dance as the pillar slowly receded back into place.

Even the water felt as if it was dancing along with her, its ripples danced with her feet and with every light step she took even more ripples appeared, like notes in a music that synced perfectly with the wind as well as the hymn that was being sung.

This beautiful sonata as she felt the crescent moon shining directly above her like a stage light as she continued to dance to the elven music and voices, to the wind whirling around her as if mother nature herself wanted to see her dance and the burning gut within her stomach that told her to continue to dance.

Her smile beamed as she felt as if she was a duck again, able to traverse on water but as a human she was able to do such a feat; she could not be any happier in fact, she danced until both the voices had ended as well as the wind itself to where even the moon was clouded by light clouds ending the beautiful dance of the night.

She returned to the shore quite a few minutes later but as she neared the grass land, she noticed quite an audience that awaited her.

The dwarves had watched the spectacle while most of the elves gathered as well near the pool in which she resided in earlier for a better view of her dancing.

Even little Bilbo who was the first person to notice of her dancing was there looking at her with awe in his eyes.

She gently smiled at the crowd and as she neared them, they parted themselves to let her pass; no words at all given or received but quiet looks were exchanged.

There were no words at all to say, as if her dance had left them breathless and speechless and as she passed them, she noticed Kili being on the top of the stair well gazing at her in a different light.

The two locked eyes with one another, her crystal blue eyes the color of the lake she once lived on while his deep chocolate brown looked at each other, searching for answers that the other possibly had.

She broke the lock by looking at the small fire that the dwarves had left in the corner of her vision, to which the other dwarves had seen her dance from afar and she concluded that either they were expecting her to give a performance that night or that it was mere coincidence at all.

She silent glided up the steps while passing the still stunned Kili as she silently stepped to Havanna who hopped unto her shoulder and they both returned, searching for the room that was prepared for them to head to bed.

Only the whispers of Havanna's soft voice echoed in the area, telling Tsaiya that what she did was absolutely remarkable.

* * *

_Teehee :) I enjoyed writing the chapter._


	7. A Secret Revealed!

It was early morning when she had been woken up.

It was an elven man who stood next to her bed as she screamed in terror while clutching unto the blanket for dear life.

"I do apologize for waking you up this early, Lady Tsaiya but you are late for breakfast" the male voice said.

The girl eyes widened while looking out of the open window to see the sun slowly rising.

"Thank you for waking me up but please, do knock before you come in" she whispered.

The elf man nodded and had a light smile on his face before bowing gently and exiting the door through the door.

She sighed while sitting up completely and she felt drained; for she knew that tonight, she would turn back into a duck.

It only took her a few brief moments to get changed into her normal yellow dress as she put her shoes on and then as she ran out of her door and headed to the balcony she started to tie her hair quickly and as best as she could while being in a rush.

As she made it to the same balcony to which they ate dinner at, she realized that all the dwarves who were present were now looking at her in a most peculiar way as if they had seen a stranger.

She sat down next to Bilbo who smiled and greeted a good morning while she greeted everyone else who replied with the same.

They began to talk of the preparations and that they waiting for a certain moon that would appear in the next few days for the map that Gandalf had given him would reveal itself on that same day.

The company began to eat the toasted breads and vegetables that once again were being served and Tsaiya could only hear the complaints of the dwarves once again.

"Vegetables for dinner and Vegetables for breakfast! I swear all they eat is trees!" Bofur spat in anger.

The dwarves did eat vegetables, but they craved meat above all else.

Tsaiya had just been nibbling and eating anything she could get her hands on, the toasted bread was quite delicious indeed and even the vegetables were once again outstanding in taste as well.

Though as she ate, she could not help in glancing at Kili a couple of times to which he looked at her completely, caring not for the other views to which his dwarven companions were giving him as well.

It put a blush on her face.

"He's just staring at you, it must run in his family since Thorin keeps looking at you and then to Bilbo; I'm not even the one that he is staring at and I still find it creepy as the first time" Havanna retorted while hopping in front of Tsaiya's plate of food.

Her eyes moved to her side as she saw Thorin doing exactly as to what Havanna had said, he was staring at her for a few seconds and then to Bilbo; though he was tactfully doing it.

"Lady Tsaiya?"

Tsaiya looked from her plate to the dwarves who now looked at her.

"I'm sorry, I have been thinking of something" she said.

"It is quite alright but may I ask you something"

The girl turned to Ori who was talking to her at the very moment and she nodded.

"Last night, how could you walk on water? I had not heard of any magic that would allow such person to do such a feat" the little young scribe said while pulling out his book and quill and was ready to write what the girl was going to say.

The girl however, looked a bit lost; although she knew that she had walked on water she could not really describe to how she performed it and so she answered in the most honest of ways.

"To be honest Ori, I am not quite sure on how I walked on the water, I just stepped on it such as climbing on stairs and then, I just walked on it"

The scribe had simply wrote down everything she had said and questioned no words of how the magic she used was different than that of Gandalf's and perhaps the other wizards that lived in Middle-Earth.

As everyone finished with breakfast, the dwarves perhaps were still hungry since they did not eat that much or probably at all in fact; Tsaiya had ventured around Rivendell with Bilbo along with Kili who still could not tear his gaze towards the girl, Fili, Bofur, Bifur, Balin as well as Ori Dori and Nori.

The rest of the dwarves relaxed on a terrace that overviewed part of the city.

Thorin however remained with Gandalf as well as Lord Elrond to whom they had important matters to discuss with.

The venture and tour of the city was short as well as knowledgeable since Tsaiya, Bilbo, Balin and Ori enjoyed the view, the rest wanted to see the elven smiths and their rumored healing in effects.

Along part of the tour Kili had approached Tsaiya openly and began to ask her of why she had not come to the little get together they had as well as what dance was she performing on the lake and how on earth did she even managed to walk on the water.

She kindly told him that she needed a bath which was long overdue and that she had been curious of how the city looked from the lake's perspective, so she just stepped onto the water and walked until she could see the city but then she explained to the curious dwarf as well as the dwarves who were listening unbeknown to her that she was in the moment and as she danced across the water she felt one with nature as well as her body mind and spirit.

The tour concluded with the announcement of Lunch to everyone was glad of happening.

As they went to the balcony, they noticed the dwarves had started a fire to which Bombur had stated that the elves had let them fish the nearby river since their appetite was not so fond of only vegetables.

Tsaiya who could stop admiring the beauty of Rivendell, felt abnormal; though knowing that the transformation to her previous form was happening tonight and to Havanna's dismay was that it was going to happen when the setting of the sun will commence.

The girl was confused on to which she would tell her friends, or to hide from them and conceal the secret.

She had pondered this the entire time of the tour, but pushed it aside for merrier thoughts; such as spending time with her new found friends who now realized that they enjoyed her company as much as she enjoyed theirs.

But as she thought carefully she had somehow come under the conclusion that she could not tell them that she was a duck; not all but yet until the time was perfectly right or until she was discovered transforming into one.

She noticed the dwarves already eating the cooked fishes with glee and somehow reminded her of the squirrels back at home who enjoyed storing their nuts for the winter and how they became vicious if there were no acorns at all to store.

She giggled at the thought.

The dwarves looked at her with faces stuffed as cheeks were hoarding so much fish that they did look like squirrels and or chipmunks to which only made her laugh out loud even more.

She looked at each dwarf and started to laugh at their antics, she had so much fun with them even if they were different.

She wanted to get to know them better and then she would probably reveal to them of her secret… possibly.

She talked to Bombur who enjoyed to cook, which was quite obvious since he was the company's chef, but he spoke of when he had the right ingredients that he was a professional at doing his job.

Bofur who would say things without even thinking, sang to Tsaiya as well as the rest of the company who not only is he an amazing singer but he was very optimistic and had so much care for the people around him, his kin and his companions on this quest.

Bifur on the other hand was rather difficult to talk too, the injury on his forehead had caused him to only speak in the native dwarf language as well as mostly hand gestures and grunts to which others had to communicate for him; though he was very sweet and nice to Tsaiya however.

Ori to whom that Tsaiya had a somewhat close relation too was a talented artist and mostly he would draw and write in the journals that he carried with him, she did not know that he was not only the youngest but his courage and determination can often surprise people.

Nori was dangerous, not the dangerous to which you will lose your life but the kind of dangerous to which you will be possibly sued or perhaps doing actions that are quite often as well as common to as being illegal, he is rather elusive and is often in a lot of trouble.

Dori was only known to be the eldest of the brothers who had been in the company as well as possibly be one of the strongest too, there was no doubt that he would be mostly watching his brother Ori as well as making sure that Nori would be on his best behavior and see that both of them make it out alive on the quest; Tsaiya had noticed that he can be pessimistic as well as having to expect the worst.

Oin was known to be the healer of the group, the young girl would see the dwarf carrying around bottles of mixtures and tonics as well as even ointments to which the dwarf had said that he invented it and he is rather a brave dwarf but never be trifled with.

Tsaiya had already knew that Gloin was one of the most outspoken and opinionated dwarf who was not afraid to challenge authority; he was rather quick tempered but he was strong as well as brave and even loyal to his kin.

Dwalin was not to be made light of, this dwarf would speak his mind no matter who he faced, he is a powerful fighter and has a tendency to distrust anyone and everyone who is not a dwarf, not only is he one of the proudest dwarves that Tsaiya had come across off but also one of the tallest, she had also discovered that he will bow to only those who have earned his respect and luckily, she was on the list.

Balin is a wise and gentle spirit, but not only that he is an actual dwarf lord in his own right; he is kind and compassionate but also will advise the truth without sugarcoating it too, he is also one of Thorin's trusted advisers from the day they ventured from Erebor until this very day.

Fili as well as Kili were born into the royal line and nephews to Thorin, just by meeting and seeing their mischievous natures she knew that they were raised under strict guardianship of both their uncle as well as their mother, Fili as well said to the girl that he had not ventured too far and have not saw the dwarf city they were about to go too and even she knew that he was a very excellent fighter.

Kili on the other hand who was not only the younger brother to Fili but also a very loyal nephew to his uncle Thorin who he admires and sometimes idolizes, she knew that Kili was a reckless and carefree but was handsome and had so much courage for his age, he is a very skilled fighter as well as an archer and have been trained to handle weapons at such an early age; the girl realizes that he wants to make a mark and prove his worth to those surround him.

Tsaiya had talked to all the members except for one, Thorin who not only scared her because of his impenetrable gaze but of how his quick temper can explode and having a very well-known short fuse of such antics of his nephews and some people around him, Gandalf being noted and perhaps Bilbo as well. From afar she deduced that not only was he a very proud and strong dwarf, but he was fearless and was extremely respected leader of the company.

She smiled and laughed as she stood up to excuse herself, it had been quite a while talking to the members and getting to know them, so long that it was time to where evening had dimmed.

She could feel the light on her pendant calling out to her, as if telling her that she will transform soon.

Havanna who had been too busy looking at himself and trying to pluck the berries from the plate but failing to do so; had somehow sensed her dismay.

"You have to be near water Tsaiya, I would advise it" the duck said while looking directly at her.

It was not only Havanna who could tell that Tsaiya's powers were being drained because of the transformation, but Bilbo somehow sensed that the young girl who could do feats of magic was somehow seemed more exhausted.

He asked her if she was alright with a great concern look on his face as he tried to help her out.

With no one around her and Havanna who was transparent and could not help her even if he wanted too, she asked Bilbo to go and take her to the lake discreetly for all will reveal itself very soon.

He helped her limp their way towards the body of water and almost had collapse down the stairs if not for Bilbo's strength to which Tsaiya had not realized that he had.

As he helped her sit near the water, the girl looked up to the sky to see the colors of purple, peach, orange and pink streaks of light coming from the setting sun.

"Bilbo, please after seeing this, do not think of ill of me and please do not tell anyone other than Gandalf about this" the girl breathed loudly towards her friend who looked worried for her.

"You don't look too well Tsaiya, let me get the elven healers to do-

"Promise me, please; all will be revealed in a few moments" she cut his words while her eyes bore into her friends as if testing her friend's trust.

"I promise you Tsaiya that no matter what I will never think ill of you and I will respect your wish" the hobbit said while kneeling down to her.

She smiled while she stood up by herself. "Thank you" she said.

The hobbit tried to help her as well to only for her to gently put his hand to the side of his body.

"It is alright my friend, just watch" she said while stepping into the water.

She was not walking on it such as the night before but stepping into the lake.

She stepped into the water until she was completely submerged, her hair floating on all ends as voices were telling her and instructing her on what to do.

Bilbo was panicking but he had promised his friend that he would not tell anyone of this but to stay and see what will happen.

He was expecting the worse, such as she will possibly disappear or that she was going to explode into a million pieces to which he did not want at all.

His thoughts were interrupted as the sun had disappeared from the sky and a new light had emanated from the depths of the water to which Tsaiya had disappeared too.

The light grew stronger in brightness as little tendrils and specs of miniscule orbs of shimmering stars appeared around him and then a form had appeared, a transparent form to which he believed to be the figure of a girl and then in a flash of light, the silhouette started to change and bend as the light surrounded did so as well, bending and forming into a smaller form.

Bilbo could not believe what was happening in his eyes as the white form began to mix and bend into something else, then all of a sudden the light had retracted back into the being and the orbs disappeared and the form took a very small shape, Bilbo who was confused ran down to the grasses edge to get a better view as the light dimmed until he noticed the figure in full physical form.

What stood on the lake that Tsaiya had disappeared into, was a duck?

The duck's feathers were very fluffy indeed and of white coloring as the duck's orange bill opened and honked with a "quack" as if calling to Bilbo to which it was but what gave the duck away was the crystal blue eyes staring back at him.

"Tsaiya?" the hobbit replied while stepping to the edge as close as possible.

The duck who was close to shore had just gently laid its head down to where Bilbo could touch it.

Bilbo who knew that this was Tsaiya, had extended his hand out and pet the bird.

"Oh Tsaiya…" the hobbit frowned while looking at his friend.

"I swear to you that I will not tell no one of this" he reassured to only get another "quack" from his friend.

Couple of brief moments had passed as Bilbo had watched the duck floating on the lake as it looked around and focused on him.

"You should have told me this sooner Tsaiya, this is a very big thing!" the hobbit exclaimed while throwing his feet over and submerging them into the cold water that seemed to soothe his soles.

The duck in response had just sat there observing the hobbit's actions without saying anything or moving at all.

Bilbo sighed, he was still thinking of his place in

She then floated towards Bilbo and settled herself between the hobbit, slowly laying her head on his lap.

"Bilbo!"

The hobbit startled, looked towards the voice who called for him.

It was both Kili and Fili who made their way towards the two and at the sight of a duck being cradled by a hobbit the two dwarves laughed.

"So I see not only you are a burglar but also a comforter of animals as well?" Fili teased while ruffling Bilbo's hair to the hobbits discomfort by it all.

"Well if he is able to comfort the creature, why not comfort it while it's on its deathbed" Kili responded while pulling out his sword.

"What! You can't do this! You can't hurt Ts-

The hobbit silenced himself before he would let any information escape from his lips since he did promise and gave his word to protect the information that Tsaiya had told him.

"You can't kill the duck" he finished himself.

Kili and Fili frowned.

"Why not? I mean more meat to eat for dinner right?" the youngest tried to lure Bilbo.

"No" he demanded while glaring at the young dwarves who looked extremely disappointed.

They both turned around and walked away while talking about hunting even more fishes or perhaps other poultry that were possibly in the area.

Bilbo went back to look after Tsaiya who looked on towards the two dwarves who had previous wanted to eat her a few minutes ago as they went up the stairs and walked away.

"Kili likes you" the hobbit mumbled as he told a secret.

The duck in response "quacked" multiple times while ruffling her feathers and flapping her wings as if she was in a state of panic.

Bilbo just chuckled at her response as she continued to have her little episode of freaking out because of those three words he had told her.

"Both myself as well as Bofur only know of his little crush on you, since well; we seen him kiss you"

The duck just continued to quack while quickly moving herself away from Bilbo and continuously dunk her head in the water multiple times to which Bilbo had laughed even harder to the point tears began springing from his face.

Tsaiya had shook her face from the water droplets that were sticking to it and stared at the hobbit and he took it as if she had been glaring at him.

"Fine! Fine, I'll stop teasing" he mused.

He looked at her and saw her looking directly above then, he then looked up to the sky above, there was no moon above at all and you could slightly see the beautiful stars twinkling up into the sky.

"I had always saw you looking up at night, It never ceases to amaze me how beautiful this world is" the hobbit sighed while relaxing completely from the most amazing view.

This would be a night that both he as well as the duck will not forget at all as the two friends continued to stare above at the glistening stars and they both knew of the dangers that still were ahead of both of them.

It was late and Bilbo continued to yawn as if tired and the hobbit was shivering as well; she knew that he was ready to fall asleep under the tree.

She of course could do what she could only do.

She went to shore and flapped unto Bilbo, waking up the sleeping hobbit who looked at her.

She turned her head towards the stairs, telling him to go to his room.

"But who will be looking after you?" he rasped while sitting up from the tree trunk and looking at the duck.

The duck in response just rubbed her head reassuringly against the hobbit's hand as if telling him that it will be alright.

He chuckled beneath his breath.

"You sure you want me to leave you alone?" he asked while getting up and looking down at his friend who just "quacked" out loud and flew her head in the direction of the stairs.

As if getting the hint Bilbo just walked away while saying "Alright! Alright, I'll head to bed and will see you tomorrow!" the hobbit smirked as he walked towards the steps and back to his room.

While standing at the top step he turned his back and waved at her, for her only to honk herself once more, he laughed again and walked back to his room.

Tsaiya who was now content that Bilbo was finally going to get some reason, waddled back unto the lake.

She hopped into the water and swam towards the middle where she felt it would be very safe.

So many thoughts being processed, she knew she would become a girl when the sun had come up.

Then a feeling had come up over her, she felt someone watching her.

_Do not worry young child_

The voice was as soothing as the light chimes of bells and as she turned her head she saw something even more unearthly.

An ethereal like woman with long wavy blonde curls standing on the edge of the grassland to where Bilbo was a few moments ago.

_Come closer young one, I would like to see the Celestial being that will bring change to this world._

Tsaiya had swam towards the shore once more for the elven lady to bend down and pat her head.

_You are a gentle soul that is destined for change for your friends, the people around you and even yourself._

The duck could not do anything but look at this woman who did not move her lips but her words were as loud as one who was talking.

The woman smiled gently.

_Sleep young one, now you are safe from those who want to harm you; fear not for you are safe here, now go and rest and dream of the beauty of your love for your friends and family._

As with the woman command it, the duckling's head automatically went between her wings, her eyes growing heavy and as she closed them; she was greeted by dreams of her friends of old and new, her family who all greeted her in a plain of green fields of plentiful flowers of different variety as the sky above them was filled with little to no clouds as the sun shined brightly down on the group as they laughed and played together.

* * *

_Kinda got lost writing this chapter.. I promise the next one will be better!_


	8. The White Council

**_Three chapter's put together into one! :D Pretty stoked for it! I hope you like it!_**

* * *

**In which Tsaiya has been trained to the limit!**

She awoke in the comfortable bed as the light of the sun above the horizon had shined it's warmth unto her pale skin.

Tsaiya sat up and opened her eyes, she had not remembered coming back to her room.

Rising from the mattress she tore the sheets from her being and flew her feet over the edge.

She noticed that she was back in her yellow dress.

She began to think, ponder about how she was placed here.

She then remembered a small memory, of after she had transformed back to a girl as the first rays of light had touched her, the elven woman had scooped her easily and placed her back unto the bed while tucking her in.

She did not recall any words being spoken as she was carried by the woman but except for the woman smiling as she walked unto the veranda and vanished with the morning sun.

Tsaiya stretched then hopped unto her feet.

She hopped into her shoes that were neatly placed on the edge of her bed as she fixed the coverings and the mattresses and walked out of the room.

Like the day before, the light shined through the halls of Rivendell, illuminating the beauty and the hidden treasures within.

As she walked she noticed most of the elves looking ethereal looking but to compare to the woman before, she was beyond fair of any comparison.

She approached the table where only few dwarves had sat, her guess was that perhaps they were still resting.

"Good Morning Lady Tsaiya" Dori said to the girl for her to give the greeting back to the dwarf.

Bilbo had arrived a few minutes later and gave them all a "Good Morning", the dwarves nodded and Tsaiya patted the seat to her, signaling Bilbo to sit next to her in which he did.

"I want to talk to you about last night Tsaiya" the hobbit whispered for only his as well as the girl's ears to only hear their conversation.

"Is it about me transforming into a duck?"

"Yes, I mean did you use magic to become one?"

The girl shook her head.

"No my friend, I am duck who was brought here by the Valar, I am not of this world, I am only here to do their will."

Bilbo said nothing but his eyes were widen with shock as well as sadness.

"So after you do this, you will return to your world?"

Before Tsaiya could answer her friend's question the last remaining dwarves had begun to pile towards the breakfast tables and they started to eat.

She turned her head back to Bilbo who was still watching her and instead of words she gave him a slight nod, to where Bilbo had a gentle smile but none of it happy, it was a sad but disappointed smile and it pranged at her heart to think that after the quest that she would most likely leave a friend or perhaps many friends behind.

But then she thought that, it was probably for the best and pushed the thought to the side and relish the moments that she was still with them.

Havanna perched on Bilbo's head while whispering to Tsaiya that she will begin a whole other training course, that he will teach her the other magical spells that she could perform and then move on to the advance ones.

Breakfast was loud as usual, the dwarves were laughing and comparing the food as well as eating the fish that they had prepared once again.

Dori had managed to get Ori to eat some lettuce, there was many protesting on Ori's behalf but as soon as he tasted it, he figured that it was an alright taste.

Dwalin didn't even bother in looking at the greenery but instead took appetite on the meat that his company had managed to fish out.

Brief moments had passed between the company and Tsaiya was one of the first few to finish her meal, excusing herself to the table she followed suit of the duck who would train her.

The duck led her down to a narrow corridor that led to the gardens of Rivendell then led her towards a calming area.

A circular terrace surrounded by trees, no person in sight and only the sounds of the birds singing as well as the sound of trickling water could be heard.

Havanna told her to sit in the middle of the platform and to close her eyes.

His voice low and soft whispers of her to concentrate and to focus as well as to believe and manifest soon made her enter into the usual realm inside of her head where they both could begin the training.

The darkness enveloped her and when she opened her eyes, she was within the realm of training.

She stood up as she saw Havanna appearing beside her too.

"Much better, you are getting better into arriving here Tsaiya" the duck complimented as his voice echoed in the nothingness.

"Now, let us begin"

There was no way of telling how much moments had passed, except for the constant yelling's of Havanna, ordering Tsaiya on what to do.

From the beginning he told her that this training will not be like the rests but a strict gruel one and he was not lying.

Every spell that she used held so much destructive power but he had needed for her to learn it for this will be the only time that she could learn such a spell before using it on the battlefield.

He was determined to teach her all that he knew, except the use of the pendant around her neck.

He made her control the very elements of the world, from summoning the heat of the sun within her hands from the darkest depth of the ocean beneath her feet. He trained her on the use of the very air around them that it could be used and condensed to slice opponents before her to the very cold air of the north to be used to freeze enemies within their place. He made her summon meteors from the heavens to crash against enemies that he created within her mind, he made her use the winds of the east to swipe them away in horrible twisters and tornadoes.

He knew that by the end of this day, he would make her into a force to be reckon with.

With every chance he could, he created enemies that surrounded her, for her to use her magic as well as the weapons that he previous taught her of as well.

Havanna watched her, as she tossed the gems into the air and made it transform into a sword as well as a scepter and she gracefully caught it without being afraid such as the first time and she started to swing at the enemies around her.

Each time her sword would slice into an enemy as her scepter conjured magic to throw into a singular enemy or decimate an area around her, he knew that she was progressing well and faster than any before and he knew that by the end of this day and or perhaps the next that she will be ready for anything.

"Will it! Manifest it!" He repeated towards her as she sliced down her last enemy while breathing harshly of exhaustion.

She looked at the duck and did a single nod.

"Every enemy you encounter from now on is no mere enemy that appears by my hand, it is of your doubts; each one you slice down your mind becomes clearer" he explained as more of these darkened forms appeared as they darted toward her. "I have managed to shield them for you for long enough; you are now ready to face them"

The figures darted towards her as she quickly had gotten up and resumed to cutting down her doubts and fears.

Havanna could sense the air around the area becoming clearer, for he had known that there were doubts clouding Tsaiya's mind and that if she would confront them now then it would be better.

He saw her becoming more graceful with every stroke of her blade and every spell she manifested and hurled at the enemies that kept appearing, light had begun to pour from an area that seemed to weaken the doubts and the enemies together and with every enemy she defeated, even more of this said light poured within.

Until finally, the darkness had morphed into an entity of outstanding proportions.

It grew into an enormous giant like troll that began to attack Tsaiya who was quickly overpowered by such a creature.

"You can do it! Keep believing in yourself!" The duck shouted from the sideline.

Tsaiya who was then flown down to the ground, recovered quickly and dematerialized her sword and ran both hands unto her scepter which began to glow an odd white.

She pointed it towards the doubt and screamed a battle cry!

Ripples of light exploded from her staff and shot against the darkened form, which was trying to stampede itself towards Tsaiya but her attack withdrew it back.

With every ripple that expanded as far as it could, the darkness soon began to disappear and finally with a hit of her staff against the now miniature form, it was gone.

The realm of darkness was now full of a white light that did not shine a powerful ray to which you could be blinded, but one that is gentle and warm as well as welcoming.

Tsaiya gasped for breath as she fell to the ground in utter exhaustion.

It had felt like hours of training and she felt both invigorated as well as completely drained, but she felt the power welling up inside of her as well as the pendant around her neck.

She then felt a warmth on her hand and soon realized that Havanna had rubbed his head against her.

"You were amazing Tsaiya, you passed the first as well as second stages of being a Celestial being" he congratulated.

"You can now use the magic that you learned today outside with ease but be warn though, because of this training you will now be completely vulnerable for the next couple of days; for using so much power has drained you and will take a few days to be able to cast this much once again and the remaining testing are to be tested before you could continue on the journey but these two tests will happen as soon as possible" he said.

Her face, now with a frown seemed as if she would not be able to catch up with her friends.

"Don't worry though Tsaiya, perhaps when you rest you will be able to conduct these tests when you wake"

Tsaiya nodded while a faint smile brushed against her face, she now felt as if she was not so useless anymore.

"Come now, it has been a few hours since you were away from the company; they will probably be wondering where you have been" the duck said while vanishing in a flash of light.

She stood up and looked around then focused on exiting this now haven she could come to anytime.

She now realized that she had the power to protect her new friends.

She opened her eyes and as soon a she did, her body collapsed itself to the ground; it seemed that the training was more taxing than let on.

Her feet refused to move, ached from the amount of hours she stood fighting against her doubts; her hands shaking and sore from the amount of adrenaline that surged through it and now she was crashing from exhaustion.

Every breath that escaped from her lips were rigid and uneven, leaving an unharmonious air about her.

"Lady Tsaiya!"

It was difficult but she turned her head to notice Nori who had was quickly at her side.

"What happened?! You left us many of hours ago and had us all worried! Then I find you dozing around in this area while we went to go look for you!" The dwarf muttered.

He observed her carefully and noticed that she was extremely tired to the point of fainting, her breathing alone was a sign to it and he felt as if she must have caught something.

"Are you sick Lady Tsaiya?" the dwarf worried.

"No Nori my friend, I am just exhausted, just very tired from the battle from before" she whispered, even her voice from the cries of battle from before weak from overuse.

The dwarf was silent but then stood off the ground, he then used his strength to help Tsaiya up as they led her to her room which fortunately was very close by and luckily no one was around to question.

As he helped her to her bed and sat her down, he couldn't help but ask her a few questions.

"Lady Tsaiya, you are our friend; yet for some days we see you extremely exhausted but not such as this, we are worried for you" the dwarf said while sitting next to her lying form.

"Thank you Nori, I am just tired from training, those days that you all were asking if I was alright, those there the moments in where I have been training but today was a test of some sort" she said while still trying to catch her breath and even it out.

"Ah, did you pass this test of yours?"

The girl nodded while looking at the dwarf. "Yes I have but apparently there are two more tests that I must finish before I can continue on with the journey with you all"

"You won't be continuing the journey?" another voiced said in shock.

The two looked towards the door to see Ori gripping on his book and quill and looking terribly shocked and sad at the words.

"I will be continuing the journey but I shall be leaving you all for a few days Ori" the girl managed to say, her throat already aching and hash.

Ori's face changed from sad to glad.

"Okay, I was worried that you might leave us Lady Tsaiya" he said while going into the room and hopping unto the bed as well.

"Nonsense, I'm not going to be leaving you guys, I promised that I will help you take back the mountain too" she manage to say.

Though deep in the back of her mind, she knew that one day and perhaps soon she will be leaving her new found friends; and the hurt that came soon after panged against her chest as if a heavy object was forcing itself down on her.

"But why will you be leaving us soon though" the young dwarf asked to which got his brother to answer for him, Nori knew of how exhausted the girl must be after going through a very hardcore test and answered about going through magical test to see if she was fit enough.

Ori in response just scribbled down words as he flipped through pages and did some drawings as well.

"When you all do leave, please tell the company that I will be joining you all when I am able to" the girl smiled.

Nori and Ori just nodded as the brothers began to talk to one another, their soft voices and chatter of many things were enough to soothe the aches and pains that were welling up within the girl's body and with all of this, she managed to close her eyes and rest for she knew that her tests will begin.

* * *

**In Which Tsaiya Meets the White Council!**

She woke up a few hours later, her head still pounding from the tests and training.

She realized that it was dark outside and that night had descended upon Rivendell.

Tsaiya sat up and rubbed her temples, she still felt delirious from before, her energy had not all come back and she still as if she was about to collapse any moment.

"So I see you are still completely spent from the test before" Havanna spoke while cuddling himself against a pillow near the bed.

"Yea, where did everyone go too?" she asked.

"Well, I believe that they are going to read the map since Lord Elrond had said that the map can only be read of the same moon and shape as it was written and by chance that it is tonight so I think that everyone is gathering in the library" the duck answered her question while popping its head up in curiosity.

"I guess I'll meet them there"

The duck then flapped its wings in warning.

"You're too tired to be going anywhere Tsaiya, you can't even walk right; how do you think you can meet them there in this condition!" Havanna scolded.

Tsaiya however, pulled out the white diamond from her pocket and transformed it into a walking stick.

"Like this" she mused while climbing out of the bed and as fast as she was able too, walked with the aid of the walking stick towards the library in which her friends and companions were probably waiting for her; Havanna not far behind trailing after her with pleas of her going back to bed and resting as much as she could.

It was her duck like mind that was making her go onwards, every fiber of her being was telling her to go and rest for she needed it but a part of her was telling that she needed to be there for moral support of when they were to read the map, that and she wanted to see what it would say too, to see the faces of her friends as the map revealed its secret she wanted to be there to see the look on their faces for she knew that it would be one of splendid and glory.

As she neared the library, she could hear the faint sounds of mixed voices; some were arguing while others were the voice of reason.

She pushed the double door open to see the company including Thorin as well as Gandalf who were talking to Lord Elrond standing in the middle of the great hall.

As if asking for it, she was now the center of attention.

Everyone looked at her as she came closer, some of which looked shocked at her appearance and no one really expected her to be walking in with a walking stick as her aid as if she had been an elderly wizard.

Gandalf's face looked rather grim at her appearance but then changed when she smiled at them.

"Just a bit of over training I suppose" she muttered as everyone heard her.

Bilbo looked the most shock of her appearance but said nothing as she eased him with her words.

"What have I missed?" the girl said while approaching directly towards Lord Elrond who bowed in her presence, to Thorin who looked rather angry at the moment as Balin was near him as well and Gandalf who stood next to Lord Elrond.

"Not much at all Lady Tsaiya, except the stubbornness of dwarves!" the wizard glared at Thorin. "For goodness sake, Thorin, show him the map"

"It is the legacy of my people and it is mine to protect as to is the secrets that it contains" the dwarf said back looking unmoved while blue eyes stared back at Lord Elrond.

Tsaiya sensed the uneasiness that is growing between them, he was betrayed by elves and he would not like elves learning the secret of his home.

"Save me from the stubbornness of dwarves!" Gandalf cried out while looking to Tsaiya as if she could do something to sway his mind to which the girl just shrugged and looked at Gandalf as if she was not going to come into conflict between the three of them.

He looked back to Thorin. "Your pride will be your downfall"

"You stand in the presence of few in Middle-earth who could read that map. Show it to Lord Elrond."

Tsaiya then opened her mouth, something to which she should have not said but officially came out.

"You let him see the map before, for him to say which day and or night that it should be read and all; what's the fuss of letting him translate what it could mean on the night he told you of" the girl's voice echoed in the grand halls where the moonlight flooded the room revealing everything in sight.

Thorin looked to her as if she had no business involved.

She could feel the chills running up and down her body from such a stare, as if she had just crossed paths with someone who was capable of silencing her for good.

With no words said his gaze went back to the only elf in the room as he reached within his vest pocket and pulled out the familiar paper, as if there was no choice as his eyes softened.

"Thorin, no" Balin protested back but the leader and king just ignored his adviser and handed the paper to Lord Elrond who graciously took it.

The dwarves in the room were now glaring menacingly towards the elf who stepped into the moon light.

"Can you read them?" Thorin said while crossing his arms.

"Of course I can" the elf responded as he led the way towards a chamber within the room itself as well.

"This chamber leads towards the site of where I am able to read this paper, but not all of us are able to go" the elf mentioned while looking at the company. "However, I would like the hobbit as well as the girl to follow along"

Everyone nodded while both Bilbo and Tsaiya followed suit after Lord Elrond, Thorin, Gandalf and Balin as they were led through a tunnel with torches.

The walk took forever and no words were spoken between the companies but as they turned a sharp corner they noticed a faint light from the end of the tunnel.

They exited one by one and looked at to what was before them.

Tsaiya saw that they were on a cliff where a crystal table was placed at the edge to where it was either built there or was made there.

They were on a platform under the mountain as large waterfalls rushed above them as they could feel the warm breeze carrying some mist unto them, drizzling their faces.

Lord Elrond led the way towards the table.

"These runes were written on a Midsummer's Eve by the light of a crescent moon nearly two hundred years ago." He said while placing the parchment unto the table.

Tsaiya immediately noticed the rays of moonlight hitting the crystal platform as it shined vibrantly.

"It seem you were meant to come to Rivendell Thorin Oakenshield, fate is with you since the same moon shines upon us tonight"

As soon as those words were spoken, the rays of the moon bounced through the water that were falling from the mountain hitting the crystal stone table and thickening the light coming off of it and immediately there were markings as letters appeared on the face of the paper.

Thorin took interest as he stepped closer to the platform and looked down at the words appearing, to what seemed to be the language of the ancient dwarves.

"_Stand by the gray stone when the thrush knocks and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole" _ the elf translated while quickly glancing at Thorin to let the riddle sink into the dwarf's head.

"Durin's day?" Both Bilbo and Tsaiya mentioned while standing in between Gandalf and Balin.

Bilbo turned to Balin looking for answers while Gandalf had answered the questions about this special day.

"It is the start of the dwarves new year, when the last moon of autumn and the first sun of winter appear in the sky together"

They all looked at Thorin who now looked distraught of the secret being revealed, Lord Elrond looked down at the map and continued to study it, perhaps more secrets were to be revealed.

"This is ill news" Thorin mumbled while looking towards Balin, to whom probably had the wisdom to solve this problem. "Summer is passing by, Durin's day will soon be upon us."

Balin stepped forward to ease his friend. "We still have time"

Bilbo looked puzzled while stuffing his hands into his trouser pockets while looking comfortable in his red coat as well as his green vest.

"Time? For what?" he asked to Balin who turned to him and answered. "To find the entrance laddie"

Balin the wise looked back at Thorin and began to explain on what they had to do, that they had to just be standing in the spot at the right time for it to work, for the door to be revealed and to be opened.

This had to be the answer to all their problems, there was a slight weight taken off the shoulders of Thorin as he found about it but then a voice had cut the line and interrupted the moment.

"So this is your purpose, to enter the mountain?" Lord Elrond's voice echoed while folding the map up while looking at Gandalf as if he was the mastermind of this all.

"What of it?" the dwarf king said in response as Lord Elrond's gaze fell upon him

"There are some who would not deem this action wise" the lord said while giving Thorin back his map.

"What do you mean?" Gandalf asked while looking at the elf who looked at him back.

"You are not the only guardian to stand watch over Middle-earth" he said in response while walking away.

Gandalf's eyes widened while looking at Thorin then to Balin then to both Tsaiya and Bilbo.

Tsaiya who had thought of an idea asked to speak to Gandalf privately.

Balin and Thorin stepped away and talked amongst themselves while Bilbo joined in the talk with Tsaiya and Gandalf for they did not mind.

"They will try to stop them on this" the girl had said to which the wizard nodded his head in agreement. "Which is why we both must stall enough time for them to sneak out" she added.

Bilbo stammered, that she and Gandalf will be leaving the company.

Gandalf and Tsaiya had somehow sensed the hobbit's dismay of the idea that his friend suggested.

"But do not worry, we shall catch up with you all" Gandalf added to ease his friend's worry to which did for a bit.

"We will meet you in a few days since there are things that I must do" the wizard said while looking at the girl. "Yes for I need to be tested twice before continuing the journey" she told the wizard who nodded.

Bilbo reluctantly nodded. "So you will come back in a few days?" he said worried.

Tsaiya ruffled his head and smiled. "Of course, I told you that I will be by your side when we face the dragon right, I would never go back on a promise like that Bilbo"

He gave a soft smile as Balin and Thorin approached the group.

"So what is the plan if the elves should choose to stop us?" the dwarf prince said while looking to Gandalf.

"Both myself as well as Lady Tsaiya will stall Lord Elrond for you all to sneak out and continue the journey on through the Misty Mountains, we will meet up with you when we can" Gandalf explained the plans that Tsaiya had come up with.

Thorin nodded and looked to Tsaiya.

"I know you had come up with this idea, thank you for doing this"

Tsaiya smiled at Thorin while bowing her head gently to show her respect. "If this helps you along with your quest to return home, then of course I will help with all that I can" her soft voice echoed.

Thorin and this time Balin bowed their head as they made their way back to where through the corridor to tell the others.

"Bilbo?"

The hobbit turned to faced Tsaiya.

"If anything should happen, please stay with them; they will need someone with thoughts of reason and they will protect you in our absence as well" the girl looked worried as Bilbo nodded.

"They don't really like me, do they" The hobbit asked.

Tsaiya shook her head.

"They do like you, remember that troll battle; if they didn't they would have left you there but they didn't, I guess they just don't know how to express themselves"

Bilbo nodded while listening to her. "With the troll incident you proved your worth and I know again you will prove your worth to Thorin too, just keep believing in yourself" she finished.

"Now go back there and tell the rest of the dwarves of the plan that as soon as the sun rises they will have to set out immediately" Gandalf added in.

Bilbo looked towards Gandalf and towards Tsaiya, his face studious on them as he turned on his heel and ran after the leader of the company, leaving both the wizard and the girl to talk of the matters ahead.

"You think our plan will work?" Tsaiya asked the wizard as they both turned and walked through the way they came in from.

"I do not really know Lady Tsaiya, but we will have to act upon it for we will have to have another council of Lord Elrond immediately, let us hope that they do not see through our ploy" the wizard old voice echoed throughout the cave.

As they exit out, they saw that only Lord Elrond was standing at the mouth of the entrance voicing out that the company had went and rest and as should Lady Tsaiya who in response just shook her head.

"No my Lord Elrond, I do not need of such rest but Gandalf does seek council with you once more speaking of maters that involve the company too" she said, as if throwing Gandalf to the wolves first.

The wizard glared at the girl who smiled sheepishly at him as they followed behind of Lord Elrond as they began to talk about the quest that the dwarves are going to go under.

The three traveled throughout Rivendell to notice some of the company members enjoying themselves over the balcony, though Tsaiya knew that it was a ploy for looks alone.

The trio weaved on the stone pathway that led high above the city.

"With or without our help, the dwarves will march on that mountain" Gandalf told Lord Elrond. "They're determined to reclaim their homeland"

They twisted up and up pass the elven lamps that were scattered evenly slightly illuminating the path.

Lord Elrond just listened to Gandalf, not saying one word as if he wasn't the one who was in charge at the moment, Tsaiya had caught on that perhaps there were others to where they were being taken too.

"I do not believe Thorin Oakenshield feels that he needs to answer to anyone" Gandalf continued as they all entered a stone gazebo that was etched with stone vines and little details that brought out the beauty of the dome as vegetation grew alongside of it.

"Nor for that matter am I" Gandalf threw back as if defending himself from Lord Elrond.

"It is not me you must answer to" Lord Elrond said while nodding to a figure standing at the front of the stone dome.

Gandalf's looked extremely shock at this figure.

The figure with long flocks of blonde wavy hair that slowly turned herself to reveal her face.

It was the lady from the previous night, Tsaiya thought while her eyes widening as well.

"Lady Galadriel" the old wizard manage to say while bowing his head at the elven maiden.

"Mithrandir" her voice said back and then she started to speak in elvish to which Gandalf had spoken back.

Whatever he had said put a gentle smile on her face.

"I had no idea Lord Elrond had sent for you" Gandalf spoke while turning to Lord Elrond who had a smile of amusement on his face.

"He didn't, for I did" another deep voice spoke in the shadow.

We all turned to see another man with long white robes with a black staff in his hand, his hair straight and silver and his voice low and felt eerie.

Gandalf who's face changed to one such as he was caught doing something he shouldn't have while bowing down in greeting towards this person.

"Saruman" Lord Elrond spoke while he bowed as well.

"You've been busy of late, my friend" the elderly man spoke with a hint of arrogance in his voice.

Tsaiya had given a cough and once again, all eyes were on her.

"Who might this be?" Saruman said while stepping closer to observe the girl.

"This is Lady Tsaiya, she is a guest to this realm that we live in." Gandalf had said stepping forward and in front of Tsaiya.

"A guest? Who sent her?"

"The Valar, she is of Celestial nature" the woman turned in grace towards Saruman who kept his composure as he took seat near the stone table in the middle of the dome.

Gandalf as if knew that he was going on trial of some sort made his way towards the other end chair and sat in it.

"While the two wizard's talk, let us get acquainted" the woman said while taking a flock of Tsaiya's hair that passed her face and placed it behind her shoulder where the rest were.

_You are confused young one, of the choices in this world and that if you should remain behind once the task of yours is finished?_

Tsaiya looked back to the woman who said nothing but had a smile on her face, she concluded that the woman was powerful enough to read minds but she seemed very kind and for her to help with problems, she must want to help.

_Yes my lady, I am confused on many things but that is one of my worries._

The girl looked towards the wizards, Gandalf had his head in both of his hands as if exasperated from the outcomes of it while the other elder man known as Saruman continued to ask questions.

They were illuminated from the hanging lanterns from above, slowly moving as the morning wind began to hit them.

_You have no need to think of such worries, the time will come for you to choose and you will know what to do when such a thing happens_

The elven woman continued to pace herself, overhearing the conversations between the two wizards while speaking to Tsaiya within her mind.

Lord Elrond just leaned himself against a pillar and looked at the scene and speaking whenever he can and should.

Gandalf then spoke while tracing his fingers against the table.

"Are? Are we at peace?" he looked to the two men.

"Trolls have come down from the mountains and raiding villages and farms. Orcs have attacked us _on_ the road." The grey wizard specified.

"Hardly a prelude to war" the elven lord said while stepping near the table and getting wrapped up into the conversation.

"Always you must meddle, looking for trouble when none exists" Saruman shot back.

Their voices were cut when Lady Galadriel stepped closer. "Let him speak" her voice calm but dominant.

_You carry something of great power, the necklace around your neck._

Tsaiya nodded her head in the direction of the elven woman whose back was facing her as she circled once again.

_Yes my lady, its power allows me to stay as a girl until the night of the New Moon and it gives me powers to protect my friends._

Galadriel turned and gave a soft smile, as if pleased by the answer that the girl had said and perhaps pleased by the choice of the Valar for choosing this person.

_I am glad that they had chosen someone with love like yours, Lady Tsaiya _

"But Radagast has seen-

"Radagast?" the white wizard interrupted before looking at Gandalf with disbelieving eyes, as if he had said a forbidden word that was not to be spoken of.

"Do not speak to me of Radagast the Brown, for he is a foolish fellow" the wizard said in a low and dangerous voice.

"Well he is odd, but he does live a solitary life" Gandalf spoke back.

Saruman scoffed and then continued. "It was not that, it's his excessive consumption of mushrooms"

Gandalf lowered his shoulders in shock of such things while Tsaiya looked confused of such a statement for in her duck form she would eat mushrooms in mostly every meal and was curious to see what would Saruman had said of things.

"They've addled his brain and yellowed his teeth" he shot back, it was as if that these miniscule things should not be happening to wizards such as them. "I've warned him, that it is unbefitting one of the Istari to be wandering the woods"

Tsaiya just had to tune out this other wizard, it was as if he would judge anyone's mistakes and folly and hold it against them for a lifetime of some sort, instead she noticed Lady Galadriel turning to Gandalf with eyes wide open; it was as if they had a silent communication to one another, though it was only Tsaiya who had noticed this.

Looking back to Saruman who continued to degrade one of his companions made her feel as if he was not to be trusted and that she would not trust him at all while she gazed to Lord Elrond who shook his head as if trying to tune out Saruman but could not at all.

She then saw Gandalf pull an object from his cloak, a large object wrapped up in what appear to be a dried up shawl.

He placed it on the table and as soon as he did all conversation stopped on all subjects.

All eyes looked towards the object but it was Lord Elrond to question about it first.

"What is that?" he said while looking at the object that was wrapped up.

"A relic of Mordor" the elven woman answered back raising her arms as if those who touch such a thing will be cursed.

Lord Elrond grabbed the cloth and pulled it back to reveal a dark sinister looking blade that was tainted black and grey.

Tsaiya could feel the presence of utter evil and malice leaking from the blade itself as it called for death and destruction, she felt the darkening aura coming off from the blade as if looking at a fire and seeing the heat emanating from it, she felt sick of how such an evil can exist with the world.

"A Morgul Blade" the elven lord said while looking at the cursed blade.

"Made for the Witchking of Angmar as well as buried with him" Lady Galadriel explained while looking grimly at Gandalf.

She then explained of how the blade as well as the owner of such a relic was buried deep within a mountain and that no light would ever shine upon it to which Lord Elrond replied that it would be impossible for someone to break a powerful spell that sealed the tombs.

"What proof do we have this weapon came from Angmar's grave" a low voice interrupted.

Saruman who Tsaiya felt was left out of the conversation had pushed himself in.

Gandalf shook his head. "I have none"

"Because there is none"

The grey wizard shook his head, it was as if his companion wanted to remain blind of what was in front of them, the necessary proof to which that an evil had returned in the world.

"Let us examine of what we know"

He started to list of the things that Gandalf had spoken about but in a belittling order, as they were no more than coincidences.

"The question of the dwarvish company however, troubles me deeply"

Both Tsaiya as well as Gandalf quickly tuned into what he was about to say.

"I'm not convinced, Gandalf, I do not feel I can condone such a quest to happen"

_They are leaving._

Tsaiya who had once again tuned out Saruman for he was getting on her nerves looked at the Lady Galadriel who stood at the edge looking down unto Rivendell while she looked back to Gandalf as well as Tsaiya.

She saw Gandalf turning to Galadriel, he tilted his head in guilt.

_You knew of this? No, you were the one who concocted such a thing._

Tsaiya looked towards Galadriel while smiling sheepishly.

The Lady Galadriel smiled as if amused by such a thing and she said nothing of the dwarves leaving as she continued to smile.

The sun rising in front of them and the colors of pink and lavender rays shined upon all of them.

Footsteps interrupted the meeting as they all turned to the entrance to see Lindir who looked worried and was the bearer of grave news.

He bowed respectfully at the others before talking.

"My Lord Elrond, the dwarven company, they're gone" he announced.

No words were spoken but Lord Elrond as well as Saruman rose from their seats and they both left the meeting before turning around and bowing to Galadriel as well as Gandalf.

"It is a pleasure of meeting you Lady Tsaiya" the white wizard spoke and Tsaiya answered as well. "It is also yours Lord Saruman" she bowed.

She was being civil but she did not like this person, but she would bite her tongue and say nothing for this is a respectable person.

Both he and Lord Elrond left following Lindir down the flight of stone stairways leaving Tsaiya alone with Gandalf and Lady Galadriel.

"Please excuse us" Lady Galadriel spoke while leading Gandalf to the edge of the dome to a stone platform that overlook Rivendell, Tsaiya knew that they were going to have a private conversation about the quest and all and it was of good timing too since Havanna had appeared on the stone table.

"So you met the White Council, how was it?" he asked grimly as if he knew that she probably had to control herself.

"It was an alright experience, but Saruman is another matter" she said softly.

The duck laughed. "Yes he is a very prideful person as a wizard, but do not underestimate his powers, he is the greatest of his order; though I come to you saying this; your test will begin after breakfast"

Tsaiya nodded while stepping towards the table and sitting down, sighing.

"I'm feeling better and I know that I can do these tests but can I ask, how long will the test take?"

The duck shook his head.

"I do not know, it differs per person I guess, from some hours to days perhaps; it depends on the tests and challenges that you will have to face"

Tsaiya continued to nod her head, sinking the information as much as she could.

"But, I know you will conquer it quite easy"

"How do you know though?" she answered back.

"Because, I trained you" the duck replied with a smile on his face.

She giggled and then smiled at her friend.

"Thank you Havanna" she patted his head.

She was ready for these tests, she felt as if she had prepared herself well enough to take on any challenges and obstacles that stood between her.

* * *

**Authors Note: In the future words ahead i must warn that there is mentions of blood and death; if you do not like such things please do skip. **

* * *

**In which Tsaiya is tested!**

The elves were already notified of her being tested today and set up a small buffet of her choosing to which she was very grateful of, though she felt lonely even in the company of Havanna she sat by herself and ate, missing the chatter that she was used to in the previous days ahead.

She could just eat silently while Havanna gave her hopes of encouragement.

Luckily enough Gandalf had knew of her situation and said that after his meeting with Lady Galadriel that he would go and find her to check up on her and that after her tests they could rest before heading and meeting up with the company.

She drank a cup of fresh spring water before standing up and announcing to Havanna that she was ready.

The duck then led her towards the area of her intense training once again.

"Close your eyes and enter back into the realm, your test is already waiting for you" the duck whispered.

"And remember…"

"Just remember that this realm of tests is where anything can happen, remember that it is all not real at all Tsaiya, it is all the visions of your mind against you"

She nodded while smiling towards Havanna.

"Wish me luck Havanna" she said while sitting down in the middle of the platform and crossing her legs while closing her eyes and concentrated to go into the realm of where she will be tested.

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

Opening her eyes, she was in a warped version of Rivendell.

The trees were dead and dark, the walkways were all cracked and broken as the warm light that she admired turned into that of a sinister light that seemed to corrupt anything that touched it.

She looked around and saw that the greenery was dead, the waterfalls and lakes were dried and instead of the smell of flowers and lavender filling the air had transformed into death and decay of rotting flesh and blood.

Tsaiya reached into her pockets and pulled out the white and black gem and transformed them into their respective weapons, a white scepter and a black sword.

Gripping them tightly, she knew she had to press on; without Havanna as a guide, she had to just follow the twisted walkway that led deep within the city.

As she passed the entrance to where she woke from, she noticed the mutilated bodies of elves, men, dwarves and orcs filling the corridors on end. The sounds of just the rustling wind could only be heard.

Her eyes widening from such a sight and even worse now, as she stepped closer they all looked at her.

"Just breathe Tsaiya, this is not real" the girl told herself as she pointed her weapons at any movements that she caught from the corpses.

The corpses just stared at her as she passed, none making a noise or sound except the occasional turning of their necks as she passed by their view of sight until she was long gone.

If they had any funny business, she was prepared to blast them at point blank range.

A teasing voice at the back of her mind had taunted her to go to the balcony for a surprise, as if something of horror was waiting for her there but she ignored it, she had to concentrate.

Making her way through the corridors, even more horrendous sights filled the eyes of the young girl.

Each room she passed, she saw elven women chained to beds in pools of their own blood and both sword and arrow protruding from their body parts and even eyes.

Their screams of terror echoed in the hall as she passed as if she was witness of their lives passing.

She could see carefully of them dying from orcs pouring within the city and killing them off one by one, some were tortured and tormented while others were haunted for games and some even were raped.

All called for her, teasing her that she was too late to save them and laughing maniacally at her failure.

She ignored them as best as she could, covering her ears as she passed the rooms.

One in particular was an elven maiden who was chained to the wall and as soon as Tsaiya had caught sight of it she stood in horror as the wall broke and slammed itself to the doorway in where the dead elf was wedged in it, her face then ripped from the wall and gazed at Tsaiya who looked at it in shock.

"You are too late Celestial Being, you are late in saving us and your friends" the elf smiled; a dark sinister smile of her rotting flesh and teeth and pool of bloods soaked down her mouth and stained her white and dark red dress.

"They will die, one by one because of you-

"Silence!" Tsaiya yelled while shoving her scepter upwards and flying the maiden back into the room. "I will protect them no matter what!" the girl hissed in annoyance.

Tsaiya's fear was replaced with anger, she was angry at these corpses that were teasing her.

She passed the library to see Lord Elrond pinned against the door and in shock she ran up to him.

"Lord Elrond are you alright!" she screamed.

His face was burnt as his armor stripped as he wore only a loincloth.

Bruises on his face and many gashes and scars on his body.

His eyes flew open and zeroed in on Tsaiya and his voice released a demonic cry.

"It's all your fault!" the voice screamed while his body ripped from his arms that were pinned against the door frames as he stood arm less, blood gushing from his two stumps. "You have failed on your quest and the catastrophic effects of your failure have ruined this world!"

Before she could reply, his body fell limp to the floor and began to rapidly decay into only a skeleton.

"This hasn't happened, it can't happen" Tsaiya said to herself, the mixed inharmonious voices screamed and cried at her that it was her fault the world had been in ruin that she had failed in her quest and evil had dominated.

"Tsaiya"

Tsaiya whirled around to see Havanna.

"Havanna! I'm so glad you're here!" the girl said while running up to the duck who quickly backed away from her.

"You failed Tsaiya, they died because of you" the voice said while walking away and slowly disappeared. "It's all your fault that Bilbo them died" his voice echoed.

The girl's eyes widened as she chased after Havanna and as she neared him, his body vanished completely.

"No" she whimpered as she dropped to her knees and began to cry.

"Yes, all your fault"

She looked up to see Bilbo, his face was that of death, half of his face was decomposing as his golden locks were grayed on one side exposing the charred skeleton underneath his skin, his eyes dead and grey as his cheeks that once were full of warm life was now cold and full of sinister intentions.

"I died because of you Tsaiya, we all did" the hobbit's voice contained venom enough to kill those who could hear it.

His skeleton like hand rose as it pointed and when Tsaiya's eyes followed she saw her friends, the dwarven company all piled bodies stacked up against spears; their faces like stone and their eyes open but lifeless gazing up into the darkened grey clouds above.

Thorin's head though, was mounted on a spear and looked to her.

"I should have not trusted you!" it screamed at her.

"No!" she yelled while getting up to her feet, gripping unto her scepter she looked around.

"This is not real! This is false!" she yelled while tears streaked down her face.

"Not true, this is what happened when you fail" Bilbo maniacally laughed along with Thorin's head as well as the company's too.

"Just accept it Tsaiya, that you will fail" the hobbit hissed while wrapping his arms around the girl's leg. "Just accept that we died because of you"

"You're a murderer" Bofur's voice echoed as his face slowly turned to her and spoke. "I died from being impaled from three orcs at once trying to buy you time but all in all, you failed" he teased as his lips turned up right into a taunting smile.

"Well it isn't all her fault that she failed is it?" Ori's mouth moved as it hissed the tormenting words. "I died quick and fast and not even Dori could save me"

Dori's eyes flipped open as so too did his mouth. "I died protecting you from the first wave, if she just didn't fail then we wouldn't be like this!"

Different opinions and mixtures of the company's voices all teased her; saying one after another "You failed" until they all said it together like a chorus and a constant reminder.

"I saved you from a volley of orc arrows and what was I given back? Just a slow and painful death" Kili's body stood up as a gaping wound hole in his chest, as his lifeless eyes stared right back at Tsaiya.

The hobbit snickered and turning from his dead comrades looked towards Tsaiya and gave a look to her.

"You see, just accept it Tsaiya, that you failed and we ended up like this; just accept it all" the hobbit harassed.

"No! I will not accept this!"

Everyone laughed at her, tormenting her as how they died as they repeated over and over.

Tsaiya then lost herself as she cried while swinging her sword at her friends, trying to silence the inevitable truth that they may be sprouting.

She swung her sword at Bilbo who only laughed as she stabbed him, only to comment. "It isn't the first time that I was stabbed through the heart" he teased.

She pulled her sword out and then sunk lower and cried to herself, sobbing and crying while hiding her face into her hands.

There was a sigh from the hobbit.

"Just accept it Tsaiya, we died because of the failure that you committed; if you didn't fail then we wouldn't be dead"

Tsaiya looked at her friend and tears streaked down even harder than before. "I accept…"

The hobbit's face smiled sinisterly and there were long laughs coming from the company of dwarves once again.

But before he could say anything the girl lifted up her scepter and blasted him away, to where nothing was left of the hobbit as the others looked on in horror and then in anger as her face looked towards them in another light.

"I accept that this will happen if I do fail, but I will not fail no matter what!" she screamed. "And you, you are not my friend's but depictions of my mind's view on them!"

Thorin's head hissed as rocks and boulders began to crumble as lifeless bodies began to break their pinning. Some bodies broke down the walls separating them to her and head into her direction.

The bodies of the deceased reanimated and began to walk slowly towards Tsaiya who looked at them in pity.

The carcasses in the hallway limply stood up as they reached for any weapon that laid before them and walked slowly towards Tsaiya who wore an expressionless face.

"I am sorry for you all" she said while looking at her companions who were now all standing and looking at her with detestation of her.

She shook the thoughts of them aside and told herself that these were not her friends and that they would never feel this kind of way towards her, including Bilbo.

She dematerializing her sword and grasped her scepter with both of her hands and lifted it above her head.

"May you all rest in peace and may never feel like this again" she said out loud as the bodies neared her.

She spun around and swung the scepter upwards and both ripples of light came forth from the end and enraptured everything in a blinding light that erased everything around her.

Hisses and screams were heavy in her ears as she closed her eyes from the light and concentrated.

She accepted that if she did fail that things could go worse like this but deep down she knew that it would not for there are so many good things in the world to keep evil in check.

Her eyes opened and she found herself a vast green field that was quite similar to that of the Shire.

The soft grass and vast flowers, she felt at peace in this area.

The cool and calming wind blowing against her as she saw a nearby lake where a mountain had stood proudly and a rather serene waterfall was placed above the lake constantly filling the lake up.

This was absolutely beautiful.

Before she could go to the lake, she was thrown into the air by a powerful gust of wind that tore down some trees nearby.

She fell into the nearby lake and as soon as she opened her eyes she used her magic to propel her back to the surface to see who had just attacked her.

Gasping for breath and her clothes now soak she looked at the four beings that stood before her.

Enormous beings that resembled elemental magic stood on the landscape.

A being made of fire to which had horns and resembled a bull but was engulfed by erratic flames as it stood proudly on its legs, she knew this had to be a fire giant.

The cold chilling air made her focus on a giant presence that sent shivers up and down her body, the being was made of columns of ice that seemed to have been thrown together and as it growled into the air, you could see the ice cold breath escaping from its mouth, the ice giant.

Another giant that seemed to defy the laws of physics stood before her as well, a being made up entirely of water soaked the landscape as running water circulated around it, it's deep blue eyes glared at her from the distance as it just remained stationary, a water titan.

The other one caused destruction as it just stood there, lightning struck the ground with intensity as she looked at the being with amazement and it was a storm cloud that seemed to be remain where it was but she could sense it around that it was one of the most dangerous beings out there.

Her eyes flickered with resolve to do this as she reached into her pocket and threw the black gem into the sky and transforming it into another scepter.

"I'm ready whenever you are" she bowed in respect towards the beings.

As if accepting her challenge they bowed towards her and as a smile appeared on her face from the respect, they all charged at once.

She breathed as she rose both of her scepters in a fighting position as she concentrated on what Havanna had said, to manifest her magic and fight as well as protect herself.

Flying her eyes open she swung her scepters and clashed against the powers that were against her.

Her arms flew themselves up as fireballs from the fire titan were flown at her and she deflected and redirected it towards the water as well as ice titan who took the brunt force of it.

Screaming in pain they unleashed their powers of ice and water at her to which she dodged with ease.

Quickly lifting her arms up and flying them down, lightning struck all the titans at once and they all screamed as they were hit by volleys and volleys of the lightning; though the storm cloud seemed immune from such attacks.

She pointed a scepter at the ground and swung it upwards, lifting the terrain in the process and flying it at the fire titan, a roar came from it as its face had collided with the landmass.

Tsaiya then quickly ran towards the titans, she used enchanted her scepters as to be an extension of her spirit and magic.

She pointed at a titan and flew said ice titan into the fire, their conflicting beings seemed to cancel each other out, their hissing anger towards one another as they had difficulty in prying from each other but as soon as they did, they seemed to be even more raging than ever.

Their attacks were now relentless as they shot ice spears and hailing even fire from the sky down upon Tsaiya who managed to shield herself from the attacks though having gotten scrap and scratches, she ignored the pain and continued on.

She pointed her scepter towards the lake and shot straight at the fire titan, to where the entire body of water at the lake had been under her control and rushed into the air and washed over the fire titan, dousing it completely.

Steam filled the air as water gushed down as the titans stared, there was nothing left of the titan except a red gem on the ground to which flew straight towards the girl and vanished as it touched her pendant.

She could feel invigorated as well as warm as the gem merged with her pendant but disappeared as the two gems touched.

She looked at the other titans who were now holding nothing back.

The lightning titan that was stationary, struck multiple lightning bolts against Tsaiya who dodged it quite easily.

The girl stepped forward and reach her hand out towards the water titan and as soon as she did she flicked it upwards.

An enormous flame emerged from within the titan's innards, steaming away from the inside as it tried to compensate such an attack but yet the celestials attack were too great and another titan had fallen from the girl's attack, it's gem merged as well with her pendant and she could feel the rush of power merging with hers and the ability to control water was learnt much more.

The two remaining superpowers then combined their efforts and both attacked Tsaiya with might, afraid of they will end up exactly like their brethren.

She rose the earth to shield against their combined attacks and then lowered it as she began to shoot fireballs at the ice titan.

But both their attacks had collided to one another canceling each other out once more.

She was contemplating and looked towards the shining sun.

An idea flickered within her mind as she pointed towards the sun and whirled herself around in a circle.

The sun's rays then began to widen in strength and width upon the earth, slowly upping the temperatures around them.

The ice titan began to melt slowly but tried to fight its inevitable end to no avail, it melted into a puddle of water and it's gem too was fused with Tsaiya's pendant and all remained was the lightning titan that rained constant thunderbolts against the girl who could do nothing but dodge as best as she could.

She flipped to her side and flew icicles and even a fireball at the cloud to where they disappeared but left holes that were quickly filled by the cloud's being.

In response to her attack it charged another lightning attack at her to which she barely dodged.

She looked up at the calm clouds that slowly dispersed from the winds that were blowing against it and then another idea had struck her.

Dispersing her scepters into matters of energy and back to their crystal form as she lifted her fingers up.

The cloud shook rapidly, as if mocking her but she kept a smile on her face.

She blew gently on her fingers and gusts of wind erupted from her mouth that was aimed at the cloud.

In moments the cloud dispersed and its gem floated towards her and merged with her pendant as well.

She could feel the static that came along with it, as if it conceded it defeat.

Then at the back of her mind she could hear the voices of the titans. "We are glad to have fought against one such as you Celestial, you have passed the test and if you need of our help, just call for us" the voices spoke.

Tsaiya, exhausted collapsed on her knees and breathed.

"It's done, it's finally done!" she cried as tears were streaking down her face as if she had accomplished something that seemed impossible for her.

She looked up as the area around her began to vanish slowly.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Her eyes opened and she saw Gandalf as well as Havanna perching on the wizard's hat once again looking at her.

"Tsaiya!" the duck cried while hopping down and climbing her lap.

"Lady Tsaiya!" the wizard said while standing up on his feet.

The girl looked exhausted and extremely tired.

"How was the tests?" both said in unison.

She sighed. "I'm back… I'm finally back!" she smiled at the two and was catching her breath.

"The tests were awful! Plain awful!" she cried out.

Everything at once hit her, the exhaustion once again as well as the energy that was both lost and gained too.

She couldn't help but look down at her pendant that shimmered gently like a star, she could see the colors of red blue, sky blue and even purple shimmering alongside of it.

She knew that these tests were for her own benefit but the horrors that scarred her did not go away too easily.

She explained to them on what the tests were like and every choice and decision she made; until Lord Elrond had come himself and wanted to hear of her tests as well and she told them of the warped Rivendell, to the woman in red that she flew back into the room in which Havanna laughed at her decision of doing so, of Lord Elrond's demise in which his eyes widened and told her that such a thing cannot happen for they are protected in the area, to Havanna saying that she was failure to him in which Havanna himself said that he would never say such a thing because he is very proud of her at the moment, to Bilbo and the company's death and tormenting taunts and to the end in where she had blasted everyone and accepted that she would not fail no matter what.

She then told them of the battle between her as well as the four titans in which they had given her their gems after their defeat and as proof she conjured floating objects that were a miniature flame, an icicle, a liter of water ebbing back and forth and lightning that remained stationary; the group's eyes widened at such a feat and she just announced that she mastered it all because of the battle.

Gandalf smiled at her resolve while Havanna joining in with him and Lord Elrond smiled as well, they knew that she would bring a hopeful light to everyone.

She smiled as well but then looked around, everything seemed different and she felt that hours just passed by and told the group.

"How long was I out? Only a matter of hours? If so then we may have enough time to catch up with the company" she said while looking to Gandalf as she stood up.

Gandalf gently pushed her back down and told her that it has been at least four days that she sat there in the meditative state.

Her eyes now wide as she began to cry out. "We have to catch up to them Gandalf!" she told him.

"I know young one, but you must rest, we will catch up to them after you have enough rest" the wizard calmed her down.

"How? Though they are four days ahead of us, how are we to catch up to them?" the girl said while exhaustion was enrapturing her slowly as her eyes began to close.

"Well, I am a wizard of course!" he replied and the last thing she noticed was his smiling face disappearing in the darkness that dragged her to sleep.


	9. The Battle Of Goblin-Town

_**The Battle Of Goblin-Town**_

She was ready, she was quite ready for it all and when she woke up she felt better than yesterday but weaker than before, though it was quite difficult to get out of bed because of her body aching, she managed to accomplish the obstacle by using her magic to get her up by conjuring the wind to help her to her feet.

Though she mastered the basic magic's as well as some advance magic, she knew she could at least put up a good fight.

She along with Havanna was waiting for Gandalf for he had matters to settle with Lord Elrond.

They waited for him on the platform in which they entered the city.

The elves had managed to let her bathe and have a good meal before she would be journeying on once again, but they also packed her an elven traveling bag with delights such as a jug of water to which she planned on using to manipulate instead of drinking, packs of lembas bread which is rumored that a single bite would fill anyone and that it could last for months if it was wrapped in the leavings that they were packed in, and they packed some elven medicinal tunics for injuries as well.

Tsaiya could not help but hug Lord Elrond who gave her these things, for Lord Elrond knew she was a duck and could not eat some foods that the dwarves were feeding the company, including meats; especially meats!

"Are you excited Tsaiya, I mean you have mastered the very basics of magic that could be taught but there are many more forms and even unheard of magic that exist; it's just manifesting" the duck commented while waddling around the platform.

"I'm very excited actually, I mean it's invigorating to cast some spells but also exhausting but it feels like I can protect my friends now" she said to the duck who just gazed back.

Havanna was proud of her. That with this power she still felt the need to help out those in need.

He was about to tell her of how he was proud of her, Gandalf had finally arrived and told apologized for the delay.

He looked well fresh and clean and was ready to continue with the journey.

"Are you ready Lady Tsaiya?" the wizard said as the light of the sky shined down upon them, it was already in the afternoon when they chose to set out.

"Yes I am Gandalf, are we going on foot to catch up with them or perhaps the ponies?" the girl asked the wizard who just laughed at her.

"No my dear, even if we were to walk or even ride horses, we will not catch up with them"

She tilted her head in confusion. "Then how are we to catch up with them" she asked.

Gandalf just smiled while lifting his arms up.

"Grab unto my arm Lady Tsaiya and we will be there soon" the old raspy voice of the wizard spoke.

Tsaiya motioned for Havanna to hop unto her head in which the duck hurriedly done so and Tsaiya had linked her arm unto Gandalf's.

She suddenly felt power and magic surging around her as Gandalf began whispering unknown words that she never heard before as his staff lit up with a bright light.

"We're teleporting!" Havanna screamed as the surroundings she once knew as Rivendell's warped and changed in a flash of light.

The stone platform that once supported them felt wooden now as if it would collapse under their weight any moment and the familiar scenery of the mountains and evergreens and the beautiful waterfalls twisted into that of rock and torches and even more wooden walkways.

Bodies began to fly as they appeared on the platform and the light that shined from Gandalf's staff faded back to its original form, as a walking stick.

Both Havanna and Tsaiya looked at their new surroundings as they saw these ugly nasty looking creatures all laying down as if they were hit by something very forceful that knocked them off of their feet.

Gandalf however stood as he looked at the sight in front of him, the dwarves mixed with the bodies of goblins.

As he stepped towards them, the lanterns that once contained fire were now lit once more and he bore a grave facial expression on his face.

Tsaiya looked down to see that her friends were squished with the bodies of goblins and they were all in a dazed and as she turned she noticed an enormous goblin wearing a crown that looked as if it was made with bones and to her horror, it was.

Sensing danger, Havanna shouted to Tsaiya to quickly arm herself immediately.

Reaching once again in her pockets she held the gems and morphed them into a scepter and a sword and was ready to take on whoever stepped in her way.

As their minds came around from their daze, Gandalf looked at the figures.

"Take up arms" his voice rasped.

"Fight. Fight!" he shouted while holding his weapons up and then slashing at the nearby goblins.

There was a battle cry and the dwarves began rising and taking their weapons and slashing at the goblins as well.

Tsaiya too was hacking and slashing at goblins that were charging towards her.

Adrenaline pouring within her veins as her mind told her to remain calm and collective, it told her to hack and slash to try and immobilize them as best as she could but if it was necessary to kill then she would probably that the risk and do it.

A deep voice began to cry out loud,

"He wields the Foehammer! The beater! Bright as daylight!" the voice cried out while Gandalf continued to slash enemies down quite easily.

Tsaiya stepped forward and ended up running into Kili who was quite glad to see her.

"Finally! Where have you been" the dwarf said while they both turned their backs to one another and started to slash at their enemies.

"I've been through tests of some sorts in trying to unlock more magical power" she replied back while swinging her sword slashing at a goblins throat before raising her scepter and igniting a nearby group of goblins on fire in where they ran off the platform and fell to the depths below.

They both saw the Goblin King himself raising his walking stick and was about to clobber Thorin.

"Thorin behind you!" the girl screamed at the dwarf king who raised his sword and deflected the attack.

The counterattack caused the enormous fat goblin to lose his balance and fall into the abyss taking many of his fellow goblins along with him.

There were bodies flying everywhere, all of it goblins as the company fought against the horde.

"There climbing down the walls!" Ori pointed across the gaping maw as they all noticed even more creatures were climbing down heading directly towards them.

Tsaiya blinked her eyes while forming balls of fire on her hands and launching them towards the group of creatures.

Blobs of fire flying through the sky and striking the goblins had caused them to be set alight and losing their grip to make them fall down into the abyss below.

The sound of metal against metal as well as cries and screams of goblins last breath of life echoed in the cave followed by Gandalf's yelling.

"Follow me! Quick! Run!"

The group followed the wizard as he led the way, running past goblins and slicing as much as he could whenever he could; sending them to their deaths by either killing them or making them fall from the height.

They ran on the wooden bridges that connected themselves like a weave of spider webs that one could easily get lost from.

"Quickly!" the wizard at the front yelled while the others were running as fast as they could keeping up with him.

The screams and snarls of goblins and orcs bounced off the wall and were approaching them in a fast manner.

"Faster!" Dori yelled as well.

Rushing past dead corpses that seemed to be the leftovers from the front, Tsaiya conjured another fireball from her hands and hurled it at an enemy that was flying itself towards one of the dwarves who was oblivious of it.

The fireball slammed into the goblin and hurled it across the chasm where it collided into another group of goblins and caused them to die from fire.

"I see you learnt another spell to use" Nori teased from behind while Tsaiya smiled and said out loud. "You haven't seen anything yet"

Dismissing her sword as she was in the middle of the group, she pulled water from the air itself and froze it into ice then shoved her hand towards the imps who were heading towards her from another bridge.

Icicles flew and impaled them, causing them to fall dead in their wake.

The dwarves ahead managed to spearhead through some goblins with ease by cutting down a post and using it to push them off the bridges and into the deep and wide chasm below.

With observations, there were thousands of goblins running after the company and every goblin that came across a dwarf were cut down immediately.

Then the arrows began flying.

"Arrows!" Havanna screech on Tsaiya's head as she turned and saw goblin arrows hurling towards them, missing completely.

Kili quickly picked up a ladder and deflected the next volley of arrows with ease and then bulldozing through the archers who were now trapped and tossing them over the ledge.

From cutting ropes and jumping on a moving bridge that swished back and forth the group managed to jump safely and immobilize anything in their way.

Gandalf then struck his staff against a nearby stalactite causing it to crack and become a boulder, the group then managed to push the boulder, squishing the incoming goblins and rolling off unto another edge.

The group managed to pass through most of the obstacles as they ran near a bridge, Gandalf quickly leading them and as soon as they were in the middle of the bridge there was a light explosion of wood and there stood the Goblin King in his ugly enormity blocking the only way out.

Gandalf quickly stopping in his place to face such a monster to only where it snarled and growled at him.

"Cover the back!" Gloin announced while they were cutting down the goblins from outflanking them.

"Enough of this!" Tsaiya shouted while elongating her scepter and turning it into a staff where she whirled around and slammed it to the ground, sending the goblins flying.

"You thought you could escape me" the Goblin King teased while smashing his staff down unto Gandalf who dodged it easily and then pushed said wizard back.

The dwarves managed to grasp unto him.

Gandalf groaned while being pulled back and then gaze a sinister look at the king who taunted him even more.

"What are you going to do now, Wizard?" his voice taunted.

The dwarves pushed the wizard back up and Gandalf would do what he could do.

Gandalf, who was shoved back up; plummeted his staff into the King's eye and then sliced the monster's belly, an enormous gash appearing before them as the king himself dropped to his knees in pain.

The wizard breathing heavily as the king looked at him.

"That'll do it"

Gandalf sliced the king's neck, silencing the menace forever.

The body slammed to the ground and with the excess weight of the king as well as the goblins that began to slowly surround the group, the bridge collapsed and began to plummet down; taking the group with them.

It slid down, deep into the chasm, crashing into anything and everything that was in its way.

The screams of the company could only be heard as the bridge that supported them skid against the sharp rocks until finally they reached to the bottom; the bridge seemed intact as it lay snug in between a small valley; amazingly and if by fate no one was killed but wounded slightly, groaning from such a ride as well as the aches of the impact.

Gandalf and then Tsaiya managed to stand next to each other in front of the ruined bridge as they groaned and exhaled.

"Well, that could have been much worse" Bofur commented on the collapsing bridge.

Suddenly the king's corpse plummeted down and smashed the company, injuring them once again but not killing them either.

Their dissatisfied groans with voices mixed of "You got to be joking!" and "For heaven's sake!" could be heard as they began to crawl out and dust themselves off.

Tsaiya was dusting herself off, feeling as if she should take another bath while sighing once more; of all things to be happening!

"Gandalf!" Kili screamed while pointing above to see the enormity of goblins heading their way.

"Tsaiya! Can you stop them?" Gandalf turned to see the girl panting and breathing heavily.

Raising her hands up, she brought it down quickly for enormous boulders of ice to come crashing down unto the goblin army, smashing some of them but not all.

"I don't think I can do anymore" the girl exhaustedly breathed.

Tsaiya still feeling drained from the day before during the challenges was already feeling as if she would collapse any moment, it was as if she was spent.

"It's okay, you're still exhausted from the training" Gandalf mentioned while grabbing Kili from the pile.

"There's only one thing what will save us, daylight!" the wizard answered.

"Come on! On your feet!" he shouted to which everyone got to their feet quickly and began to run once more.

They ran passed tight squeezes and sharp edges as they finally saw an exit that revealed the green land ahead.

"Quick! Quick!" Gandalf yelled while ushering them out.

They ran down the hill, breathing heavily and some scratches across their face and body parts; though they were alive, they were pretty much alive.

Gandalf began counting the company.

"Five, six, seven eight, Bifur, Bofur. That's 10. Fili and Kili, that's 12, Tsaiya and Bombur that's 14"

He stood looking around.

"Where's Bilbo?" he said out loud.

Tsaiya quickly looked around calling for her friend to see if he was there but to no avail, fear chilling through her.

The flashes of her test flew before her as Bilbo's corpse came flickering in her mind.

"Bilbo!" she shouted looking around quickly, scanning the area.

Her feelings of fear and worry began affecting her as sparks of magic began to unleash itself around them.

Flowers began to grow rapidly and died in a matter of seconds, trees began to grow green even though it was summer and it seemed as if ice was forming under her feet.

"Where is our hobbit?!" Gandalf shouted to which the company began looking around as well.

"Curse that Halfling! Now he's lost!" Dwalin shouted before anyone could say anything.

Tsaiya was to speak first. "I have to go back and find him!" she shouted while already venturing back, but Kili grasped unto her hand and stopped her in her place. "Kili let go! I have to save him!" she screamed. "I can't let him die in there!"

"You can't go up there alone Tsaiya, I won't let you" the dwarf said while gripping his arm tight around hers. "Please! I have to protect him" she cried out, tears streaming down her face; she could not allow her friend to die from them.

The company then turned on each other, blaming that they should have watched him closer.

"I'll tell you what happened!" Thorin's voice spoke above theirs, killing the conversation entirely as all eyes were on him. "Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it."

The echoes of his voice rang throughout the forest. "He has thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door."

Tsaiya shook her head, Bilbo would not think of turning back; he made a promise to her.

"We will not be seeing our Hobbit again."

"He promised me he will stay no matter what, we promised each other" Tsaiya's voice rang right afterwards.

"I do not believe it at all!" she screamed.

"He is long gone!" Thorin's voice spoke against hers as if trying to instill the truth in which she would not believe.

There was a silence, not counting the tears from Tsaiya however; hovering amongst them.

"No he isn't" a voice spoke out.

Everyone turned to see Bilbo; looking dirtier than the last time they saw him as well as his buttons of his golden vest were gone.

Tsaiya was quickly in front of Bilbo hugging him for dear life and sobbing into his shoulder. "Don't scare me like that! Please!" she cried but laughed as he patted her back.

"Bilbo Baggins! I never been so glad to see anyone in my life" The wizard raspy voice spoke.

As Tsaiya's cry began to cease slowly.

"Bilbo. We'd given you up" Kili spoke while talking to the hobbit.

"How on earth did you get pass the goblins?" Fili then talked. "How indeed?" Dwalin looked perplexed at how the hobbit did.

Bilbo looked around, still catching his breath.

"Well, what does it matter? He's back" Gandalf interrupted, a grin appearing on the wizard's face as he looked to Thorin.

"It matters because I want to know why you came back?" the King asked himself.

Tsaiya was about to back talk to the king that he was always bullying her friend but before she could open her mouth Havanna interrupted her.

"Let Bilbo speak Tsaiya, you can't always protect him" the duck chuckled.

That got Tsaiya to zip her lip and turned to Bilbo, she realized that he had to face this, he had to gain the respect he deserved from this company now or never.

Bilbo looked at Thorin and then opened his mouth to say something that was very wise.

"I know you doubt me, I know you always have doubted me and you're right that I do often thing of Bag-end" he shrugged. "I miss my books, and my armchair, and my garden; since that's where I belong, that is home for me and that's why I came back because"  
He looked at every single dwarf at the company. "-you don't have a home and that it was taken from you but I will help you take it back if I can" the hobbit said looking directly at Thorin.

The king lowered his head, as if ashamed by his actions and words that he flown against the hobbit.

Tsaiya wiped her eyes from such a statement, it was the perfect thing to say to them; the looks on the dwarves showed happiness and gladness of him, of having Bilbo on their side.

Gandalf released a sigh, excited of the heavy weight that finally lifted.

It was as if this time would not be interrupted, as if this was meant to be.

"Awe and they live happily ever after" Havanna commented, ruining the moment for Tsaiya who rolled her eyes at her friend.

But this moment was a happy one and nothing seemed that it could interrupt such a moment.

Until the sounds of wild Wargs filled the air.

"Out of the frying pan" Thorin rolled his eyes while Gandalf finished the saying "And into the fire! Run!"

* * *

_**The Lonely Mountain**_

They ran as far and fast as they could, passing by fallen trees as well as dead ones, the sound of the wargs growls and snarls were getting louder with every second; they were catching up with the group and it was a matter of minutes before they did.

The sun had set and now night had been upon the group.

A warg had finally caught up with them and faced itself towards the nearest person, which was Bilbo.

Tsaiya who was nearby was ready to throw a fireball, her resolve to protect her friend had fueled her and forced her to extrapolate the hidden magic within.

However it was not needed as the beast charged itself as soon as Bilbo had unsheathed his sword and the beast ran straight into it, head first as it cornered Bilbo into a tree and it laid dead on the forest floor, head still plunged with Bilbo's sword.

Another warg had shown up but Thorin was already plunging his sword into its neck before it could do anything to anyone.

Tsaiya was already throwing her hands down as lightning bolts struck some wargs, killing them in the process.

The group ran until there was nowhere left, for they had come to the edge of the mountain and a singular tree stood proud and tall at the end.

They looked around as even more wargs appeared, only to be struck with lightning from Tsaiya who was still casting as fast and as much as she could.

"I don't think I can do this anymore" the girl commented while slouching near a tree, fatigued was clearly an understatement.

Gandalf looked up and then looked towards the group.

"Up into the trees!" the wizard yelled while climbing unto the last one, Tsaiya stood on her feet and followed Gandalf as everyone began to climb into the trees near them.

"All of you! Come on! Bilbo you as well! Climb!" the wizard shouted.

Bifur grabbed a nearby rock and threw it at an incoming warg that tripped from the shock of being hit and skid against a rock.

"They're coming!" Thorin shouted, beside him Balin had climbed easily on the tree.

The dwarves began to help each other climb into the trees; while chatter amongst themselves and some cursing could be heard.

Bilbo was quickly up in a tree as soon as he ripped the sword from the dead warg carcass.

Tsaiya had noticed Gandalf reaching for a small moth and as quickly he caught it, he pulled it close and began whispering to it.

She once again felt the surge of magic coming from him as she gazed as he released the creature, a small moth that flew away.

Looking down she saw the creatures surrounding the trees while snapping and yapping trying to climb up and eat them, the chatter amongst the dwarves grew even louder saying to hold on and to not look down.

The snapping and snarling of the wargs below soon ended as they turned to a singular warg, a white warg that had an orc on its back.

There was a gasp from Thorin as he turned and glared at the rider with shock as well as hate.

Tsaiya had never seen the king like this and for him to have an expression such as that on his face, she knew that this person was someone that crossed paths previously before in the past.

"Azog" Thorin whispered.

"Azog? Didn't he die like you said he did?" Ori shouted from another tree branch staring at the pale orc rider.

Tsaiya looked at the rider for her to look in shock.

This orc was different, he had pale skin and many markings on his body, perhaps they were symbolic of some sort; but his left arm was missing and what was replaced was a hook as he stared at them with bright yellow eyes that seemed to look deep into their soul.

The orc sniffed the air and said something in a language that felt as if it was screeching against her ears.

But Tsaiya could also clearly hear four words, _Thorin son of Thrain_

Her eyes widened as it felt as if someone had hit her with a rock, Azog sounded familiar because it was the first tale that Balin talked about; the orc that beheaded his grandfather and the orc that Thorin fought against!

"It cannot be" Thorin said, his looked so shocking that it felt as if his hopes and dreams had died at the moment while continuing to shake his head.

The orc smiled evilly while pointing his club at Thorin while saying something and then looked at the animals and said something else before they went charging at the group once again.

This time they were ferocious, snapping at branches and jumping as high as they could.

They were eager to at least to try and knock a dwarf down and consume them entirely.

They began to uproot some trees by pressing their weight against it and the dwarves within the tree soon jumped into the next.

Yells and groans could be heard as once again the wargs started to knock the tree that had at most 7 dwarves within its branches and once again they jumped until all dwarves and the hobbit was within the last tree along with Gandalf and Tsaiya.

Dwarves started to hang from branches trying to hold on as best as they could.

Everyone including Havanna was panicking, though his fear was that he did not know what was to happen next.

Gandalf however plucked a pinecone from a branch and set it alight with his staff and then threw it down.

The lit pinecone tumbled and fumbled, scaring the nearby wargs away as it set alight the dry brushes around it.

The snarling of Azog could be heard along with the cries of the wargs as they tried to go around it, until Gandalf had thrown another lit pinecone in the direction as well.

"Fili" Gandalf said while dropping one to Fili who continued to juggle it within his arms for it was too hot, as Bilbo came along and lighting a pinecone as well.

Then lit pinecones were being dropped quickly towards all the dwarves as they threw it as far and quick as they could.

Some were hitting wargs and they were caught alight while others were aimed at the trees and bushes nearby, projecting more fire to protect the group.

Tsaiya who threw her pinecone at a warg clapped for she had not thrown anything at anyone before.

Azog roared in anger as the wargs retreated.

The group cheered as they had successfully drove off the wargs to only gasp in shock and horror as the tree began to slowly tumble; the excess weight was too much for it to bare as it sagged off to the side; on the verge of tipping.

Ori lost his grip and almost fell until quickly grabbing unto his brother's shoe, but the two could not last for long for the weight had been unbearable for Dori.

"Mr. Gandalf!" the eldest shouted in plea, only for Gandalf to hand his staff in trying to support the two dwarves.

Tsaiya who was lucky enough to have just been grabbing unto the tree trunk itself, had heard the snickering of Azog who was watching this all in amusement.

She then saw a blur of black and grey as Thorin who sat himself up; grabbed his oak branch that he used previously and marched himself towards the pale orc.

The fire lit around him in a blaze of glory as the wind blew against him.

His sword tightly grasped against his hand while he looked Azog dead in the eye.

Bilbo looked in disbelief of what was happening, dwarves were on the verge of falling and Thorin had picked the perfect time to go and fight against his nemesis who stared at them in delight of their horror.

Everyone did what they could only do at the moment but stare at the sight of Thorin heading his way towards his nemesis to finally duel one another of the battle of the century.

He then picked up speed while running quickly, raising his sword as he neared the rock that Azog as well as his warg was situated on, Thorin grunted while charging forth matching that of Azog's roar too.

The warg jumped high and was gliding down quickly and Thorin was about to slice into it; but sadly the wargs paw collided against the dwarf king' being as he was brought down quickly.

Gandalf looked on as he tried to help Dori as well as Ori who were losing their grips on both the staff and each other quite fast.

Tsaiya stared in horror as Thorin stood back up his resolve for revenge still burning within his blue eyes as he charged once more against the beasts.

But Azog's mace came crashing against Thorin's chainmail sending the dwarf flying once again.

The echoes of Azog's growl as well as the cries of the company bounced in the night as the fire illuminated what could.

Tsaiya noticed Bilbo standing up, frightened as well as scared terribly but she could see a burning in his eyes; not of fire but o another type of resolve.

Thorin once again tried to stand up, but this time the warg's teeth enclosed itself around the king and his screams were being heard as well as loud crunching that came from the beast.

She covered her mouth while trying to adjust herself up to help him.

"Thorin! No!" Dwalin's voice cried out while he almost fell off the tree branch and hanging on for dear life on a thick branch as well, trying to climb back up to save his friend and King.

The beast crunched down on Thorin but the King was not be made easy with, he collided the hilt of his sword against the nose of the beast, only to be thrown to the edge on a boulder, his body lying there as he grunted in pain.

The orc looked to a nearby comrade and spoke to what Tsaiya probably translated as for him to kill Thorin.

An orc dropped from its ride and stepped towards Thorin, gripping tightly unto its blade.

Tsaiya looked at Bilbo who was breathing heavy while unsheathing his sword from its home.

Thorin looked at the blade that was held against his throat and to the wielder, an unknown orc who looked pleased to do his master's bidding.

The dwarf tried his hardest to grab his nearby blade to try and defend himself but to no avail as it was too far for him to reach.

The orc lifted his sword ready to deliver the final blow before a whirl of red smashed into it and diving its sword repeatedly into the orcs chest killing it completely.

Thorin looking in shocked at who saved his life, expecting it to be a dwarf but it was a hobbit instead, with one last glance his eyes closed.

Bilbo soon stood up and defended the unconscious dwarf swinging his sword trying to scare off the orcs to which not worked at all.

The orcs neared themselves, slowly closing the space between them and the hobbit but loud battle cries interrupted them as forms began to tackle them down and fight.

The company was fighting back.

"Go!"

Bilbo whirled to see a large fireball slamming against an orc that was about to slice him.

"Tsaiya!" he said out loud as the girl continued to cast, breathing heavily with each spell cast.

Bilbo then went into the fight as well.

Too much things were happening right now, Gandalf trying to save the lives of Dori and Ori who quickly released their grips from Gandalf staff and was soon to be saved by an enormous being that took flight.

An enormous eagle that the dwarves so happened to land on.

Even more eagles began to appear, grabbing wargs with their enormous talons and flying them off of the edge, while others used their enormous wings to blow dead trees unto the wargs as well as their riders.

Gandalf himself jumped from a tree and landed on an eagle while another grabbed Thorin with its talons and flew away, his oaken shield left behind as a relic and reminder to Azog that he failed.

Tsaiya was picked up by an eagle and then thrown down to only land on another one, to which Bilbo was already riding as well.

Havanna cackling and laughing as he was situated on her head, laughing very loudly that this was a by far unexpected thing to happen on an unexpected journey.

One by one the dwarves were picked up and placed on the eagles as they all flew away on the backs of the winged beasts away from the battle and away from Azog who glared and roared; he had been defeated.

It felt as if they were flying for hours, the sun rising behind of them as they flew above the clouds and far beyond the reaches of Azog.

"Thorin!" Fili cried out from an eagle behind of both Tsaiya and Bilbo as they turned and saw that Thorin was still unresponsive.

As they glided over mountains of snow and vast plains of the green fields they finally soared pass waterfalls and lakes to tall mountains when they were finally dropped off on a plateau.

The eagle that carried Thorin laid him gently on the rock and Gandalf was dropped next followed by Bilbo and Tsaiya.

"Thorin" the wizard called but to no response.

He then bent down and started to whisper words that brought the magic feeling back, it surged throughout the area once more and Tsaiya felt worried over Thorin.

The wizard laid his hands over the king's face and began to whisper and suddenly, his eyes flew open to everyone's shock expressions, including Gandalf.

But there were sighs of relief as the king's whispered voice asked of Bilbo as well as Tsaiya.

"What of the Halfling, as well as the girl" he whispered.

Gandalf smiled gently. "It's all right, they are both alright and safe" he turned to show the two standing side by side next to each other.

Bilbo sighed in relief as well; if he had not done what he did earlier against the orc then Thorin would most likely be dead.

Thorin was helped up by Dwalin and Kili but his eyes were locked on both Tsaiya as well as Bilbo, their hands entangled with one another as if comforting one another in this time of need.

She smiled at the dwarf who looked exasperated by everything.

"You!" Thorin's voice bellowed

Tsaiya's smiled faltered while Bilbo's face of relief turned into an expressionless face.

"What were you doing?" he continued. "You both nearly got yourselves killed!"

Tsaiya was about to fight back until Havanna shot back for her to stay quiet and let him finish. "Did I not say that you as well as her would be a burden to us?" he stepped closer to the two who's eyes widened of his approach but they did nothing as their feet were planted firmly to the ground for If they took a few steps they would fall from the edge of the plateau. "That you would not survive in the wild?"

The girl could take the insults but as her eyes looked to Bilbo, he looked hurt as well as betrayed as his Adam's apple bobbed back and forth.

"That you have no place amongst us?"

He looked as if he was about to cry from the King's previous insults.

There was only the sound of ragged breathing until Thorin said his final sentence that silenced everyone.

"I have never been so wrong in all my life" he said while he enclosed his hands around Bilbo first and hugged him for dear life before extending his hands out and enrapturing Tsaiya as well who's previous face was rage turned into laughter as tears streamed down her face as one hand covered her smile as the other ruffled Thorin's and then to Bilbo's hair.

The loud laughter of the company roared as finally the last air of doubt cleared and everything was nice and peaceful between everyone.

The king then pulled from the two and looked from Tsaiya then to Bilbo.

"But I am sorry that I doubted both of you, I am very sorry" he apologized only for Tsaiya to cry even harder.

Bilbo looked to the girl who nodded her head and then looked back to Thorin and answered him. "No, I would have doubted me too" the hobbit replied back. "I'm not a hero or a warrior, or even a burglar" he finished and looked at Gandalf when saying those words.

"Me too, I would have doubted myself too but; you guys are close to me as more than friends, you seem like family to me" the girl cried while rubbing her eyes.

"Except for Kili" Havanna whispered teasingly for the girl only to look at Kili who was still at this moment watching her, a sad smile on his face as he could not stop her from crying this moment.

The group then came to her and hugged her. "We know Lady Tsaiya, we think of you as a family member too" Bofur hugged, while the others agreed.

"And one more thing; just call me Tsaiya, there's no need to have formalities, please" she giggled while they agreed to that as well.

The flight of the eagles caught the company off guard as the enormous birds flew away; and Tsaiya carelessly waving at them while saying "Goodbye and Thank You!"

Thorin then looked carefully at the horizon, only for Bilbo to look at it as well and then the whole group as they marched slightly to the edge and saw the mountain that laid in the distance.

"Erebor, the Lonely Mountain, the last of the great dwarf kingdoms of middle earth"

"Our home" Thorin whispered proudly.

A bird flew past them as it head towards the mountain.

"Look a raven! It's returning to the mountain!" Oin called out.

Tsaiya looked carefully, it wasn't as big as a raven; it seemed smaller.

"That my dear Master Oin, is a thrush" Gandalf announced.

"I'll take it as a good sign, a good omen of our journey" Thorin said while looking to Bilbo who was at his side.

"I agree too, I do believe the worst is behind us" the hobbit smiled.

Tsaiya however, recounted that they would have to face a dragon real soon and felt that if that task wasn't enough, that she felt an incredible evil ahead; but instead of telling the people around her, she felt that they had endured enough of this journey and let them revel in this goodness for a while before she dropped a bomb on them.

But she did smile, at least though she did believe that some of the worst things were behind of them.

Havanna however looked ahead and then whispered to her... "By the way, there's another test that you will have to take soon"

She had a look of disbelief on her face at the duck's words.

He laughed while hopping next to her and looked at the glorious mountain too.

"You really think there were only those easy challenges to go through? Of course not! For there are far more than you could ever imagine, my dear protégé" the duck smiled.

She sighed while closing her eyes, at least she was alive and that she brought hope to her friend- no, not her friends; to her newfound family.


	10. Master Of The House

_**Hey everyone! This is the start for Movie 2 now! Teehee! **_

* * *

It has been an uncountable amount of weeks since they encountered Azog, the sight of Erebor from the Carrocks they stood from and the ride of the eagles but it has been clear for the past couple of weeks that something was happening, they had not much time to rest but constantly on the run from the packs that were chasing after them, and one of those were Azog along with many of many wargs that seemed that no matter if they fought with them, more kept coming.

Bilbo stared of the edge of the cliff as morning had dawned on them, he was scouting the area as he witness the pack of said wargs jumping and howling over rocks but what he was focused on was not the beasts, but the riders on top of them, and a pale orc was the center of the hobbit's attention; for it was Azog who sniffed the air and looked in the direction of said hobbit who quickly hid himself behind the rock, obscuring his view but caring not for if he had gotten caught, then the view would be meaningless.

He heard the pack retreating into the distance but a menacing growl had got him to turn and hide himself even further.

A loud thundering growl that echoed like thunder and an earthquake roared loudly, catching the hobbit off guard to see this new threat.

As he planted his back on the cold stone and looked towards his side, he noticed a beast on four legs gazing in the distance.

It looked similar to that of a bear but even bigger, its frontal paws dug into stone as it snarled and howled in the distance, the echoes of its voice caught in the air and blew along the forest.

Bilbo, thinking that this was the perfect time to escape, had done so; quickly scurrying down the edges of the cliff to meet back up with the company who was eagerly waiting for his results on his scouting mission.

The hobbit scurried down the valley and soon caught sight of the dwarven company.

As soon as Bilbo was in sight, Thorin just went along and started the conversation.

"How close is the pack?" the voice deep and low spoke as he allowed Bilbo passage into the middle of the now forming circle.

Bilbo who was huffing and puffing looked at the leader. "Too close, a couple of leagues and no more, but that's not the worst of it" the hobbit said only to have set eyes on the wizard.

"Have the wargs picked up our scent?" The bald headed dwarf asked while clutching tightly on his war hammer.

"Not yet but they will in any moment" the hobbit answered. "But we do have another problem"

"Did they see you" Gandalf added in while stepping closer to Bilbo. "They saw you?" he asked

"No, that's not it at all" Bilbo groaned.

Gandalf smirked while winking. "What did I tell you? Quiet as a mouse, proven to be a burglar"

The dwarves began to chatter with Gandalf, agreeing as some smiles appearing on their faces; they were impressed of his stealth.

Thorin walked away, thinking of other matters within his head but the girl to the side, who was sitting on a boulder chatted quietly to the adviser that took form of a duck; who was plopped on her head and others except for this girl could see it.

"Will you just listen!" the hobbit shouted at the group who silenced all at once and turned their confused gazes back to him.

"I'm trying to tell you that there is something else out there" he pointed back at to where he came from.

The company exhaled in exasperation, another danger to their lives.

Thorin especially looked disbelief, it was as if faith were against them this time.

"What form did it take? Like a bear?" Gandalf said with eyes widen and no expression in his voice.

Bilbo who answered with a "yes" then looked at the wizard with another odd look, that of surprise.

"Ye—Yes, but bigger" the hobbit stuttered while looking at Tsaiya who shrugged her arms; she was not going to be in this conversation and was eager to go underway, they had been dillydallying for far too long and it was bound that the pack would catch up to them in any moment.

"Much bigger" the hobbit added in while turning to Bofur who was quite nearby.

"You knew of this beast?" the dwarf said while eyeing the wizard who turned on his heel and walked from the group, a few steps while trying to think of a solution.

"I say we double back" Bofur suggested only to be shot down by Thorin.

"And be run down by a pack of orcs?"

The company then began to panic and different suggestions and babbles formed between them, conflicting with one another,

"There is a house" the wizard's old voice cut through the conversation as he turned and continued. "It is not far from here, where we might take refuge; if we journey now we will be able to make to it about noon" he said.

"Whose house?" Thorin growled under his breath as he glared at Gandalf. "Are they friend or foe?"

"Neither" Gandalf breathed out, as if it was the last thing he had wanted to say. "He will help us or, he will kill us"

Everyone turned to each other, worried of this host that could possibly be the end of them even before they were to even venture close to the kingdom of the dwarves.

"What choice do we have?"

Before anyone could even respond, the howl and roar of a creature was heard very close to where they were located at; startling the group.

"None" the wizard commented while they all ran as fast as they could; down the rock path of the mountain.

They ran as fast and far as they could once again; journeying without staying too long in one area to only rest and recuperate for a few brief moments and never staying for more than an hour.

They repeated this tactic as they crossed down the mountain and entered a vast greenery of plains where rivers flowers and trees were abundant though their beauty was only equal to the Shire, it was not a perfect hiding place; it wasn't even an ideal hiding place!

Though they ran across of it, pass the flowers and trees and vast rivers and even forests; only to hear the howl of the creature even closer to them.

They were panicked and frightened, even Thorin who had the composure of a very proud and fearless dwarf had the feeling of fear within his eyes; though they were for his companions and not for himself; but this fear was justified, not only were they running from a creature but hordes of orcs and goblins that were after Thorin's head as well as their leader Azog was trailing after them and was not far behind.

Running past a certain forest, they heard the screams of the beast once more ever so closer that it seemed that he was in closing distance towards them.

"This way! Quickly!" The wizard shouted once more while leading them deeper into the forest.

Bombur had been stuck in place of such a scream, scared and frightened.

Though it was Thorin who pulled the dwarf by his beard and told him to hurry.

"Run!" Thorin shouted to his companions who ran even faster.

Tsaiya was tired beyond compare, though the legions of orcs that were after them had put her on edge, though her spirit was recuperating from the previous battles in Goblin Town, she still felt weaker than the time she took the tests many weeks and possibly a month or two ago.

Havanna tried his hard to train her with little rest she could but the look of pure exhaustion was not helping her, the situation of her trainings at all and he vowed to himself that the first chance they would get to rest for more than a few hours, he would let her rest in peace for she deserved it more than most of the group.

Tsaiya panted, still fighting the urge to just sit down and let them come for her; running directly behind Gandalf was quite beneficial for she concluded that he knew everything and everywhere they were going to head too.

When they cleared the forest and noticed an enormous house in the clearing situated in a vast dry field situated under trees and a rock wall, she felt the desperation to fight and eliminate the threat so she could smoothly rest and regain her strength.

As they all ran towards the house, she noticed Bombur who despite being the biggest of the group, ran far faster than all of them.

Their cries of trying to run faster filled her ears and she had already lost control of her temper once again.

"Enough of this!" she screamed while bringing her hands together and summoning an explosive ball of light within her grasp, she stopped dead in her tracks for only the cries of dismay of the dwarves who were wondering what was she doing.

"This nonsense has got to stop!" she yelled in irritation while flying it towards the opening in which they ran from.

The shimmering ball flew quite the distance and then exploded as it struck trees and dirt; light emanating from the area and a smug look on her face as if she had delivered a final blow towards the creature.

Only for it to jump from said area and landed at the same clearing, roaring even louder, the roar was directed to her.

Eyes widening and Havanna's reminder of her to "book it" and so she did, running with Bilbo as they moved passed the walk doors of the wall circling around the house.

"Come on! Get inside!" the wizard ushered them in as they passed an enormous tree and flowers as they witnessed enormous bees that felt as if you should get stung by them it would mean either excruciating pain as well as certain death or possibly the combination of the two.

They made it towards the door and they tried to budge it open, slamming themselves against it while knocking as well as pounding against the door.

"Open the door!" Gandalf shouted as the beast began to draw near.

Tsaiya was one of the few who was trying to unlock the door, but simply couldn't for she had not seen such a door as this one, turned and looked at the beast that was quickly approaching.

Stepping forward to the group she rose her hands up and pointed at the rock doors for them to only close directly in the face of the beast, buying them even more time.

Thorin squeezed himself past the group and unlocked the door and all who was near began pouring in, clamoring each other with screams and shouts as the dwarves made it within the house.

Tsaiya as well as Gandalf tread quickly within for them to only see the rock door to be flung open and the beast was now running directly towards them.

"Close the doors!" The wizard screamed as the dwarves began to push the enormous doors closed.

The face of the monster like bear slamming into the door as its head began to snap and growl at the dwarves who were pushing against it, trying to force the door close.

Tsaiya already gasping for breath for such a long run and the magic she used.

Bilbo Gandalf as well as Tsaiya breathed in air as the dwarves continued to use their strength against the creature and with enough force along with some miniscule of magic from the girl, they managed to close the door on the creature; only for it to slam itself against said door and snarl at the group within.

The dwarves sighed loudly in relief for doing such a feat before slamming the log stopped on the lock as a matter of extra precaution.

"What in the world was that?" Ori grunted while turning to look at the wizard along with Tsaiya, he believed they had the answer for it but for the girl who only shrugged at it looked at Gandalf who now had all eyes on him, waiting for an answer.

"That is our host" the wizard spoke.

Everyone gaze of look of confusion as well as one that pretty much summed up to "You got to be joking?" kind of face.

Gandalf had a smirk on his face while looking around.

"His name is Beorn, a skin changer" the wizard spoke while stepping away.

Tsaiya looked around the area, the house seemed enormous and full of barrels and wheat. When she got her breath she noticed animals within the house as well; bulls as well as cows with long horns that were sharp at the touch looked at them as they continued to chew on the grass within their feeding trays.

Tsaiya stepped above the stables and looked around to that of which looked to be the dining room.

There was enormous benches that possibly could fit seven of her on single bench, luckily enough it would fit the company as well.

"Sometimes he's a huge black bear and sometimes he's a great strong man" the wizard explained while petting a nearby cow who which Tsaiya had been petting another. "The bear is unpredictable but the man can be reason with, however, he is not over fond of dwarves" the wizard said while looking at the dwarves as if they were pests.

To which they were, as of the moment they were snooping around within another's home without said owner's permission.

Ori had his ear beside the door and when the creature growled once more the scribe turned around and looked at the group.

"He's leaving" the dwarf whispered.

His older brother quickly ran up to him and roughly pulled him away. "Come away from there! It's not natural. None of it." he told his brother.

He looked towards Gandalf. "It's obvious that he's under some sort of dark spell"

Gandalf looked irritably at the dwarf before raising his voice. "Don't be a fool, he's under no enchantment but his own"

The wizard spoke as he took off his hat while stepping unto the platform that led to the dining table.

"Now get some sleep, all of you; especially you Tsaiya, for I know you been getting cranky and irritable for days on end" the wizard pointed to the girl who smiled sheepishly at the wizard while sitting next to Bilbo who situated himself quite near.

"You'll be quite safe here tonight" he said out loud but few words that Tsaiya could hear coming from the wizard's mouth. "I hope" she caught it.

It was a very good rest however to sit around and not to worry about orc packs chasing after you; for Tsaiya she had changed into a duck once again one night but luckily enough she had heeded Gandalf's warnings and changed within the woods nearby and slept near the company but far from their eyes and as morning had come she had transformed back and continued to journey with them.

It was still broad daylight while some dwarves along with Gandalf had gone to sleep and get some rest, though Tsaiya no matter how she could try to adjust herself to sleep, could not do such a thing and Bilbo obviously felt the same.

"Tsaiya, I was meaning to ask of you since Rivendell, if you are a duck, in what purpose as to why did the Valar brought you here?" the hobbit whispered.

The girl blinked to the question and then softened her look and answered the best she could without hinting anything.

"I was brought here from them to do a specific thing that will come along the journey perhaps or later on in the future, but all I know is that I am here as of now, and I don't regret anything of meeting everyone and all too" she smiled.

"Ah, so if the quest is finished and all and you haven't returned home, do you know where you will be staying" the hobbit asked while turning to look at her, his hazel eyes gazed upon her.

She shook her head, her hair in a tight brain that curled down her back wobbled; "No, I haven't thought that far actually; but it's alright though" she honestly said.

"Well, you could stay with me if you want" the hobbit said while blushing slightly.

Tsaiya knew that he had trouble showing his emotions, along with another person in the group, well a lot of dwarves in the group.

"Thank you Bilbo, I would love too" she smiled while pulling him close for a hug.

"Awe isn't that cute"

The two looked to see Kili staring amusingly at the two.

Bilbo rolled his eyes at the mischievous dwarf who had graced them with his presence.

"Kili" Tsaiya whispered, trying hard to not to wake up the nearby dwarves.

"Tsaiya" the dwarf greeted with one of his signature smile that secretly burned her stomach and chest whenever she saw such a thing.

"What were you guys talking about here?" the dwarf wondered while quickly jumping over the railing and landing directly next to Tsaiya who was quickly blushing of the body contact that was near her.

She was already stuttering and muttering nonsensical words trying to figure out what to say to him and he seemed to enjoy her nervousness and laughed.

"She was about to tell a story" Bilbo interrupted saving her from the embarrassment but to no avail since she had already shamed herself from just stuttering and muttering.

Even Havanna was laughing so loudly that she was glad that he could not be seen or even heard from them.

"A story? How come you haven't told of any stories to us around the campfires in the beginning of the journey?" Kili said while plucking the wheat that traveled within Tsaiya's hair.

"Because we were too busy trying to stay alive of course" Tsaiya commented back.

Kili chuckled but then sat up, eager to hear the story that Tsaiya was going to tell.

"You want it now?" she exclaimed to which he nodded.

Just like a child, she thought while sitting up, I guess it won't hurt to just tell a tale from a book I read.

She nodded while adjusting herself easily.

"Alright, I shall tell you one of my favorite tales; a story about seven dwarves and a maiden whose beauty was envied by a jealous queen"

Kili's face turned excited at the sound of dwarves within the tale she was going to speak of, and luckily they were similar; miners who enjoyed finding jewels along with the dwarves in her company; and as such she started to tell the tale.


	11. A Nightmare Come To Life

"In a midwinter when the snowflakes were falling like feathers from heaven, a queen sat sewing at her window, which had a frame of black ebony wood, as she sewed she looked up at the snow and pricked her finger with her needle-

"Did she get an infection from such a needle?!"

The girl turned to see Gloin and Oin sitting up next to the step listening to the story.

"No, she did not; however three drops of blood fell into the snow and the red on the white looked so beautiful that the queen wanted a child as white as snow and her lips red as blood and hair as black as the ebony wood, not long after she had a child of these traits but the queen had died during the birthing of the child-

"Was it in a battle that the queen had died from?"

Tsaiya turned to see Nori Ori and Dori sitting up next to the railing to hear her tale.

"No; she died from birthing the child" she repeated while continuing the tale once more.

"A year late the king took another wife, this woman was beautiful yet she was proud and arrogant and she could stand if anyone who might surpass her beauty and as such had a magic mirror and with every morning she stood before it-

"Did it show her ugly true form within her?" Bofur spoke as he as well as Bombur and Bifur stood next to the sleeping cows eager to hear the story as well.

Tsaiya groaned while shaking her head. "No, it was a magic mirror that would speak to her of who was the fairest in the land and as such the mirror would respond that she was the fairest of them all"

"Snow White, the name of the beautiful child grew up and became ever more beautiful and when she had turned seven, she was beautiful as the light of day and even more than the queen herself and one day when the queen asked her mirror, the mirror said that Snow White was a thousand times fairer than her, in such a rage and hate developing in the queen's heart of the child she had summoned a huntsman to take Snow white and kill her in the deep within the woods and as proof as to such a murder to bring forth the lungs and liver of the child back-"

The dwarves had disgusted faces plastered, who would do such a thing as to kill a child and desecrate its remains by taking its liver and lungs.

The girl just rose an eyebrow as they had interfered with her story telling once again.

"If you keep interrupting my tale then I will not be able to finish it"

The dwarves shocked at her outburst, quieted themselves down to hear the rest of her story.

But she had even more listeners now, Thorin who was situated far from the crowd could hear her soothing voice along with Gandalf who was seated in a chair and even Fili who had joined himself next to his brother, it seemed that the entire company who had trouble sleeping was now listening to the girl's voice and the girl's story to tell.

Though there came snickering from Gandalf; for he had not ever heard of a story about an evil queen being jealous of a child and had hired a huntsman to kill her to devour her organs, he couldn't stop laughing.

"The huntsman took Snow White into the woods and was about to stab the innocent heart when she began to cry for her life, vowing that she will run into the woods and never ever return to the kingdom to which the huntsman took pity on her and said to her that she was free to leave for he believed that she was going to die in the woods from wild animals, he had killed a boar and took its lungs and liver as proof of Snow White's death and as such the cook had boil them with salt and the wicked woman had ate it, supposing that she had eaten Snow White's lung as well as liver-

The dwarves once again were in an outburst and Gandalf could not stop laughing for such a preposterous thing could not happen, even Thorin looked in disgust of such madness of a queen to even think of eating a child's innards.

"If you all keep interrupting I will stop this tale right now" she hissed in irritation.

The dwarves immediately shut their mouths as they could feel Tsaiya's anger as sparks of magic began to appear but Gandalf continued to laugh and she let him, he wasn't interrupting the story with constant groans of disgust and all.

"Please continue Tsaiya" Bilbo whimper in fear of his friend.

The girl as if sensing his fear from her, forced herself to calm down.

"Alright, you may all ask questions when I stop talking, alright just do not interrupt me" she said while looking at them, only for them to nod but Kili however just winked at her.

"Snow White who was left in the woods, ventured and ran; animals jumped at her but they did no harm for such a pure heart could even be felt by the animals around, just as evening was about to fall she manage to find a small little house and went inside in order to rest"

Tsaiya stopped herself to look at the crowd, letting them know that if they had questions or groans they should do so now.

"The dwarven house?" Kili asked to which Tsaiya nodded and smiled.

"Correct, it was the dwarf's house" she smiled and then return to telling the story.

"Inside this house, everything was small but so neat and clean that no one could say otherwise, there was a little table with white tablecloth and seven little plates, and each plate had a spoon and there were seven knives and forks and seven mugs as well, against the wall there were seven little beds all standing in a row and covered with snow white sheets, because she was so hungry and thirsty, she ate few vegetables and little bread from each plate and from each mug she drank a drop of wine and then afterward because she was so tired she lay down on a bed but it did not feel right at all, one was too long and another was too short until finally she laid on the seventh to which was just right, she remained lying on it and entrusted herself to the high powers and fell asleep; as darkness settled in the masters of the house returned home and they were seven dwarves"

She stopped since she knew the company was cheering of such characters of being dwarves.

"What were the names of the dwarves" Bilbo asked, entranced with the story.

Tsaiya blinked her eyes but she did not really want to tell the names of said dwarves.

She looked at them in the room and smiled. "Their names were forgotten but their deeds are not" she improvised.

She refused to tell them that they were named after attributes such as Happy Smiley Dopey and Sleepy!

"The dwarves that picked and dug for ore in the mountains and as they lit their candles they soon saw that someone had been in there for everything had not been in the same order as they left it, each dwarf complained of each thing such has their chairs and plates and breads and vegetables and forks and knives and mugs as well, then as they examined further they noticed the mess of their beds but as the seventh looked at his bed, he found Snow White lying there asleep and all the dwarves had come running and cried out in amazement, when they shone the candle light on Snow White one said that she was very beautiful and they were so happy that they had forgotten everything and decided to not wake her but let her continue her sleep, although the seventh had to sleep with his companions one hour with each one and then the night was done"

She stopped again and looked at the dwarves. "Any questions before I continue?"

"I don't have a question but a statement" Gloin said looking skeptical of a tale.

"Go on?" she smiled.

"What kind of dwarf would allow a person to enter their home and mess with their belongings? That does not make sense to me" the dwarf with his skeptical look still in place.

Tsaiya shook her head. "I am not too sure but these dwarves allowed her to stay, any more questions?"

The dwarves said nothing as to let her continue with her story.

"The next morning when she had woken up from her slumber an she introduced herself to the dwarves and told them of her wicked stepmother and how she tried to kill her, the dwarves welcomed her and promised that if she would cook and clean and sew and do house work that she would be able to live with them and have anything that she desired that was within their power of doing to which the girl agreed on; every morning the dwarves would go to the mountain to look for gold an ore as Snow White would stay at home and cook and clean and do house work; though she was alone during the day as all the dwarves had gone to the mountain; though they warned her that the stepmother would soon fight out that she lived and told her to not let anyone in under no circumstances; Now the queen believing that she had eaten Snow White's lungs and liver could only think that she was again the first and beautiful woman of all and as she stepped before her mirror and asked such questions, once again the mirror said that the queen was indeed fair and beautiful but Snow White who lives beyond the mountains with seven dwarves was a thousand times fairer than her and as such the queen knew that the huntsman had deceived her and that Snow White was alive and as she pondered she wondered of a way to kill the girl as such that for long she was not the most beautiful woman in the entire land her envy would give her no rest, at last she had an idea; coloring her face she disguised herself as an old woman so no one could recognized her and in this disguise she went to the house of the seven dwarves and knocked on the door while telling of beautiful wares for sale; Snow White who was alone peered out the window and greeted the woman who told her that she had bodice laces in all colors and asked if Snow White had wanted one; Snow White with a pure heart let the woman into the house and picked the most beautiful bodice lace, the unsuspecting Snow White stood before her and let do up the new lace but the old woman pulled so quickly and so hard that Snow White could not breathe at all and with a last of her words the evil woman said to her that she used to be the most beautiful one and hurried away and as evening approached the seven dwarves came home and were terrified when they saw their dear Snow White lying on the ground not moving at all, they lifted her up and noticed that her laces were too tight and as they cut the laces one by one she began to breathe little by little until she came back to life and as she told them her story they happened to say that the old woman was no one else but the evil queen and warned once again to not let anyone within the home"

The dwarves were entranced with Tsaiya's voice that they had stopped with their questions and listened to the tale closely, and each trick that the queen had pulled on Snow White, the dwarves were there reviving her from the bodice lace to the poison comb but as they heard about the poison apple they were questioning of how evil Witchcraft could be but she soothed them saying that magic depends on the user who wields it and continued with the tale, she told them now that there were no way of reviving her this time and the dwarves had closed snow white into a glass coffin for she still seemed to be alive no matter if she was dead, though a traveling prince had come by and fell in love with Snow White and as he told the dwarves that he was her one they realized and gave her away of pity of the prince but as the servants who was carrying her coffin tripped and dislodged the apple from her throat, she became alive once more and married the prince and as such when the evil woman asked if she was the fairest of them all once more, the mirror said that a young queen had been and as she went to visit such a queen she found out that it was Snow White who made her stepmother dance in red hot iron shoes that were placed in burning coals and she was ordered by the new king to dance before them until she fell down dead.

As Tsaiya finished with her tale, the dwarves were confused; though it was Kili who asked the first question as to why this was her favorite story and Tsaiya had answered him saying that it wasn't the queen's downfall or how beautiful the girl was; it was how the dwarves who by feeling her pure heart, helped her when she needed it and she found a family to love. She said she loved how she made a family and they came to love her not by blood but how they were connected by fate and she even compared her meeting with them and Tsaiya even said to them before they went to bed as they looked at her, that they were her family.

Kili smiled at her answer while walking up to Tsaiya and once again kissing her cheek and rested himself next to her to which she had no words of defiance but rather a very hard and fast beating heart.

* * *

**_Two Chapters in One! Please Enjoy!_**

* * *

_**Vidae**_

Burning, the place was burning!

Tsaiya's eyes wondered of where she was, the only thing she could focus on was the cries and screams of people rushing by; many buildings were on fire and there was just constantly screaming.

The girl tried to use her powers but for some odd reason they weren't working.

She then tried to call on the people to ask them what was going on but any person she tried to reach too just rushed right pass her as if she was just a bystander.

She looked as the smoke rose to the sky as the orange and red flames burnt while the snapping of support beams tore buildings and bridges apart.

Blood curling screams was the loudest noise to drown everything out.

She ran towards a couple, a woman bent next to a man applying pressure on his face and as the girl looked closely, blood was surging from his face, the burnt mark stinging him as he screamed for it to stop.

She tried to help them but the woman glared at Tsaiya with menacing eyes as if to back away before she would hurt her.

The girl did as such as she was the only one who could possibly calm the man down but she must be of use to help someone.

She walked onwards passed screaming and crying children while others evacuated on boat as everything around them began to be set alight, this fire would not stop at all and no matter what anyone would do this blaze would simply just eat everything up for what it looked like the city seemed to be made of wood.

Tsaiya walked along the sturdy bridges as it continued, trying to ponder of where was she and why did it look familiar for some reason.

She was suddenly caught off guard as she heard laughing.

Looking around she heard laughter, not any type of laugh but one containing such an amusement as if enjoying this as entertainment for them; a maniacal teasing.

The laughter grew louder as she ran around trying to figure out anything, calling forth the companions that she spent weeks with.

Calling even for Havanna to see if it could guide her, but no one could be found at all.

The laughter even grew louder and as she ventured to what seemed to be the middle of the burning town where most of the inhabitants were looking in horror while figuring what to do, Tsaiya saw her.

A woman standing on the tallest building with her hands up, cackling in delight.

"Burn! Just burn to the ground!" the voice sprouted in glee.

Tsaiya noticed this girl to have long jet black hair that was pinned up in a ponytail like manner as she wore a dress similar to that of Tsaiya's but in all black.

As if sensing Tsaiya nearby, the girl looked at her to which Tsaiya had gasped.

It was as if she was looking within a mirror, in a dark twisted mirror as to what seemed like a dark twisted version of herself was staring right back.

The girl looked exactly like Tsaiya, except her hair was dark like the color of the most pitch black nights, her skin radiated death white as her pupils was not of blue but of a ghostly amethyst, though they looked similar but their aura's were completely different.

"You?!" the girl screamed while a warped smile was pasted on her face as she pointed towards Tsaiya and a miniature fireball was aimed at her.

The girl dodged quickly and glared.

"You dare interrupt this crusade of mine!" the voice hissed at her.

"You're twisted! You call this a crusade when you burn people's lives down!" Tsaiya shot back while standing back up.

The girl's beautiful face turned into an ugly snarl.

"Me? Twisted? I'm just being my natural self! My whole natural self!" she screamed while raining down even more death in the form of skulls from above.

Tsaiya ran for cover under a roof which offered her immediate protection.

"Awe? The girl who looks like me? With powers such as mine too? Who clearly is a goody two shoes, where did you go? I want to rip your heart out and see the life leave your eyes" the voice said, it's twisted self then gently hovering down unto the lake where it turned and zeroed in on Tsaiya.

"Be gone you evil blight!" Tsaiya shot back while grabbing a slab of wood and flying it at the figure who was hit and slammed into the water.

Before she could celebrate the figure stood up and snarled.

"Me? I can't leave because I'm a part of you, we always come here together and I'm just going to have some fun killing everything in my path and perhaps everything that you hold dear" the voice teased.

Tsaiya lost it, power or not somehow she walked along the water and tackled the girl down, slapping and punching the figure's face that reminded so much of herself to which was smiling and laughing with each physical contact.

"You will bring death and fire to them, you just won't do it yet" the voice cackled and laugh as she forced the demon into the water and trying to suffocate her.

"I will protect them all!" Tsaiya roared as the girl flipped Tsaiya over and began to suffocate her.

"You really think you can beat me? You don't even know who you are and even me" it hissed while plunging her head down even farther into the depths of the water.

Air bubbles escaping from Tsaiya's mouth as she tried to force herself up and gasp for breath but to no avail.

In a last desperate hope she hooked her elbow into the woman's ribcage to be set free and she rose to the surface and gasped.

"You evil harlot!" Tsaiya snarled while grasping the girl's hair and forcing her back into the water. "You dare threaten me! You may believe that you know me! But you don't and you never will! Now Be Gone!" Tsaiya shouted while she slapped and punched the woman's face.

The woman in response just snarled and growled as if being defeated from Tsaiya.

"I will not be defeated easily!" the evil woman shouted as something odd began to happen, the woman's face began to melt off and a new one had formed; it was as a spell had worn off from her; a spell to conceal her identity.

"I said be gone!" Tsaiya shouted even louder.

The woman seemed to hiss as her amethyst eyes sparkled and began to dim with every slap and punch Tsaiya could throw in; she had grasped the girl by the hair even tighter while pummeling her face an uncountable amount of times.

She felt the rage reached its peak as she heard the woman called forth the names of the companions from Thorin and Gandalf to Gloin and Bifur and Bombur and Bofur and Dori Nori and Ori to everyone else including Bilbo, that she will destroy them all.

"You will not touch them!" Tsaiya shouted while smacking the woman once again, this time a flash of light emanating from her palms as it collided against the woman's face.

She hissed as a burnt mark had appeared next to her face and growled as if something was taken from her.

"You dare attack-" the harpy was interrupted when a punch from the raging one had connected to her jaw once again with the same hand, and another burnt mark had been earned on the opposite side of the woman's face.

Tsaiya who was still consumed in the raging battle felt her powers return to her and realized that this was no mere dream or a horrible nightmare that this was something else; that this was something even more sinister.

This was possibly the evil she had sensed on the Carrocks when gazing of the kingdom in a far off land, this was being that seemed similar to that of her but twisted and more malevolent.

The sinister woman tried to break free of Tsaiya's grasp, trying to escape; but the girl grasped her face and used her magic on her to force the being's spirit into place.

"Tell me your name!" The girl roared while their powers clashed against one another.

"Never!" the other hissed in agony.

Tsaiya had adjusted her fingertips to release another burst of energy to force the enemy to reveal her name.

"Tell me!"

The being under her roared in pain, legs flailing as Tsaiya had sat on her chest to prevent her from moving.

"Ne-Argh! - Vidae" the girl yelled out.

As soon the name was ripped from the girl's mouth Tsaiya had slapped the girl once more while threatening that if she were to attack her as well as any one of her companions ever again that this would be the result once more.

The girl's huffed of exhaustion as well as in pain and Tsaiya had gotten off of her and walked away.

"You dare underestimate me?!"

Vidae stood on her feet prepared to fight Tsaiya once more but before she could even think of casting another spell, the still raging girl whirled around.

"Be Gone!" the girl screamed while magic surged through her and as if in slow motion, a white tendril had quickly left the hand that Tsaiya that held up and traveled it's way rather quickly and zapped Vidae who vanished almost instantly; being thrown out of Tsaiya's subconscious immediately; Tsaiya however felt light as a growing light that had caused the town to vanish consumed her entirely.

She shot up and whirled around preparing to fight Vidae but she then noticed the panicked looks of the company staring at her with worry as some with fear too.

Her ragged breaths were the only thing

She had not known that she had been gasping and yelling within her sleep.

Darkness had lingered on the group as they were only being shined by candlelight that was being held by a large being who Tsaiya had deduced was Beorn who said nothing but looked on with her with curiosity.

"Are you alright?" Gandalf was one and the closest near her for the others, feared a raging wizard-in-training when said was enduring a nightmare.

Tsaiya looked at the figures, Bilbo had been as close to Gandalf but had the look of worry on his face; worry for her sake as well as his.

Ori and Bofur glanced at the girl with fright of her but it was soon discovered after she looked down and they cried that they had heard voices coming from her mouth that was not hers; as if she had been taken over by a whole other force.

Tsaiya then gaped and nodded, for she knew of Vidae now; that this new enchantress had invaded her mind and tried to destroy her from within.

"I'm so sorry" she said to them and as she stepped near, they all stepped backwards as if they still feared her.

One of her worst imaginings realized and they looked at her different now and not the friend that she deserved to be.

The hurt and cracking of her heart realized, she couldn't help but shed tears and a new surge of emotions that ached her deeply was felt and it had dawned on her on what she almost did.

The girl fell to the ground and cried, she almost had hurt her family around her; she did not know that she would probably have killed them and then realized later.

Her wails were loud as she apologized over and over to them while backing to the corner.

"I'm so sorry" she cried out again and again but no matter how many times she would say the words, she felt as if they had no meaning at all that the words cannot cover the actions that she almost had done.

She heard nothing of their answers but felt hands wrapped around her form and as she opened her eyes and looked up she noticed Bilbo, soothing words coming from his lips and calmed her and then in a few brief moments, Kili had neared and then his brother Fili who wrapped their arms around her in a nurturing hug, Kili's whispers of soothed her but also sparked her heart to beat faster to which was not helping the current situation, then soon the others were trying hugging her as well. Even Thorin who she knew had trouble with expressing himself, had ruffled her hair while Gandalf eyed the girl with sad and pitiful eyes while he himself ruffled her hair as well.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry" she wept as she clung unto Bilbo and continued to cry and only to be held by the people who were close to her than no other.

"It's alright, Tsaiya" Bilbo hugged his friend tighter.

* * *

_**Make That Three in one!**_

* * *

After last night's shenanigans, everything felt calmer once again and to cover herself; Tsaiya had said that it had been a horrible nightmare of sorts but she had a private conversation with Gandalf who she demanded that it was important, she did tell Gandalf that there was another Celestial who had arrived to the realm and was bent on destroying anything that was good, to which the wizard grew weary of and began asking her that if she had the power to stop her in which Tsaiya had said that if she were to harm anyone in the company or people she began to grow fond and even the innocent that she will personally defeat her.

Even more so because of last night, Kili as well as Fili had stuck to her like glue and followed her around Beorn's house always asking if she was alright and if she needed someone to talk too, that she did not mind, Kili had always been the one to have stuck on her and she liked it but what was awkward was Fili was also doing it as well.

Beorn who was thought to be a beast was an actual friendly type of person, though he detested dwarves; his hatred for orcs and goblins ran way deeper and agreed to help supply the company after much needed rest; he offered to give them mounts up until the entrance to Greenwood as well as give them enough food and water for the journey.

Gandalf suggested for them to rest for at least two days at most since they were protected by Beorn.

Tsaiya sat on a bench outside of the house and watched the dwarves looking at the atrociousness of the bees, wondering how they could become this gargantuan.

She basked in the warmth of the sun as she sat there away from everyone, she still felt guilty of what happened last night but she was just taking precautions just in case if such a thing happened again and if it did then she would personally beat Vidae into a pulp to the point in where she will regret even thinking of such a thing.

She sighed while looking down and pondered, she almost hurt the people who were held special places within her heart and it pained her to even think of even doing such things to them.

"Tsaiya?"

She looked up and saw both Fili and Kili staring down at her, Kili looked worried while Fili had a smile on his face; he wanted to make her happy.

"Yes Fili and Kili, please do not come near me for I might accidentally harm one or both of you" she said sadly.

The brothers laughed while each grabbing her hand and pulling her from the chair; her yellow dress expanding.

"Nonsense, we know you were having a nightmare last night and well we wanted to cheer you up" Fili said while the brothers dragged her outside of Beorn's house and across the fields where they told her that she was moping the day away and they wanted to show her the beauty of the world as well as teach her a few things.

"Kili thought he could teach you how to shoot an arrow and I would teach you how to handle a sword properly" Fili spoke while drawing his sword and whirling around with ease and lightness.

She looked at them stunned.

"We shouldn't even be near the forest, Azog them are looking for us and you both are the heirs to the kingdom as well as Thorin's nephews! You're both are risking yourselves right now!" The girl scolded them, only for them to laugh and chuckle.

"Which is why we brought you here as well, you can just call forth lightning and your other magical greatness and blow them away with ease, plus we aren't scared; Azog won't be traveling in daylight anyway" Kili muttered all so confidently.

The girl rolled her eyes while she the two began to take their weapons out and one began to explain the weapon they possessed, it was Fili who acted first; his talk of the sword and how it can be used to defend as well as to kill and it would depend on the wielder.

Tsaiya however during the talks was backing away, fearing for herself if she were to hurt them once more but the dwarves sensed as well as noticed and dragged her back near them with many protests coming from the girl.

"Now listen!" Kili responded while giving Tsaiya his bow. "I'm going to teach you on how to use this"

The girl took it willingly, she had always admired how bow and arrows were used when she saw Kili used it against the enemy and she had wondered if she could do such a thing as well.

The lessons were going on greatly, they were practicing in shooting cloth that was pinned to trees and as time flew by slowly the girl began to improve her aim almost every single time; Kili saw her progress even faster than a normal person should; was it because she was using magic to assist her that he knew not but it was by far interesting to see her able to hit the cloth almost every time in a matter of hours.

Fili was also impressed by the girl's resolve to accomplish this, even as she lifted up the bow and pulled the string and shot arrows he saw how her eyes sparkled with determination and deep in his own heart he wanted to see her excel as well. When she finally had hit the center of the cloth, she did it again and again as well as again always hitting said mark and as Kili told her to distance herself away from the target, she continued to hit the market no matter how vast the distance.

Kili as well as his brother was extremely impressed and now it was Fili's turn to guide the girl in sword fighting.

"Take this" the blonde said while handing her the sword that was once within his sheath.

She looked at him, if she was going to use his sword, then what sword will he be using?

"Kili, your sword please" he asked his brother who threw his sword along with the sheath with it too.

Kili then sat on a nearby rock as Fili led the girl a few feet away from the observer who wore had a haughty expression on his face.

Fili twirled the blade in his hand while Tsaiya adjusted herself to the unusual weight of this said sword and the fact that she was used to wielding double weapons.

"I feel, odd" she spoke loud while the other two looked confused by her statement and waiting for an answer.

"Well, I'm just used to having another object in my hand to strike with as well" she said while observing her empty hand.

Fili rolled his eyes while he swung the sword and deliberately connected with hers as if he was serious in training her.

The impact against both swords caused her hand to shudder and hurt and she soon dropped said object on the floor and gripped unto her aching hand.

"Again" he announced almost heartlessly while pointing the sword tip at her throat.

Her eyes widened with realization.

"He's serious Tsaiya, show him you are a force to be reckon with" Havanna's voice echoed somewhere nearby, she used her magic to drag the sword to her hand and she parried her sword against his while standing up.

His eyes flickered with determination as he pulled his sword back and twirled it once again, as if trying to instill fear within the girl but only causing her to grin as she mirrored his moves but with more grace and with even greater professionalism.

Kili's shocked expression as he felt the powers of the people in front of him clash as both ripped from their spots and dashed towards one another and began to clash their swords.

Fili seemed to gain the upper hands while commenting that the girl was light footed as she dodged as well as blocked most of his attacks with most extreme difficulty; she was not facing off against a regular orc who knew not of how to properly dodge and block swipes; but a far beyond seasoned dwarf who knew of how to wield a weapon properly and how to block and dodge with ease as well as that contained incredible strength.

The duo clashed with one another again and again and again, sweat dripping from their brows as Fili tried to side slice the girl to which she ducked and tried to slice upwards and he dodged easily.

Havanna could watch for if he would have took a breath or even blink he felt as if he would miss something spectacular, this feeling was felt by the younger brother whose hands were clasped together to ease some of his excitement as a smile was crept upon his face; this turned out to be very interesting indeed.

Tsaiya still felt unbalanced without the fullness of her other hand, she felt as if she should have something there to wield, she was not used to the lightness and nothingness within her hand.

The sound of their steel resonated with each other with each swipe they swung while the smile on Fili's face grew; this wasn't a normal smile but one of challenge and acceptance as if this girl had surpassed his expectation, it was as if this girl need not no training at all that.

He pushed his weight against his side trying to catch the girl off balance and finish this mock training once and for all but she countered by quickly turning to the side and caused him to fall in where Tsaiya had placed the tip of her own sword while she was panting rather hard and a smile on her face, she had finally bested the dwarf.

She extended her hand out as he gripped it immediately and attempted to pull him up but instead Fili's own strength brought the girl down unto him, their weapons were slid to the side as she laid on top of the dwarf.

A blush crept itself on her face as she felt the muscled chest she had fallen unto, she quickly lifted herself as she gazed upon Fili's face which was not similar to that of Kili.

This dwarf was rather fair in all of his features, his eyes which were hazel stared back at her in an unreadable expression, his blonde hair unlike Kili's brunette's reminded the girl of sunlight just tangled itself unto his head and he smelt of smoke as well as iron unlike his brother that smelt of the forest.

He brushed a strand of hair back behind her shoulder and whispered something in Khuzdul.

Her breath hitched while she quickly stood back up, what was happening with her?

She looked to Kili and something snapped within her.

The dwarf who had a very cheerful outlook with him, was now very, very, very angry.

If there was an object within his hands, she believe that said object would be smashed from the dwarf's strength to how heavily his hands were pressing against one another.

Fili sensed his brother's anger as he stood up and looked too as he said something in the dwarven tongue.

The brother's then glared at one another while Tsaiya who was uncomfortable at the sudden environment looked at Havanna.

"I don't understand what they are saying Tsaiya but I assume that it's something bad" the duck whispered while it lounged beneath a tall tree.

The girl looked to the two brothers who began talking in their native language and by the looks of their faces, it seemed as if they were both getting angry.

But then a felt of energy was felt within the air, the energy powerful enough so that the two brothers were interrupted by this surge and looked around, only for the girl to mumble to them to hurry back to the house of the skin changer for something powerful was approaching.

"Hurry back there, I will be there shortly" Tsaiya whispered.

Both Fili and Kili looked at her and were about to comment for her to join them but the look on her face told them that she had already made her mind.

"And no matter what you hear and probably see, do not come to save me"

Fili honoring her wishes with a simple bow; grasped his brother who then looked at her with fear in his eyes, fear of whatever that was making such energy to appear and scared to see her face it.

"Come on Kili, she will be fine; remember she's a wizard" the eldest said while grasping even harder on his brother's shoulder to catch his attention as they quickly ran towards the house.

"That witch is coming, isn't she" Havanna mentioned while sitting up and approached the girl. "I also feel another presence with her, be extremely careful and cautious Tsaiya, this is a being similar to you"

Tsaiya nodded while bending down, letting Havanna climb unto her shoulder as she walked farther away from the perimeter of the house, farther from the company, farther from the dangers this battle could cause to those who would stumble within the way.

"For some reason, it feels as if she's calling for me, as if she's teasing or something" the girl mentioned to the duck as she reached towards her gems and transformed them into both a scepter as well as a sword.

"I'm just surprise that she's near, from that dream last night and for her to appear here in person, it's as if this is all fated to happen" the duck said while his feathers ruffled up.

As they passed some tree's, she saw a figure standing on top of a boulder; a dark staff pointed in the air as if welcoming Tsaiya as the girl's long jet black hair blew with the breeze.

The girl looked up to see storm clouds forming above the field, but could still see the rays of light beyond to where the cottage should reside at.

Tsaiya twirled her scepter and sword in both of her hands while forming her battle stance while Havanna flew on the ground, thus confusing her.

"It cannot be" the duck hissed in anger.

"What?" Tsaiya answered.

In a moment the girl brought her weapons up to block against the wicked staff that seemed to be sharing the same shape as a spear that came down unto her.

"Oh look! What do we have here?" the same voice from the night before whispered sinisterly.

"Vidae" Tsaiya hissed while parrying the blow and sent the girl flying back on her feet a couple of yards away.

"Tsaiya" Vidae cockily sneered.

* * *

_I kinda got lost in writing the second part to this chapter... sorry! It will get better in the future! I promise! Well i hope teehee! It will also start to have SOME funny parts!_


	12. Mirkwood Forest

Tsaiya observed the formidable woman in front of her, she was wearing a black long sleeve shirt that insinuated her figure while also complimented the girl's breast while tucked in a long red skirt that had rips on the side for her legs as she wore black boots similar to that of Tsaiya's, but what she also noticed was the transparent figure sitting on the girl's shoulder as well, similar to Havanna but instead of its white glow, this one was ominous like a shadow.

"Corvus" Havanna hissed while the being flew down unto the ground and walked to the side and positioned itself a few feet from Havanna.

"Havanna, still a duck I see" the being Corvus almost laughed.

"Shut it crow!" Havanna snarled.

"You think your apprentice can match up to mine?" Corvus teasingly shouted.

"Oh no, mine isn't a match for yours Corvus" Havanna said, only for Tsaiya to be shocked from the words of her friend. "There is no comparison for mine is far better than yours!"

Tsaiya looked from Corvus to Havanna and then back to Vidae and stared at her face, it seemed the night before had done something to both the two girls.

Vidae's face was covered in scratches and two imprints of hands were left on each cheek of the woman's face, and to Tsaiya's recollection, the imprint belonged to her.

"I see you did not heed my warning from last night" Tsaiya mentioned while she tightened her grip around her weapons as so did Vidae.

"You really think that was a threat" the woman huffed while energy sparked from her, clearly irritated by the tone Tsaiya had been talking in.

"Your face says otherwise" Tsaiya teasingly said, only for the woman to grit her teeth at the current look of her face.

The woman's form reminded Tsaiya of a raven or even a crow, her hair, the darkness in her eyes and the aura around her; this woman clearly loved nothing but death and destruction and would probably cause that to whomever had the misfortune to meet her.

But Tsaiya was not going to have none of that, this person should leave immediately.

"Now away with you! You crow! Go back to your own world!" Tsaiya shouted while lifting up her weapons and crashing them down in a warning.

"I am no crow! My name is Vidae and like my name, you are about to die!" the woman hissed as she prepared herself.

Their eyes flickered and the battle begun.

Both Tsaiya as well as Vidae rushed into each other, their weapons immediately clanging against one another as Vidae swung and tried to hit Tsaiya with her staff and spear, trying to cut the girl down t once while Tsaiya intercepted each attack and blocked it quite easily.

"You filthy rat!" Vidae snarled, she had faced many before but no other that could match her; the same as Tsaiya, this woman could obliterate anyone she cared for and she could not allow her to do such a thing, that fueled her resolve to defeat her even more; this person must be stopped.

Their weapons clashed once again, Vidae ever growing desperate to erase the girl in front of her.

Her blows were fast but not entirely powerful; just swift blows to overthrow her opponent.

Swiping upwards she pushed Tsaiya away with her magic, cackling evilly.

The girl quickly standing up, yards away from the woman who looked absolutely insane while leaning against her staff.

"For you see, I am the powerful of both of us" she snarled while summoning orbs of fire that quickly flew towards Tsaiya.

The girl in response clutched her weapons and deflected each and every fireball that was flown at her; her sword shined as daylight as she used her scepter to redirect most of the incoming projectiles back to Vidae who roared in frustration.

Every fireball was either deflected or destroyed by Tsaiya or had flown to nearby trees that exploded on impact, Boulders that shattered instantly and even mounds that seemed to catch on fire immediately.

With every attack deflected and destroyed, Vidae's confident smile seemed to falter and had become into that of a snarl, it was as if this girl had predicted such a feat and was prepared for this.  
Deflecting another fireball, Tsaiya swiftly dematerialized her weapons and quickly extended her arms as she turned; a chilling air blew and all before her except for the detestable woman were frozen in ice, her arms then glowed a mystical gray as she called upon the powers of ice and then dropped her hands forward and an enormous beam of grey shot from her palms and fingertips; incasing Vidae in an enormous iceberg that formed around her entire being.

"Vidae!" Corvus screamed in fury, as if disappointed by such a trick.

Tsaiya then returned her weapons in her hands and narrowed her eyes, she could still feel the energy coming from the woman.

In a flash, the ice exploded and Vidae looked extremely displeased.

"I will kill you!" she roared while storming forward as she pointed her staff directly to Tsaiya.

She quickly rose her scepter as the lightning struck with terrible strength; her scepter drawing in its raw power; Tsaiya then aimed her scepter at Vidae who shielded herself with her own staff as the lightning was redirected towards her.

"I am not going to die from the hands of you!" Tsaiya shouted while holding up her weapons and prepared for another attack.

"You will die!"

Dark energy could be seen warping around Vidae as her eyes alone from the amethyst that they were, began to grow darker until they themselves were completely black.

"What are you?" Tsaiya gasped out loud while raising her weapons up, she did not know what was going to happen but she had to be prepared for anything.

"I am the destroyer, I will destroy anyone, anything in my way" her voice changed into a warped multi-voiced being.

She could feel goose bumps all around her body, the small hairs on her neck stood up as if telling her that this person was now dangerous and that she had been child's play all along.

"No matter what you say or even do will not sway her now; she has been brought here to destroy you; as you are now, you are no match for Vidae; you could however just surrender and vanish like the rest of this world when we are through with it" Corvus laughed while Havanna insulted the being once more.

Tsaiya shook her head as a dark tendril quickly appeared out of nowhere and struck her very hard that it sent her flying and into the ground.

The crash caused all the air to escape from her lungs as she coughed and gasped.

But it did not end there, as the girl stood up; another tendril had struck her once more and once again sent her flying from the ground and this time within a tree and as she fell from the branches and landed on the soft grass she hissed in pain and cried out in agony.

The two beings chuckled in delight.

"You should just vanish right now" Corvus teased.

Tsaiya stood up, her willpower clearly unscratched while her body and soul screaming at her to keep standing for everything she had believed in.

"Have you not been listening all along? I refuse to give up, I refuse to vanish; there is more promises that I must keep and until I fulfill them all; then I will not leave this world" Tsaiya yelled; she would stand by her friends when they open the doors to Erebor, she will be there when they take down the dragon and she will be there to save their fates and reverse them however possible; this was her mission from the Valar and she will not back down from this obstacle.

"Tsaiya" Havanna whispered, he was shocked of the outcome while his hope for her was renewed tenfold.

Another snake like tendril crushed against her; but this one was clearly that of teasing as it continued to beat the girl.

"I won't give up" the words escaped her mouth as she held up her weapon to block the continuous attack.

They could have done away with her at any time but they wanted her to give up her hope before truly ending her completely, they were looking on as the tentacle kept crashing itself into her sword and scepter; it seemed as if any moment it would break and it would go back to crashing itself against the girl.

Havanna felt as if he was absolutely powerless, he could not do anything but just look at his friend as she closed her eyes tightly while shielding herself from Vidae's attack.

"Perhaps we should visit them now and destroy them" Corvus tormented while giving a glance towards Tsaiya.

Her eyes flew open and in one move she sliced the tentacle, ending its magic.

Her hair disheveled from falling from the trees and some sticks and twigs and leaves were caught up in it; there was blood running down her mouth from the blows that magic had caused her and she swore she could feel bruises on her back from her landings on branches and the ground; but at this moment she could not care and felt even more invigorated than ever.

Vidae however did not sense this, she was angry for she had not been able to kill the hope burning within the girl's heart and mind and evermore she could see the light of that same hope sparkling in the girl's eyes as well; she hated that light, she vowed to destroy it ever since she witnessed Tsaiya's love for her companions within the dream she had with the girl and she detested her for using that love as her power; even more fueled with rage for using that same power to corrupt the flesh of her face.

Vidae lifted her staff up and launched her darkness and finally destroy Tsaiya and after she had been done killing the girl softly, she made sure and vowed with her life that she would kill the girl's companion so that her soul would be restless in the afterlife.

"Tsaiya!" The duck screamed while the dark magic had struck Tsaiya and swallowed her completely.

He dropped unto his legs and sulked his head down.

"Like I told you before Havanna, you apprentice isn't as powerful as mine; they never are" Corvus teased as he approached the bird.

"You should have faded along with them, but you can never do such a thing can you? You still vow to destroy me but my apprentices always keeps destroying yours"

The duck shook his head. "I will defeat you one day Corvus-

A flash of light caught everyone's attention as a piercing light destroyed the dark tentacles and it flew towards Vidae who had little time to react but managed to dodge it; barely however.

"What is this?!" Corvus snapped.

Havanna noticed the form of his apprentice, breathing heavily as she had acquired a white bow that she was now wielding and a black quiver, yet there were no arrows within the quiver.

"How?! How could you do this?!" Vidae screamed while unleashing another swarm of darkness that Tsaiya quickly dispersed by pulling back unto the string of her bow and unleashing a volley of white transparent arrows that dissipated the darkness as soon as touching the dark veils. Two arrows struck the woman's staff and destroyed it.

"My staff!" the woman shrieked. Corvus looked dumbfounded as Havanna turned to the raven.

"I told you, she is even better than yours for the hope she has within her heart isn't that of saving the world, but protecting those who are dear to her. This is why she will defeat any who stands before her; even _him_." the duck smiled while looking at Tsaiya.

Before Vidae could lift up her arms and cast another spell; Tsaiya had shot two other arrows and bounded the woman to a tree; her sleeves were pierced into the tree's mighty oak as she could not move from another arrow that rendered her unable to do so.

"You bitch!" Vidae snarled as she tried harder and harder to cast, though she could not from the arrows that pinned her to the tree as well as sealing her powers while doing so.

Tsaiya did nothing in response as Corvus flew towards his apprentice and with one last look he glared at the two.

"You will be defeated in the next time we see each other!" the raven snarled while a dark aura formed around him that seemed to expand around Vidae's being and they disappeared slowly.

Tsaiya turned to see the damage done to the area nearby, scorch marks from the deflected attacks had left the earth scarred and barren; some trees as well as nearby bushes were caught alight to which Tsaiya had put out with her magic.

"That's not the last time we will see them, isn't it?" Tsaiya whispered to Havanna who beamed a proud smile at his friend.

"No, but there is no doubt that I will train you even harder to defeat that crow in a woman's body as well as that rat on wings" Havanna grumbled. Tsaiya giggled while feeling a bit off balance but she brushed it off; this was nothing compared to her trainings as well as that damn battle between the titans; but she knew she had to prepare herself against that woman if she would come back, to which Tsaiya knew she would.

They made their way back to the cottage and as soon as she was sighted near the rock door; Gandalf as well as Fili and Kili came rushing out immediately; the wizard looked really angry.

The girl sighed while looking to Havanna who was crouching in fear, the anger of a wizard was one thing to be feared.

* * *

_Teehee~ Never make a Wizard Angry!_

* * *

**_The Accursed Forest_**

"You fool of a girl!" The wizard shouted while looking at her in her current state.

She still had the twigs and branches in her hair; most of the leaves came off during the walk over as well as she stopped bleeding but she was correct on her bruises and there were many scratches around her face and body.

"Tsaiya!"

The girl looked at Bilbo who appeared alongside of the group forming group; she did not see Bilbo nearby at all.

"What happened?! Why do you look like you just came from a battle with orcs?!" Kili said while wiping his clean sleeve against the girl's face, cleaning the dirt and dried blood from it.

Gandalf's eyes widened while the girl looked at him, it was as if Kili had just told him a huge hint but with the girl's eyes, he knew what had transpired.

"Fili ask Beorn if we could once again use one of his baths and Kili can you also ask if we could borrow some cloths to dry off with" The wizard looked at them as they hurried to do what they had been told; they did not want to feel the wrath of a wizard.

"Bilbo Baggins, will you go with Fili and check if the water is warm for the young lady for I have many words to speak to her with"

Bilbo looked to Tsaiya as she nodded toward the hobbit who scurried into the cottage.

"Now here me Lady Tsaiya, I do enjoy having the pleasure to owe you for our protection but do you know what had happened in your absence!" the wizard shouted, sending shivers of fear down her body from his raised voice.

The girl shrugged, not wanting to anger him further and he went on to explain.

"Your battle with that woman was seen for a brief moment"

Tsaiya looked at Havanna who shrugged as well.

"What do you mean?" she asked, she did not know of what happened.

"Not only did we see storm clouds brewing in one area of the plain where everywhere else was bright as sunshine but we also saw igniting flames as well as a rogue fireball flying in our direction, luckily I manage to ward off that disruptive power but we also heard screams and shrieks of pain as well as the sound of blades clashing against one another"

So to sink in further, the battle could be heard even from here.

"Was the conversation heard?"

"No one heard any of you both talking but we could easily hear your screams however, it caused most of the company to become wild up and go and charge to protect you; I had to convince them otherwise or they would feel your wrath as well" he snapped.

"If I did nothing Gandalf, then that woman would have struck against the group and there would be more injuries-

"I did not say to not engage her, but to tell us at least so we would be more prepared next time; we could assist you Lady Tsaiya-

"I had underestimated her Gandalf, at the moment we had been equals but then some dark entity had ensnared itself into her and at the moment she was able to bring me down multiple of times and even convince me to abandon my hope; but then at the very last minute I felt the warmth within me and I felt as if I did; then I would have to abandon the people that I care most about and I could not do such a thing and I had manage to combat against her; but I fear her Gandalf, I fear that if she were able to really disperse me and silence me once and for all then she would have eliminated you all as well"

The girl choked on a sob, when Vidae had mentioned that she was planning on destroying her friends during the battle, she once again saw the vision of them dying in front of her and she had to have done something and then she remembered her training with Kili but she enhanced it and made it her own; she used was wielding a real bow but her arrows were of magic kind to which could never run out and would deal a great blow to the enemy too.

She looked at Gandalf who shook his head.

"I do appreciate your protective nature over us but Lady Tsaiya, however there are times where we want to protect you as well, I had to face thirteen dwarves who glared at me as if I was betraying them when we heard your cries of pain and I felt it myself that I was betraying you as well something to which I cannot abide by, but we now know of the powers that your enemy has possess and perhaps with proper training for your guide that you are able to defeat her"

"I am sorry for the pain I caused" Tsaiya lowered her head while she felt the ruffling of her hair from the wizard.

"You should not only apologize to me but to the entire company as well, they care a great deal for you" he said while he went along to smoke his pipe once more.

Tsaiya smiled and bowed while running into the house.

As soon as she opened the door, she looked at the dwarves who were either sitting down gripping tightly on their weapons and looked at each other, while others mumbled lightly under their breaths but as she cleared her throat, they all turned to her and they ran towards her. The voices of "You're alright!" and "What happened to your face!" as well as "Don't go rushing into battle by yourself!" was heard from them.

She laughed and apologized, she saw in the corner of her eyes that Thorin was seated by Dwalin as they nodded acknowledgement to her.

"I'm sorry" she said once again. "I had to clear that enemy away because they posed much a threat to us all" she added.

"It must have been quite a group to do a number on you Lady Tsaiya" Dori mentioned but was soon interrupted by Ori. "Group? It had to be an army to cause her that much distress!"

Then the arguments began between the dwarves on whether she faced an orc pack by herself, trolls, and even a whole army.  
Of course she would not tell but she just laughed as she noticed Bilbo seated by himself near a window and went go sit next to him.

The hobbit smiled while scooting over to give her room as he sipped some tea and ate some fresh lembas bread from her pack that she shared with him.

"Bilbo I'm sorry"

"For what Tsaiya?" he said while turning to her.

"For making you worry" she frowned.

He opened his mouth once and then closed it. "Well, you are my friend and I was worried but please do not make me worried again please; I am not accustomed to being worried" he said while tapping her hands in a comforting way. "Besides, I know you defeated the other person anyway"

"So you don't believe I faced an army? Or even an orc pack?" she whispered.

The hobbit nodded. "We hobbits know quite a few things; most than dwarves; I was reading up on some scrolls when we visited Rivendell and I came across a story similar to yours but with a tragic ending however and I read about Celestial Beings being brought from other worlds and all for purposes here and are sent back after the task was done" he whispered as if knew that she was not ready to reveal herself just yet.

"But I do not know what you faced however but for a being or beings to injure you like, it must have been a very powerful one indeed" he added and Tsaiya couldn't help but nod.

"The being was similar to myself Bilbo, in every way just as but the mind sets were different; completely different actually. This woman was bent on destroying me as well as everyone who I hold dear and I would not allow to do such a thing; actually this was not the first time meeting her" Tsaiya whispered even softer.

The hobbit took another sip of his tea and placed the cup down.

"What do you mean? You met her before?"

"Yes, last night when I told you I had a nightmare; it was an actual nightmare but she was also within my mind and we battled"

The look on Bilbo's face was pure horror.

"However this time I had underestimated her and she managed to do this to me but I gave her some scrapes and bruises as well before I had defeated her but I do know that I would have to train even harder from now on to make sure to go ahead of her level"

She bit into her piece of bread and felt full already and the bread was rather delicious as well.

"We can use your tonics from the elves from Rivendell to heal your cut and scrapes and perhaps even bruises too" Bilbo added while grabbing Tsaiya's medicinal bag and pulling quite a few tonics out.

The girl however rose her hand up. "Don't worry about me Bilbo, this is just cut's and scratches they will heal over time, I want to be able to use those in dire situations than petty ones such as this" she said while holding the hobbits hand and placing the bottles back into the bag.

"But you are hurt-

"Yes I am but I am in no dire need of any healing" she smiled. "But maybe a cup of a tea will be in order however, I am quite parched after such a battle" she giggled.

Bilbo sighed while shaking his head. "Alright, but next time you better be careful" he grumbled and went to fetch Tsaiya some tea.

As she sat there and nibbled on the bread that was quickly filling her up, she started to think of Vidae and how evenly matched they were until the woman started to use an unknown dark magic that seemed to consume her slowly; it felt as if this woman had become insane by this darkness that she was controlling but it was clear that the darkness had controlled her instead; if it wasn't for her last minute thinking then she did not know what would the outcome be.

"Greetings young one"

Tsaiya turned to see the host, Beorn looking down at her, his enormity only made her feel as if she was being squished up against the wall.

"You are not of Man but of something else" he whispered to where only the two could talk.

She nodded, skin changers were most likely different than the other beings around the realm for she knew that they probably were similar but instead Beorn would change every night while she transformed into a duck every new moon.

"You are a duck are you not?" he said while laying an arm on the desk.

The girl nodded once again while looking at the giant. "Yes I am though I become my usual being when the time of the New Moon has descended upon us, so in a few days' time I would again become a duck" she whispered quietly though even if she were to talk normally the dwarves would not hear anything since they were all abruptly loud in their own conversations with each other that they probably would not even hear her.

"Does your dwarven friends know of your enchantment?" the low voice of the skin changer rumbled.

"Not as of yet but I do know I would have to tell them sooner or later however, but the wizard and the hobbit are aware of it"

He nodded. "After this journey if you should find yourself a place to stay, you and your friends are always welcome here little duck" the giant rumbled while walking away towards the dining table.

Bilbo had returned with her cup of tea and placed it down in front of her.

"So I heard we are going back on the journey tomorrow, we're heading through the Greenwood" the hobbit said while sipping on his newly fresh cup of tea as well.

Tsaiya had grasped her cup and began to sip the drink that soothed her burning throat and her stomach.

"I hope that the forest is as beautiful as the rest of the forests we had come across of" she answered him for him to nod also.

"Tsaiya?"

The girl turned her head to see Havanna who had called upon her once again; the duck was smiling.

"Not only did you do an amazing job with dealing with Vidae but you had also been a step behind her; I'm going to teach you the spells that she was using against you but not the dark ones that she had been so enamored of doing; so when you're done find me near the beehives next to the rock door"

He then stepped through the door and went outside, leaving Tsaiya to hurriedly taking a few small bites of the lembas breads and a few more gulps of her tea.

As she rose up, Bilbo looked at her in a funny looking way as if he wanted to ask her what she was about to do.

"Training, now" she answered him before he could even ask.

He nodded once and went back to his tea.

She on the other hand opened the door and went into Beorn's yard to find the duck looking at the bees as if they were extraordinary.

"They're pretty enormous, I have never saw bees this big before" the commented when he heard her steps drawing closer to him.

"I swear that if they were angry that they could kill us anytime, with these enormous like bees it would just take one sting from them to just kill us alone" the duck continued.

Tsaiya nodded while Havanna turned around and faced her.

"The magic I'm going to teach you to catch up with that damn harpy is categorized under Manipulation"

Tsaiya opened her mouth but Havanna quickly stopped her.

"This is a different kind of manipulation however, we're not going to be brainwashing anyone, though maybe later on you are able too; but this will be the cause of your magic to surge through inanimate or animated beings such as rocks and trees and even animals however but it takes more magic to make them do your will; this magic is known to be of neutral kind since it determines on the caster and the one who's will is powerful too"

The girl nodded while seeping the information in as much as she could.

"What I want you to do is, focus your magic on that lonely tree right over there and will it to do something harmless"

Tsaiya listened to her friend and looked at the full blossomed tree that stood lonely at the corner of the courtyard, she approached the tree and stuck her hand out.

A white transparent string of light appeared from her hand and wrapped itself around the tree causing it to glow slightly and without a second to think the tree began to shake its branches and become alive, twirling around as the old wood began to creak and tug on itself; the tree was dancing.

Her eyes were wide along with her smile as she saw what her magic had done.

There were quite a few gasps and as she turned to see Bilbo with Fili and Kili; their hands with their swords looking at the moving tree.

"The tree! It moves!" Bilbo exclaimed while pointing at the glowing tree with his free hand.

The girl nodded while touching the tree.

"I'm manipulating the tree to move around" she smiled.

Beorn soon came out of his home and noticed the dancing tree. "The tree dances gracefully, it must be of your doing youngling" he smiled.

"How can such a thing be possible?" Fili said while looking at Gandalf who had been observing the situation the entire time and even enjoying the view as he smoked his pipe weed on a bench nearby though the setting sun was beaming harshly since the only shade that was covering his being was not twirling and dancing around.

The wizard exhaled a puff of smoke that turned into a bird as it flew to the dancing tree and landed on its branches.

"Magic is different in all forms; from a light that can guide you through all forms of darkness or even can cause trees to dance; this is no exception" he explained then sucked on his pipe once more.

The trio continued to stare at the dancing tree while Tsaiya had did her magic once more to even cause the flowers to do sing and move around; though the bees had difficulty landing on said flowers due to fright of the plants now singing a soft tune to which Beorn had gave a loud laugh while looking at the sight.

"My garden will become a circus from all of this! Dancing trees to singing flowers what else is next!" he exclaimed while laughing.

The girl laughed while turning to an old bench and looked at it, she smiled while doing it once more.

Tendrils touched the bench as it lit up with new life and had started to move on its four pegs like a miniature horse.

"The chair is moving!" Bilbo shouted in surprise.

Somehow this was causing a racket and most of the company had now been outside observing the commotion; some were shocked of the still dancing trees to singing flowers, one of which was Dori who shielded Ori and said that the garden had been enchanted and he could be as well, making Tsaiya to laugh and said that it was her doing.

This however did not calm the dwarf but it did ease him a little and let his brother go to observe this all and even began to sketch the scene.

Bofur had told his cousin to sit on the moving bench and even asked if this could be used to transport his enormous cousin; of course Beorn declined saying that the bench would lose its enchantment soon enough to which Tsaiya nodded, even though it looked simple this magic was very complex and was slowly but surely taxing her.

Though she was enjoying herself as the company laughed and looked in awe of her new training of magic, she even had a side glance of Thorin who had not come out of the house but was observing it all through the window; she couldn't help but smile and wave at him for him only to wave at her as well and then joined them to look at the delight.

Even Dwalin, who did not smile at all was grinning a few bits here and there.

Tsaiya had many types of fun as she did her magic once again to make the pots and pans within the yard come to life as they began to hop around her and towards the dwarves and hobbit; they of course pointed and laugh.

This was one of the few days of relaxation within the company and for Tsaiya who looked at Gandalf; both nodded as they knew of some sort of sketchiness waiting ahead of them far along the path of their adventure that this could be one of the few merry times they could have with one another.

The morning came when they had to leave from the comforts of Beorn's protection and venture through the Greenwood.

Beorn had given them ponies to ride on, but only for them to set them free when they have arrived at the entrance to the Greenwood.

They traveled once again in Beorn's lands far from his snug cottage passed roaring hills of greenery were there were many and many of animals that seemed to know of his protection and the farther they went, the land began to fade into an eerie color; as if the life had begun to fade from the land until they were near a very vast looking forest; a forest that seemed to have once been beautiful but now looked sickly ill.

Gandalf was the first to dismount from his horse and looked at the site before him.

Tall white like pillars stand and curved and shaped like the trees around it.

"The elven gate, the path that leads through Mirkwood" the wizard announced.

"No sign of orcs either, we have luck on our side" Dwalin announced while he began to dismount as well and a soon as he did everyone began doing so.

Gandalf looked towards a nearby rock formation to see a great bear staring back at him, Beorn.

"Set the ponies loose, let them return to their master" the wizard announced towards the group.

Bilbo took a few steps near Tsaiya and observed the trees and leaves.

"This forest feels sick as if a disease lies upon it" he said before stopping in front of the gate. "Is there no way around it?" he looked to Gandalf who continued to investigate the area.

"Not unless if you want to go 200 miles north or even double the distance south" the wizard answered while stepping into the path and going deeper within the forest.

Tsaiya looked at the sight as well, this was not the forest that she was expecting to greet her on the adventure.

She could feel dark energy as well as a thick heavy aura that permeated through the air and even ground along with the trees and leaves too.

The sight alone screamed danger as the trees felt it was alive but also extremely dangerous, it did not look like a welcoming forest but one that seeks revenge upon not being treated well or perhaps that an evil so great had managed to sink into the forest and change its nature.

She started to gather the items on her mount from the water jugs that Beorn had personally given her and tied it around her waist as she also gripped unto her elven travel pack closely, examining that she still had dozens of lembas bread stuffed inside and still fresh too and the tonics that were not touched at all either.

She felt prepared to journey through this forest.

Looking at the others she noticed them setting up as well; they knew that this forest alone looked evil and they decided to mount and tie their belongings tightly as too their weapons.

Bilbo however looked perplexed while fuddling his hands in his pockets but his bags and items were already neatly stacked on the side of him.

Nori had started to release the horses and was about to do Gandalf's when the wizard shouted.

"Not my horse! I need it!"

The dwarves who were bundled together looked at the wizard in confusion, Tsaiya as well but she could sense a presence in the area but not one that would dare to harm them but one nurturing; one that was similar to Lady Galadriel.

"You're not leaving us? Are you Gandalf?" the hobbit spoke.

Gandalf came walking by near Bilbo as well as the girl and started to speak as well. "I would not do this unless I had to"

The girl looked to the rest of the group; specifically to Thorin who was not pleased at all by the sudden announcement.

He stopped in front of the hobbit and turned and looked down at Bilbo who was looking down at the ground.

"You've changed Bilbo Baggins, you're not the same hobbit as the one who left the Shire"

The hobbit adjusted himself.

"I was going to tell you, I" he smiled "found something in the goblin tunnels"

Tsaiya looked at the two while nodding her head once, as if eager to hear his answer, she also saw him reaching deep within his pockets.

"Found what? What did you find?" the wizard repeated once more while looking deeply at the hobbit as if waiting for a response.

"My courage" Bilbo answered while sticking his hands out from his pockets and smiling.

"Good. Well, that's good" Gandalf nodded in agreement. "You'll need it"

He walked away and for all rotten luck, it had started to drizzle on the company.

"I'll be waiting for you at the overlook, before the slopes of Erebor." He said while traveling through the dwarves and approaching Thorin who turned to look him in the eye.

"Keep the map and key safe" he added in.

He then turned to Thorin and looked at him directly. "Do not enter that mountain without me"

Thorin nodded once while looking back at the gates of the forest, as if it was the only thing that was blocking him from his destiny.

"This is not the Greenwood of old, the very air of the forest is heavy with illusion; it'll seek to enter your mind and lead you astray" the wizard mounted his horse.

"Lead you astray?" Bilbo repeated. "What does that mean Tsaiya?" he turned to the girl who shook her head and a shrugged.

"You must stay on the path. Do not leave it, if you do you'll never find it again"

Everyone nodded and turned from Gandalf to start to venture.

"Lady Tsaiya, will you please come here for a moment"

The girl walked towards the wizard while nodding her head.

"Something evil is stirring within those woods, do not let the dwarves to go astray from the path." He said before strutting off on the horse.

"No matter what may come stay on the path" the wizard's voice echoed while he galloped away.

"Come on, we must reach the mountain before the sun sets on Durin's Day" Thorin's voice rumbled while he led the group pass the Elven gate.

Havanna stuck close to Tsaiya's side, saying that a foul air had descended upon them and that he wanted to be her voice of reason since this air could not corrupt him.

"Durin's Day?" Bilbo said to only get ushered into the woods by Bofur who said "Let's go" to him.

"It is our only chance to find the hidden door" Thorin's voice echoed from the front of the group.

They entered the forest and looked around, everything screamed malice; from the trees that looked as if their barks had carved faces that were screaming to rocks that were jagged and even enormous poisonous looking mushrooms that grew on the side of these trees like boils of a great plague.

"This forest, what happened to this forest?" Havanna peeped while looking around at the trees.

The company bent through enormous roots that were covered in cobwebs while traversing down long walkways of rocks following the narrow path.

"Tsaiya?"

She turned to Kili who was beside of her.

"Yes Kili, how may I help you?" she smiled, the buzzing in her ears had returned and the aching of her chest was once again throbbing.

She concluded that she was perhaps under an enchantment since it only happened when Kili was very close by to her, such as now.

"I just want to walk next to you, you bring calmness to my mind" he whispered.

She smiled to herself. "Thank you Kili" she beamed as one of his hands brushed against hers and caused her to blush more.

They walked in silence as they enjoyed each other's company. Fili quickly joined them too and they talked quite a bit to pass the time.

The group walked and walked for time felt as if it stood still by venturing in these woods.

"There's a spell to purify things but I don't know if even you have the power to cast it at the moment" Havanna mentioned while gripping himself tight on the girl's shoulder while Kili stepping behind of her and she followed Fili's lead deeper into the forest.

She had a very terrible feeling of things happening but she just pushed it aside and focused on ahead.

* * *

_Spoiler alert! Teehee :) Of course you have to find it too!_


	13. The Realm Of The Elves

_This is an 11k worded chapter! :D Enjoy!_

* * *

**_The Tale of Two Friends_**

She did not know how or even what had happened but she believed that the company had said that they were going to rest. Then when she woke up from this said nap there was absolutely no one there!

But as she tumbled throughout the forest she managed to stumble back onto the path, though from the looks of this one was neatly kept and seemed as if it was frequently traveled on, perhaps the company had taken notice to this.

"Havanna, did you see where they went?" she asked the bird on her shoulder.

"None at all, I was asleep just like you and woke up just as you did as well; I can't even sense the energy from anyone for the aura around a hundred miles is permeated with taint" he grumbled.

"I have to find them Havanna! I have too!"

"Stop it now! Remember that they are grown adults who can manage!" the duck scolded.

"But they need me and Gandalf told me to watch after them-

"Enough of that, yes you consider them your family but right now we are lost and we have to get our bearings together; they couldn't have travelled that far anyway; just right now we have to think in a considerate manner and not go venturing off going god knows where."

"You're right" she mumbled.

"Of course I am, now perhaps if the path was close by; that they went on it; right?"

"Well, since it was obviously close by, perhaps they found it and ventured on, but I wonder why I was left behind without being woken up" she said while scratching her head.

The duck shrugged. "Well perhaps the forest is harming them more than you, the pendant around your neck is purifying the very air around us though as soon as we leave the dark aura returns; but they however are susceptible from the dark illusions of the forest maybe they dreamed up an illusion of you traveling with them"

The girl nodded while taking in the said words.

"Perhaps, but for some reason I can't really concentrate and focus in this forest; it's as if I can't really-

"The darkness here is clouding your mind and dampening your powers, you are able to cast though most of your spells will be rendered useless here; I suggest arming yourself, just in case if anything should catch us off guard"

"Agreed" she mentioned while grabbing her gems and morphing them into the staff and sword she was used too and began walking the stoned path that twisted as well as turned; though luckily enough it wasn't the same narrow path as before but an enormous one that you could not be easily missed.

As they traveled on the path, they heard creaks a shrieks from the animals and branches around them and to even felt as if they were being watched all together.

Once again time felt as if it had frozen between them, the dark shadows casting even gloomier sights as the light began to dim from above.

"I believe that we should make camp" the duck said while hopping off.

"Turn your sword into an axe and cut off some branches from these tree's and then set them alight; your magic should let the fire burn until morning"

She listened to Havanna and morphed her sword into an axe and began chopping some wood nearby, thanking the tree for its branches in which Havanna said that the tree was angry and will continue to remain angry until the spell on the forest has been lifted that it cares not of which she had chopped off its limbs.

She shook her head. "It's the thought that counts" she mumbled.

Placing the wooden sticks on the ground and settling some on the side she pointed her index finger towards the pile and immediately fire began to spring to life from the branches.

It cracked softly while she snugged in close and had used her sword to realign some branches to burn slowly, learning from the dwarves on how to make and retain a fire.

Although she had Havanna along with her, she still felt and longed for the company of the dwarves and hobbit she was accustomed too and that it was awkward that they were not around at the time.

She turned to the duck who was clearly snuggled against her but was not sleeping as it observed the woods around it.

"Do you think that they are alright?" she whispered.

"They have thirteen dwarves and a hobbit, they should be perfectly fine" he assured her, though the words were genuine, Tsaiya felt as if she had failed Gandalf.

"Now come, the fire will at least keep us warm and cozy; Tonight you just rest but be on high alert, there are whispers in the shadow and beings close by though I cannot tell what they are or how many are there at this very moment" the duck said while Tsaiya reached into her bag and pulled out a blanket as she nestled herself near a tree that seemed to shade her from not only the rain that began to fall on them but from the evil she felt from the forest.

"We traveled far and wide but, I don't know anything about you Havanna." She said while staring at the fire while she nibbled on some lembas bread.

"Well, we didn't have the time to discuss such things and when we did even have time you trained but none of that matters and we can't do such things in a dangerous area. Anyway what brought on such a conversation?" he asked.

"Well, other than the animals back home who I know some things about them I felt as if I could not really connect to them because of our differences, though when I arrived here and meeting everyone I felt as if it was fate and timing that I was able to connect with everyone but as I wondered about it; I connected with you but not knowing anything about you other than you are my guide through this world." Her voice muffled while she stuffed another piece of bread within her mouth.

"What would you like to know about me? I doubt I could compare anything to your stories or even your life-

"Anything that you want to tell me, like you knew Corvus and he somehow knew of you as well; and something about apprentices and all as well I-

"I guess you would have to find out eventually." He adjusted himself while cuddling close to the girl.

"It was many hundred years ago; I was someone like you Tsaiya, I was not from this world but dragged here by the will of the Valar, but so too was Corvus; we were placed here by them to do their will and bidding just much as the Maiar as well like Gandalf and Radagast and even Saruman"

Tsaiya rolled her eyes towards Saruman, she still detested someone like him.

"We had not known each other but as time passed we became friends and even companions perhaps, we were on equal strengths but our beliefs is what set us apart, Corvus believed that with great power we could fend off against the darker forces of this world while I believed is that like the Maiar we are here to guide them to a better future; instead of interrupting and forcing them we just advised them on better courses of their actions; Corvus however thought of the idea as being cowardly towards them; so we separated and founded two orders of ideals, though we were quite different we still wanted to help the world and find peace and at a time we were harmonious but as years passed Corvus began to crave even greater power to stop the Enemy and sought out to forge our unions together to face off with the greatest evil of this land, but as to such I did not agree to such terms for this was not advised and was ill thought of my people who did not want direct confrontation; so there was only one course of action that he would take for years of battle and betrayal had clouded his mind and judgment that he believed that my order would side with the enemy for he still believed that I was still a coward"

Tsaiya gasped as to such a thing, from two beings who were very close had ended such as this.

"What… what happened Havanna?" she said, waiting for the end of the tale but also she felt as if she was harming her friend from asking such a question, she probably knew of what happened however.

"Corvus then rallied a campaign by indicting false accusations of myself to sway my people to join his; but this only made him seem even more warmongering and it backfired, his followers left him to join me to seek out new ideas on how to guide others, they wanted to learn even more teachings of what was to offer and to be the middleman or the one who would be the voice of reason; this however enraged Corvus even further as he believed that it was a ploy on my front to drain him of his power and this is where even darker deeds were brought forth"

The duck sighed while looking deeply into the fire, as if it was possibly the only thing that was keeping him sane from remembering such a past.

"If you want, you can stop here Havanna; you don-

"You deserve the story as to why I am like this Tsaiya, you do deserve an explanation and I want to tell you it too; you are my friend after all" he said while looking at her.

She gave a sad smile while petting his feathers to give him comfort.

"He turned to darker desires, he did not seek to destroy me; but to exterminate all traces of me from my being to that of my people as well as his for he believed that they would leave him eventually; so he decimated them; he slaughtered his people who begged him to see reason and he believed that I had warped their minds; I did not know his actions but I did hear that the tower that he and his order constructed was set ablaze and was destroyed in a day; his people all dead and slaughtered by their master. I believed that he was lost to the fire but it was my own thinking that was my own undoing for a few months had passed and we were at peace, the Last Alliance of Men had successfully driven the dark lord to his death and all was at peace; until that day of death had fallen on us all. The day where Corvus stood alone at the entrance of the city that my people had constructed and immediately he was welcomed; though he did not seek to stay in peace for he immediately began killing everyone and anyone that stood before him. I personally had arrived and saw his state of mind but before any words were spoken between us, he engaged me in a fight to the death. I tried to reason with him but no words or actions would sway him to believe that I was a traitor and as we dueled I sought out to at least immobilize him but as we fought, he had believers that clashed between my people and an all-out war was taking place in an area of peace and reasoning; I did not know how long the battle was for we clashed at each other in every door and hallway through many bodies of the dead and wounded until we reached the very top of the castle; I had only a brief time to look around and found that everyone had died, there was no recovery from all of this for too many lives were lost to even start a new but as we dueled we used everything in our power and being and hurled it at one another, rage encompass me as my people who I loved and protected were dead and probably spiting me for their deaths; but we dueled to the death until desperation took between us and the meaning to survive was our first priority but as we weakened our bodies so too did our minds weakened as well and then our spirits; but the biggest betrayal on his part was that his people who had survived had stabbed both of us in a heartbeat, blaming us that if we had not existed then there would not be deaths to this proportions and as we lay dying we both vowed that we would come back."

"So you came back in the form of a duck?" Tsaiya mentioned while cutting off the words.

"No, we were punished by the Valar for not fulfilling our tasks to completion and so we were brought back but in the form you see of us now; though not without consequence that only certain people can see us however as of so far only Celestials are completely aware of us"

"I'm sorry you had to go through a thing Havanna"

"It is quite alright, I mean it is already in the past now and all we have to do is look ahead and try to go forward, but I just do regret some of the choices I made in the past such as letting Corvus go unattended and not really listening to him or even letting him have so much power-

"You did what you thought was right Havanna and in my opinion you did what you possibly could do, even words could not sway him when you both fought and I'm sad how it tragically happened" she frowned while scooping up the duck and placed him on her lap.

"Thank you for telling me you story Havanna and for you to share something painful, I guess I can share to you my real story" Tsaiya spoke while placing her hands against her chest, it was as if a heavy burden was pressing against it and she needed to shield it away.

"You don't have to share a tragic past to me Tsaiya, not if you're ready to share it; I mean I know it looks very harmful when the dwarves ask about your parents and you brush it past you like it didn't faze you but I know it did, I could see your eyes filling with tears but you could not shed any; so if you're not comfortable in telling us about your past then you don't need to just yet" the duck smiled fondly.

The girl whose tears were already streaking down her face, wiped them away and nodded.

"I owe you a story… just let me think of which one to tell you about" she smiled while looking up at the dim light of the moon that shined down through the leaves; slightly illuminating the two.

She then thought of a perfect story that was related to her in most ways but not entirely.

"I'll tell you a story about a princess who was turned into a swan by an evil magician who wanted power within her father's kingdom."

He nodded while cuddling closer, eager to hear the tale.

* * *

_:D A little story of Havanna's and Corvus's past!_

* * *

**_The Elves Of The Greenwood_**

They were already starting to walk back on the path before breakfast time when it happened.

Rustlings from above had prepared Tsaiya for what was about to happen, but when the event did happen she was caught off guard for her fears were in front of her in the form of two enormous arthropods that had come falling from the trees above and landing directly in front of her.

Havanna couldn't help but scream in terror; she had concluded that he was afraid of spiders since the last time they had seen a spider which was in the Goblin Tunnels the duck could not help but climb on top of her head away from the insects from below screeching for the girl to kill them all; to which she did not; though she was afraid, she could not let that interrupt her.

Though Tsaiya was deathly afraid of them as well and wanted to scream and panic especially if they had grown to enormous proportions such as the ones in front of her; growing bigger than ponies and rivaling the size of a horse; she had to think rationally since the guide on her head could not.

She was prepared however, her sword in one hand while her scepter in the other while she resumed her battle stance.

"Ugh! Ew! Disgusting things!" Havanna screamed in fear while the spiders snarled and cricketed in communication to one another.

Using her magic she slammed the two spiders into the tree and charged at them, sword in hand as she began to cut them and slice them up; dodging their elongated legs as one had brushed against her and another screamed escaped from both Havanna and Tsaiya.

"It touched you! It touched you!" The duck screamed along with the girl voicing out for him to calm now while screaming within her own head for her to calm down.

When the leg brushed against her again she threw all rational thought out of her head and began to scream with Havanna.

"Ew! It touched me! It touched me!"

She was shivering from the touch and then shook her head and then charged at it again and sliced her blade into a spider's head, killing it completely.

The other insect flew at her, but she had lifted her arm up just in time and held it in place and with a swift of her hand the spider flew in the same direction and it slammed against a tree across from her, unmoving; the insect was dead.

With a sigh she calmed herself down though she did let out several mental screams as two more spiders had jumped from out of the blue and down in front of her.

"By the Valar! There's more!" Havanna screamed.

But before she could even lift her weapons, arrows began raining down and striking the creatures who hissed and snarled.

Then a figure fell from the trees and landed on top of the spider closest to Tsaiya then rammed his gleaming sword through the spider's head then quickly grasping his bow and shooting an arrow through the other's spider's body before it could comprehend to what was happening.

Tsaiya could not say anything as she stood in shock as to what had transpired.

The figure with blonde hair turned to her with one of the bluest eyes she had ever encountered in her life.

Before she could speak he lifted up his bow and aimed it at her and as she rose her weapons, she heard the sound of strings being pulled back as she looked around and saw elves surrounding her with glances that were not very, elf like as to what she was hoping for, she pictured elves being extremely graceful and poise like Lord Elrond as well as Lady Galadriel but these elves were different; they did not wear flowing dresses or stood profound like, these elves were quite opposite, though they did dress graceful they did not have the gleam of wisely information that most elves she knew had; instead it was that of an expression she did not know of.

The blonde elf in front of her, speaking in an elven language while looking at the others.

Then open his mouth to speak in words she could define.

"It is best to lower your weapon down, I do not wish to shoot a girl who is not of age yet"

Her eyes widened at his statement and she had wanted to slap him; if he only knew that she was in her adult years as a duck and would tell him so but in this form he would not believe her at all and would possibly shoot her.

She lowered her weapon down, as to which the elven company did the same and even the blonde elf in front of her.

"A girl? Traveling in the woods all alone? What are you doing here?" he said to her.

"Just tell them you are lost and have lost your companions" Havanna spoke softly.

"I had lost my way and my companions are nowhere to be found" she repeated while looking down and clutching her bag tightly. "I was looking for them but could not find them; I do not know where they are" she frowned, she was lying but also telling the truth as well; she felt as if she was always in this type of situation of neither telling the truth or lying and it was somewhat becoming a habit to twist the facts as well as lies and wrap them up into a glorified sentence.

"Traveling along with some companions? Have they lost themselves to the path and ventured deep within the woods, if that is so then we have no time to waste; we shall take you back to my father for looking after one such as you will probably slow us down and as soon as you are safe we will look for your friends" the elf said while walking hopping off of the dead carcass of the spider and towered over the girl with such height that she wanted to just sink her head further within her shoulders and hide from his interrogating gaze.

"Tauriel" he called as a woman with long auburn hair came flying down from the branches of a nearby tree and landed in front of him.

Tsaiya couldn't help but look at her; something clicked inside of her as if an acknowledgment of some sort.

Deep within her gut something was telling her of this elf woman, not that she was a threat but of something of greater proportions as if she was sensing something.

"Legolas" Tauriel confirmed as they both started to speak in the elven language and looked at Tsaiya.

Tauriel cut her eye contact with the blonde elf and looked at the girl.

"So you are the girl who needs protection; please stay close by to me" she whispered while Tsaiya obeyed, she had no choice since she was in the company of elves and believed herself to be safe most of all as they traversed on the path.

"What is your name young one?" Tauriel asked while still looking forward.

"Tsaiya, my name is Tsaiya" the girl answered back while trying to catch up with the taller woman.

"It is a blessing to meet you Tsaiya, I am known as Tauriel" She smiled softly. "Where are you from and how are you lost in such woods far from your company?"

"Lie, you have to lie!" Havanna shrieked out.

"I am from the Shire, it is a far off land away from here and my company and I were heading to Lake-Town and it is our first journey there and well, I'm not too sure how I had managed to get lost from them but it had happened and I was there by myself battling the spiders before you all had come and rescued me" Tsaiya spoke while closing her fingers around next to each other; luckily she had anonymously transformed her weapons back into gems and no one had noticed it while she put these gems in her bag and clutched it tight; the elves did look in her bag and noticed the lembas bread as well as the elven tonics to which they were very curious of how she came across of these things and Tsaiya had also told them that Lord Elrond had given her all of these items, after hearing such words they did not ask her anymore questions.

"Those spawns of Ungoliant have been even more brave to attack people on the path as of late; but we also noticed that there were two that were killed as soon as we arrived, was it you who had slain them?" the elf woman persist while they traveled through the trees.

"I did as I had to do, I have been trained with a sword but I am far from a master however and only defended myself from them"

The woman chuckled. "Well it is good that you know how to defend yourself but with closer examination to the Ungoliant spawn, we saw that the cuts were clean and precise, so; you are not a beginner or even perhaps seasoned with a sword, you are up to par with the level of a master" the elf woman smirked while eyeing Tsaiya who blushed at the compliment.

"Please do not praise my swordsmanship, I do not like to cut things down with a sword, specifically beings that breathe life such as us but if the being is evil in nature and wish to destroy others then I have no choice but to defend myself" Tsaiya mentioned.

Tauriel smiled at the girl's answer and padded her shoulder.

"You are a good person Tsaiya for choosing the life of others but you are right; when I had first began as the Captain of the Guard I did not expect myself to be killing beings in the early stages and I tried very hard to minimize such a thing but as the years went on and the spiders becoming even more senseless in ambushing and killing innocent lives that I vowed to destroy those spawns; they are intent in killing anything or anyone that they could get their hands on; they are not sensible beings such as us but spawns of evil and darkness that wish to nothing but feed their ever growing hunger and destroy anything that opposes them"

Tsaiya nodded as she heard the elf woman talk, they did live in a forest that was sick and things that lived here were sickly and evil but the elves endured these creatures that would want to kill them all and devour their flesh and blood, they were tired of living like this but they had no choice but to.

"I apologize for my behavior"

Tsaiya padded the woman's shoulder. "It is quite alright Tauriel, I also can tell that you are a good person as well; to protect one's people is to protect one's family as well; I do love my companions and will do anything to protect them as well" she smiled at the elf lady.

They had understood each other, they were similar in almost every way but Tsaiya felt something else as well, something she could not describe; it wasn't the feeling that was similar when she thought of Kili or when he was in close proximity towards her, but perhaps a feeling as if she had made a friend but it was closer than a friend; a saying to which perhaps was a kindred spirit.

Legolas stopped and let the elves move across a stone bridge that while he stopped both Tauriel and Tsaiya.

"We three have an audience with my father, please do stay close…" he paused while looking at the girl.

"Her name is Tsaiya, Legolas" Tauriel laughed with a hand over her mouth.

"Yes, please excuse my father he is the King of the Woodland realm" the elf rolled his eyes as he led the two towards the blue doors that opened slowly.

They passed the stone pillars that were covered in vines as the elven guard nodded and as she passed the opened doors she could not even believe the sheer beauty of this elven city.

It was as if she was staring at another Rivendell, though there were no glistening buildings and they were within the mountain; she saw enormous roots of trees as well as clear water flowing from waterfalls; there were lanterns hanging from vines overhead and seemed to dart around the elven kingdom; sunlight poured from a source that Tsaiya could not see from as winds of staircase made of both wood and stone spiraled around.

This place was absolutely majestic, it had its own term of beauty.

The elven group moved somewhere else as some of them ascended some stairs to another level of the kingdom while others descended another flight of stairs as well.

She followed closely behind Tauriel as well as Legolas as they went across an enormous root like bridge that led to what it looked like the King's throne in the center of the Kingdom.

As she neared, she felt Havanna telling her to be very careful of this king of elves for he is not like Lady Galadriel or either Lord Elrond in the matter that this was another type of elf who was not similar as them.

As she approached the throne there were many gasps coming from all directions.

"You!"

Tsaiya shouted in unison along with the girl in front of her even to which the two avian beings shouted as well.

Vidae along with Corvus was standing near the king as if they were in council with him as well.

"We meet again, Tsaiya!" Vidae hissed while throwing her hands up to which Tsaiya had done the same, ready for round two with the woman.

"Enough! There will be no fighting in my realm!" a loud thundering voice boomed. "You will both fall before you even are able to land a hit on one another"

"Father" Legolas spoke while looking at the man who was clearly upset as he stood up and glaring at the two girls who quickly brought their hands down and looked at the King.

A tall white being similar to Legolas but extremely mature as well as taller than most of them.

His long blonde hair as shimmering in the sunlight as blue eyes focused itself on Vidae and then towards Tsaiya; he wore a wooden crown which leaves were intertwined within the edges.

"My son, you have found another woman wandering the woods and bring them before me, clearly they are not as they seem" the king eyed Legolas while looking to Tauriel and then to Vidae and to Tsaiya.

"May I have a moment with these two young ladies" he looked at the two elves.

"Yes Father, Tauriel; we must seek the girl's company immediately" he nodded to his father and then Legolas as well as Tauriel went back to where they had come from, leaving only the King and Vidae with her.

There were no words spoken though the heated gazes from the elven king as well as Vidae had caught her off guard as she looked at both of them.

"So you must be Tsaiya, I have heard much about you from this woman; clearly she was right to every detail; that you as well as her are Celestials, clearly this cannot be true since the last two Celestial beings were killed many hundreds of years ago"

"Would I lie?" Vidae hissed at the king to which Havanna opened up his mouth. "Of course, you are with Corvus; you obviously would lie"

The woman hissed at Tsaiya to which the King drew a rather weird look at the clearly insane woman.

Though Tsaiya was thinking her head at the amount of times she had been lying to the people closest to her, but she would rather not talk about it now.

"You should not be talking at all you coward" Corvus snapped while hopping down unto the ground as Havanna had done the same as the two glared at each other, as if they could harm each other since they would just pass through one another.

"Coward! I am not the one who has been destroying everything!" Havanna spat back as the two began arguing with each other.

"Yes, we are Celestials, King of the Elves in the Woodland Realm, I am Tsaiya and I am not of this world" the girl introduced while bowing down.

"Oh please, you make it sound like you're all too special" Vidae snapped while facing the king herself.

"Before I was rudely interrupted; I am Vidae and I am a Celestial; powerful of the ones at this very moment" she bragged.

Tsaiya opened her mouth but then quickly closed it while rolling her eyes, this girl was very detestable.

"I see; so I have two Celestial beings in my presence and they are bitter enemies towards one another; how I see it as, perhaps Tsaiya had caused you injury from the looks of your face-

"Fuck you!" Vidae hissed while crossing her hands.

The king who was unbeknown of the insult did nothing but raise an eyebrow while repeating the word.

"Fuck you?" he murmured, confused while Tsaiya gaped in horror that he was now using this said word.

"Um, you should not be using that word so lightly" Tsaiya whispered.

Vidae rolled her eyes.

"So a duck like you know the language of mortals from our world, how very interesting" she cackled.

"Oh silence with you, I have enough of your words; they are poison to my ears" Tsaiya hissed at Vidae who gaped at the insult.

"Me? Poison? Well if you would like we can arrange such a thing" she smirked slyly.

"I will defeat you again!" Tsaiya snapped.

"Confound it both of you, stop this instant!" The king roared in which both of the girls jumped from his voice while side eyeing the king who was now standing near his seat above them.

"You both shall rest here for tonight and for the animosity between the two of you, I shall see fit to put both of you in the same room!"

The two looked at each other in disgust.

"It's either that or you can both share a small crowded room in the dungeons?"

Vidae rolled her eyes again, something that she probably always had done so.

"Fine, we shall take the same room but if one of us does not wake up; it is your fault" Vidae hissed at the king who chuckled at the comment.

"Do not worry, for if one of you shall not wake then the other will possibly be killed a few minutes later as soon as she steps out of the room; I do not like murder within the walls of my home madam" the king said while summoning the guards and escorting the two girls to a guest room.

Being ushered into a room by an elf was not really comfortable, especially one in which that you have to share with a possible lunatic along with a transparent being who seeks world domination.

The two just glared at each other while Havanna and Corvus continued their arguments, even bringing up the past that Havanna had previous talked about with Tsaiya.

Tsaiya went across the room to be away from the clearly insane and rather possibly deluded woman.

"I don't know why you was even sent here, you don't look menacing to me" Vidae spat while sitting on the nearby bed and observing the girl from across the room.

"Speak of yourself in such a manner, I do not know why I was sent here as well but I am going to fulfill what I had been told by them" Tsaiya snapped while eyeing the woman.

"Clearly I would have killed you as soon as we had entered this room" Vidae spoke while looking at the area suspiciously.

"Oh? And why didn't you?" the girl in the yellow dress sassed back while leaning against the wall.

"We are being watched as of this very moment, if you cannot even feel it then you are not worthy of being a Celestial" Vidae rolled her eyes.

Tsaiya did the same while looking away and to the door.

"For your damn information crow girl, I knew of us being watched as soon as we entered the hallway; I felt it as well as you did"

Vidae scoffed loudly. "You are unworthy of being a Celestial, loving the weaker beings around us"

"Weaker beings? They are not weak at all" the girl snapped.

"Of course, everyone is weaker than us and here you are defending them and loving them like it is your duty to do such a thing; but of course they would love you and you love them, the weak beings cannot help but feel love and fear" Vidae looked at Corvus who nodded.

"No wonder why this weak being that you are clearly underestimating had already defeated you twice in a row, so please enlighten me as to; Why am I weaker than you when we clearly are evenly matched?" Tsaiya smugly said while curling her lips and watching the woman's face become an ugly snarl.

"Luck, it is all luck that you have managed to defeat me twice; do not think just because we are within the elven boarder that you are protected-

"If you clearly wanted to kill me, like you said before, you would have done it by now but you cannot because of these weaker beings that have given us shelter within their home is at arrow point; able to kill us at any moment" Tsaiya reminded.

"Ugh!" Vidae grunted while flopping herself and stuffing the pillow in her face.

Tsaiya approached her bed which was directly across of the crow girl's.

Swishing her fingers she drew a circle a couple of feet around the bed.

"What are you doing duck?" Corvus hissed while feeling the energy being unleashed by the girl.

"This is a protective circle, I don't trust you both at all and I feel safe with this around me, I have given it your name and you both and neither your curses are able to pass through this as long as the magic is in effect; it is a precaution if you both choose to assassinate me within my sleep" Tsaiya said while sitting on her bed as the circle she had drawn had vanished within the floor but the whirling buzz of energy was clearly still circling around the room; only those who had great power could sense such a spell.

"You really think that I would stoop so low to get rid of you?" Vidae snapped.

"Of course, you had done so before by invading my dreams" Tsaiya glared while crossing her hands against her chest. "Not even your dream infiltration will work as long as this is working" her head pointed at the ground where her circle was.

"Pathetic magic, I can clearly break it with such ease" Vidae hissed once more while standing up.

"Perhaps, perhaps not; this is an actual magic that I had create myself and it is tied to me even when I sleep, so as soon you try to even break the circle, I will know and stop you"

Vidae's eyes widened as to that of Corvus and even Havanna.

The duck flapped itself pass Tsaiya's barrier and hopped unto her bed and whispered.

"You actually made a successful spell Tsaiya?" the duck whispered.

"Of course, as soon as I found out that we will be sharing rooms with them, I was thinking of this very quickly and thought that perhaps I could instill a magic that could protect me even when I sleep and well; luck would have it that it worked" she smile.

Havanna gaped in awe while he looked at the faded protective circle, there was no spell or casting to this but Tsaiya had just made it up on the spot, this was unheard of.

"I just manifested it" she whispered while pulling out a small book from her bag and began to munch on some lembas bread within her bag, only for Vidae and Corvus gawking at her,

"I'm not sharing!" Tsaiya shouted at them!

* * *

_**The Unlikely Alliance**_

She had expected to die when she took the nap but to her surprise Vidae was just filing her nails with a very sharp and wicked looking sword.

"Still alive?" the crow woman said while her amethyst eyes glared at Tsaiya.

"I'm just so surprised that you didn't try to annihilate me" Tsaiya sarcastically spoke while rolling her eyes.

"You really think that low of me, how amusing" the woman teased.

"Such a typical thought, for ducks" Corvus sneered.

"Oh shut up crow" Havanna retorted back at the transparent bird.

Tsaiya sat up while stretching.

"What did I miss?" she spoke loudly but was talking towards Havanna.

"Not much duck, except that I heard your dwarven friend's had arrived already." Vidae spoke once again.

"There here?!" Tsaiya beamed while putting her boots on, she wanted to see if they were alright.

"They won't let you go out of this room, though I would gladly feel as if they should however"

"Oh?" Tsaiya narrowed her eyes.

"I hate your sight being here and I would rather destroy you now but as soon as I leave here I would hunt you down and kill you myself" Vidae smiled calmly.

This girl was clearly twisted, is what Tsaiya was thinking with her mouth gaped open.

"I would guess they would allow you to see them, hurry and do such a thing and be gone before the urge of me killing you grows stronger"

Tsaiya rolled her eyes while approaching the door and knocking on it, only for an elf to appear and asked what he can do for her.

"Um, Mr. Elf; can I please see the members of the company who was brought in; they are the company that I was separated from" Tsaiya asked nicely to the elven guard who blinked in surprise from her kindness.

"I will ask the King but I am not certain if he will allow you to speak to them at this moment but I will see what I can do Madam Celestial" he bowed.

"Thank you very much" she smiled.

As she shut the door she heard a scoff from Vidae.

"Your kind attitude sickens me" she said while throwing her feet over the bed post and laid down while crossing her arms behind her head. "We Celestials shouldn't be nice and kind to beings lower than us"

Tsaiya scoffed back at the girl and shook her head.

"We are Celestials you are correct, we hold great power which you are also correct also but we are guest in this world and these are the people who currently live in this realm, it is only factual that we try to coexist with them; you stupid girl"

The woman once again hissed at Tsaiya but did nothing but roll her eyes.

"You are too kind to the lesser creatures, why not just distance yourself to them; we have responsibilities as Celestials to guide them you stupid duck"

Tsaiya glared at the now glaring crow girl as they narrowed each other's eyes at one another and magic began circling between the two; if the knock on their door did not interrupt their concentration then perhaps the two would have started to have a magical battle of mass proportions within their room and harm anyone or anything in their path.

As the door swung open the two women sheepishly looked at the King who had come personally to inform Tsaiya that she was allowed to see her company who was inside of the dungeons for reasons unknown; he had also asked her as to why she was traveling with a group of dwarves to which she answered politely. "Why won't I travel with a group of dwarves" she smiled while walking past him and following the guard down.

Closing the door she sighed while calming her mind from that infuriating woman and went to go and see her friends.

She followed the elf as they went deeper to the lower levels of the elven city where her friends were kept to where she saw Legolas as well as Tauriel talking to one another.

The elf guard nodded and told Tsaiya that she would just have to go lower and she would find her friends.

Tsaiya nodded and thanked the guard for all he had done.

She pressed on and she was soon saw by Tauriel and Legolas.

"Tsaiya!" the elven woman said as she saw the girl descending down. "We could not find your companions but we found these dwarves instead"

"Oh! They are my companions!" the girl said with glee. "Thank you so much for finding them" she beamed while attempting to walk past them but only to be stopped by Legolas.

She was close to them and only two more flights of stairs then she would be able to see them.

"You traveled along with dwarves? A human girl? With dwarves?" the elf Prince asked while cocking an eyebrow up.

"I established this with your father already, yes I traveled with a group of dwarves and they are my companions; and once again thank you for finding them" she smiled one more while she passed the confuse elf has be still was shocked by her answer.

A human girl would travel with a group of dwarves? For what purpose?

She descended the flight of stairs while calling forth some of the company names.

"Fili, Kili, and Balin?" she whispered softly.

"Tsaiya!"

She looked at a nearby cell to see Kili staring directly at her; the same smile plastered on his face that caused her heart to skip beats and pound loudly within her chest and even her ears.

She tried to hide her blush from the dwarf and just shook her head and smiled back and tried to be normal as best as she could.

"Kili!" she smiled while bending down to the bars and looked eye to eye with the dwarf.

"We thought we lost you! What happened! It was as if you were with us for one moment and then when the elves appeared you just vanished in a flash of light!" he explained while grasping his arms out and grabbing hers and holding tight.

"The same goes for you too, I woke up from the nap that we were taking and everyone was gone! I had managed to stumble on an enormous path where four spiders ambushed me but I took care of them and the other two well, the elves came by and took them out and took me here" she explained while blinking, she was still flushing from Kili's arms as they tightened themselves on hers as if he was very worried about her.

"I'm so happy, I'm very happy that you are safe Tsaiya" he said while kissing her knuckles.

She beamed. "And I too as well, where is everyone else?" she whispered.

He went and pointed at some cells. "Balin is right there and so is Kili and Nori, I'm thinking the others are at some levels under this one" he explained.

"Thank you, I must talk with them" she smiled while trying to break free from his grip which only tightened.

"Please be careful Tsaiya, I was very worried about you" he frowned.

Tsaiya smiled once again and kissed his knuckles too. "Thank you very much Kili, I will be careful; alright" she said to which he nodded and released his grip.

"Fili" she whispered while approaching a cell to see the dwarf looking gaped when seeing her.

"How did you come here? We all see you vanished in a flash of light as if you had been spirited away" he cried out loud while pointing at her.

She shook her head. "No you guys had left me all alone when we woke up from our nap and I had found the path and was founded by both spiders and elves; not a good combination by the way" she mumbled to which made him laugh.

"Well I am very glad that you are alright Lady Tsaiya, I was very worried about you and wished that you return to us" he mumbled while placing his head between his hands.

"I promised you all that I would see you all open the door together at the mountain and that is a promise I intend to keep" she smiled at the blonde dwarf who smiled too. "Do come closer Lady Tsaiya" he whispered softly. "There is something I must tell you"

Tsaiya did so and placed her face closer. "Closer, I do not want anyone to hear" he whispered lowly.

She placed her face even closer. "Come on closer!" he nagged.

Her face was now touching the bars of the prison when it happened, he quickly pressed his lips upon her cheeks and kissed her.

She softly shrieked in shock while reaching up and touching the area where Fili had kissed her at.

"Wha-Wha-Wha"

No words could form from her shocked expression while Fili laughed and smiled. "I had missed you, we all had missed you and thought you had died; that is for you making us worry so much, mostly I worrying about you" he winked.

Her blush deepened while her heart pummeled even faster and harder, still pounding harder from Kili's kiss on her knuckles and then Fili's kiss on her cheek.

"Now stop your blushing and check on the others!" he whispered. "Before I may have to kiss you in another area" he winked.

Her eyes widened as she went to Balin's and then Dwalin's cell, speaking to everyone she could until she found Thorin's cell which was at a lower level.

Everyone was quite surprise of her sudden appearance, saying that she was magic itself by vanishing in a speck of light and then coming to rescue them now; only to which she had told them the exact same story of her being found by the elves.

But she grew worried for she had also noticed that Bilbo was not among them, that her best friend had lost himself into the wood and that no one had seen him anywhere.

But she managed to calm herself down, exclaiming that in this pure area she could feel her friend somewhere, possibly hiding in the shadows.

She remembered of reading the tale before she came into the world, she could not remember most of the pieces but a few that stuck with her and any that she could possibly remember but her memories of the book had somewhat faded for she was just lost in trance with said book; but she did remember of Bilbo being safe however and she also felt presences within the walls of the elves and somehow she could feel the elves as well as the dwarves and even a being in the shadow whose energy and aura felt similar to Bilbo.

She only had concluded that perhaps he had found a magical item that would hide him away from everything; but she knew he was safe.

When she went to talk to Thorin, he was not at least surprise of her appearance; that and the fact that he had probably that he heard her story for over 12 times as of now.

She wanted to know what happened but she had not the time to ask of any of the dwarves but she wanted to ask Thorin for he knew most of everything.

"We walked and had lost the path and the illusions of the forest had swirled our perception of everything and in this blinded state we were ambushed by spiders and somehow we were cut down and saved by those blasted elves and here we are, trapped within their walls until my audience with their King comes" Thorin explained as Tsaiya sat and listened and nodded.

She then felt a twinge of pain at the back of her head but ignored it, this had to be nothing.

"Alright" she whispered while standing up. "I shall come back later" she said while an elven guard had come and opened Thorin's cell and brought the dwarf out.

"The king wishes to see you now" he whispered to Thorin to where Thorin stood proud and majestic like as of usual as they ascended the stairs, Tsaiya quickly trailing behind of them and soon as they reached at the top step she turned and looked at Thorin.

"Good luck" she said to where he smiled at her and nodded.

"No promises" he shouts while she went back to her room and as soon as she opened her door she felt the clash of magical energy and saw that Vidae had tried to step over the threshold of Tsaiya's protective magic circle.

"What are you doing?!" The girl screaming at the woman who was forcing herself to try and cross the light as it was stopping her and her efforts.

"What does it look like? I want some food and you have that shitty bread in your bag! I want some!" she screamed.

Tsaiya chuckled while crossing her easily and looked at the woman who was grunting with effort.

"I thought you said that you could break this easily, I felt you trying to break it when I was visiting my _lesser being _friends but forgot about it until now"

Tsaiya hopped on her bread and began munching on some lembas bread once again.

"You dare mock me duck? I tried to break this damn circle but for some god damn reason it kept withstanding my attacks; tell me your secret and I will spare you for your imminent death" she hissed while stepping away from the barrier and sat on her bed.

"You still threaten me? You don't even know how to break a simple barrier and you are threatening me" Tsaiya sassed while looking at the woman's horrid face as she narrowed her eyes.

But Tsaiya felt bad for the starving woman even if they had eaten a few hours ago but then the woman had not eaten at all claiming that she did not like elven food.

With pity she threw a slice of the bread wrapped within the leaf to the girl.

"It's lembas, don't eat all of it since only one small bite can fill your stomach" Tsaiya smiled.

The woman looked shocked and a small smile appeared on her lips; then she shook her head and her usual scowl returned.

Tsaiya somehow knew that this woman was happy and a warmth in her heart told her that there was good within this woman and even possibly the scowling raven who was still arguing with Havanna at this very moment.

The girl laid down and closed her eyes for another nap, she was exhausted.

Waking up she still was under the protection of her barrier and Vidae had been too busy swinging her staff around and imitating blows to an enemy to not even care of Tsaiya when she had sat up once again.

"So you sleep a lot don't you, you lazy thing" Vidae chuckled back.

She rolled her eyes to that comment and stretched.

"I'm going to go and have a walk around the kingdom, I want to see how this area looks like" Tsaiya commented loudly to cause the two avian-like birds to cease their arguing to which they did.

"You ducks and tendency of nosing around. Can't keep your nose out of everyone's business" Corvus spat while rolling his eyes.

Havanna gasped and then started to shout as if the comment was meant for him. "As if you should talk you lousy crow! You wanted to wander in Fangorn forest to look for Ents! They were arguing for you urinated on a guardian and if it wasn't for my meddling you would have been smashed by the trees themselves!" Havanna shouted for all to hear.

Corvus hissed while the two began arguing again and began to bring up their embarrassing moments when they were once alive.

"Whatever, why do you need my permission to do such a thing, just go" Vidae chuckled while biting on the bread and her eyes widened at the deliciousness.

Tsaiya chuckled while exiting the door and told the elf guard that she wanted to see the Kingdom for herself and he nodded.

She walked along the roots and trees and examined the waterfall that rushed down; she wandered around the area and could not help but explore the beauty of this kingdom.

It wasn't a Rivendell, but it did have its own unique beauty to it; an inner beauty that only elves would be able to approach with such poise and elegance; the elven architect to this area must have been great indeed.

As she neared a walkway she heard a slight whisper calling for her to come along to the shadows.

As she followed the voice she felt a hand grip unto her and as she adjusted her eyes to the darkness she saw Bilbo standing there.

"Bilbo!" she whispered as the dwarf hugged her.

"I saw you vanish Tsaiya, you just disappeared as soon as the spiders came! Like you just vanished like smoke out of thin air!" he shrieked.

"No my dear friend, it was the forest causing you to illusion me as such, I was left behind near the path when we had taken that much needed rest and the elves saved me from spiders and all" she smiled while hugging him.

"Good, we must save the company; I had overheard that they won't release them until after Durin's Day Tsaiya, we must help them out" Bilbo whispered.

"Alright, but how are we going to let them out?" she whispered.

"I already got that covered and had taken the keys from the guard already; there is also a way for us to get out of here as well; we don't need to take the front door out, we can take the back way" he smiled while showing her the keys in his hand.

"Back way?" she repeated.

"Yes, come I shall show you after we rescue them" Bilbo said while reaching into his pocket.

"Luckily we are very close by to the dungeons and the elves are busy with their festival at the moment to guard the prisoners; so we must hurry right now" Bilbo said while they ran down the hallway and started to descend from the stairs where they heard the echoes of their dwarven companions.

"I'll wager the sun is on the rise" Bofur's voice could clearly be heard as the echoes bounced off the walls. "Must be nearly dawn actually."

"We're never gonna reach the mountain, are we?" Ori's voice was heard second as the young dwarf stared out into the empty elven halls.

Both Bilbo and Tsaiya appeared right beside Thorin's cell in which Bilbo had cleared the air between everyone.

"Not stuck in here, you're not" the hobbit mentioned while grabbing the set of keys and started to unlock Thorin's cell door.

"Bilbo and Tsaiya!" Thorin whispery voice spoke.

"Bilbo!" Balin said in glee.

"What?" Kili voiced out next.

The dwarves began to chatter loudly and their voices carried on.

"Shh! There are guards nearby! Be quiet all the lot of you!" he whispered to where they did.

He pulled Thorin's door open while going to Balin and repeating the moves while heading to every single door that the dwarves were located in and releasing them from the prison.

"I suggest closing the doors" Tsaiya mentioned to which the dwarves looked at her. "What? It will buy us more time for them to look for us" she explained in which they agreed and started to close the doors as soon as they left their confined spaces.

One by one the dwarves were finally out.

"Up the stairs." Thorin said while he led the group up, Dwalin ushering the group as well to hurry before they were caught.

"Not that way! Down here! Follow me!" Bilbo spoke to the group as the followed his lead, Tsaiya following closely behind as well.

They were led deeper and deeper within the city until they reached barrels as well as drunken as well as sleeping elves.

"This way! Come on" he motioned them while moving around the sleeping elves who clearly had too much to drink.

"I don't believe it. We're in the cellars!" Kili whispered loudly while staring back at the group then towards Tsaiya and Bilbo.

Bofur looked around and then talked to Bilbo.

"You were supposed to be leading us out, not further in Master Hobbit!" Bofur exclaimed.

"I know exactly what I am doing!" He shot back at the dwarf.

He motioned them to a stack of barrels that were tilted sideward, their covers gone and opened to show the emptiness inside of each.

"This way!" Bilbo whispered while ushering them to them.

"Everyone, climb into the barrels; quickly!" the hobbit exclaimed where Tsaiya stood and looked at them.

"Are you mad?!" Dwalin pushed his way past the dwarves and towered over Bilbo demanding answers immediately.

"They'll find us!" he eyed Bilbo.

"No, please I promise you trust me" he whispered while looking at the dwarves who began to murmur to each other in a group.

Tsaiya rolled her eyes at them while looking at Bilbo and then to Thorin; silently telling Bilbo to tell him in which he caught on and did.

Bilbo turned to Thorin with a look of plea.

"Do as he says" the lead dwarf whispered while they all shook their heads and began climbing into the barrels; except for Tsaiya as well as Bilbo.

There was too much chatter as they began to pile themselves into the barrels.

Bilbo went ahead to see to every dwarf going in as they were told.

He then looked at Tsaiya and motioned her to go into the barrel in which she shook her head.

He sighed while standing next to her.

"Everyone's in" Dori's voice could be heard above the rest.

"What do we do now?" Bofur spoke out while sticking his head out and soon every dwarf had done the same, waiting for an answer from Bilbo who clearly knew everything at the moment.

"Hold your breath" the hobbit whispered to them.

The looks of confusion was shared as the dwarves looked to each other and then back to Bilbo.

"Hold my breath? What do you mean by that?" Bofur's said.

Bilbo went near the lever and switched off; the plank that had the barrels began to tip on one side revealing another way out as the barrels rolled into the water below.

The dwarves shocked gasps and shouts could be heard with their yelling's as their barrels were pushed into the water.

Bilbo looked as all the barrels rolled out, leaving only him and Tsaiya at the area she clapped and smiled at his idea and then it dawned on her that now they were trapped.

Bilbo caught on later as the plank closed tightly as he began to lightly step on it to see it release as it did before.

He then looked frightened as the sound of shouts were coming closer to them; the elves had discovered what happened.

Tsaiya breathed while looking at Bilbo and smiled.

"Bilbo, you must go with them alright" she whispered while bending down at the hobbit.

"What? With the elves? I cannot-

"No with Thorin and the rest of the dwarves" she correct.

"Me? Will you join me too Tsaiya-

"I cannot join you at the moment" The girl spoke honestly without her smile faltering on her face; she had to separate from her friend's once again and did not know when she would see them once more.

"What? Why not?" he blinked in surprise at her statement.

"Because who will stall time for you all?" she smiled while lifting her arm down and magic came pouring; she looked at a barrel and levitated it to the platform and emptied the contents out with ease.

"But, but you promised me that you will come" he spoke aloud.

"Yes I did and I will keep that promise, I will meet you all near the outlook of Erebor; it shouldn't be too hard to find" she smiled.

"But what if- what if-

"My friend, do not worry" she said while kissing his forehead. "I will come to you very soon but there is something that I must do here and do please keep Thorin level headed before he receives unnecessary trouble from Lake-town" she said before pointing at Bilbo and levitating him into the barrel. "You know how the race of man is" she giggled.

Bilbo now wide eyed spoke before she finally set him free as the chatter of the elves grew even closer. "They will kill you for sure Tsaiya" he frowned.

The girl just shook her head. "They cannot kill me Bilbo, for I am a Celestial; a guardian of all beings in this world; I am sorry for not telling you this sooner but I want to be able to tell you now however" she hugged him tightly while her words had sink into his head.

"Goodbye for now Bilbo Baggins of the Shire, my very close friend" she smiled while she lifted up her arms and cast a spell to open the plank as he rolled down and joined with the dwarves and she once again closed the plank.

As soon as it closed she stepped onto it and smiled as the elves came pouring into the room and looked at her.

"You released the dwarves?" an elven guard spoke while glaring at her.

She laughed out loud while holding her stomach and then looked dead at the eyes of them and her sultry voice spoke.

"Of course I did, they have a mission to complete and even the Valar are guiding them this instant" she smiled.

Tauriel came by and looked at Tsaiya. "You released the prisoners?" she whispered in completely shock.

"Well no, I did not and neither did I let them escape either, but I did assist the person who did, escape; I am sorry for betraying your trust Tauriel" Tsaiya said while frowning.

"The king will be very displeased at this news Lady Tsaiya, but like he said and that you are a messenger of the Valar and these messengers are to be know what they are doing but I fear for you right now, especially if the king finds out that it was you who did this" the woman frowned.

"It is alright; since I have already did what I came here in this kingdom to do" she whispered as Tauriel gently reached her hand out while the guards surrounded the Celestial.

The guards then took ahold of Tsaiya as she was transported to the room that she and Vidae had shared the room and was confined within it.

Vidae chuckling as Tsaiya was ushered in roughly but then her laughing ceased as they heard the door being locked from the outside.

"What have you done now you stupid girl?" Corvus snapped while Vidae laughed loudly once more; she had already figured it out from all the shouting coming from outside.

"Me? I just did the perfectly normal thing to do; I released my friends so they would travel to the mountain and reclaim their homeland!" she spoke without a hint of regret in her tone of voice.

Havanna shook his head and couldn't help but laugh while Corvus began hurling remarks at the girl of being very idiotic in which Havanna stopped laughing and the two began arguing once more. Vidae was a different matter, the twisted girl began laughing at what Tsaiya had done and also pointing at the door and laughed extremely hard.

The girl just sighed, her friends were now going to claim the mountain as it was meant to be.

Not even a few moments later, they were graced by the King who was scowling in fury and was pointing at Tsaiya.

The conversation between Vidae and Tsaiya stopped and so too did the arguing of both Havanna and Corvus who was now staring blankly at the King as he started to roar at the two; mostly at Tsaiya.

"You! You stupid girl!" he screamed to which Vidae who had just gotten over laughing herself to death, had once again started to laugh causing the King to become even more enraged.

"Have you realized what you had done?! They are going to wake the slumbering dragon!" He roared while gripping unto his sword and unsheathing it pointing it threateningly at Tsaiya whose face was like stone; unmoving as well as uncaring of the current situation in front of her.

"He was bound to be woken up; I rather have him wake up now than later; why face a fear and push it back when it should be taken care of as soon as it could" Tsaiya shot back at the King who was taken aback from her response.

He then snarled and glared at her. "Lock them up in the dungeons! They will not see the light of day!" he roared.

The guards looked at each other and one even dared to speak.

"But sire, they are Celestials; they are the messengers of the Valar; they are meant to roam around and give the messages freely" an elf guard responded only to be glared and stared down from the icy eyes of the king.

"I do not care if they are the Ainur themselves, lock them up now!" he roared into the guard's face who obeyed.

"I do apologize for this Miss Celestial" the guard whispered as the King roared as he exited the room and walked away.

"It is alright Mr. Elf guard, we are going to be here for a bit but then I must warn you; we will escape very soon" Tsaiya whispered.

The guard only nodded. "Really?" he whispered back.

"Yes; please do lock us together for we must complete the mission that was given to us" Tsaiya spoke again. "It is fate" she mentioned.

The guard just nodded and listened to the higher being while they escorted the two down to the dungeons and had locked them up together.

Vidae was still laughing but in between laughs she had told Tsaiya that she wondered why she was involved in being locked up when she had done nothing wrong to which the girl had replied that she was just laughing obnoxiously to the King's face and he had thrown her in as well to which she had even laughed even harder.

Tsaiya rolled her eyes and then closed them; she now had to devise a way out of here with the use of magic and mainly with the help of the lunatic who was locked along with her.

She sighed, this was going to be rather difficult.

* * *

_Ooooh~ A little complicated event happen to our little duck! :) Can you guess what's going to happen next? _


	14. Celestials and Barrels

**_The Wagering Tests_**

The echoes of confusion was still lasting for a few hours and Vidae had ceased her infernal laughing and just glared when an elf guard would pass by.

"Tsaiya do you feel that?" Havanna mentioned while being seated at the farthest away from the door.

"Yes, I do" The girl spoke while looking at her hands and then clenching them shut.

The power that was surrounding her was similar to that of when she was in Rivendell.

"What? She's going through a test? Her first test?" Corvus snapped while looking at Vidae.

"What? Of course not you stupid bird; this is her third test" Havanna shot back at the crow that was sitting on the opposite side of Havanna while eyeing his apprentice.

"Oh? Well Vidae has been through tests as well and the energy that is coming up as well would allow her to take her third test as well" he smiled slyly once more while looking at both Tsaiya and Havanna with interest now. "How about a wager then; why not we allow them to take the test together"

The bird tilted his head while eyeing the crow who had offered the wager.

"And what would that be?" Havanna hissed back, fascinated by what Corvus would have to wager on.

"Whoever makes the most impression on their test of course; whoever does makes the memorable impression between the four of us can command the other to do a single task; just one single task no matter how big or small but cannot harm themselves or any others" Corvus eye's glistened.

Tsaiya however widened her eyes; what could be their desire for her to do if Corvus and Vidae would have won.

"Alright; but we do not know the test that would be given to them so it must be a very impressionable test no matter what it should be for both of them" Havanna added in.

The two spiritual beings began to glow followed by the two pendants around the girls necks too; a lock in perhaps their promise to one another; which cannot be broken by no means at all.

She turned to Havanna with a shocked expression but the duck smiled at her.

"I believe in you Tsaiya; from the very beginning until now I have always believed in you and even my hope and my pride for you grows everyday" he said honestly.

The girl nodded at her friend.

"Like I said before" Vidae snapped causing the two to glare at her. "Your kindness sickens me"

The two rolled their eyes and winked at one another. "Now go and show her them your one of a kind 'kindness'" the duck laughed.

They both laughed.

"I may not be able to hurt you here; but perhaps maybe I can hurt you plentiful of times within our minds" Vidae smirked mischievously.

"I'm only going to say this once for the moment comes for it" Tsaiya said while exhaling her nervous breath.

She opened her eyes and looked at Corvus and then to Vidae who was eager of what she was going to say.

"Bring it on! Bitch!" the girl said while glaring at Vidae who began to laugh out loud once more.

Havanna couldn't help but laugh at Tsaiya's now burning resolve.

And as the laughter died down, they were now serious as the four looked at one another and then all nodded.

"Close your eyes Tsaiya/Vidae" the two advisors spoke to their individual apprentices. "Now go into the realm of light/darkness that you are comfortable in"

The two Celestials felt their bodies dream and drift as the heavy weight around them disappeared and their entire consciousness faded with either a flash of light and consumed by darkness.

I was shivering and was in the dark.

My feet were standing on what it felt as if nothing or a very thin layer of land that would fall beneath my feet in any moment but as I took a step I only her splashing with every step no matter where I would place my feet.

This feeling felt all too familiar to me but I could not pinpoint of what the word and feeling was but yet I just continued to walk along.

There was no light to guide the way and only my senses and burning sense of directions which I could not really count on was telling me which way to head and without any leads or any guides; I just had to believe that it was right to which it hardly wasn't.

I began to blink for a few seconds and the world around me began to lighten up.

There was a small island in front of my vision and I was standing on the top of water.

I looked up to see nothing but the dark and found it awkward that I could see when there was no light at all; this was very peculiar indeed.

A very cool breeze blew against my body, wrapping itself and twirling around my being and my limbs as if comforting me in a sort of way.

I smiled; this felt nice and serene.

As I walked along the water getting once again familiar with the magic that allowed me to do so in the first place I turned to my side and realize that this place which was beautiful should have an everlasting light that guided anyone who would come here.

I turned my head upward and exhaled some air from my body and lift an arm up.

As soon as I had done so; an orb of great magnitude appeared in the sky and had glowed translucently, the object glowed a mystical white brightness.

"Luna, this will be Luna" I smiled.

Its reflection rippled against the water as I walked across of it; each step causing even more ripples as if the water had thanked me for making it able to see once more.

Stepping unto the land I sat and laid down under the single tree that had sprouted from the middle.

This was relaxing, I had never felt very relaxed such as this.

Turning on the side I witnessed a bridge of land slowly extending outwards to another island that seemed to grow larger and faster than the one that she had been one; the water had been disappearing as the island stretched to become a continent where tree's and even mountains began to form.

The island became a continent in my eyes and on that continent life had taken place as animals started to appear and began to inhabit the landscape; beauty in all its form.

I smiled while the animals came up to me.

They believed that I had created the world for them and had approached me to thank me is to what I believed what they were doing as most animals surrounded me while the others with pride watched closely by the sidelines and acknowledged with just a simple bow to their head in my direction.

Luna began to descend from the sky and in the presence of it all was another orb of light even brighter than Luna that all the other creatures had spoken from their lips; Sola. Luna and Sola.

She smiled as the sunlight began to touch the horizons of the world and showed its true beauty.

The water around the two islands glistened like aquamarine gems as the tree's started to grow slower than the days that seemed to pass very quickly.

The sun on her flesh calmed her while the mountains seemed to rise higher than before while she witnessed the waterfall forming on the top of the highest of mountains.

But then; a sudden sound had caused my entire being to be shaken a whole.

The ground itself shook with immense strength while the trees began to topple over.

I looked on to what I had saw; two figures that were similar to myself had begun to cut the trees down for shelter; it's screams could clearly be heard to us but seemed that the two beings had not heard of its cries.

Days quickly passed as the beings had started to cut the trees down and started to burn them for warmth.

The angers within me had started to boil but what had triggered it all was that of a wretched sound.

The cry of something small and harmless had prompted the anger that I had difficulty in suppressing with every fiber of my being.

As I saw the two beings had stood before the body of a corpse and their faces was not of remorse or sadness of the creature but a look of glee of the food that they now had.

I felt the magic escape from me; surging around within the ground and air and even the nearby water that seemed to be far away.

I wanted to harm the beings that killed an innocent for just sport.

As I approached them, their eyes warm from the life that was given had become dull and fearful.

They most likely had seen the rage building from me and as I neared they scrambled themselves and looked on to me in fear of their lives.

The male shielding the female as they both cowered.

The balance of nature was damaged and they deserved to perish for what they had done; specifically taking another's life when there is plentiful of food around them as well as enough materials to make them survive without harming anything around.

As I came closer the beings had scrambled to a near rock formation to try and lose me, but because of the powers that I received I could feel their energy now and escaping was futile.

Nearing them slowly I saw the male trying to hide the female so that she would at least survive from me but yet again another futile attempt on their part.

I could feel the spark of magic forming from my fingertips I neared them slowly; letting them experience the same fear of the creature they had so cruelly taken the life from. I would let them feel exactly what it felt on its final moments of life.

But yet as I neared them, I felt a shimmer from my being as I looked at them; the fear ridden faces and as I thought about it. The creature must have felt this same too, this fear and hopelessness that they would most likely be feeling.

They had most likely felt the thrill and exhilaration that I was feeling as well.

But as I lifted up my fingertips to finally cast them down; I noticed that they had grabbed unto each other; both crying while holding each other tightly, their naked forms trying to protect one another in what they thought was their final moments of living in the beautiful world.

With that thought I cast magic.

They began to swirl around slowly as a white light enveloped both of them and tendrils separating them from each other but near so their hands had connected and as they twirled around and patches of clothing began to appear on them.

As it ended and they were brought back down; the two looked at me with eyes of uncertainty; of eyes that contained fear as well as perhaps regret of their choices and they knew of what I was capable of doing with them.

They both had flung themselves on the ground and cornering themselves near the rock formation as I stepped near with new resolve.

Mere inches from them I had brought myself closer to them while twirling my fingertips at a nearby berry bush that had gotten smashed earlier; it grew into an enormous bush and as I turned I had done the same with the other food sources in the area.

Caressing the males face I kissed his forehead along with the female.

"Go and eat; but please do not kill senselessly of another life for sport; there is plentiful of food to eat for you and the being inside of her stomach" I smiled as they understood the words that were coming from my mouth.

The male nodded while he gripped the female's arm as they both walked passed me and then turned to face me near the entrance back to the forest. They had both bowed respectively before fleeing back within the trees and fruits bushes that I had made for them.

I bowed back in return; there is to be no killing at all but coexisting with everything around you to truly feel one with the world.

I noticed the area around me enveloping me with a warm and soothing warmth before I opened my eyes once again and found myself back within the cell; feeling even more strength at my disposal.

"So you have finally returned" Havanna smiled while looking at the girl who had just opened her eyes from the test and trial.

"How long was I out?"

"Just an hour or so" the duck finished while wagging his tail and then turning to face the raven and the crow who was looking at her.

"You passed the test" the duck added on without breaking the glare with Corvus who had done the same.

The girl smiled while standing up and stretching; her bones aching from sitting down for an hour.

"And you Vidae?" Tsaiya spoke with the new resolve she learned from the test.

"Of course I passed" the woman snapped while looking at Tsaiya and then turning away very quickly with a harrumph.

Tsaiya rolled her eyes while smiling. "So what of your wager?" she turned to the birds who both could not look at her.

"You won; we both saw the progress between you and Vidae and the tests you both were flown within." Corvus disgustingly spat as if this was not meant to have happened.

"You created a world of peace and love and when another element had been introduced you did what ordinary people would have done and tried to eradicate it but then you took matters and welcomed it with open arms; a very beautiful impression you had left."

This caused Tsaiya to beam a smile, proud of what she chose to have happened between the mortal man and woman.

"While Vidae had done another; she had created a world of death and hate; everything that was created she had destroyed and when the new element had been introduced she welcomed it with death and destruction; nothing was left of the world at all but the tiny pebble that belonged to the lowest of mountains"

Tsaiya looked sheepishly at Vidae who had once more harrumphed once more at the duck's word; though Corvus had said that her decision of destruction was the correct course of action for anything new and not of the world would only corrupt it.

Now that they have all calmed down; Tsaiya looked to the three people that was in the dungeons along with her.

"For my favor; I wish for Corvus and Vidae to travel along with us and finish the journey to the very end of its run; until the very end" the girl smiled.

"What!" Corvus, Vidae and even Havanna snapped at the girl who began to glow while smiling at the three.

"Tsaiya, you want" he turned while extending his wing out to point at both Corvus and Vidae. "-them to come along with the journey with us?"

Corvus and Vidae looked at Havanna like a mere insect that needed to be eradicated this very instant but the duck continued.

"They will surely try to kill us and everyone that we care for-

"They aren't evil, just misunderstood; it's exactly like within my test, they were just misunderstood and I want all of us to co-exist with one another; I mean where else in the world can there be another Celestial apart from the four of us?" she said while looking at Vidae and Corvus in new light.

"I'm not going to be turning into a mischievous being such as you crows and ravens but how about settling our differences for once for the problem stems between Corvus and Havanna and doesn't involve us; only they alone can fix their mistakes but we are two separate people from them"

Vidae nodded her head. "Intriguing but I don't have interest in becoming good and being your friend; but the favor however still stands and I have no choice but to follow along with you until the favor has been completed" she snapped while sitting down and materializing a weapon at her side.

Tsaiya nodded while grabbing the gems within her bag and morphing them to their respective weapons.

"Now; I have been dying to try a few spells that I have just been thinking of, shall we give them a test?" Tsaiya said while looking at Vidae.

The crow woman just laughed. "Are you sure you are a duck?"

Cocking an eyebrow she chuckled. "Of course I am; from the last time I checked, now let us escape from such a place and journey to the mountain" the duck spoke while readying her scepter in a battle stance.

* * *

_**Celestials and Barrels Do Not Go Well Together.**_

There was a loud explosion that rocked the elven kingdom and then the sound of bodies dropping were also heard along with a maniacal laugh.

Deflecting arrows as much as they could and also trying to not kill any elven guards; Vidae however clearly wanted too but was banned from Tsaiya and Havanna who deemed it unwise of it.

The girl with the sunlit hair stopped a nearby elf with a twirl of her fingers while muttering a single word while the elf guard just slammed to the ground and lay motionless.

"Sleep" she repeated as another had done the same.

They made their way towards the cellar once again where the barrels were stored when an even bigger group of elves had trapped them within the room; the spell sealing the door is what kept them safe.

"Bilbo and the dwarves had used this passage to escape from the elves; perhaps we can recreate such an escape?" Tsaiya spoke while levitating two barrels and emptying out their liquid contents unto the ground as the bashing on the door had grown louder and even more desperate while elven words were being spoken on the opposite end echoing within the walls of the room as well.

"Can't we just go to the front entrance? I promise that I'll just chop a few limbs off their bodies just for being nice" Vidae smiled slyly but behind her smile she was quite serious as well; this was not a joke to be taken at all.

"No; the spell on that door will keep them occupied until we are far from here, perhaps farther than Lake Town" Tsaiya hissed while jumping into the barrel and then sticking her head out while Havanna quickly flopping himself within the barrel as well.

"Come on; we must hurry" the girl snapped to which Vidae had once again harrumphed while quickly sliding herself in the barrel and Corvus complained about how he had to follow along as well while flying within the circular wooden container.

As the four sat there; Tsaiya used her magic and forced the lever to activate and with a click the plank began to sway to one side while the weight of the barrels began to cause it to roll into the water below.

Of course they yelled while holding unto the edges of the barrel while they fell into the water and the current quickly guiding them down the river to the mouth of the cave and then throwing them over a waterfall that seemed to be the exit.

The rush of the river had caused them to drift fast and swift passing by boulders in mere seconds while they noticed some elves stationed on a wall that oversaw the river; the gates tightly closed and they soon arrived and was trapped.

Vidae smiled while raising her hands up; dark tendrils of magic sliding from her fingertips as it snaked its way to the lever that activated the gate's control mechanism to open as well as seal the Watergate if any invasion should happen.

The lever was forcibly turned and the gates opened; letting the four to continue to ride the rapids as they were tossed and turned as well as slightly wet from the ride of being thrown around within the barrel.

Cusses as well as unheard words escaped from the mouths of the four while their barrels were striking mostly every cornered rock and branch on their trip down where they were met with even more ferociousness of the water.

The two could not even concentrate enough to cast any spells of some sort because they were being thrown and pushed all around though Vidae would occasion laugh at the ride for she was enjoying it far too much at this point; her cussing stopped but she had just laughed.

As the waters had calmed around them; they quickly was able to have a breather before they would start to possibly head into another area that would be quite ferocious as the one that they had passed just now.

They both never even bothered to even paddle to shore but had just used the magic to allow the barrels to float to the shore by themselves and the four had climbed unto the slippery rocks that had almost caused them to slip and fall back into the water.

They came to the rocks and exhaled a relieved sigh; they are not going to do such a thing again.

"How dare you make us go through that!" the raven snapped while Havanna glared back at his old companion and began to return the favor.

"You are under the spell of promising; you will have to follow the favor of the bet that you had lost! So do not shout at us like this for you know that it was the only way out"

Corvus was about to say something before Havanna had cut the crow off. "And Fighting was not an option; even if it was I had a very strong feeling that neither Tsaiya nor Vidae would have made it out of the Elven Realm let alone the Forest alive; this was the only way to have gone and besides; we have traveled far and are now out of Mirkwood; we should be grateful that such a path exist"

Corvus grunted; he had been proven wrong while he snubbed and went to Vidae who had begun to cast spells to attempt to dry herself off.

Tsaiya was doing the same also but applied a fireball in her hand and had been placing said orb near her being; using it as a tool to dry her yellow dress quicker for being soaked to the bone as well as having the dress being skin tight to her being was not in fact comfortable at all.

"Tsaiya!" Havanna called.

The girl turned to the duck and he was jumping up and down in a certain area.

"What is it?" she called out.

"Come here! Hurry!" he exclaimed.

She stepped over jagged rocks and stepped near Havanna and gaped at his find.

There was a mess here; not the mess of a pile of bodies but a mess of items being flown all over the place; a pipe that had been to soaked to use anymore; bandages with a stain of red that was turning into a dry brown had been smeared on the cloth as well as other knickknacks of items littered the stone that they were standing on and these items seemed very vague but also familiar.

They also meant that the group had to rush and hurry themselves for many of the possible reasons to do so; either they were being chased or they were taken hostage or other reasons that Tsaiya had refuse to think of.

"They were here; we are standing at the spot that they were at but where they could have gone too?" Havanna spoke while looking around.

"Lake Town of course; it isn't that far from here; from what I remember" Corvus spoke in the first time with a tone that wasn't either degrading or that of irritation or even snapping.

The four group looked around.

"There is a dock here; perhaps there was a boat that the company of my friends had journeyed onto" Tsaiya said while approaching the wooden dock as the other three trailed behind of her.

"How are we to go there? To Lake Town?" Tsaiya spoke out while they noticed that the barrels were still there but was insufficient of means to transport them to Lake Town.

"We could always take the barrels?" Vidae pointed out.

"No; the water surrounding the town will be very icy and cold; we'll freeze to death" Corvus spoke to his apprentice.

An idea then struck the girl who was looking at a tree nearby.

"Then how about we make ourselves a boat" she said to the group who gave a perplexed as well as confused look towards her.

"Explain" Vidae demanded while crossing her arms.

"Well; we could just make a boat; you see those leaves that are floating on the water, we could ride those leaves to Lake Town" she smiled.

Vidae scoffed. "Last time I checked; our big bodies could not fit on those tiny leaves; if we were in our avian forms which will happen in a few days' time; then perhaps we could do such a feat but sadly we cannot wait a few days and stay here; the dangers of the orcs are near"

Tsaiya shook her head. "I always thought that you had possibly joined forces with them"

Vidae's mouth gaped open; obviously insulted by Tsaiya's remark against her.

"I choose to travel alone with Corvus; aligning myself with orcs is of disgusting of nature and I kill them at first sight; though I hate to admit it but I would rather align myself with you than orcs any day"

She did not know if it was a compliment or an insult but she chose the latter instead.

"Anyway, I was talking about us enlarging the leaves and use it as a boat; crystalize it and use it to row ourselves to Lake Town" she smiled.

Vidae nodded her head while looking at Corvus who had done the same; at least they could agree on something!

Plucking a leaf from the tree she approached the water and put said leaf on the water's surface and backed a few steps away.

With a wave of her hands; a green light enveloped the leaf and it grew brighter and brighter with every second passing until finally what lay before them was no small leaf; but one of enormous properties that could possibly hold at most 7 people unto it.

"This magic does not exist" Corvus spoke in awe while looking at the enlarged leaf and then towards the girl who had cast the spell.

"How do you do this? These are no normal castings and magic's"

The girl shrugged.

"I do not know how I am able to do this; I just will it. I just think of a thought and I raise my hands and I cast the spell" she explained while being the first person to go unto the leaf that seemed to balance with her weight on it.

"It reminds me of the attempt you had made while trying to concoct the potion to rid of one's desire to eat; if I recall correctly it made you have a hunger like every before; rivaling that of a hobbit" Havanna cackled while Corvus already hurling remarks at the duck and the two began to fight once more.

Vidae harrumphed while stepping into the leaf while the two avian beings bickered while hopping into It as well.

"Will you help me row this?" the girl asked Vidae who just gave her a belittling look.

"Celestials do not row boats or in this instance; a leaf on the water" she spoke while closing her eyes and facing forward; her hands caught on her skirt while clutching it tightly, clearly she was uncomfortable at the moment and Tsaiya could not help but to just roll her eyes while grabbing a gem and transforming said item into a paddle and began paddling the group towards Lake Town.

The ride was almost silent except for Havanna and Corvus talking to one another in civil ways; by orders of their apprentices since the two had been continuingly arguing.

Vidae had just been staring off into the distance while filing her nails into sharper claws with her wicked looking blade while Tsaiya on the other hand could not think of anything else but one or possibly two dwarves who had been haunting her mind.

The girl had been quietly mumbling to herself to get answers that possibly she could come up with but no matter how many times she would think about this kind of situations she would always come up with even more questions that branched from the main topic.

The thoughts had been clouding her mind since Beorn's house and had been popping up to interrupt her chain of thoughts whenever she would have the free time to do so.

She thought of Kili and Fili; equally however.

Kili for causing her heart to beat erratically when being near or even conversing with her with any topic and as he neared her she felt as if her heart would have jumped within her throat and then slowly make its way down to where it had been originally.

Fili on the other hand had only recently entered her mind ever since the sword trainings and has lingered even harder since the kisses he had planted earlier.

She kept shaking her head from the growing emotions that welled up inside of her from the two Durin brothers who had made an impact on her.

"What are you thinking about?"

She turned to the crow girl who had been looking at her with an odd expression. Tsaiya had just sighed, she could not tell Havanna about this since he was very focused on training her and she of course could not tell the company members since she was the outsiders and they were more a of knit family.

"I just… it's very complicated" she mumbled.

Vidae scoffed. "Complicated? Both you and I are quietly sitting together along with those two who had been at odds since god knows when; are currently sitting in an enlarged leaf, I doubt it can get any more complicated than that"

Tsaiya nodded in agreement, how on earth did these four had been in this situation; no one knows but they currently are and well; it wouldn't hurt if she told someone who was somewhat in a similar situation than she was. So she did, she had told Vidae everything about her emotions towards the Durin brothers who are not only are the heirs of a powerful kingdom but is a totally different species than she is, including of the fact that she had been lying to them from the start of the journey and everything along from where she grew up and what she had done though; she knew of them but they had known somewhat little about her and she felt extremely terrible of telling all of those lies to her friends, especially those two now had a special place within her mind as well as perhaps heart.

"You're in love" Vidae said while continuing to file her nails.

"What- No; I can't be-"Tsaiya flustered only for Vidae to silence her with a look.

"Don't bother denying it; you've been sighing ever since you have been talking about those two"

"But I can't fall for one of them let alone two! Not only is that being greedy on my part but; I'm just-

"You're scared if they find out you're a duck and not a girl?" Vidae cocked an eyebrow up for only to Tsaiya to nod multiple times.

"I see it as" The woman then looked forward while she explained her mind. "From all the things you had told me about them; they seem to like you no matter what; even if you're originally a duck; you're a girl here, so it doesn't really matter at all unless you decide to form your bonding with one of them during the New Moon-

"No, No, No; we shall not talk about those things right now" Tsaiya flushed with embarrassment while her face turning a beet red from the thoughts of that.

Vidae laughed at began talking once more. "Well, if I were in your position I would most likely put a spell on both of them and claim the riches of that kingdom for myself"

Tsaiya rolled her eyes. "I don't want any riches; I just want…" she sighed without completing the sentence and just looking down.

She just wanted a family, people that she had come to love surrounding her and one of the two brothers to love her too but as more than a family member.

"Then tell them; tell them both how you feel, perhaps after the journey when everything is finished and dandy of course; you wouldn't want to confess to them during a battle where likely all three of you could be killed" Vidae laughed. "Though it is tragic but death comes to everyone and anyone; I just choose to deliver it early for some individuals" she smirked.

It had been a few hours as the two Celestials talked while the two avian beings continued to argue once more and by the time they noticed they had managed to reach the end of the river and now they were on a lake that was cold and icy where icicles were forming at the bottom of their leaf boat as flat ice beds floated around them.

"We're almost there" Corvus said while Havanna just rolled his eyes and approached the other two.

"You guys doing alright?" he said to look at Tsaiya and then back to Vidae.

"Yes thank you" Tsaiya smiled while looking at Vidae who shrugged.

"I am quite well; though I do have an urge to burn something since I am quite freezing right now" the odd Celestial woman spoke while summoning a ball of fire within her hands to warm herself up.

Tsaiya had then remembered the encounter she had with Vidae in her dreams in Lake Town, it had to be Lake Town for the lake seemed similar and the very air around felt familiar as well; she then began to think that was it just a test or was it a vision of the future.

"We met in Lake Town; don't you remember you silly duck" the crow girl smirked evilly while side eyeing Tsaiya who froze instantly.

"Perhaps we should relive and reenact it as well?" she continued.

"No, there shall be no harm will come to the civilians who are innocent here Vidae; they are people who wish to live in peace"

Vidae had just rolled her eyes. "Peace is overrated, I had just wanted to show them and prepare them for the inevitable end that will soon be falling upon them quite quickly actually; Dragon fire is something to be afraid of; even our magic is equally of matched to such a thing but Dragon fire however can leave a trace of fear scaring them not only physically but mentally as well; if only we could cast such spells"

Tsaiya looked on with disbelief of the girl who was chuckling while hurling the fireball within her hands, back and forth like it was a child's play thing of a toy as she giggled in delight at the thought of its destructive powers perhaps.

They dodged enormous pillars of rocks with ease and they could also see in the misty and clouds that settled on the lake; they saw the silhouette of the Lone Mountain up close; its height and fullness so very close to where they were.

This must be what the company had saw when they journeyed here as well; they had to see such a thing.

As they cleared the mists they noticed a wooden town near the shore of the lake and Tsaiya had looked at it.

"Lake Town" she whispered to which they all nodded.

This was they were going to go and then of a sudden realization hit her.

She was near the end of the journey.

She was very close to helping the dwarves to Erebor and to battle the dragon and then finally let them enter their home and reclaim it finally.

The journey that she took with them was ending quite soon and only now she had realized such a thing.

She felt hallow inside but also happy that they were finally heading home too.

"We're approaching the gate" Corvus spoke as they floated to the gate where they were greeted by a man who looked at them with a very peculiar expression; well who could blame him? They were riding a leaf for god's sake.

"May we enter the town please" Tsaiya spoke while smiling at the man who smiled back. "Of course you may but be warn that we will be closing the gate in a couple of minutes as well; luckily you have arrived here in time"

Tsaiya nodded but as soon as the man was about to call the guards to raise the gate; another figure had appeared dressed in black and Tsaiya as well as Vidae had already felt the eerie air around him.

"Who are you two?" the man spat while eyeing them.

"We are here to visit a friend" Vidae glared at the man who was eyeing her and then to Tsaiya who had a much more calmer atmosphere rather than the girl who he thought had swirling storm clouds hovering above her.

"Well if you wish to see your friend; why not we have a little time to ourselves?" the man winked.

Tsaiya was about to protest when Vidae began screeching.

"Do you know who we are and you dare talk to us in that kind of manner?! Do not make me angry sir." The woman demanded while conjuring up her fireball threateningly

"I will use this if I have too; no I want to use this against you; to see the burning of your flesh as it slowly peels from your body as you are set alight; the fire that I hold within my hand is no ordinary flame; it cannot be extinguish by any methods of cooling other than you jumping into the most coldest lake far up north but sadly you wouldn't be able to take five steps from where you are standing now before you die"

Tsaiya's eyes widened while the man's had saucers; he could already feel the heat from the fireball floating within her hand and he dared not taunt a person with powers that could easily destroy him with ease.

"Let-Let them through" the man sacredly said while backing away.

The gate was lifted while Vidae smirked but not breaking the eye contact she had with that said man as they sailed within the town that smelled of oil and fish.

As they sailed passed through the narrow canals they saw the people staring at them while children of all ages ran around the docks playing happily and as soon as they saw them waved innocently at them; Tsaiya smiled and waved in return but on the other hand as for Vidae; had a scowl on her face.

She did not like children at all and under her breath Tsaiya had heard that they were all snot nosed children who clung too much on her feathers and threw rocks at her when she was in her bird form.

As the two stepped onto the wooden docks; the two was then surrounded by people asking of where they had come from and why are they there; they were asked about their clothes and all as well but the two girls could not really answer any of those questions; Tsaiya being in a rush to find her friends and Vidae having the urge to burn everything around her.

But as Tsaiya gazed upon the mountains once more; she knew that she was at least close to her friends once more and that their journey was soon to be completed; for they were all in Lake

* * *

_And this concludes our tale... i'm just joking :) haha the next chapter! Lake Town! What will happen? Will Tsaiya really confess her love and to who she will confess it too? Isn't it so difficult to be falling for two men? Especially if they are brothers? Stay Tuned!_


	15. Meddlesome Companions

Looking and finding are two different things; but they have a common trait at the moment; that Tsaiya, Vidae, Corvus and Havanna was looking for the dwarves and at the moment could not find them no matter what magic they used.

There were just too many energies within the town to tell them apart and for them to live so closely to one another was something too; somehow the energies would mix and intermingle and it all became muggy and not readable no matter how powerful the magic they had used as well; this led to them searching around and calling softly for them.

They even asked townsmen if they had saw any dwarves wandering around to which they had shaken their heads and continued to do what they were doing.

They had spent to what felt like hours looking for dwarves and scanning quickly with magic to locate them; neither of it working at all.

Vidae already getting impatient for such a search demanded that we should just sit everything alight and watch everyone run for safety and then the chances of finding the dwarves would be faster; of course Tsaiya as well as Havanna denied such a demand.

"Ugh! How can we find them in such a big town?!" Vidae grumbled and summoned a nearby chair that she pulled from a home that was far away so she could sit down.

They all gaped at her but then shrugged, this woman did not listen to anyone anyway so there was no point in arguing with her.

"If you are looking for someone or even a group of your friends; try talking to Bard, somehow he knows everyone in the town" an older woman had said to the group as she sat near the docks with two children; apparently she was eavesdropping to the conversation and Vidae was not a fan of that.

"What makes you think you could just eavesdrop on someone's conversation? Have you have no thrill within your life that now you must eavesdrop on others just to satisfy your boredom?" the woman hissed at the old woman who began to cough.

"Vidae you don't have to yell at her; besides she had given us good information; if there is a man who knows most of the people within the town then perhaps he saw our friends" Tsaiya smiled only for Vidae to glare at her and then pointed.

"You mean your friends; not mine, I didn't even meet them" she snapped while harrumphing her face to the side.

Tsaiya ignored the fuming girl as she approached the woman.

"Do you know where this Bard lives madam, it would be greatly appreciated"

The old woman held out her hand; information did not come free in this town.

Tsaiya shook her head while reaching into her elven traveling bag and taking out the bag of coins that she had won in the bet in the beginning of their quest about Bilbo joining the group or not.

"This has sentimental value for me, but it is only in my mind; these are just coins that can be given away" she reminded herself while taking a few coins out of the pouch and giving it to the old woman who smiled of her transaction.

"He lives right over there; just cross the bridge and turn to a right and his house is on the second story of a structure with a boat on the side; knock on his door twice and ask if he could help you and he should be able too; that kind man" the woman smiled while giving the children around her a coin each and said that they can now eat a good meal for the night.

Tsaiya then felt happy that she was going to use the money for a good deed; she then had given the woman her gold except for one that she had kept for herself for sentimental value.

Vidae on the other hand gaped in shock and even dragged Tsaiya away.

"You stupid duck, you had just given away all your money and so I heard they are sentimental to you; what the hell are you doing?!" she grumbled only for Tsaiya to clutch unto the last piece of gold left in her hand.

"I don't need that much money; just one gold piece is enough for me to remember this by and besides they are starving and the woman is giving coins to the children around her so they can eat too."

Vidae shook her head at Tsaiya's answer.

"You're an idiot; one good meal can't guarantee their survival in this wretched town" the woman shot back.

"No, but one good deed is enough for others to learn and follow through; no one in this town need not starve if everyone is generous enough to help each other out" the girl smiled.

Vidae just threw her hands up into the air and walked away; Tsaiya just kept seeing the goodness in everyone and not seeing what they were capable of doing; she believed everyone had a goodness in them that could make them able to do good deeds too.

"Now; let's go find Bard before this goody two shoes ends up doing even more wretched things" Vidae hissed while gripping unto the girl's hand and they both were marching to the direction that the old woman had pointed out.

Vidae then turned around and pointed at the old woman who was still smiling.

"If you lie about this; I will personally see that your expiration date of life is moved up a couple of years before you really die old hag" she snapped before she whirled around the corner; a shocked Tsaiya in tow as they crossed the bridge and saw a two story home that looked similar to all the others around.

Except that this one was quite different; there were people and boats all over the place here and as they neared the bridge to cross to Bard's house; they noticed two men gaping at them.

Vidae already man had twirled her fingers and the men's boat capsized into the cold water; she had a feeling that these men were not to be trusted at all.

Tsaiya still shocked could just shake her head as they climbed unto the flight of steps and as they near the wooden door; knocked unto it.

They heard voices within the house and some scrambling of footsteps and even pots and pans being banged as if there was a whole crowd of people within the small looking house.

"I still can't sense anything right now; there's too much people around to tell the differences between energies" Havanna spoke while closing his eyes; only for Corvus to stop him and said that he's not trained enough to do such a thing.

The two then started to argue about trainings and whose apprentices were stronger and began listing Tsaiya's as well as Vidae's strengths and how they overcame tests.

Vidae shot a look at the two beings; a look of pure anger as if they had not stopped this very moment that she would make them.

The door then opened up and in the middle of the doorway was a man of tall height; his fair skin and gruff look made him look more of a man than any of Tsaiya had saw, his hazel eyes stared at her.

"Yes what do you want" he said while leaning a hand on the doorway to cause his frame to block the sight of what was inside of his home.

The man wore a long coat with breeches as well as boots and his hair with tangles of grey caught on the side was pulled to the back.

This man was no man; he felt different than the rest, he had a destiny that was coming very near for him to accomplish.

"I said what do you want" he demanded while Vidae was about to shoot back another one of her insults when Tsaiya had stopped her.

"My name is Tsaiya and this is Vidae, we are here to look for-

"Tsaiya!" a voice called out.

The man's eyes widened and then shut as he stepped past Tsaiya and Vidae looking around and then pushed the girl's in.

As soon as the door closed; familiar figures stepped out into the open, the company was within Bard's home and she had managed to catch up with them as Bilbo came running up to her; a smile on his face as his eyes shined.

"Tsaiya!" he greeted.

She hugged her friend. "I told you Bilbo that I would come" she laughed.

Vidae scoffed as she walked past the two friends while pushing past the dwarves and sitting on the far side of the room as two young girls and an older boy stood, which was probably Bard's children.

"You know them?" Bard asked Balin who had greeted Tsaiya immediately and looked at the other woman.

"Well the girl who is hugging the hobbit is one of our company members but this new addition we do not; who is she, perhaps Tsaiya would know and would like to enlighten us." Thorin spoke while looking at Vidae with distrust.

Vidae cocked an eyebrow out and was prepared for anything that the king would throw her at.

"This is Vidae, she is a friend of mine and had agreed to help us on our-

"Another addition? Do you think she can-"

"From the last time I checked, I am not a friend of yours; I am just here for the favor that I owe you" Vidae snapped while throwing her legs over the table in a rude manner.

"Anyway; Vidae is similar like me but she perhaps has even more power than myself; she has agreed to help the quest to the very end" Tsaiya snapped at the people who had interrupted her. "She has the same powers such as I; we need her"

Vidae smirked while eyeing the group.

"So this is the group; the group and company of dwarves" she said while eyeing every single one of them.

Bilbo had already been standing near Tsaiya for he had a funny inkling of who this woman was and he looked at Tsaiya with a grim expression as she nodded her head in agreement to his thoughts.

"Which one is Kili and Fili" Vidae smiled while looking at Tsaiya and then to the dwarves; Kili and Fili stepped out of the line and looked from Vidae and then to Tsaiya.

The energy from Kili had felt different but it could also be fatigue and he looked ill from the travel as well.

Fili winked at Tsaiya who gazed away while she also saw Kili's smile towards her and as her eyes wandered back to Vidae; the woman had a smirk on her face; as if she was secretly telling Tsaiya to go and confess her love to one of them or possibly both.

She remembered Vidae mostly mentioning to confess to Kili more since he was the one that Tsaiya had been enamored with the longest. She had now been blushing from everything that she was thinking of.

The woman chuckled while leaning against the wall and looked at the commotion outside.

As she noticed the two dwarves staring at her; Tsaiya just breathed while turning on her heel and sitting down right across of Vidae who couldn't help but continued to laugh.

The two looked at the avian beings while they continued to argue, both sighed while shaking their heads; it's been arguing left and right but this was to be expected since the two did not see each other in a very long time.

The conversation had died when the sound of footsteps echoed along with the other murmurs in the house but as the two Celestials turned they noticed the two figures; that Fili and Kili approached the two.

"Tsaiya" Kili whispered while looking dejected at himself while looking at his brother; a look of betrayal.

Fili smiled to the girls and then looked at his brother and gripped his shoulder tightly and then whispered to Kili's ear.

"It is impolite to whisper in the public of others; have you no manners? Oh of course not! You both are dwarves; dwarves don't have manners at all" Vidae spoke while the dwarves in the room glared at her insult.

Shocked, Tsaiya was in utter shock at her comment and saw Vidae began to cackle and laugh.

"No one can't even take a joke nowadays" the woman chuckled.

Tsaiya worried for Kili for whenever he would look away he would look down and then he would turn to look back at her and then give off an even sadder expression; thus worrying her greatly.

She decided to tell Fili to send his brother to bed and that he needed it.

"I don't need to be put to bed! I'm perfectly fine Tsaiya" Kili argued against Fili as well as Tsaiya who was very persistent; that rest would do him good and would bring him more of the warmth that he had lost.

The dwarf kept denying any sleep and so both Fili and Tsaiya had asked Thorin to go and help out the situation.

The brother was dragged to bed by both his uncle as well as Fili who had made him rest for he was not looking too good.

"We need real weapons" Dwalin mumbled under his breath for only Thorin to hear what was being said.

The dwarf nodded; apparently when Bard had left the house to go do some errands of some sort the dwarves began to plot to break into the town's armory and get weapons and then march their way to the mountain.

Vidae had not cared saying that their plan will fail and perhaps a trial and execution will come of it and that she wanted to be in the first row to watch all of them get their head's chopped off.

Tsaiya decline to go and do such a feat as to steal from the town but said that if they were to succeed that she will meet them at the mountain as well.

"Where did you meet this girl Tsaiya?" The hobbit whispered to the girl as they both were sitting near the dining table while Vidae near the window and looking outside. "She seems rather, twisted to my liking; should I fear for my life?"

The girl nodded. "Yes, yes you should fear her for she is a bit twisted too but I believe there is some good in her; however I cannot tell you where she comes from since I do not know of the answer either"

Bilbo had just opened and closed his mouth while contemplating the situation. "So you will not come to help us with the armory Tsaiya?"

"I have a feeling of something terrible happening but perhaps it is my own fear" she reassured. "I will still meet you all near the mountain though; after your task, but we should all rest for what tomorrow will bring great hardships"

The hobbit nodded in agreement while he told everyone of Tsaiya's advice that they should rest; to whom most agreed with but for Dwalin and Thorin who was the most stubborn in the group said nothing but just sat in their respective chairs and had just relaxed until the night.

Vidae came chuckling by. "Why is he even here? He is just a hobbit; not a fighter or even someone of use to them-

"He is someone important to us all, he is here because of a predestined decision that he must do alone without any help from all of us" the girl shot back at Vidae.

"That is not my question; why is he here precisely?"

"Well according to the dwarves as well as Gandalf or the wizard of the company; they needed a being that had not encountered a dragon for they are not accustomed to their scent and since hobbits do rarely ever go on adventures or even leave the safety of their homeland; Bilbo Baggins was the candidate of such a pick"

Vidae just nodded. "So he fears me? Good; perhaps I should-

"You will not go and harass my friend, Vidae" Tsaiya warned the crow girl who cackled while putting her forehead unto Tsaiya's.

"And what will you do about it?" she smiled. "Fight me? Kill me? Can you even kill? I think not duck" she whispered teasingly then pulled her face back and cackled.

Tsaiya on the other hand had to resist the urge to go and pelt the girl with magic and cause another magical battle in Lake Town that will most likely cause the town's destruction and even possibly kill the people inhabiting here; she did not want any of that and held her tongue; but she oh imagined her hitting Vidae over and over again with a very blunt object.

As the members of the company began to doze off to sleep; Tsaiya and Vidae who had told the girl that this was her chance to go and confess for this was the right moment when everyone is asleep and it was peaceful and they had not need to worry about any battles to be fought or any interruptions; had decided to go and sneak on Kili.

Luckily enough the dwarf was by himself; sleeping and talking in his sleep.

"Why are you with me, can you just go lay down or do something else?" Tsaiya whispered as Vidae was right behind of her; eager to look at the conversation that was bound to happen between the dwarf prince as well as the girl.

"And miss this? Hell no! This is like a soap opera I used to watch back in the mortal realm" the girl replied back with a sly smirk.

The dwarf was mumbling within his sleep as his skin was paler than before.

"Come on, tell him; maybe you should kiss him too and wake him up" Vidae added on while stepping slowly to the side to try and not to wake the sleeping prince.

Tsaiya stepped closer to the prince and bended her knees so that her face was closer to his; she grabbed his hand and felt the differences in him; from what was the soft warm touch was that of a chilling icy one; he still looked ill.

She pressed her lips against his knuckles and give a light kiss that eased her beating heart somewhat.

She then hovered over and looked at his face; his beard had been growing out from Rivendell; she brushed a strand of his long hair out of his face and smiled as she pressed her lips against his for a light but deep kiss as well.

Vidae's gasp as she pressed her hands against her mouth to contain herself as she watched Tsaiya.

"I do really like you Kili; I really do, i have this burning feeling within my chest and my stomach when i am near you and i may think that i could be falling in love with you" the girl confessed while her free hand hovered on her chest where her beating heart had felt as if it should erupt out of her chest for all to see; it's echoing of pounds like the sound of drums filled her ear so she could not hear anything but it's beat.

She felt extremely nervous as she began to talk of how she came to realize the feeling she had for him; talking to his sleeping form.

"I think I'll most likely love you for my few years of living Kili; I haven't met anyone like you and I don't think I ever will"

A smirk appeared on the dwarf's face as he tossed and turned and faced Tsaiya and Vidae.

The girl's head and chest felt under so much pressure; it felt like it would cave in any moment from all of the things that were happening now; she pushed the urge to cry from revealing such deep secrets that laid within her heart for so long and she accepted the happiness that revealing such information to the person that meant so much for her.

But then, a three words escaped his lips that silenced everything from Tsaiya's thinking and speech to Vidae's silence as well.

The two gaped in surprise at the words that had come from his lips; he had spoken in his sleep to what sounded like the words "I love you" as well.

The girl confessed the deeper desires that was locked up within her heart; the desire that possibility that if she had the chance to stay within this world that if she could possibly share it with him.

"I love you so much, Tauriel"

These words cut the feelings circulating around the room dead as if taking scissors and snipping the strings that supported a very heavy object and letting it all come crashing down.

Tsaiya had stopped all words and emotions flowing within her and quickly sealed them back within her heart as a coldness ran through her causing her to shake slightly and what made matters worse is that two brunette eyes opened and stared at her in a drowse state.

"Tauriel?" a raspy voice spoke while blinking an uncountable amount of times while his eyes adjusted to meet the Aquamarine eyes staring back at him.

"Tsaiya?" he blinked and corrected himself.

The girl almost choked on a sob as a gentle but forced smile appeared on her face as her heart twisting and squeezed on itself.

The dwarf repeated her name and she blinked back her tears; gathering as much strength as she could to at least hold on as long as she could.

"You was shivering and groaning in your sleep; I was just covering you up" the girl lied while gripping unto the edges of the sheet and covered the dwarf's broad chest and laid it down and standing quickly and was about to walk away.

But what kept her in place was a hand that shot up and grasped around hers perfectly.

"Are you alright? You look pained" he said with worry in his voice.

"I'm a bit in pain but it's nothing at all" the girl spoke without looking back and yanked her hand away. Vidae shook her head and then followed Tsaiya who spoke loudly spoke while grasping her elven pack tightly as If it was the only thing she could even do.

"I'm… going out for a bit; if I am not back then I would still meet you all at the outlook" she said without turning back.

"Tsaiya?" Bilbo's voiced out as her footsteps had woken her up; he walked up to her. "I'm going to come with you; if that is alright" the hobbit continued while the girl nodded quickly before opening the door quickly and rushing out.

Bilbo was about to chase after her but Vidae had held her hand to stop him.

"She needs to think a while" the woman said while walking and losing Tsaiya who ran away.

"Should we go after her?" Bilbo spoke while Vidae and Bilbo were in tow.

"I know where she is going to go; she's not the only one who can track people easily" the woman added while the two walked past crowds and reach the end of town where they saw the girl leaning herself against the wooden barrier that separated themselves to the outside world.

Her head against the wood while they saw her shivering.

Bilbo ran up to her and saw her crying for the first time in his life he had seen such a thing to happen.

"What? What happened Tsaiya!" the hobbit cried out as she shook her head and cried; tears streaking down her pale face as her hands quickly tried to rub them.

It was heartbreaking to see her like this and for her; it felt as if she was shattering.

"Tsaiya what's wrong?!" Bilbo frowned while grabbing his friend's hand.

In one swift moment she was now sobbing on Bilbo's shoulder as he patted his head.

The girl let everything out with all the tears she could musters; as she ran from everything she had tried to use magic to soothe her aching heart but no matter what spells she cast upon herself to relieve the pain; none would work at all for none had been as powerful to heal her and that she realized that magic does not work for the matter of the heart too.

Vidae could only just watch the scene on fold on her as she said nothing but deep down she pitied the girl who confessed her love for someone.

Soothing words were exchange from the hobbit to his friend and she could not help and just tell him everything.

Unbeknownst to the three, another figure watched them from afar and saw the girl who always had a smile on her face; down on her knees and in her weakest moment clutching to the arm of a gentle being that soothed her the best that he could; even though this beautiful creature had been crying and most beings that cried had wretched ugly faces but this one however; that she even cried beautiful.

He turned when he could not bear to look at her crying face no more, blonde hair flowing with the gentle breeze as he walked away.


	16. The Ruined City

_This chapter contains some past issues between Havanna and Corvus and even a glimpse of the past of Dale as well! Do well enjoy please! _

* * *

She had managed to calm down somewhat; she still felt drained and now she felt a rather different emotion within her heart; a cold and empty feeling had replaced the warmth that seemed to have disappear ever since discovering it all.

Tsaiya had not known what this feeling was; it was quite unknown to her but on the same time familiar as well.

Her eyes still dry from the tears she had spent earlier crying on Bilbo's shoulder and had embarrassed herself while they all walked back to go and drop Bilbo off to Bard's house.

As they arrived she remained outside; she still felt the wound was fresh and she did not want to see him or let anyone she knew see her like this; in this miserable state.

Bilbo had invited her back in to which she just shook her head.

"I'm sorry but I don't think I can't see them all at the moment" she told Bilbo who nodded and told her to feel better and then went into the house and closed the door. "Especially him" she mumbled softly to herself.

Corvus and Havanna began to climb down the stairs and asked the two where they were; their arguments had been so loud between each other that they had not heard anything that happened before; the confession, the outing and even Tsaiya's cries.

"There's not enough room in the house for everyone; I suggest we go and spend the night at the local inn" Havanna suggested to which got everyone's attention.

"We can try the inn; but to be honest I would have urges to kill everyone since most of the town is corrupted" Vidae spoke while eyeing a man who seemed to be minding his own business. "Like him; he's obviously a spy of some sort working for the corrupted leader here"

The man was just leaning against the support beam under a nearby house while eyeing the two girls suspiciously.

"You can't just assume that-

"Look; just look"

The two celestials observed the man who then turned his head and stretched an arm out and in the immediate area an old woman popped out of nowhere who looked at two men in boats who then nodded and threw their lines out. This looked quite ordinary but what seemed off about it was; they were all happening consecutively.

"This may seem normal but this is a well-executed plan; except that it's clearly easy to be noticed" Vidae grinned. "Just one small incident may disrupt the order of these spies"

As she said that she pointed at the next person who seemed to be in league with the spies; which was a teenage boy who she pushed into the water with her magic.

Tsaiya just shook her head while walking away; but she did admit that after the incident, she had noticed of no awkward things happening around, Vidae had been correct.

The small group asked a nearby passerby for directions to the nearby inn and followed the directions.

They were led to an old building that seemed like it would just end up in the water if any more added weight were to go inside of it.

A two story wooden building that seemed unkempt.

"We are not staying there!" Havanna shouted. "By the looks of it; you would just die from drowning within your sleep and all my training will be for nothing!"

"We have to find somewhere else; but this is the only inn in the town"

"How about one that is not of this town?" Corvus suggested while turning his head towards the Lonely Mountain.

"I would rather sleep in the dirt than go anywhere but there Corvus!" Havanna snapped.

The raven just stared at the mountain while shaking his head.

"We could scout the area there and see signs if the dragon still resides within the mountain; for your little dwarf friends?" he continued while looking towards Tsaiya and then to Havanna. "Wouldn't it be better to meet them there?"

Vidae nodded once while turning to Tsaiya. "I don't really care what we do; but I would love to see the sight of a ruined city, perhaps we could find some skeleton remains and all" she smiled.

"She's so weird" Havanna whispered into Tsaiya's ear who agreed with a smile.

"Well; I guess it wouldn't hurt to see the ruined city and perhaps we can just make camp near the mountain and wait for them." The girl spoke while already swinging her elven travel bag around her shoulder and walking away.

At the back of her mind she was forcing herself to focus on the task ahead and try not to think of her rejected confession since it was still gnawing at her from the insides.

She did not want anyone to see her like this; she was too ashamed of it all.

_Really? A prince with me, a duck; that has to be some sort of hilarious comedic sick joke._

She sighed once again while maneuvering around the dock town until they reached a dock that seemed to lead outside of the town from the canal ways.

"Do we have supplies to even make camp?" the girl spoke while looking behind at Vidae and the two avian beings.

"We both have magic, we can just manifest it" Vidae rolled her eyes while stepping ahead of the group.

"Like I said; mine is much more powerful than yours; you stupid duck" Corvus cackled.

Havanna had grown red and began to snap at Corvus and the two, once again were fighting.

Tsaiya shook her head and decided to follow the group slowly; they perhaps knew of her wanting to be quite alone for a bit and maybe cry, and cry she did.

They had asked passage of a nearby fisherman to go and take them there and when he had refused; Vidae threatened to annihilate him and this entire town if he did not comply; which was too extreme of a threat and he did not believe it, so she would do what she had too.

She had dragged the man to a nearby alleyway and levitated him high above the ground and threatened him again; she even told him that if he were to reveal their secret of having powers then she would personally kill him quite slowly and torture every second of his remaining life he had left.

Let's just say that the man had obeyed and took them to land near the mountain; and with a few apologies as well as Vidae's tampering with the man's memory; he sailed away with knowledge that he had lost his way home.

Corvus had led the way towards Dale with Vidae following closely behind and Havanna still snapping remarks at the raven who did nothing but try to tune his ex-companion out while Tsaiya who was not too close but not far either had trailed behind and letting her emotions out.

Magic had sprung forth within the very air and the ground as she tread across; releasing the repressed emotions she hid as tears cascaded down her face and hit the ground; causing flowers to grow in the very area that the tears had fallen.

Dead trees around the area had grown back to life and even the ground had a different color within it; as if it had been brought back to life temporarily.

The three ahead had saw the changes and realized that the girl who was treading behind of the group had been letting out enormous amounts of magic; but for some odd reason it was not tiring the girl at all as she still continued on.

They continued up the rocky precipice of the mountain and passed through a vast dead waste area where there were nothing but boulders that dotted the landscape here and there; the area still however seemed as if recovering, as if waiting for the dragon to leave so it may begin anew.

They neared the outlook and the group had stopped and examined the sight before them.

A large city lay across the valley, settled at the base of the mountain.

The city was in ruin; many destroyed buildings seemed to be the only remnant of how great this city was.

The group looked towards it.

"Dale; it was once a great city until the dragon had appeared and destroyed it within a day and then his gaze was set upon the mountain; we may seek shelter within the ruined city however for it has been abandoned since the attack." Havanna spoke while looking at the magnificent sight.

"You make it sound like you were there" Vidae looked at the duck and then to her guide.

Havanna chuckled.

"Yes; I had been there when the city was at the peak of its magnificence. Everyone was quite friendly and peaceful, even the dwarves who resided within the mountain had been friendly as well which is quite an uncommon feature in dwarves too but King Thror had been sane in the days I had come here" the duck smiled.

"You mean when _we_ had come; we both saw this beautiful place though somehow we were denied to see the gates of Erebor; but I do believe that it was a very long time ago" Corvus spoke long.

"Were you both there during the attack?" Vidae mentioned while the group sat down and threw their legs over the rocky cliff and examined the city; they had wanted to know how it looked like when before the dragon had come to decimate it all.

"No; we had been elsewhere at the time" Corvus words were heavy. As if remembering the past had been difficult for him and so too Havanna as well.

The two beings had chuckled and talked about the city; how it was a very prosperous area for both Dwarf and Men and even the Elves of the Greenwood were all in trade agreements with one another and their bonds were very strong.

They talked about how the children would ask them to do magic tricks since they believed that both Corvus and Havanna were wizards and with no choice to deny little children; they both had cast simple spells of rain and snow during the summer; which perplexed the city itself.

They laughed with one another as they remembered the antics of each had done as well; Corvus was angry at a very rude elf and then used magic to scare the horse he was on and caused the elf to fly into a tree, they both did not realize that the elf was of high status and situations grew rather grim if Havanna had not been diplomatic of the event. Havanna on the other hand had used magic to try and turn a fruit bigger but sadly a worm was living within this fruit and not only did the fruit grew into enormous proportions but the worm had as well and began terrorizing the area to which both Celestials had to subdue the creature.

Tsaiya as well as Vidae had grown to like the stories that the two were telling.

For a moment there was a connection between Havanna and Corvus; a connection that felt long forgotten, ignored and perhaps cut from either end; but at this very moment there was a familiarity between the two, that accustomed feeling of which was long and disremembered about yet it was here in the way that both Corvus and Havanna laughed and reminisce about their times together.

"What made you happy couple split each other's company"

The two immediately stopped all manner of smiling and laughing as the forbidden question was asked by Vidae who probably had not known what had transpired between the two.

The worse had started to happen when Corvus had started to tell the story in his perspective and all hell began to break loose as the two began to seriously argue about whose point of view was correct or not.

Vidae as well as Tsaiya just looked at the two with wide expressions.

They then started to throw each other's opinions out and even the cruelest; saying that the lives that were thrown away during the battle that claimed the two avian beings should be fought once again between the two; that they should have truly ended it all even before it.

Vidae shook her head while crossing her arms.

"I could really care less about how you both died; I'm mostly curious as to why you both were left behind after dying; that you two are in this forms as both a duck and a raven" the woman spoke eyeing the two who immediately shut their traps.

"We had a mission to rally the forces of Middle Earth to oppose the Dark Lord; if the Maiar are the ones who guide the people then we are the shield who protect them from evils such as Sauron and Morgoth; but apparently this idiot over here wanted even greater power to oppose the Dark Lord himself-

"I wanted power to be able to protect them from all harm from the evil!"

"You cannot have too much power; it is forbidden of us to even think of such things-

"If I had enough power I would have destroyed Sauron forever and we would not worry of him returning at all!"

"But know that we do not have such a power since it is Man's destiny to banish Sauron from this realm and not us; it is not our divine right to interfere in-

"The Valar had interfered when we they had taken us from our own realms and placed us here!"

"Yes they did but it is also fate that plays a bigger role in all of this!"

"Fate? You think fate has plucked us from our homes and sent us here to do tasks that none of us are able to even accomplish?" the raven shot while glaring at Havanna. "It is the power of their will that allowed them to take us from where we are from; I seek to have an equal amount of power to at least be able to protect the inhabitants of all worlds from their devices on them as they had done with us"

"The Valar are beings that know what they are doing, it was your own selfish greed of power that had caused that battle; so you do not blame anyone but yourself-

"You was going to side with the Dark Lord!"

"I was going to do no such thing! You had been manipulated and twisted from the betrayals of your subjects because of what you were doing!"

The two had now began to express what lies in between their hearts on the matter while Tsaiya and Vidae had just been listening uncomfortably as the two argued.

"I'm going to go and explore the city; you may join me if you want or would you rather stay and listen to these two bicker of things" Vidae whispered to Tsaiya as the girl stood up and started to walk towards the ruins of the city.

Tsaiya then stood up and shook her head as the two guides who continued to argue; though it was cruel, they had to converse it all out and perhaps they would make a breakthrough with one another.

In a few brief moments the girls made it across the old bridge that led into the city; charred and burned while rocks and rubbles of broken pieces of wood and metal laid all around the roads and paths that snaked and curved its way through several streets and paths.

Vidae giggled while eyeing skeleton remains of horses and even humans littered the middle of the ruined city.

"They must have put up quite a fight"

Vidae chuckled while shrugging at Tsaiya. "Quite a fight? Most likely they were just easy pickings from the dragon" she smiled while containing a laugh poorly.

"Dale must have been beautiful in its prime"

"It must have been just an ordinary city; until Smaug came along and destroyed everything" Vidae commented while looking at the corpses that leaned against the boulder and broken buildings as if seeking shelter for their last final moments of living.

"I wonder how it was; when they died" Tsaiya said while examining the remains and ruins around the city trying to picture how it was.

"Well; why not witness it first hand?" Vidae said while grinning and lifting up her arms.

The air then started to crackle with energy as a dark aura formed around the woman's hand and her eyes filled with mischief.

"What are you doing?" The girl stuttered while backing away.

"Fighting you" the woman smiled.

"Now control your light around your hand and on the count of three we are going to send our spells flying at the center"

Tsaiya just shrugged as if this woman was speaking in riddles but she had no time to say anything as even more dark energy began to crackle in the air.

Looking down she noticed her pendant began to glisten slightly as if eager to combat the darkness that was forming around the area.

She rose her hand and mirrored Vidae and noticed sparkles and particles of light and felt a light warmness began to emanate from her hand, enveloping it slowly in a shining light that seemed to glow brighter with every second passing.

"That's it!" Vidae cackled while dark lightning began to strike from her orb of darkness that formed, striking and knocking into everything surrounding it; the boulders, dead trees and even exploding the corpses that were laying around too.

The two girls felt the extreme energy building up between the two, the wind blew harshly against the two as the opposing energies began to even attract the attention of nature itself; the ground rumbled beneath them as the energies from the two were collecting even more.

"Ready!" Vidae screamed.

Tsaiya who knew what might happen; nodded at the woman as they both simultaneously drew their arms down and then in one swift move from the two; aimed it at one another.

Both dark and light beams of magic shot from the two and crashed right in the middle of the market square they were standing in.

An enormous explosion boomed within the ruined city as nearby buildings rocked once again from their slumber and peace from the days of Smaug destroying Dale.

Light and Darkness clashed for dominance in the middle of the epicenter of the two forces as a dome began to form in the middle.

Flashes of light and shadows of the dark began to dance on the city buildings and walls around them as the two Celestials concentrated on focusing more power.

"We have to keep this up for a bit longer!" Vidae shouted.

The struggle continued as both began to expel all the energy that they had of use into the concentrated beams and chains; they needed to do this; somehow in their gut they knew.

Suddenly when both started to become exhausted, a slow grey dome began to expand from the collision of magic's and seemed to enlarge itself and slowly encompass the girls who quickly stopped their attacks as the dome began to consume everything around them.

The energies unleashed and the dome had expanded fast until the entire city was covered.

A bright light encompassed the girls until they were blinded for mere seconds and then when adjusting their eyesight, they noticed the unspeakable.

Dale had been rebuilt in a matter of seconds and even more of terrifying events took place; there were people walking around in the once dead city.

Tsaiya walked around and looked; they were still in a grey dome but for some reason there were living breathing people and the city had been repaired from their magic. Could their magic do such things?

"This is Dale; many of many years before our arrival and perhaps the day the dragon had attacked" Vidae announced.

They had woken the memories of the city.

* * *

The air was hot and the winds that were blowing against us seemed even dryer than the usual hot summer.

We were surrounded by so many people who laughed and conversed with one another as the streets that were once barren and broken filled with corpses and stones and rubble were now occupied with voices of merriment, of trade between men and women and the laughter and running's of children bustled the streets of this new Dale.

The air was filled with so much scents of fresh baked food such as breads and even meats as we passed the commotions.

"Can… can they see us?" I asked the crow woman and she shook her head.

"We didn't travel back in time; we just used enough magic to punch a hole through time to relive the last remnants of the cities memories; which was its destruction" Vidae answered.

As soon as she finished a small children ran through me as if I was just wind and continued to run unfazed by it all.

I on the other hand felt shocked and even naked for him running through me.

As we made our way through the city we caught sight of Erebor; the kingdom of the dwarves. Though the mountain seemed more alive than in the future when it looked stone cold and grey; this time in the past it seemed more warm and open and even alive of some sort.

The city itself was alive; the roofs glistening with its amber and brown rooftops as the walls and corridors shined and almost glowed as well with the morning sun.

There were kites of all sorts flying in the air as I looked up and even the sky seemed more peaceful than usual.

Suddenly out of nowhere a large piece of what seemed to be a fireball streaked across the sky and struck one of the towers near us and then with one swift movement and the lightning speed of the dragon crashing itself into the building; everything that was peaceful had disappeared.

Roars of disorder echoed as the city was attacked.

Fire was burning everywhere in a matter of seconds as buildings after buildings began to be engulfed by enormous flames from that of a dragon as it decimated Dale.

Blares of horns began to bellow warning the city to evacuate but it was not to last as the dragon continuously swooped down to burn everyone and everything.

Rubbles began to fly through us and as I could not control myself by the look of fear surrounding me I began to toss magic spears at the dragon only for it to pass him completely.

"It is nothing you can do; you are just wasting your breath and even your powers; this has happened already!" Vidae scolded while she observed the city slowly falling.

The cries of women and children screamed and echoed the most to me; I was powerless to help them for this had happened but the looks on their faces burned in my mind and water began to form from my eyes.

The dragon continued, not caring for the lives it was killing, not noticing the destruction that it was doing and not an ounce of guilt running through it; this being was evil at its greatest.

The city was burning as the dragon once more did one more swoop and destroyed one of the tallest buildings in the city before it roared to what seemed a victory and then flapped it's mighty wings and charged at the mountain.

Many laid dead on the ground either burnt from the dragon's flame or by dying from the rubble that was flown during the destruction. Women were screaming and Children either silently crying to themselves or looking for their parents; Men were scurrying around trying to douse out the raging flames that seemed to scar and char everything in its path. The city was in ruin and it's people ruin as well.

Such destruction caused by it that even Vidae who seemed to thrive and laugh at it most of the time remained silent as she looked around and then focused her attention at the mountain.

The dragon blew fire as it killed the pine trees and grass surrounding the fortress kingdom and it began its bombardment by blowing fire at the battlements; killing anyone who was there and then barged at the gates until finally breaching the kingdom and taking it away from the dwarves who were now running out as their home was now smoking and in flames from the attack.

The people looked dejected and as if they had failed in life and had given up on it completely.

It reminded me of the time when the incident happened; that feeling I felt that everything was taken away from me and in a swift move of the moment when I was happy and living and then in a few moments it was just forcibly removed from my life.

* * *

_I just want to say that YAY! The third installment to the movie just came out today! And i bought it and now i'm all set for the rest of Tsaiya's tale now! :D All excited!_


	17. The Secret Door

The two Celestials were warped back to their previous point in the middle of the ruined city; it was as if they had woken up from a dream as the images faded into reality.

When they had made it back to the outlook of the city the two met with Havanna who was already fuming for the two had been gone for about a few hours and he told them that the sun was already setting and that the last light of Durin's Day would be upon them and that they had missed Thorin as well as the others.

Corvus on the other hand was looking out directly at the mountain and said nothing to his apprentice.

"We sensed the magic that you both had unleashed; you had woken up the city once more and it awaits to be reclaimed" Havanna said while he hopped unto Tsaiya's shoulder. "A very powerful magic to use to actually wake up a city's memories; to awaken those who had perished within the city is something not to be taken lightly of." The duck continued.

The four then traversed on the path that led towards the mountain.

Passing by rocky landscapes and partially snow covered rocks and some miniscule waterfalls they had arrived at the gates of Erebor which were completely sealed off; this must be to keep the dragon trapped within.

Tsaiya and Havanna immediately began looking for them.

"Why don't we just meet them inside? I mean with a little bit of magic" Vidae aimed her fingers at the door. "We can just go inside"

Tsaiya's eyes widened as she quickly rose her hands to stop the spell that Vidae had been casting.

A powerful gust toppled the woman over and interrupted her channeling.

They could not go in the main entrance; Both Tsaiya and Havanna realized this but on the other hand Corvus and Vidae had not.

The woman cussed as she rose to her feet glaring at Tsaiya.

"You attack me?!" The woman snapped as she materialized a newly reconstructed staff that had been destroyed in their previous engagement.

"I did not mean too; we just could not go within the main entrance of the ci-

It was Tsaiya who had been flown to the ground by Vidae's magic.

Her grunt echoed in the area as the girl materialized her scepter and swished back and forth sending Vidae flying and toppling over some rocks as all you had seen from the woman was her skirt and her legs thrown over an enormous boulder nearby.

Vidae had stood up, blood streaking down her forehead as a twisted smile formed on her lips.

Tsaiya huffed and puffed as her yellow dress had accumulated mud and dirt from the brawl as her hair had fallen out from her bun that she had tied it into.

Both gripped unto their respective weapon while glaring at one another.

"So I see you that you aren't all talk at all; you stupid duck" Vidae sneered while spitting blood from her mouth and wiping her lips with the sleeve of her shirt as her eyes focused in on Tsaiya.

"Enough of this! We all should be more focus on finding the secret entrance to the kingdom instead of duking it out on one another!" Havanna screamed at the two girls.

Vidae who could careless was more focus on finally defeating the girl in front of her; immediately charged at her.

The two girls fought one another; clashing of scepter and staff at one another to try to disarm the other, to no avail of course.

Their titanic clash as both summoned magic and hurled it at one another.

Havanna was screaming at the girls at the top of his lungs, to "Stop" and "Think of what you are doing!"

Yet his words were not heard as the two were enraged with one another.

Corvus on the other hand said nothing while he stared at Havanna who looked back at his old companion with eyes of fear, he did not fear Corvus; the conversation before had replayed within his head, of the two arguing it out and truly understanding their point of views of one another until it was all said and done.

Havanna feared that both Vidae and Tsaiya would end up like the both of them.

Corvus voice then boomed at the girls for them to stop and listen to their guides or else they would be abandon and become exactly like them.

Immediately the two girls stopped while panting heavily while glaring at each other and then turned to their guides.

"We both agreed to forgive each other; after our talk we realized that it was due to our miscommunication to each other that had led to us to separate and caused this mess" the raven spoke.

Vidae lifted up her hands to unleash another volley of attacks but Tsaiya had been faster and quickly knocked the woman down once more.

In a flash Tsaiya was hovering over the woman with her scepter pointed directly at the woman's face.

"It is done; we have to stop already"

"Yes, if the dragon even senses even more magic from you both then it will awaken and terrorize everything in sight" Corvus interrupted while stepping in front of his apprentice.

"Stop it now Vidae; it is not the time to fight" the guide said in a very demanding and commanding tone.

The girl huffed while Tsaiya dispelled her scepter back into its stone and stuffing it back in her dress pocket.

The two girls looking all disheveled said nothing to each other but had managed to at least follow along their guides as they pointed the direction towards the secret door.

"I can sense some presences on top of that monument" Havanna said loudly while looking at an enormous carved stone statue that wielded a dwarfish axe.

On top of said monument the group could see multiple heads and concluded that it was the dwarves.

"How did they get there?" Tsaiya asked while Vidae huffed in irritation as she pointed at the obvious staircase within the monument's side.

They began to climb the abnormal stairs that dove directly aside of the monument and then curved towards a path on his axe and then a path was made through his shoulder; from afar it looked like an ordinary monument but to closer observation it must have been the secret path to the secret door.

As they passed the stone bridge, they was then seen by the dwarves who quickly rose their weapons.

"It's alright, it's just us" Tsaiya eased the group as they lowered their weapons.

"Lady Tsaiya" Balin greeted while Tsaiya looked at the nearby area, it was a rocky precipice but what seemed to be an ordinary wall was in fact a double door that seemed to have led deep within the mountain.

She looked at the members and noticed that both Kili and Fili had gone missing as to Bofur and Oin as well.

She then looked on and then noticed that Bilbo was gone too.

"Where is everyone else? And did Gandalf arrive yet?" the girl asked the group.

"Kili was too ill to travel, Fili had stayed behind to tend to his sick brother, Oin also stayed to help with Kili and Bofur had gone missing since last night; As to Gandalf he had not arrived when we reached the outlook so we continued on without him." Dori answered back.

Tsaiya looked towards Thorin who was standing at the cliff and was looking outwards towards Lake Town, the breeze flowing against his hair as he just stood there.

She sighed.

"So there's a dragon in there?" Vidae voiced out and was looking at Ori who had nodded.

"And you sent a hobbit in there to face a dragon?" she continued to look at Thorin and egg him on even further.

Though that did nothing towards the leader but it had the effect on the other dwarves that had grown accustom to the hobbit.

"He just went in a few moments ago" Ori mentioned while leaning himself against a rock formation. "Sense the dragon shouldn't be accustomed to the scent of hobbits, it would be safe for Bilbo to tread along within the cavern right?"

Before Tsaiya could answer; Vidae began to cackle sinisterly and everyone including Thorin looked at her.

"If it's a new scent, then wouldn't the dragon smell this new scent and realize that something new is in its wake? Wouldn't it be eager to see what this new thing is? To me I would be very eager to find out what new things are there in the world, especially if it's smaller than me and can be eaten"

Tsaiya's eyes widened as she turned and was about to rush in there but was quickly stopped by Dwalin and Dori who stopped the girl in her tracks.

"We can't let you go in there yet Lady Tsaiya, We're sorry" Dori spoke.

"But, the dragon-

"Have faith in the hobbit you stupid girl" Vidae spoke while throwing her legs over the cliff and looking at the Moon shining above. "You told me that he was predestined to do this; so at least give him some time before you go rampaging in there and wake up the dragon" the woman spoke summoning a ball of fire and causing it to dance in the air as she coordinated it with her hand, with every move swish and flick it would follow her hand precisely.

Tsaiya sighed, she was right; this was a predestined choice that Bilbo alone had to endure but she did vow that if anything would happen she would go rampaging within the mountain to assist her friend.

Minutes flew by and there was no conversation at all; only silence between the members, it was as if they were hearing if anything could happen, a roar or waiting for the mountain to crumble to see a dragon escaping from it; anything.

Their prayers were answered when they heard an enormous thud within the mountain itself and this said thud rocked the company slightly.

It felt as if thunder was rocking beneath them and only gasps and murmurs escaped from some of the lips of the company.

"An Earthquake?" Dori had said while gripping unto his younger brother tightly.

Balin however who was sitting down on the ground had stood up and all eyes were on him.

"No, that my lad, that was a dragon" he spoke while turning to the two girls and then looking directly at Thorin who's stoic façade now faded into that of worry.

Another rumble rocked through the mountain and caused some of the dwarves to fall to their knees.

"What about Bilbo?" Ori said with worry as he looked within the door and then looked towards the group who all turned to Thorin since he was their leader and would make a wise choice.

"Give him more time." The dwarf prince said while looking to the ground, deep in thought.

"Time to do what? To be killed?" Balin answered back.

Tsaiya's reflexes automatically materialized her scepter, ready to run down there and save her friend but Vidae had gripped unto her hand to stop her.

"Wait you stupid duck, wait before you do something rash" she warned.

Havanna and Corvus said nothing but observed everything, this somehow was far beyond their control and not even their wise sayings and mentions could possibly ease the current situation.

"You're afraid" Thorin spoke and turned to face the older dwarf who was shocked at his words but took them in.

"Of course I'm afraid, I fear for you" he stepped up to Thorin and pointed at him.

Thorin's eyes widened at the remark but said nothing as Balin continued.

"A sickness lies upon that treasure hoard, a sickness that drove your grandfather mad"

The prince turned to his side, as if the words itself was cutting him. "I am not my grandfather" he spoke as if justifying his actions.

"You're not yourself, the Thorin I know would not hesitate to go in there-

"I will not risk this quest for the life of one… burglar" he almost spat.

Tsaiya gasped and even to her surprise Vidae was shocked of the dwarf's saying as well.

"Bilbo, his name is Bilbo" Balin said; in almost disappointment to what the younger dwarf had said too.

A roar caught everyone's attention, but before anyone could say anything Tsaiya quickly tore herself from Vidae's grasp and said while running past the dwarves and gently using magic to push them aside and entering the mouth of the door.

"Do you want to come along?" she asked Vidae who just shook her head while throwing her hands up.

"I'm up to battle and all but not against something that can possibly kill me where I stand, you're on your own; you stupid girl" Vidae answered back.

"I'm going in there, even if I have to go in there alone" she said while turning herself to face the group who looked at each other and then back to her.

"We can't help you Tsaiya" Corvus said while perched on his apprentice's shoulder who was gazing at the moon above. "For some reason magic can't penetrate a dragon's hide; it somehow resists all magical attacks" he explained.

Tsaiya just shook her head. "I'm still going in"

"You can't" Thorin said while stepping towards her.

Havanna already running towards Tsaiya and telling her that he will go along with her while flying on her shoulder.

She was ready for a fight between herself and Thorin if he were to stop her.

"Why not?" she said in a disgusted tone from the dwarf prince, he had just treated her friend as if he was nothing but just a tool to be used, which insulted her greatly.

"Because I'm going in there with you" he said while running past her.

Somehow that surprised her as she turned around and followed the dwarf into the mountain; where not only her smallest and dearest friend was possibly in a quite dangerous position but also one of the most evil but powerful powers awaited for her.

* * *

_The next chapter will be the last chapter for the 2nd movie and will continue on with the third one in place! I can't believe we're almost done already! But at the ending of this story there will be a surprise! :)_


	18. Dragonfire

_Will our heroines be able to slay the dragon? Or will doom fall upon them as they try to do so?! Will it all come down after this and will Tsaiya's mission be complete if the dragon is slain?_

* * *

**Smaug; Terrible Air-Borne Fire Breather, Greatest Calamity of The Day and Age.**

Thorin led her towards the vast chamber filled with gold and at the sight of it; he breathed hard and seemed as if he did not want to part with such vastness of this enormous treasure hold.

Tsaiya on the other hand just looked around the treasure hoard while scanning for her friend.

"I heard of the legend of the gold in the mountain, but it falls utter short of what they were explaining" Havanna commented.

It was an endless landscape of either enormous support beams or vast oceans of gold.

Footsteps began approaching and before anything was said, Bilbo himself was in sight running up the stairs towards the two.

"You're alive!" Thorin said while approaching the hobbit who seemed out a breath.

"Not for much longer" Bilbo answered then looked at Tsaiya.

"Tsaiya" he smiled while stopping at the platform as Thorin immediately cut off the conversation.

"Did you find the Arkenstone?"

"The dragon is coming!" Bilbo shot at the dwarf who was now standing at the nearest exit.

"The Arkenstone, did you find it?" the prince almost growled while he tilted his head on an almost trance like sort of way; scaring the hobbit completely.

"Something isn't right" Havanna said while Tsaiya looked at the treasure hoard while turning to look at Thorin and Bilbo.

No words were said between the two but only Bilbo's heavy breathing could be heard while Thorin just looked at Bilbo.

Bilbo shook his head, as if throwing dangerous thoughts out of his head and trying to reestablished his composure.

"We have to get out now" he said and tried to pass Thorin only for said dwarf to use his sword and block Bilbo's path by placing it in front of the hobbit.

He twisted the sword and pointed the tip towards Bilbo.

Tsaiya's eyes widened but something was approaching and she could sense it; something powerful as well as enormous. Her entire being shivered from the power that the enormity had possessed.

"Thorin" the hobbit cried out while backing away from the prince who was stepping forward so very slowly.

"Thorin" he repeated, almost a cry towards the dwarf who said nothing but tilting his head and giving expressions that was confusing both him as well as Tsaiya who was to shock to even think of a solution at the moment.

He lifted the sword and pointed it toward to where it was pointed directly at the hobbit's chest.

A loud rumble disrupted the scene as the three looked towards the mounds of gold and noticed an enormous figure looking directly at them.

Its colossal being stopped all motion completely as its claws gripped unto the support beams as yellow eyes beamed at them and zeroing in as well.

The snout of said creature began to sniff the air and somehow the eyes of curiosity turned into pure rage as it saw the dwarf.

Hisses and growls resounded from the dragon as its nostrils then flared.

Thorin, with widened eyes as he gripped his sword tightly stepped in front of Bilbo as the hobbit backed away towards the stairs.

Suddenly blurs of fur and metal flew by as the dwarves flew unto the platform from the opening of the door, shouting as they took a battle stance.

Tsaiya was glad to see them, especially Vidae who had come in slowly, walking in with her staff at full length and using it as a walking stick while Corvus perched on her shoulder, both took one look at the dragon and felt nothing; though Vidae had just rose her eyebrow as if the creature did not look menacing enough to even shake her core.

"Took you guys long enough" Tsaiya snorted at the two causing Vidae to raise her eyebrow.

"Well, beauty takes time; this don't just happen you know!" Vidae sassed back at Tsaiya who chuckled from that.

Now angered, the dragon roared in fury as it began to rampage towards the group.

Gold coins and items flying into the air as each step drew it closer and closer towards the group while its mighty roar echoed in the vast halls of the dead kingdom of Erebor.

"Go! Now!" The girl screamed at the group as the dragon was near upon them.

She turned away from them and extended an arm out as if she was holding a bow and with a motion of pulling back the string, a white arrow materialized out of nowhere and as she pinched her fingers back "Hit the mark" she whispered and released it

The arrow was flying towards the dragon.

A blue aura permeated from the arrows tip and then stretched and formed around the arrow completely while whizzing through the air, leaving a trail of blue light in its wake.

The magical arrow struck the dragon with an incredible force as the explosion could be heard as well as felt within the cavern but with no effect except for making it even angrier; though it had caused the dragon to stop completely and then began charging towards them once again.

"You will burn!" the low growls of the dragon roared as it's chest began heating up while the colors of orange and red began to crack and snake its way towards the mouth of the dragon; the orange heat traveled it's way through the rough dragon hide.

"Run!" Dwalin exclaimed as the group then jumped down, nearly missing the dragon fire that could have roasted them alive.

They rolled and tumbled down a hill of gold coins and items while noticing a tunnel that led elsewhere and decided to take it.

They slid towards the mouth of the opening.

"Come on Bilbo!" Dori shouted while pulling the hobbit into the doorway and heading inside of it, everyone rushed as fast as they could as another roar escaped from the ferocious behemoth as it unleashed another wave of fire towards them.

Thorin yelled as the flame hit his back but only setting his coat alight as he tumbled quickly into the next room where everyone resided and throwing his cloak off quickly.

Unfazed by it he unsheathed his sword and looked at the crowd who was already panting from such running.

"Come on" he voiced out as the group made their way ahead, deeper into the city.

They made it through passageways and tunnels and rooms where many cobwebs and insects made their home.

Nothing was said between the companies as they focused on remaining hidden from the dragon who could have been anywhere within the enormous dead city that was now a labyrinth that would either help them avoid detection or get them trap and burned alive or possibly eaten, perhaps both.

As they made their way towards the inner city; they could only hear the hustling wind; the lights handing overhead rocked back and forth and the ash and rocks from the crumbling stone overhead from the years unkempt of the place.

The magnificence of the city was legendary but as it's deserted, it could pass as a haunted area where the dead can go and rest.

They neared an opening and at sight could see a bridge that led towards the other side; built to overcome the maw underneath it.

"Shh, shh, shh!" Thorin held up his hands as the company stopped dead in their tracks as he took small steps to the opening and extended himself out and looked around; seeing if the Smaug was nearby.

"We've given him the slip." Dori said while grabbing unto Thorin to confirm his theory.

"No, he's too cunning for that" Dwalin spoke while eyeing the group.

Bilbo who was standing next to Ori and Tsaiya looked from behind of them and then back to the bridge.

"So where to now?" he whispered.

"The western guardroom" Thorin turned his head towards Bilbo to answer his question. "There may be a way out" he then turned to Balin as if asking him if it was a good idea.

"It's too high, there's no chance that way" the elder dwarf said.

"It's our only chance" Thorin stated while looking back at the bridge as if it was the only obstacle in the way. "We have to try"

He began to walk as the dwarves followed him; they had to be inconspicuous, undetectable as well as try to not cause any loud noises but also quick and fast too.

"Come on" the leader voiced out while stepping a bit faster.

"A loud high pitched noise caused them all to stop as Bilbo looked down to see a golden coin had fall right in front of him.

Havanna gasped and so too did Corvus as they sat on their respective apprentices while everyone within the group even Tsaiya and Vidae looked at Bilbo.

The hobbit was padding himself, checking to see why had a golden coin fell from him when he had none on himself.

Not too soon later coins began to clatter and the group looked up to see the beasts mighty chest, all dazzled with jewels and gold that stuck on his mighty hide even furthering protecting himself from any attacks.

A foot grasping unto the railing across as well as above them while the dragon, unbeknown to it that the group was right under him, scanned for them; their scent masked from the magic that Vidae had graciously cast immediately to conceal their trail.

Saying nothing, Thorin motioned his fingers to "Come Along" as the group said nothing and even quieted their breathing as they literally stepped and tiptoed across the long bridge and into the other room waiting for them at the end.

They then turned on a right and then began running through the walled hallway where mostly everything was dark except for a small light at the end of the hallway.

Thorin then turned to a room.

"Stay close" he told the group while entering the room and then stopping dead in his tracts, as too did the group when they saw it.

There laying on the ground was mummified bodies of dwarves, the room was in shambles and the door that led towards the outside was sealed by rubble of enormous proportions to where even the slightest bit of magic could cause the entire room to collapse.

"The last of our kin" Balin whispered and looked at the bodies. "They must have come here, hoping beyond hope" he said with the sadness on his face.

Tsaiya could feel it; the feel of presences within the room. However she could feel the presences that were alive in the room, but what she was feeling was the ones in the afterlife, the restless souls of those who did not pass peaceful into the afterlife that was currently in this room.

A voice in her head began talking, whispering in soothing words.

"Send them, you must send them young one; open your hands out and send them to peace" the calm and soothing whisper spoke in her head said.

She started to back away from the group.

"What are you doing Tsaiya?" Havanna whispered softly but she whispered back to him that something was guiding her to do something.

"Alright" Havanna answered while he observed his apprentice.

She sighed while flying her hands out and her pendant began to glow a warming light.

She blinked her eyes as multiple transparent beings began to rise from the mummified bodies and then looked around and saw Tsaiya and then they made their way past the group who seemed to not notice them made their way towards Tsaiya who could possibly see them only.

"Thank you for saving us" a woman who was holding a dwarf child spoke softly as she faded in orbs of light as they began to fade, the same happened to the others around.

Tsaiya smiled and noticed her pendant shining, she walked back to the group and noticed Vidae grinning at her.

"You sent them, very remarkable" Vidae chuckled and whispered softly.

"Thank you" Tsaiya answered back.

The dwarves and Bilbo looked at the scene of the bodies, pitying them but they did not know that Tsaiya had sent them to the afterlife; to the halls of Aule.

"We could try to reach the mines, we might be able to last a few days" Balin continued while turning his head away from the bodies.

"No" Thorin announced while stepping forward.

"I will not die like this, cowering, clawing for breath" he spoke and in one swift movement he turned to face them, his comrades.  
"We make for the forges" he announced.

"He'll see us, sure as death" It was Dwalin who spoke up against the idea.

"Not if we split up" he shot back.

"Thorin, we'll never make it" Balin threw in; his elderly voice cracking.

"Some of us might" the prince answered back. "Lead him to the forges, we kill the dragon"

The group said nothing while looking at him, Tsaiya already hatching up a plan; a desperate plan to buy everyone more time.

"If this is to end in fire then we will all burn together" he said lastly before group all nodded in agreement to his plan.

It was agreed that Tsaiya would go with Thorin Bilbo and Balin, Ori Dori and Bombur was in another group, Dwalin Nori and Vidae in another while Gloin and Bifur in the last.

"This way" Thorin said while the four or rather five of them if you included Havanna into the group as he still was perched on Tsaiya's shoulder.

They ran towards another way that led to the forges that were in another area of the city and as they traversed throughout the fortress they heard the echoes of heavy wings being flapped.

"Flee" the dragon teased emerging from the shadows of the cave as it climbed its way through the mountain rock formations.

"Flee for your lives, there is nowhere to hide" Smaug teased while he looked directly at Bilbo and then to Thorin and then to Tsaiya.

She reached into her pocket and materialized her scepter and was ready to fight the dragon.

Before she could do anything and attack the dragon; a voice echoed and taunted the dragon.

"Behind you!" Ori shouted catching the dragon's attention as it whips its head around and looked at the voices.

"Worm!" Dori teased while the dragon focused on them and rushed at them.

Ori Dori and Bombur charged at the dragon but as it chased after them they quickly recoiled and ran from it, distracting it long enough for Thorin's group to rush towards the forges.

"Here!" Dwalin screamed while he and Nori as well as Vidae who was glaring at the dragon while raising her staff up and was about to attack.

The dragon then charged at the newly arrived three, but both Nori and Dwalin began scampering away; Vidae however stayed behind while gripping unto her staff tightly while raising it as high as she could, she was prepared to fight to the death.

"I'ts a good day to die!" the woman chanted while she began to channel magic.

However it was Dwalin who literally pulled Vidae towards the nearby opening just in time before she was almost smashed by the dragon's claw.

"Here!" Gloin teased as he and Bifur ran towards the mines as the dragon charged at them too; roaring with fury as it failed to kill, eat and even injure anyone.

They ran through the narrow mouth as the dragon roared out an enormous wall of flame towards them; heating the cracks within the cavern of the cave as the dwarves began rushing past abandoned mine carts and broken wooden ladders and frames, ahead of the heating rocks that seemed to catching up with them until they slid through a slide and unto the ore carriers that dangled from a line.

The two laughed while drawing for breath as they relaxed for just a bit.

As for Tsaiya Bilbo Thorin and Balin; they ran through an enormous hallway filled with discarded carts and wagons that littered the area.

"We are getting close to the forges" Balin announced while they made a quick and sharp turn to an even larger hallway filled with even more wagons and carts.

"Do you think the plan will work Tsaiya?" Havanna said to the girl who only shook her head.

"I'm not too sure; but can magic actually even hurt a dragon?" the girl whispered back to the ghostly being.

"A fight between a Wizard and a Dragon was never recorded so it would be even rarer for a Celestial and a Dragon to be recorded as well don't you agree?"

"True point" the girl answered back.

As they ran towards a nearby tunnel, Balin took a sharp turn while Thorin kept on running past.

"This way. It's this way!" The elder dwarf spoke catching both Bilbo's as well as Tsaiya's attention. "Come on!" he yelled at the three.

"Thorin!" Bilbo shouted at the prince who stopped in his tracks and turned around and took a few steps before his eyes widened and he gripped his sword even tighter.

The group turned around to see the Dragon peaking its enormous lizard like head around from across the end of the hallway where they had come from and had spotted them in an instant.

"Follow Balin!" Thorin told both Bilbo and Tsaiya who agreed.

The girl however was ready to take on the dragon if Bilbo had not grabbed the girl from her arm and dragged her within the cavern as the dragon open its mouth and unleashed a great inferno that incinerated all the carts and wagons within its path; where it was heading straight to Thorin.

"Thorin."

"Come on!" Balin grabbed unto Bilbo and Tsaiya and pulled them even deeper alongside of the walls of the tunnel.

Thorin however began sprinting towards the edge of the hallway and jumped before he had gotten incinerated.

Quickly releasing the old sword he had gotten from the armory within Lake Town and gripping unto one of the lines that the dwarves of old would use to mine with; he began to slide down quickly until Smaug himself began to climb down in pursuit of Thorin.

Tsaiya and Bilbo feared for Thorin who was being chased by Smaug and the girl who broke free from Balin's hold; chase after the beast as well as the prince and dived into the hole as well.

Havanna screaming at her that she was being reckless and that she should have thought more tactfully of the action that she was doing now.

She grabbed unto the exact same rope that Thorin was hanging on as she looked down and began to slide down slowly.

Her freehand materializing her scepter as she began to swing it back and forth as ripples of magic began to pour from the scepter itself.

"What are you doing?!" the duck screamed at the girl.

"I don't have time to think of spells to use against a dragon, I don't even know if magic even affects them since I flew that arrow at his face, so I'm going to be swishing my scepter around and cast any magic that it shoots out at it" Tsaiya responded. "But first, I need to catch up"

She looked down as she saw the two figures going deeper and deeper within the cavern as Thorin fell past a rock bridge that Smaug not soon after destroyed easily while chasing after him.

The girl did the unthinkable as well as the necessary thing to do.

She released her grip from the rope and fell.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Havanna screamed while they both fell and quickly was catching up to the dragon.

She fell, deeper into the hole until she could spot Thorin and Smaug, she quickly pointed her scepter at a nearby rope and dragged it close to her being, she grabbed unto it as she looked down.

Pointing her scepter down she began raining spells upon the dragon; colorful streaks of light that ranged from blue pink purple red; all assorted colors shot from her scepter with each swish and flick of it as it shot from the tip and began flying at the dragon.

Many of the projectiles of magic flew and struck the dragon with incredible force though not really hurting or causing any effect against the creature except increasing its annoyance and anger towards the intruders.

But it ignored the girl and still focused itself on Thorin.

"Thorin!" Dwalin shouted while looking down within the gaping hole, he turned to his side and struck the mechanism that was lowering him down.

It thudded and he stopped skidding down as the heavy cart that was tied to the top began to plummet down.

Thorin and Tsaiya's rope broke and the girl started to fall but quickly had grabbed unto another rope that was conveniently hanging nearby, Thorin who fell unto the dragon's mouth; gaped horror as the dragon open its mouth slowly as he could see the burning embers about to erupt at him but he quickly jumped unto Tsaiya's rope as the two stared as another cart plummeted down and slammed into Smaug's face.

Another clunk to another mechanism forced it to come alive as the wheels of machine began to turn quickly and fast as the rope that the two had resided on began to be pulled up quickly.

"Hold on!" Thorin told to Tsaiya who gripped tighter on the rope as the both of them looked downward to see an angry Smaug opening his mouth and unleashing another wave of fire in their direction.

"Tsaiya!"

"Thorin!"

The voices screamed as they both jumped unto the platform before the fire could consume them whole; crashing into the platform as it acted as a barrier and protected them by the flames.

Nori and Dwalin grabbed Tsaiya and Thorin respectively as they made their way towards the Forges that were conveniently there.

They passed heavy duty as well as narrow bars of steel as they entered an enormous cavern filled with at least five enormous cauldron like structures while beams of wood and enormous lines that carts were dangling off from; this had to be one of the main forges of the city.

Broken wooden carts and tools littered the ground where they stood as everyone looked around at the area; they were told that it was a place of legend but at the moment it laid in ruin.

"The plan's not going to work, these furnaces are stone cold." Dwalin said while pacing around.

"He's right, even that young witch over there had tried using fire magic to ignite a furnace but for some reason it wasn't hot enough to burn"

Vidae harrumphed as she turned away; embarrassed as she could not set a light an enormous furnace.

Smaug then roared in the distance; he was very displeased.

Thorin then gave a very clever smile while looking at the dragon.

"Have we not?" he said while stepping to the bars.

"I did not look to see you so easily outwitted" the dwarf teased as the dragon climbed higher. "You have grown slow and fat in your dotage.

A large claw emerged from the hole gripping unto the stairs as a ledge as it clawed its way upward.

The dragon climbed higher and turned around, anger filling its eyes as his sharp teeth were visible, sharp enough to kill the dwarf with just a single nibble perhaps.

"Slug"

The dragon then jumped unto the platform as well, chest reddening as it was about to unleash another fire wave.

"Take cover. Go!" Thorin shouted as the dwarves quickly approached the metal bars and stood behind of them as Smaug roared waves of fire at them; which was so very close that the flames traveled and ignited a furnace and since they were interconnected to one another, they began to light themselves and share the dragon fire.

The dragon growled in fury as it then began to ram itself into the metal bars to get to the dwarves, the hobbit as well as the two celestial beings.

"Bombur, get to work on those bellows, now!" Thorin told the biggest dwarf who quickly ran towards the furnace and jumped into the pit; grabbing unto a chain that hang from above he used his weight to leverage the enormous bellow as blue flames erupted from the furnaces every now and then.

"Bilbo! up there" he pointed towards a lever way above the field near statues of enormous dwarf heads. "On my mark pull the lever" he guided the hobbit gently in the direction of switch.

Tsaiya and Vidae along with their guides readied themselves as each celestial was trying to reinforce the steel with their magic to buy them even more time.

Streaks of light emanating from them as it affected the bars and caused it to glow slightly; though it wouldn't last forever however.

The dragon continued to slam itself against the bars, bending the thick metal; it was only a matter of time before it was fully breached to completion.

Some dwarves retreated to the corner as Thorin ran up to Balin Dori and Ori.

"Balin! Can you still mix a flash-flame?" the prince told the elder dwarf who nodded.

"Yes it will only take a jiffy" he replied while running towards another door.

"We don't have a jiffy." Dwalin replied back as finally the dragon rammed one final time into the decaying steel wall as it tumbled down and letting the dragon roam freely.

Already raging, his chest cracked in redness and orange, ready to unleash another breath of fire of those unlucky enough to cross paths with the dragon.

"Go!" Tsaiya yelled while firing another magical arrow at the beast to only catch its attention as it unleashed it's hellfire upon the girl.

Tsaiya in return flung her hands upward, dispersing the fire and then began taking it all in until every aspect of the flame was contained within an orb of fire in which Tsaiya threw back at the dragon, a fireball of enormous properties which struck it's chest, to no effect once again.

The dragon then laughed at the girl. "They sacrificed woman to appease me in the north, you remind me of one that tried to escape from me but ultimately died." The dragon's voice was low and teasing.

"Stupid dragon" Vidae shouted while swinging her staff as it unleashed a volley of dark particles that aimed at the bottom of the dragon; no second later dark tentacle vines began to wrap itself around the dragon who looked at its feet in shock and then growled as it began to breathe its own fire against itself and disintegrated the tentacles with great ease.

Now irritated, Smaug flapped its wings once sending a powerful gust of strong wind hurling at the girls which blew them a couple of yards away, slamming into broken woods or to the ground.

"Tsaiya!"

"Vidae!"  
The guides called as they glared at the dragon; they could do nothing but just watch and assess the situation.

The dragon who was not interested in the magical beings but to destroy the intruders within his new home hunted for their leader, for Thorin; if he killed their leader, then they would most likely run amok.

Bilbo rushed to the top of the lever and looked at it; it was quite situated taller than his being could reach.

The dragon stalked in Bilbo's direction but then as it turned its head to scout for any dwarves it laid eyes on Thorin.

Its rumbling growl and snarl was heard over the burning gold in the furnaces as it stalked towards Thorin.

"Bilbo! Now!" The prince shouted as Bilbo jumped and used his weight and pulled the lever down.

Water began to gush from the opening mouths of the statue of dwarves behind of the hobbit as it spurted streams of water down onto the field; one particularly shot directly at Smaug, extinguishing the fire in his chest as he roared.

He escaped by flapping his wings trying to escape but an enormous wave of water crashed into the beast, bringing him back down.

Vidae had now joined the fray; using her staff to control the water's movements as she again and again and once again crashed waves of water into Smaug but then his tail whipped and smacked nearby the woman and the force of the collision sent her flying once more.

As the dragon once more made its way towards Thorin, objects began to be flown at the dragon; small bottled like objects were thrown and at impact would explode revealing a blue light type of powder that seemed to go unnoticed by Smaug.

Dori Balin and Ori were throwing the bottles at the dragon to stall time but to no avail.

Above the battle both Gloin and Bifur began chopping away at cart lines to where they were cut and dropped unto the dragon; the lines wrapping around its feet as Smaug began to twirl around as enormous transporting carts were used as weapons by the dragon being flown; some detaching from their ties and flew as projectiles, crashing into objects, buildings and cave walls.

Thorin then ran towards a metal chain and as he pulled down; the canals of the furnaces were open; allowing the melted gold to freely travel on the paths as it curved and snaked its way around the forges.

"Lead him to the Gallery Of The Kings" Thorin announced while retrieving a metal wheelbarrow and then placed it on the flowing river of gold and rode the current.

One of the rogue transport carts were flown directly at Bilbo who dodged it quickly as it crashed into the structure he was on and he tumbled down as the building collapsed, yelling as he slammed to the ground.

"Keep going Bilbo!" Thorin shouted as he was not seen while traveling through a tunnel that led somewhere else.

Bilbo who quickly stood up rushed as Smaug caught sight of the hobbit fleeing and quickly followed him.

"Come on Bilbo!"

Tsaiya then came rushing by as she grabbed unto her friend's hand as they both rushed out of the way of the dragon who chased after them, crashing into objects and buildings to whatever was in his way.

"The dragon's on top of us!" Havanna screamed as the three turned and headed into the safety of the next room; there was no way the dragon could have-

As the three entered the room crackling and smashing from above caused them to look up and run even faster as the pillars above which the enormous banners were blocking had come crumbling down; the golden support pole smashing to the ground as the tapestry covered Bilbo Tsaiya as well as Havanna as they fell to the ground.

The dragon roared as it soared through the enormous chamber and landed and trapped the three.

"You think you can deceive me?! Barrel-rider as well as you, Duck" Smaug growled while gripping his claw into a nearby pillow for support as he turned to face them, slithering himself closer.

"You have all come from Lake-Town"

He stomped forward as his eyes widened as if realization had hit him.

"This is some sordid scheme hatched between these filthy dwarves and those miserable tub-trading Lakemen" the dragon breathed hard as Bilbo and Tsaiya uncovered the cloth that fell on them and peaked out to gaze at the dragon who was coming down to his own conclusions.

"Those sniveling cowards with their longbows and black arrows"

He turned around as his tail whipped back and forth between the pillars smashing them as if they were nothing more than a child's plaything.

"Perhaps it is time that I paid them a visit" he hissed while rushing towards the sealed entrance.

Bilbo quickly stood up and rushed out as Tsaiya was the next one to stand up and rushing towards his side.

"This isn't their fault!" Tsaiya screamed.

"Wait! You cannot go to Lake-Town" the hobbit screamed at the dragon, causing it to stop dead in its tracks.

"You care about them… do you?" the dragon stopped and then quickly turned into the direction of the girl and the hobbit.

"Run Tsaiya! Take Bilbo and run now!" Havanna cried out.

The girl however said nothing as the dragon approached them.

"Good, then you can watch them die" Smaug snarled and he turned away and began his campaign to destroy Lake-Town and whoever resided within it.

"Here!" Thorin's voice echoed in the great hall. "You witless worm, here!" he shouted once more.

The creature stopped in its tracks as it was insulted and compared to a creature that rolled around in the dirt, and that caused it to be even angrier.

"You" the beast's voice rumbled while facing Thorin who stood proudly above a construction site of a new statue.

"I am taking back what you stole" the prince roared at the dragon who began to step near.

"You… will take nothing Dwarf" the dragon roared while stepping closer.

Tsaiya and Bilbo rushed to the corners of the pillars and was taking gentle strides to avoid the dragon's detection and also noticed Vidae on the opposite end with cuts and scrapes upon her face as she looked irritated and ready to kill.

Tsaiya nodded at Vidae who rolled her eyes but nodded once as a reply.

"I laid low your warriors of old, I instill terror into the hearts of man"

He was finally near the mold while raising his head upwards.

"I am King under the Mountain" the dragon snarled while gripping unto another pillar while facing himself near the dwarf.

"This is not your kingdom, these are Dwarf lands and this is dwarf gold and we will have our revenge" Thorin roared once more while pulling unto a rope while yelling a saying in Khuzdul.

Parts of the construction site begin to fall apart as metal and support beams broke as the dwarves who were hidden behind of it began pulling different ropes and strings that were attached to the various areas of the site.

Chains and metal falling to the ground as the rock and mold began to tear away as deep within this structure a golden light glowed ominously, as if calling the dragon to come closer.

As piece by piece of rock and metal tore away, Thorin handed unto the chain he had pulled and observed the situation, they had made a statue of the King Thror; the statue however was made of Gold. The statue of the king wielding an enormous axe.

The dragon stared in awe of the gold as it leant in closer to view it, in awe of the gold since all dragons; from the biggest and powerful to the miniscule are all drawn to the sight and sparkle of gold.

"NOW!" Tsaiya yelled while both she and Vidae extended their hands out as both light and dark tendrils escaped from their fingertips and snagged unto the dragon's feet, trapping it in place.

At the same time the Gold Statue which had no time to set within the mold began to fold and cave in and collapsing unto itself; oozes of gold fountains escaped from the figure of the statue the molten gold coated the dragon entirely.

The two girls' attacks clashed against one another as well as kept the dragon in place to insure that the plan remained successful.

It coated his claw first and then one of its legs as both the girls adjusted their attack simultaneously to cause the power flow of the link to force the dragon to trip and let him fully be covered in gold in the hopes of dying.

The dragon did slip however, being brought down by the wave of gold that soon covered him.

The two link between the two girl's severed itself from the collapsing of the dragon as they both observed the sight of the pool of gold forming at the bottom beneath their feet, at the bottom step of the base deck below them.

Thorin and the dwarves along with Bilbo cheered, even the guides cheered for victory while Vidae couldn't help but smiling smugly.

Tsaiya however noticed her pendant glowing brighter than ever, as if warning her that the dragon had not died.

Not too long after in the calm sea of gold, a form had risen up quickly; the form of the dragon that they had now failed to kill had began rampaging towards the door.

The cheer and smiles had stopped as they gaped in horror of it all.

"Revenge?!" the dragon groaned as the hissing of molten gold around him could be heard.

"Revenge?!" he repeated once more while stampeding towards the sealed entrance.

Liquid gold splattering around with every step of his feet and movement of his wings and hands and even as his neck twisted and turned.

"I will show you revenge!" the dragon roared once more before diving directly to the entrance and shattering the carved stone and statue as it dashed across the field in front of the kingdom.

He then began flapping its wings and taking flight and then twirling as the liquid golden dissipated within the night air as he then dived and made his way towards Lake-Town.

The group quickly ran out to see the dragon's direction, knowing that it would head to Lake-Town but also hoping that it would change directions and head somewhere else.

The dragon flew over the ruins of Dale while the night air was filled with it's roar.

"I am Fire, I am Death!" it roared.

Tsaiya and Bilbo stood at the edge of the gates of the city while observing the dragon heading to Lake-Town.

"What have we done?!" Bilbo exclaimed while looking to Tsaiya as if she had the answer.

But to alas, she did not while she looked on the horizon and dreaded the dragon's attack and hoping that perhaps that Lake-Town had been prepared for this inevitable battle.

She said nothing as she began to think; this had to be the only way to stop the dragon, she thought while looking down at her pendant; this had to be done now.

At that moment the girl's pendant began to shine even brighter; a light similar to that of a star hanging from her neck.

She positioned her hands around the pendant, not physically touching it but as she extended her hands outwards, the pendant followed the fluidity of her movement, still linked between her hands as if a magic had tied itself in that position.

It glowed even brighter now as Bilbo had seen what was happening in front of him.

She rose her hands all the way up, the pendant still following her hands and as soon as she did she felt a significant power coursing through her and the light of the pendant burning at its brightest, as bright as the morning sun as ripples of light emerged from her fingers.

"The end, has come" her voice echoed in the dark fields as she opened up her eyes fully and stared at Dale and then her eyes traveled to Lake Town and then to the dragon that was heading there.

* * *

_Is it ending soon? Yes it will be ending quite soon! Only a few more chapters left guys!_


	19. Fire and Death

**Chapter 29: The Destruction of Lake Town.**

_Oh It ain't over yet my pretties!_

* * *

Everyone stood on the precipice as they witnessed what was being transpired just now, the dragon had been slain and had crashed itself into the town.

Not by a strong and powerful magic to strike it down, or by sharp swords of the user that tore into its hide and flesh but by pure convenient luck of a black arrow that had hit it's mark.

But there were no cheers of celebration as they had also witness the attack and destruction of the City of Man that was afloat on the Lake, they had witness the deaths of innocent people who were killed by the dragon's rampage because of their actions. They all had seen the first fires of the dragon that set alight the wooden town and again and again it had turned and attacked the city, setting it ablaze.

By the distance separating them, even if they could travel back in a hurry they would have arrived all too late and had no weapons to even defend themselves or even launch a counterattack on Smaug as well.

They saw the roaring embers as well as the constant ringing of the town bell until it had ceased, possibly swallowed by the uncontrolled fire roaring all around, they could imagine the cries and screams of women children and men drowned out as they screamed their last breath of life before being incinerated by dragon fire.

Most of the dwarves had said nothing as they shook their heads, even though the battle had been won there was countless of losses of innocence.

As if on cue, they had remembered a very specific and important figure who had made a demonstration earlier.

Most of the onlookers recalled the girl's pendant that had glowedd vibrantly over the ruins of which she stood, her hands were almost gone by the bright light emanating from her pendant between them.

Nori had remembered her talking, as if a voice had spoken to her and she had given her reply back without making eye contact.

He remembered her words.

_"I must; the dragon will be attacking Lake-Town any moment, the least I could do is head there and buy them enough time to-_

There was an interruption between her words that came from Vidae and as he turned his head to look at the girl, she already was observing the thief with a wicked smile on her face as if he was piecing things together.

_"You won't make it there; the dragon is flying and you're just going to run there? Even with magic and speeding up you won't make it fast enough to save them-_

Bilbo was the closest figure to Tsaiya and was trying to figure out what had caused her to faint and while remembering the conversation going between Vidae as well as the girl, he recollected what had happened as well.

_"Who said anything about walking or running?" the girl interrupted Vidae as well as Havanna and Corvus who looked at her puzzlingly._

He did remember that he was looking at Tsaiya in an interested manner, that the light that she was emanating was a bright brilliant light but not a kind of light that would harm the eyes; it felt a warm light that soothed pain.

He recalled the feeling of wanting to stay in this warm light for as long as he could, it had the feel of pure bliss as well as protection, the warm feelings of love and kindness mixed with the rough attributes of desperation as well.

He also knew that the girl still felt weak, he could obviously tell of when both traveled out to the ruins of the gate, he saw her panting for breath with just a short jog to said area.

He also remembered her last sayings before she vanished, that she had introduced herself with a new sayings but in the deep and dark voice of which magic would be used for. He remembered her saying _"Disperse"_, before slowly vanishing in a speck of light, her entire body began to disappear until she was transparent herself and then vanished completely.

He then traveled to the precipice to look at the ongoing battle between Lake Town as well as Smaug and hoped that the dragon would either return to the mountain or retreated elsewhere, but neither happened as he approached the cliff that over-looked Dale.

He wasn't so sure of how it happened but as soon as they had began to witness the siege, he was then greeted by the same light that had enveloped around Tsaiya and before he could speak a word to warn or wonder of what was causing it, it vanished and the body of Tsaiya was sprawled unto the stone cold floor unmoving; he of course went to her limp body to check her pulse and see if she was breathing to which miraculously she was but no matter how much he had called for her she would not respond at all.

He blinked himself out of the trance and observed around him, noticing the continuing glances of the dwarves at the girl laying down peacefully while slumbering.

They all looked to the light that was once in between a girl's fingers. Which had now faded and the source of said light, which came from a uniquely styled pendant laid on the ground near the comatose body of the girl herself.

"That stupid girl" Vidae had commented while shaking her head. "She already spent most of her magic in fighting the dragon and she even thought to use this as a means to delay the inevitable."

The moody dark woman had positioned herself right up against a broken wall of stone while observing the dwarves with delight of their facial expressions.

"Will she be alright?" Bilbo said while leaning down near his friend and observing her closely.

Her eyes closed while her breath evened out itself, it was as if she was in a deep slumber of some sort.

"She'll be fine" Vidae spoke all too quickly, but unbeknownst to all of them, that Havanna as well as Corvus who was observing everything quietly; that the celestial as well as the guides had silently agreed on with a simple nod to one another is that they did not know if Tsaiya was alright or not.

The caws of ravens had disrupted everyone's thoughts.

"The ravens are returning to the mountain! It has to be true! Smaug is dead!" Gloin spoke in awe while a raven had flew past the group of dwarves, and then another and even another and before long flocks of birds began to fill the air and fly towards the mountain.

"Aye, Word will spread" Balin agreed, his face was that of a mixed emotions, he was very glad of the dragon's departure and demise but also saddened of the loss of life that had caused from it all. Still a smile had formed across his face while he looked up and saw the flocks of birds, this was a very good omen in deed. "Before long, every soul in Middle-Earth will know that the dragon is dead!" he cheered not too long afterwards.

There was a cheerful laughter from the dwarves as they began to clasp their arms to one another and celebrate of the reclaiming of their homeland.

Vidae however was one step ahead of them; she had counted the figures there and knew that one was missing. One that she witness was always alone and distant most of the time and she also knew that this one was storming back to the mountain alone.

She said nothing but let her eyes wander as he disappeared down the stairs as a smile appeared on her face.

She was soon interjected when two hands clasped against her shoulders and a small figure squeezed itself quickly against her.

The figure was Ori who had a very large grin on his face.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" the dwarf youngling beamed in happiness while going to his brothers and celebrating as well.

Vidae's smiled only widened as a thought appeared within her head, she knew that a storming wind was going to swipe through their celebrations, she knew it was on it's way and it will be a matter of time before it will reveal itself and she was going to keep it to herself, she wanted to see the faces and expressions of those around her when it would hit incredibly hard and fast and she just wondered when this wind will become a hurricane of chaos so she might revel within it all, for in a way; she did thrive and loved causing or becoming involved with chaos itself.

"In time, in time my pretties you will see" she whispered to herself while looking down at Erebor and then towards the dwarves too before smiling and thinking. "This will be interesting to watch"

* * *

So she isn't evil! She's just very mischievous! And here i am from a long awaited break! i needed it hehe :) but now im back and ready to take this down!


	20. Sickness Of The Mind

**Sickness Of The Mind**

That stupid girl was carried back into the mountain but for some odd reason when Vidae had tried to peer within her mind, a powerful barrier had forced her out while doing so.

Both Havanna and Corvus were dumbfounded and suggested that she had made an enchantment upon herself strong enough to block anyone who tried to take a glimpse within her thoughts.

Tsaiya was placed within the Queen's chambers since it was one of the few that was in decent condition during the dragon's occupation of the city.

Everyone had noticed of the girl's pendant shimmering as soon as she had been placed on the bed, as if the pendant telling those who gazed upon her that she was in good condition.

The woman walked out of the Queen's chamber, her staff clanking against the stone floor with every step she took.

She stepped into the hallway and then made her way towards the camp that was set up within the vast halls of the gold room, there she found the dwarves not only celebrating their victory over Smaug; to which was the greatest calamity of their day and age, but also the fact that they had retook their home.

She walked past the group of dwarves and made her way towards what to be the dining room where Balin and Dwalin had been discussing some issues.

"Lady Vidae, how is Lady Tsaiya?" Balin announced while standing up quickly at the sight of the woman.

Dwalin said nothing but looked at Vidae as if she had just interrupted a very important and complex situation, though the woman cared not for those that were under her.

"That stupid girl is alright, she should be waking any time soon" Vidae replied back before approaching the stairs across of the room and climbing upwards.

She had made her own little camp near the balcony that overlooked the vast treasure hoard of Erebor and decided that although it wasn't as beautiful as the room that Tsaiya was residing within, but it would make due.

She sat down on the old iron chair and placed her staff against the table.

Vidae then materialized Tsaiya's elven bag to the table and looked around.

"She wouldn't mind" the woman whispered to herself while stuffing her hand within the bag and bringing out one of the slices of lembas breads and eating it slowly.

"So I see you're eating her stuff now"

Vidae did nothing but ignore Havanna's voice, she didn't care since the guides could do nothing but just observe the situations.

"I'm not eating it all, I'm just eating some of it" was the woman's reply as she finished one of the breads and was debating if she should take another. "Besides, this is payment for me using magic to levitate her all the way from that damn precipice to here, do you know how much magic and concentration it took to do such a thing; A lot, and it didn't help that Ori kept bugging me with so much questions that I nearly lost my concentration and she would have fell 200 feet off the cliff"

Havanna only chuckled at that reply and just walked up to the woman and jumped from the ground, to the woman's lap and then on the table.

"I'm not objecting to anything but saying thanks for taking care of my apprentice" the duck said. "Go and eat some but do leave some for Tsaiya, she would be very hungry when she wakes up"

Vidae said nothing while still nibbling on the bread.

Corvus appeared near her and ruffled his transparent feathers.

"Well, they took back the mountain, shouldn't the deal be over now?" the woman said to the bird without making any eye contact as she sipped on a cup of water.

"It should but for some odd reason the chain of the bond has not been broken yet, there is a powerful magical force at work that isn't allowing us to separate with them; perhaps it is not over yet?" Corvus spoke while hopping on the woman's shoulder and resting himself on it.

"I noticed that you and even that duck's duck, tend to enjoy hopping on our shoulder quite often, why is that?"

Corvus chuckled slightly.

"Well, it's a bird thing I say but to be honest I think it's just feels nice when we are finally noticed and we don't want to be alone again" he whispered, as if telling a very embarrassing secret.

"Ah, it's alright I suppose; it does feel a bit nice though" the woman replied back.

She gazed upon the mountains of gold surrounding the area, she could hear the slight pulling and calling of the pieces for her to indulge herself and take them with her, she would gladly do so but as well she had prided herself to not stoop so low as to even think of falling under the control of an insignificant item like gold.

She did realize its power of corruption however and as she stood up and gripping unto her staff and made her way towards the balcony she witnessed it firsthand.

She saw Thorin, a dwarf who was well respected and loved by the company around him even if she had met him only a few days ago, pacing around in a maddened state looking and gazing at the gold surrounding him, as if it was so precious and beautiful and extremely enchanting; as if this was his true calling, he was expressing a look that she was all familiar with as she had experienced such a thing with discovering her powers in this realm, an expression of unhealthy bliss that called out to anyone who stared at it to fall under its horrible and perhaps even evil spell of manipulation and self-destruction.

For some reason it sickened her but as well it made things even more interesting than before too, she said nothing while turning away from the scene and heading to the Queen's chambers to go and look after that stupid girl.

A few days and nights had passed on and things seemed to be exactly as they were the night when the dragon had been slain.

Thorin would wonder aimlessly around the mountains of gold, barely eating anything and not sleeping at all; the dwarves growing increasingly worried over things and asked of what was the matter to which he said nothing but turn away from them and continue to look at the golden pieces stacked as mountains around; he had found the king's crown and had placed it upon his head and an oversized furred coat that was draped on his dwarvish frame. His usual attire was changed from the humble and hard working dwarf to that of a rich king as rings of different shapes sizes and styled gems snug on his fingertips.

Everyone was shocked of his transformation but as for Vidae and the two guides and even Balin was not surprising as they had quite known that he was already suffering from Dragon Sickness.

Hourly, Vidae would check up on Tsaiya and try to peer within her mind with every visit but the barrier surrounding it would have just fly her out every time and with every visit she would notice different dwarves would be within the Queen's chambers humbling talking with Tsaiya of the problems of Thorin (Bilbo) the telling of dwarvish tales (Ori, Gloin) and even many other things to be talked about by the other dwarves; they had been using Tsaiya as an outlet of their personal emotions of this time of crisis; only Thorin had not visit the girl but occupied most of his time within the treasure hoard room mumbling and talking with himself about the rarity and pricelessness of the gold that was now all of "theirs"

But every time for each visit, it was always Havanna who had kept Tsaiya company by snuggling against her neck as if to comfort her. As the days went by and with each day and night passing, it seemed that her pendant glowed slightly brighter than the previous day.

Everyone had noticed this and wondered too many different possibilities and continued to question the methods of Vidae's checkups which only had been implemented for only a few minutes.

Not only that but a few hours later Thorin had escaped from the hoard room and had approached Vidae at her balcony, she was stunned but wondered if he was in his right mind although the true nature of the prince or now to which he was being called "King Thorin" who had the audacity to order Vidae to use her magical powers to locate the treasures of all treasures, which was the Arkenstone.

Vidae on the other hand, who was already shocked that the dwarf had the nerve or even sum up the courage to even order her to do something was about to smite him if it wasn't for Havanna already scolding her that Thorin was not in his right mind and told her to ignore him; she just turned and quickly walking away before all manner of self control would be lost and she would quite possibly had slain Thorin where he stood, she walked away ignoring the remarks that the clearly ill King Under the Mountain had been hurling at her and vanished within the shadows of the Kingdom.

As for Thorin who was raging and began calling out for Vidae, calling her a wretch and a traitor and a betrayer for turning her back on him, drew out his sword and sliced the table with Vidae's belongings in half, the table collapsing as the items skidded across the floor around the demented king who was breathing quite loudly now.

His free arm gripped against the balcony of the view and looked down at the goldl it's shimmering tint glowing against his face and the irises of his eyes, calling out for him to come and return to it.

His hold on the stone balcony tightened as the drunkenness of power wrapped ahold of him like it had done to his grandfather before, filling his mind with unhealthy and corrupted thoughts of his friends around him and then towards other matters as well.

With one mighty roar of rage he turned quickly, shoving his sword back into it's sheathe in a rough manner before storming out and hurling remarks in the ancient Dwarven language of Khuzdul; also vanishing within the shadowed halls of Erebor.

* * *

_A rift between Vidae and Thorin has already happened and now it's growing even wider! What's going to happen next!_


	21. Shimmering Light

_Oh what's this! An Update! Yay!_

* * *

**The Shimmering Light**

Another day had past and Thorin's condition turned for the worst. At one instant during dinner when all the dwarves were chattering with each other, Vidae had noticed of Thorin's raging gaze at her and if looks could somehow kill you, then perhaps she knew that she would have died 16 times already. Of course she did not care at all for what the dwarf king who was throwing a silly tantrum because of a lust for gold, but it did bother her of the fact that he was glaring at her when she was eating in peace and that she had to control her emotions before she would unleash a volley of magical energy directed at the King, but since she was under a vow with Tsaiya, she could not hurt anyone within the company without repercussions directed towards her. Though she wanted to, oh god she wanted to just attack him right on the spot.

The next day when everyone had been digging around for the countless amount of times to search for the Arkenstone yet again, Vidae had noticed of Thorin's insist of keeping an eye on her which got her irritated to the point in which she began to glare back at him as well.

Vidae, irritated enough rips her view from the demented Thorin and stomps away; her staff clanking with each step she takes to distance herself from him.

Soon afterwards she hears echoes of voices, different from the ones that she had been used too for the past days.

As she stepped onto the broken staircases that rose upwards; she had seen Bilbo as well as a group of other dwarves talking to one another.

As she hid herself behind the pillar, she wanted to find out what they were talking about.

"We all need to leave" the hobbit's voice echoed to her ears.

The girl then realized that perhaps that his voice will be heard down into the gold room where Thorin had remained and so swished her free hand around; using magic to nullify the echoes of his voice to where it could only be heard in the chamber itself.

She then turned her head to the side and poked it slightly out to eavesdrop on the group conversation.

"We only just got here" one of the dwarves who wore a floppy hat said back.

This did not concern Bilbo at all as he continued to talk.

"I've tried talking, but he won't listen" the hobbit gasped in a breath.

"What do you mean, laddie?" an elderly dwarf had answered.

"Thorin" the hobbit shouted. "Thorin" he repeated but quieter this time.

The dwarves jumped from his first shout, unexpected of it but continued to listen to what he had to say.

"Thorin, has been down there for days." He drew in a breath and then began to ramble once more. "He doesn't sleep, he barely eats. He's not been himself, not at all" he manages to say in quick breaths of air.

A blonde dwarf had broken his sight on Bilbo and looked behind of the short hobbit, his brows furrowed while looking at the twinkling yellow light from the gold from the bottom of the chamber.

"It's this place, I think a sickness lies upon it"

"Sickness" a new voice from the younger dwarf that Tsaiya had confessed too had spoken just now to which Vidae's eyes had widened from recognizing him.

The blonde dwarf had walked right past the hobbit as his brother while speaking "What kind of sickness" looked to the elder one who had begun to descend from the stairs.

"Fili" Bilbo called out to the dwarf who ignored the hobbit completely and continued to run down the stairs in a quick manner.

Bilbo called again, again and again to the blonde dwarf who continued to run down the stairs with ease while passing by pillars and jumping many steps unto the platform without hurting himself; gaining distance from the hobbit, his brother and the other dwarves who were following suit to him.

They continued lower and lower as the light upon the walls began to glisten even brighter the deeper they had ventured within until passing by a platform and racing down what seemed to be the millionth step they had arrived back to the oceans of gold.

Now lit by lanterns placed strategically around so that all gold around to where the naked eye could see was lit up in its brilliant glory.

The dwarves stood next to a stone railing, right above stairs that led down to the gold; easily accessed to be touched as if calling out to them now to take their fill immediately; but what interrupted this was not only their ragged breathing but the soon striding steps caught their attention, the clanking of the golden metal echoed against the pillars and walls as a figure stepping out from one of the halls of gold had looked around at it while repeating "Gold" as if it is the only thing that has and will be drifting within his mind.

"Gold beyond measure, beyond sorrow and grief" the king said in a drunken state while looking up at the new dwarves who had entered the scene.

"Behold the great treasure hoard of Thror" he spoke while throwing an enormous ruby towards Fili who had caught it with ease.

"Welcome my sister sons, to the Kingdom of Erebor" he said while opening up both of his hands and smiled, a smile that was unusual on his face.

Vidae, hiding behind a nearby pillar after catching up to the group; hears the entirety of the conversation just silently curses at herself.

That evening, after a merry feast between the dwarves in where they greeted and celebrated of the retaking of their kingdom and retellings of the adventures that both parties had endured without the other and telling the news of Tsaiya's falling into an unconscious state, Thorin had been absent too once again and after they were forced to dig through the piles of gold to look for the Arkenstone.

His thoughts were solidly clear of finding it and with more dwarves at his disposal to look for said stone, he had not once bothered Vidae about using her magic to find it again.

However as she stood by her balcony once more she observed Thorin who resided on another across of hers as he gazed down as the dwarves were digging through the mountains of gold calling out every few minutes or so if they had found the Arkenstone or not, to which the latter was called out quite constantly.

"Any sign of it?!" Thorin's voice called out.

"Nothing yet" It was Dwalin's voice who sprang up first as he was one of the hardest ones trying to find the stone.

"Nothing here" Ori called out next, standing next to one of the goblets of fire.

"Find it, it is within these halls; I know of it!" Thorin called out. "Keep searching for it!"

"That jewel could be hidden anywhere within the halls" Gloin was the other who had voiced out his opinion.

"The Arkenstone is in these halls, keep searching" he repeated once more while pacing back and forth and back and forth on the platform looking below. "Find it!" he shouted at them.

"You heard him, keep searching" Dwalin announced to the other dwarves who began to dig through the shining piles even faster.

"All of you, no one rests until it is found!"

Only Bilbo stood on another platform looking at it all; shaking his head and sighing to himself while looking at his friend, deepening greater into madness.

He turned around and began climbing up the great staircase until he had finally had arrived at the broken gate that Smaug had destroyed earlier; rocks and boulders crumbled and thrashed all around the room and beyond to what was once the great stoned doors. It was bright outside, the sun shining above as Bilbo could easily see the pathway from that curved and twisted from Erebor towards the ruins of Dale.

He stepped on the broken remains while pacing back and forth, letting his mind wander and think of all the possibilities of what he was capable of doing, he stood in many places on the precipice to then leaning against of what was left of the battlement of the gate and to finally standing still under the arch that led somewhere deep within Erebor itself and then plopping himself right unto a perfect sized rubble rock and continuously twitched his nose in frustration as he pondered and pondered, trying to find the answers to many questions swirling and clouding his mind and better judgment.

He then let a flash back of when he had encountered Smaug deep within Erebor, where the Dragon had cornered him on one of the lowest platforms in the city. The shining purple and teal gem that glistened as if Moonlight had been ensnared within its being laid beside his feet and with little motion he could easily take it, if not for the dragon that was right in front of him to where if he were to take it, it would only take about a second for him to be gobbled up by said dragon. But like a dragon, tormented him of letting Bilbo take the Arkenstone to only see Thorin suffer and drive himself mad; the dark and deep voice of the dragon growled and rumbled before and around him, shaking the very ground he stood on and instilling fear within him as well.

But as he slipped on the golden ring that was within his pocket and dodging a bite that was directed towards him, ran towards the stone, grabbed it as well as stuffing it within his pocket and fleeing from the scene.

Bilbo, still sitting on the small boulder looked towards his left and towards his right and then stretched his head up and looked behind of his being; he knew that the dwarves were preoccupied below with finding the stone and he knew that they would not find it at all. He reached within his coat pocket and pulled out the shining white gem and looked at it with admiration as well as frustration.

This gem was one of the reasons that his friend had been going quite insane and his mind clouded with judgment that he could not think for himself.

"So I see you have it"

He quickly stood up and gasped and was already trying to hide the stone within his coat pocket once more while staring with wide eyes at the person under the towering arch nearest to him.

A smile on said person's face while leaning against her staff, her hair curled down her shoulders as her eyes twinkled with delight at the find.

"Vidae" Bilbo whispered to himself and had backed a step away from the woman and had nearly tripped if said woman had not pointed a finger at him and using her power to levitate him back upright.

She chuckled with delight as she stepped towards him.

"So you had the Arkenstone all along?" she whispered not before nearing Bilbo and lowering herself down to where she was leveled with his.

She looked deep within his eyes and she could tell he was frightened, not because of what she was able to do which he was afraid of but this was not the true reason, he was afraid if she would tell Thorin that he had found the heirloom but was withholding it from him; he knew Vidae enjoyed causing mischief and chaos, not because of firsthand accounts but word of mouth from Tsaiya herself.

"Please don't tell Thorin, I want to give it to him only-

The woman quickly her staff at the middle of Bilbo's mouth which caused him to silence himself immediately, the corner of the woman's mouth curved upwards in a beautiful but somewhat terrifying smile.

"Who said anything of me telling him? I do want to see how things will play out after all but do remember, if you are to do something really drastic as well as dangerous; please little hobbit do count me in it as well" she chuckled while removing her staff and standing at her true height and turning away, her new cloak trailing behind of her; a cloak in which she had dug from an abandoned room and used magic to lengthen it to suit her indeed.

Later in the evening Bilbo had taken his share of food and scurried within the Queen's room; he set his food down and began to eat beside his friend who was still unconscious but noticed her pendant glowing and now was hovering above her chest.

What he failed to see was Havanna perched on the girl's stomach, saying nothing but placing his head down on her as if he had nothing else he was able to do to wake her from her deep slumber.

As he was about to eat he saw that her door had open widely and Vidae had come within the room and had sat down on one of the stools nearest to Tsaiya.

"Lady Vidae" he greeted, for only her to nod her head once.

"Tsaiya is right, the title as Lady is kind of annoying, so please do not call me Lady Vidae but Vidae instead" the woman spoke out loud as she held another of Tsaiya's lembas bread and began to eat on it.

Moments of silence passed by as the two ate their foods without words exchanging between them but Bilbo having being sick of the frustration of what she had said early bothering him had finally cracked and talk to the woman.

"What brings you here?" the hobbit said to her while breaking a piece of cram bread in half and stuffing it within his mouth.

"Well as you may well know I am under a vow with that stupid girl in bed there-

"Not that; I mean what brings you within this room here" he interrupted her.

She chuckled but as she was about to talk Bilbo had pointed his head towards the door and with a short realization of what he meant, Vidae turned to the door and with a flick of her hand the door closed and locked itself; only capable of opening with the use of Magic.

"I wanted to see if you haven't cracked under the pressure of keeping a secret from your friend who is clearly going quite insane at the moment" she said while tearing a small piece of lembas and throwing it within her mouth, chewing quickly on it and swallowing she continued.

"I on the other hand, if I was in your position I would have given it to him a long time ago" she said while tearing another piece, to only ignore a gasp from Bilbo at her statement.

"You do realize if I do give him the stone then the slight chance of him becoming better drops down significantly" he shot back at the woman who smiled at his answer.

"Of course, he seems much more fun like this; annoying when he gives orders to me but quite fun when he demands and gets all crazy like" she chuckled to herself.

The hobbit gave a very confused look at the girl and even wondered to which how is this woman a friend of Tsaiya who was perhaps a polar opposite of this lunatic of a woman who thrives on chaos and disorder.

"Oh right, you're the good guy; perhaps try to wait it out and perhaps he would change back to normal if he can't find it?" she spoke while taking a sip of water from her white cup and setting it down on the nightstand that separated her chair that she was sitting on to the Queen's bed to where Tsaiya had been laying on.

"I don't think that even time would be able to cure this sickness of his, the sickness of gold and greed" Bilbo murmured to himself as he set his tray to the side and put his face within his palms; he was extremely frustrated of the situation at hand and he knew that one day soon he would be found out by Thorin and he did not want to think of the consequences of doing such actions would entail on him.

He did not hear the striding footsteps that trailed across the room towards him or the voices of Havanna and Corvus talking silently at Vidae and told her to comfort the hobbit who was stressed beyond imagination.

Yet he did feel her hand ruffling against his head as her warm touch somewhat relieved him.

"It's alright; sometimes things just go as they go and perhaps one day and I am hoping quite soon too that you would find and answer to help your friend of yours" she said.

Vidae, Corvus and even Bilbo himself was surprise of her answer and perhaps thought that she was thinking rationally for the first time, perhaps her other statements from now on would be rational.

"As well as wake this stupid girl up since I am sick of not being able to harm anyone within the mountain, especially Thorin, including Thorin I would love to hit him right now, hit him with a discharge that would possibly cure him on the spot but fry his insides to crisp perhaps"

The trio sighed, perhaps not; but they would remember her only rational saying as of now.

Bilbo just shook his head as he poked his nose down and looked to the floor.

What Vidae said had comforted him a little but was quite enough for him to think without the clouding of his mind for the first time within days.

"Wait a minute, isn't that Tsaiya's?"

He looked at the woman who was carrying a rather familiar looking knapsack to which in a few seconds he realized was Tsaiya's knapsack.

He pointed at her. "You're eating her food! How could you do such a thing?"

Vidae said nothing as she quickly rummaged through the bag and began taking even more lembas from the bag that seemed to have a never ending supply of it.

"You give those back! Imagine how hungry she'll be when she wakes up!" the hobbit answered back at the witch who stood at her height and was stretched her hands full of food upwards, high enough so that it may seem impossible for the hobbit to reach.

"It's mine! She's sleeping anyway! What's the use of food that can expire in a few days' time be save for a girl who could be asleep for even more than a week?" Vidae answered back.

"Expire? That's elvish bread! Tsaiya had told me about it and said that they do not perish away until many of many of many of months have pass by! You give those back this instant" the hobbit said while jumping up and down trying to get the breads that were now levitating in midair.

For once in what seemed to be a few weeks, Bilbo had a smile upon his face and his doubts were miles away.

What they did not see during the laughs and chuckles of the group within the room was a smile curving on Tsaiya's face, as if the girl could hear the conversation going on within the room right now.

* * *

_Sorry for the long wait! Been busy! :) Back now and ready to take this down!_


	22. A Hot Mess Of A Situation

_Oh Look another update!_

* * *

A few days had passed and the King's conditioned worsen, he was constantly in the vicinity near the throne room where he would continuously be caressing the stone that would house the Arkenstone, until one evening where Dwalin, Balin, Bilbo as well as Vidae had come around to seek counsel from him.

"It is here in these halls, I know it" his voice rasped lowly while his gaze stared at the broken stone, clawed and decayed from Smaug's attack many years before.

Bilbo standing in place next to Thorin on the platform while Balin and Dwalin stood at the bottom of the stairs that ascended to it, Vidae however, was sitting on a broken statue of a dwarf lord; swinging her legs back and forth while she was filing her wicked nails with the sharp end of her sword.

"We have searched and searched" Dwalin replied back trying to soothe the raging king as he went even deeper into madness because of one stone; a stone that contained power not from within itself but the power to rule, it gave the holder absolute power to rule over the dwarven kingdoms.

"Not well enough" the king snapped back, now his head lowered looking at the throne as if he was still unworthy of sitting in the chair.

"We all wish to see the stone returned" the muscled dwarf answered once more for only Thorin to raise his voice even louder above them all.

"Yet it is still not found!" the last word echoed in the empty kingdom that was once full of life and people.

Dwalin sliced the ongoing silence with his voice full of wisdom, though this had only caused Thorin to turn around to face them.

"Do you doubt the loyalty of anyone here?" the elderly dwarf spoke while one of his hands stroked the edges of his long greyed beard

Bilbo said nothing while his being froze up, this was not a conversation he would like to interrupt or even be in; but he watched as Thorin passed him and looked at both of the dwarves, eager to hear what Balin would have to say.

"The Arkenstone is the birthright of our people" the elderly dwarf spoke once more.

"It is the King's Jewel" Thorin snapped. "Am I not the king!"

No one said anything but the clanking meal of Vidae's sword as it was dragged against the stone of the statue caught everyone's attention as they all turned and stared at her as if they had known she had something to say.

"For once I don't have anything to say" the woman replied back and shrugged right after as she pointed her sword at Thorin as if hinting him to continue his insane rant.

AS if on cue, Thorin turned and looked at the enormous stalactite stretching downward and thinning into a small support beam that housed the throne of the King of Erebor before turning around and looking from Dwalin to Balin and to Vidae.

"Know this: If anyone should find it and withhold it from me, I will be avenged" his voice was low and once more rasp like as he turned slowly, the enormous fur coat that draped off his being dragged behind of him as he walked from the platform and away from the group.

Dwalin was the first to leave, disappointed of what he had just witnessed while Balin quickly stepped and went to the enormous library of Erebor while Vidae and Bilbo glanced at one another.

"I say you should go after Balin first, since he's the more reasonable than the two idiot dwarves who just walked away just now" the woman said while pointing in the direction of which Balin was heading.

Bilbo just opened his mouth and then closed it and then once more opened it again before turning on his heel and walked towards the library.

Passing by corridors and hallways, Bilbo entered the library and soon navigating throughout it found Balin who seemed distraught of the previous event that had happened in the throne room.

The elder dwarf who had watery eyes turned to the hobbit who approached him slowly.

"Dragon-sickness, I have seen it before Bilbo" Balin said while turning to face him completely.

"That look, that terrible need, it is a fierce and jealous love Bilbo" he said while tightening his hands into fists, it was as if it was the only thing he was capable of doing to release his frustrations and anger out.

"It sent his grandfather mad, and here he is following within the same footsteps of it; traveling down the same path his grandfather had walked before."

Bilbo inched his way closer to the elder hobbit.

"Balin, if Thorin had the Arkenstone or if it was found, would it help his condition?" the hobbit spoke lightly; he had to choose his words carefully at this moment to ensure that no one, even his close friends and even Balin who was one of the wisest dwarves or perhaps the only dwarf with wisdom that he knew; does not find out that he had the stone that they were all looking for within his left coat pocket.

Balin however gave Bilbo a look of disbelief, not directly towards the hobbit but at the idea and soon then he explained it.

"That stone crowns all Bilbo, it is the summit of this great wealth, bestowing power on those who wields it"

"Would it cure his maddened state, No." the elderly dwarf shook his head.

Bilbo's face absolutely stunned; all of this trouble for a silly stone; is what he was thinking of, all because of a shining silly and stupid stone that it caused all of this mess.

"Perhaps it is best if that stone, should remain lost" the elder dwarf said lastly before walking past Bilbo and leaving the hobbit alone within the library as he was called to tend to other matters.

After a few brief moments, Bilbo sighed for what seemed to be the billionth time since the quest's beginning before grabbing unto the ring within his pocket, for some odd reason it calmed him and eased his thoughts slightly.

His free hand traveled up his coat pocket where the stone resided as he grabbed unto the outline of it and grasped it tightly; not all before thinking once again. "All this trouble for a silly sparkling stone"

He left the library and traversed up the stairs and peaked his head over the stone railing to where he still saw the dwarves digging throughout the treasure; unbeknown to them that he had the treasure they were searching for within his pocket; he did feel extremely awful for hiding it away, but for rational reason in which no one had excluding himself, Balin and perhaps Vidae, the current situation had shown that no one was to be trusted with the Arkenstone at this moment.

He sat down in the middle of one of the hallways on a bench, stretched his legs and leaned against the stone wall.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the treasure he had kept for so long.

In his eyes this was as valuable or perhaps even more priceless than the gold that piled below him, below many floors under him, waiting for to be claimed, the gold that was capable of turning anyone who could fill their pockets with it into a very wealthy person; but no, not to Bilbo Baggins, the item he had in his hand was far more than the gold below.

"What is that" a deep growl emanated from behind of him.

He had little time to realize who it was before thundering steps approached him quickly.

"In your hand" the voice boomed as the dwarf king towered over him.

Bilbo stood to his height, still inches shorter than Thorin.

"It's nothing" Bilbo blabbered while looking down.

"Show me" Thorin commanded.

There was silence coming from Bilbo, before he reached out his hand and shown Thorin what was contained within it.

A small acorn rolled within his small somewhat dirtied hobbit hands.

Thorin looked at it and said nothing, unexpected of what it was.

"I picked it up in Beorn's garden, during Tsaiya's escapades of turning inanimate objects alive"

Thorin looked directly at Bilbo, completely surprise of it still, he had not expected this at all.

"You've carried it all this way?" he questioned.

"I'm going to plant it in my garden" he replied no sooner later before gently stuffing the acorn back into his coat pocket. "In Bag End"

Thorin's lip curled into a smile on one side of his face before falling back down into place.

"From what you have experienced, it's a poor prize to take back to the Shire" Thorin replied back. This meant as no insult but somewhat of a surprised answer from Thorin's end. Bilbo however had nodded his head, he knew it was but he knew that this was a suitable gift of course. He looked back at Thorin, gazing and then answering all too well to.

"One day, it will grow and every time I look at it, I'll remember. The good and the bad, the friends and the foes, even perhaps if I should live at the old age of a hundred and eleven and most of my memory should be gone, just one look at the tree that will sprout out; I'll remember everything and how lucky I am that I made it home"

Thorin smiled from his response, and Bilbo smiled back which caused the king's to widen his smile.

Bilbo then knew that the real Thorin had been in there and this was his chance to reach out and bring him back.

"Thorin-I

"Thorin, survivors from Lake-Town" another voice had interrupted the moment between the two and the twinkle that Bilbo had he seen in Thorin's eyes had vanished back into the darkness of his mind.

"They're streaming into the ruins of Dale" Dwalin finished and stepping directly up to Thorin who had now looked irritated.

"There's hundreds of them"

Bilbo sighed while noticing Thorin's scowl on his face, displeased of the situation at hand.

"Call everyone to the gate" he sneered while walking away from Bilbo who was calling out to him once more.

Not sooner than later when everyone had arrived at the gate, Thorin gave an announcement; one that Bilbo had already seen coming.

They would rebuild the gate immediately, but not to hold off the potential of enemies, but to keep the "intruders" from entering the kingdom.

He ordered them to bar themselves within the kingdom and shield themselves from the refugees of Lake-Town.

Vidae who had attended this meeting just smiled to herself while Havanna who was MIA for most of the time had made an appearance as so did Corvus, both situated on her shoulders and whispered to themselves that Thorin was slowly losing his mind from the corruption of the gold.

The sound of clanking and rocks smashing against one another had caught the three's attention; they had not known they had been idle for too long with their chit chats that they had missed the conversation between Thorin and the company.

They noticed the dwarves piling rocks from the rubble around them and setting them at the mouth of the opening, setting them on one another. Using tools to lift them as high as they could and set them up; making a makeshift wall of some sort from the rubble.

Small chatter coming from them while Vidae Havanna and Corvus could only stand there and watch the situation; this was getting way out of hand.

All the dwarves were pitching in, even Bilbo himself had joined Kili in fetching an enormous cart where many of the stone were piled within as they passed Vidae and ventured on.

"That's it; we need more stone here" Dwalin's voice said to the others.

Goblets of fire dotted here and there to illuminate the area as night came upon the group.

"This fortress needs to be safe by sun up, it was hard won and I will not see it taken again" Thorin's voice boomed while he stood gazing at the now lit fires across the field, from Dale; from the survivors of dragon fire.

Kili finally snapped.

He released the end of the cart in which he was helping carry along.

"The people of Lake-town have nothing, they came to us in need." His voice boomed at his uncle.

Everyone stared at him especially Thorin who did not look swayed at all by his nephew's so called whining.

"They have lost everything, uncle" the young dwarf said.

"Do not tell me what they have lost" Thorin's growled back at Kili whose eyes widened at the reaction. "I know well enough of their hardships"

He then faced and approached the building gate, slowly climbing up the makeshift stairs that Dwalin and Dori had been building as fast as they could.

"Those who have lived through dragon fire should rejoice, they have much to be grateful for"

His eyes narrowed while examining the far off ruined city, even with dwarf eyes he could see multiple figures walking back and forth.

"More stone. Now!" he shouted at the other dwarves.

He turned and even started to lift the heavy stones himself, joining the dwarves in the process of constructing a wall.

"Bring more stone to the gate!" he repeated.

Vidae looking at Bilbo during it all, and noticed that he was far beyond pleased of the situation.

The night was hard on everyone as they were rushed to makeshift the gate but in a few hours' time it was completed, staircase above it and all.

That morning however, they had a visit by Bard who now had a title bestowed upon him; The Dragon Slayer.

They both exchanged rather poetic remarks to one another; of robbers and holds of some sort, Vidae could not really hear the conversation since Havanna's constant interruption of silly questions as "What is going on right now?" and "Why is Bard here?"

No one really answered the duck.

"Will you not speak with me" the man's voice spoke towards Thorin who nodded before descending the stairs downwards until both had reached an opening within the wall; a way of communicating.

Bilbo had stepped away from the group and backed up until reaching Vidae's side.

"You're somewhat a Wizard, how will this end?" he whispered softly.

"By his current streak of rationalism. Badly" the woman replied while leaning against her staff and observing the downhill conversation between Bard and Thorin.

"I have also heard of Thranduil arriving in Dale as well" Vidae spoke to the hobbit whose eyes widened even more.

"How do you know?"

Vidae chuckled softly. "Do you see the sparkling gold coming from Dale? That's elf armor; I've seen it since only a few hours ago"

Suddenly an outburst from Thorin which had caught everyone attention.

"Ere our arrows fly!" Thorin shouted which had caused Bard to slam his hand against the stone and leaving, angry at the response of which had been given. He had only arrived there to negotiate peace as well as to see the promise of word which Thorin had gave but now denied of it.

Bard then went back on his white horse and galloped towards the ruined city.

Thorin and the others, excluding the Celestial were on the battlements gazing out at the man.

"What are you doing" Bilbo cried out, voice filled with reason as to the others had none at the moment. "You cannot go to war"

"This does not concern you" Thorin roughly said without making eye contact to Bilbo.

"Excuse me, but in case you haven't noticed, there is an army of Elves out there, and not to mention several hundred angry fishermen" Bilbo snapped back.

"We are, in fact, outnumbered"

Bilbo then looked towards the others, hoping they would agree with him but as of now they only stared on and said nothing while Thorin had turned to the hobbit.

"Not for much longer Master Baggins" Thorin answered back with a sort of amused tone of voice.

Bilbo who was ready to response, stopped and looked at him curiously as to what trick he is to come up with and then spoke what was within his mind. "What do you mean by that?"

Thorin approached the hobbit. "It means, you should never underestimate us Dwarves"

He then brushed passed the confused hobbit and turned, staring at the dwarves one by one.

"We have reclaimed Erebor" he then paused and looked to Bilbo.

"Now we defend it" He then looked back to Dwalin and nodded his head then turned and descended once more down the stairs and passing by a very amused Vidae who was humming to herself while repeatedly stomping the bottom of her staff down unto the ground.

Bilbo looked at the others, no words forming into sentences while he tried to talk to them but could not; this was unspeakable. He then turned to the only dwarf who had rational thinking to whom which was Balin; who shook his head before turning his attention back to the city; dreading of what was to come next.

Dwalin took a couple of the dwarves near one of the great statues and literally banged hammers and used a leverage to tear the statue's head off completely as it tumbled and fumbled down the wall and with a great boom, destroyed the bridge as planned.

"To the armory, now!" Thorin's voice echoed no soon later from the hall.

The others said nothing while they too descended the stairs and headed towards there; preparing for war.

Bilbo could only watch as he was left alone on the battlements as he saw Vidae still sitting.

When there was no sound of voices from the dwarves; he knew he could speak freely, but instead of speaking he instead screamed at the top of his lungs.

Echoing throughout the area; his frustrations going even further than ever by this entire unspeakable mess.

This had caught Vidae's attention along with the other two Celestial guides resting on her shoulders; they had been watching and observing but not once had they seen Bilbo this frustrated over situations.

After his long scream that seemed to echo around the kingdom, Vidae had then gave Bilbo a voice of reason he was looking for.

"Talk to Thorin about his madness, tell him that he had reclaimed the mountain and that he should give the people what he promised, for someone's word especially a King's word defines who he is as a person, if he cannot even fulfill what he had said then he has no right to be king at all" the witch said while standing up and gazing at Bilbo.

She then smiled and walked off to who knows where.

Bilbo then had to heed her words, he had to go to the armory and try once more to talk some sense into Thorin; perhaps he could sway his mind and try to dissuade him from going on with this silly war.

He hurried down the makeshift stairs and passed by Vidae who had a smile on her face while he went to the armory and talk some sense into a deluded and possibly insane King of the Dwarves.

Passing by empty hallways and rooms filled with random assorted messes he traveled deep into the bowels of the city and finally had reached into what he believed to be the wing where weapons and armor and other things for war had been placed into.

He followed the lit torches and found Thorin; dressed in armor as the other dwarves had been getting ready as well; with enormous swords and axes and war hammers.

The king had been standing there with what seemed to be a shirt within his hand, stretched out as if admiring the work.

But as soon as he was seen, the great king had called for Bilbo.

"Master Baggins, come here" his voice called.

Bilbo then approached Thorin, dressed in his splendor of an armor suited for a king.

"You're going to need this" he said while raising both of his arms up to reveal a white like mail; it looked extremely light as well as seemed as if it offered no protection at all.

"Put it on"

Bilbo said nothing as he stripped his blue coat off and looked from Thorin to the vest.

"This vest is made of silver steel, Mithril; it was called from my forebears; No blade can pierce it" he explained as Bilbo ducked his head down and through the opening as he extended his arms out and snaked both into holes and poked his head and arms out simultaneously; with difficulty of course.

He adjusted the long vest over his being and then looked to his side to see the dwarves watching the spectacle; impressed of how possibly the vest looked ridiculously on him.

"I look extremely absurd Thorin" the hobbit spoke out while looking down on the vest on his body to the dwarves watching and to Thorin who had been watching him intently.

"I'm not a warrior, I'm just a Hobbit" he continued on.

"It is a gift, a token of our friendship" the king answered back.

That hit Bilbo right in the feels; it had increased his guilt by far more than he could hold. He could only flash a smirk since he felt so extremely saddened of what he was hiding.

"Since true friends are hard to come by"

Suddenly Bilbo was being pushed by Thorin far from the crowd that was back to preparing themselves for war as he was quickly shoved past a pillar and up against another.

"I have been blind but now I begin to see" the king said as Bilbo looked shocked of what was being said.

"I am betrayed" Thorin snapped at the hobbit.

Was he discovered? Did Thorin know he had the Arkenstone in his possession? Was he going to die right here and now?

"Betrayed?" Bilbo asked; he had to run with it, this was the only choice he could do.

"The Arkenstone" Thorin hissed.

Bilbo's Adam's apple began to bob up and down, this was it; he was going to be discovered as a traitor and he would be killed right now.

He tried hard to control his breathing but he was losing all manner of control over everything, especially when Thorin had neared himself as if to tell Bilbo "I know you took it"

But no words were said when he said something out of context, out of words that Thorin Oakenshield would even say or even accuse of.

"One of them has taken it" he whispered softly.

Bilbo's nervousness ceased as he had to adjust himself to even comprehend what was Thorin assuming and accusing.

Had he become deaf?

"One of them is false"

He had not become deaf that much is clear; but Thorin was going deeper and deeper into madness itself and this would be one of the last chances he had to bring him out of it.

"Thorin, the quest is fulfilled and you've won the Mountain, the Kingdom; is that not enough?"

"Betrayed by my own kin." Thorin had repeated, none of Bilbo's words were going through to him.

"Now, you made a promise to the people of Lake-town; now is this treasure truly worth more than your honor and word?"

Thorin had turned to the group as if suspecting all of them had betrayed him but as soon as hearing those words from the hobbit he had returned his blue gaze towards Bilbo who only continued. "Our honor, Thorin. I was also there and I have gave my word as well"

"For that I am grateful, and it was nobly done" he smiled but then his smile faltered as he continued to explain his maddened reason.

"But the treasure in this mountain does not belong to the people of Lake-town" he spat.

"This gold… is ours Bilbo" the king slurred as he continued to back away from Bilbo; and to Bilbo's own horror he could hear the menacing voice of Smaug laughing within his head; taunting him as Thorin only worsened in front of him.

"This gold is ours and ours alone" his voice grew dark and almost drunk like; a killing meaning filled his dark words.

"By my life, I will not part with a single coin; not one piece of it" the king said darkly and Bilbo's eyes widened of the realization; that those were the exact words that Smaug had said many of days before his demise.

A line was then drawn from the two as the dwarves then marched between; their shadows casting between Thorin and Bilbo as he watched in horror of what was becoming of Thorin as well as those around him.

Thorin then followed the dwarves; once again leaving Bilbo by himself to contemplate the situation.

He sighed once more as his back met with one of the support pillars as he then lost the will to stand as his back dragged against the stone until he was sitting haphazardly on the ground.

He had not known what to say or do; it felt he had lost all connection and bonds between himself and that confounded dwarf, it was as if it was cut with a sharp knife and he was unable to mend the bond back to where it was.

"Wow that went well I suppose."

He was too stunned to turn to acknowledge Vidae's presence but knew that she leaning against the same pillar he had been sitting against.

"I've no idea what to do now" he said to the witch who sighed and stepped forward, towering him.

She then lowered herself to his level and sat directly next to him.

"You know what to do now hobbit, you're just afraid of what will be the result of the choice you need to do" she replied while setting her staff down and clasping Bilbo's hands with her own.

She then released her grip and within the hobbit's hands laid the Arkenstone; she had used her magic to materialize the stone from his room, hidden under his pillow into his hand.

"Shall we go; tonight?" she whispered.

Bilbo looked up at the witch in front of him and nodded, then stood up and went to fetch his coat and put it on.

"Yes, yes we shall" he replied back.

"Alright; prepare for tonight and I will meet you on the battlement right after I poison-

"Poison?" Bilbo repeated of what was said.

"Sorry, force of habit, I meant after I put some sleeping drops within the food tonight; it should knock them unconscious and we could go on our merry way, just do remember not to eat anything except for that bread of that stupid girl" Vidae replied back while standing up and walking away.

Bilbo looked at Vidae's vanishing figure, he did not know if she was meant to do good but he did realize that there could possibly be a chance to finally end this conflict; to perhaps show reason to Thorin now.

* * *

_Phew, done! With the chapter i mean hehe; theres a bit more to go before the conclusion of the tale though!_


	23. The Pansy Elf King

They all had been knocked out; one by one; the draught was extremely powerful but not harmful, except for perhaps a side effect of having a hangover of course.

Bilbo having witnessing them knocked out on the dining table with one another; whispering apologies towards them while rushing off to meet Vidae who was waiting for him along the battlements.

As he arrived at the top of the wall, he was greeted by the witch who had used magic to tie a rope alongside of a boulder and then tossed it to the other side of the battlement.

"Come on, the draught will wear off in the morning; and luckily it has the illusion of placing false memories within their head; I believe that they might have thought that they had drunk too much and collapsed. We have until dawn before they wake up."

She placed her staff in the holster that was tied on her back as she climbed down the rope until she reached the bottom.

"Hurry up Bilbo, we have to hurry" she called down.

Bilbo nodded and grabbed unto the rope as he lowered himself down; slipping the first time but then steadied himself, then as he lowered himself once more; he had slipped and fell on his feet and dusted himself.

"Well, that wasn't too bad" he commented on his landing.

The two then jumped from the remains of the statue and landed on the platform where the bridge had been originally built from and then quickly made their way towards Dale.

On the way however; they noticed something odd.

Quickly lifting up her hands; Vidae had intercepted numerous arrows whizzing at their direction.

Completely freezing them within the air and then dropping them unto the ground.

"It looks like they know we are coming" she said as another had whizzed by, missing her by mere inches.

"Enough of this" Vidae had said but before she could do anything; another volley of arrows had stopped midair in front of her face.

Suddenly a ghostly apparition of a woman with long flowing hair stepped past both Bilbo and Vidae, the duo completely flabbergasted from the appearance of this person.

Her flowing hair blew like glowing amber tresses against the night air as her dress fluently followed her every step as she moved farther away from them; a long silver staff in her right hand.

Vidae had noticed the intricate designs on said staff and had wanted the staff for herself, but she also felt as if it would be wise to not attack the woman, since she felt a rather strange energy coming from her; a powerful yet calming energy and felt as if this was a person she would not be able to defeat at all, as if this person could easily eliminate her from off the planet with ease.

The woman stood there for a couple of seconds before twirling her staff upward and with one quick yet powerful motion, summoned her spell.

Fog which had appeared out of nowhere and had rolled unto the plain; covering both Vidae and Bilbo like a blanket of snow; protecting them from being seen and detected.

It was said that elven eyes were particularly amazing at finding and locating things; they had remarkable eyesight and this was proven to be true when another arrow had whizzed by nearly hitting Bilbo this time.

"They cannot see through the thick fog; we should move away from this area" the woman spoke while grabbing unto Bilbo and following the road.

Bilbo looked around and had seen no sign of the woman, that she had just disappeared.

Luckily enough, the woman that had cast the fog so that it would shield the top of them; thought the plan through and had thought of using this fog like a shield or a smoke screen that the other party could not see through; though enough space for both Bilbo and Vidae to navigate under and head to their destination.

They had heard arrows whizzing by; missing them completely.

"Who was that" Bilbo whispered to Vidae who was leading the way towards the city.

"I don't know, but let us continue on" the celestial woman told the hobbit as they quickly scurried to the path.

The fog was thick above them; though frequently arrows pierced through the veil and struck the ground several feet from them; but they did not worry.

They passed on the great bridge which was somehow unattended as too was the gate of the city as well.

The duo entered and witnessed multitudes of men wielding swords and pikes and other form of weapons they can muster and training with one another while the Elves walked in formations into the streets.

"This is going to be a bit tricky" Bilbo commented but as he looked to his side he already saw the woman walking towards a formation of Elves.

Shocked at what she was doing; he debated within his head of what was the best course of action.

With a flick of her wrist, the group of Elves had collapsed to the ground, unmoving at all; their eyes clothes and their grips loosened against their bows and swords which had rolled closely away from them.

Bilbo ran up to the woman. "Did you kill them?!" he whispered loudly at the woman who snorted a laugh.

"I could have, but sadly I don't want to make myself an enemy to the elves; they are just asleep, just blew a bit of the draught which was in powdered form in their faces and they had collapsed in a matter of seconds"

She had continued walking along the paved highway, passing by dead trees and broken pottery, but this time she was careful though.

When a formation or individual would be in the vicinity of the two, she would grab Bilbo by his shirt and slam him against a nearby wall or shove himself as well as her body as low as they could to avoid detection.

The hobbit paid no mind to this; even if he was truly uncomfortable of her tightening hold she would have on him when it would happen but at least she wasn't killing anyone at the moment.

They turned the corner to find two men near a fire, warming themselves for the cold weather had gotten worse as of now; even Bilbo and she had put on a parka to warm themselves even further.

Vidae catching sight of them and waved her left hand once more and the soldiers collapsed instantaneously against each other, still near the fire's warmth.

The two then quick and quietly moved to the voices that was now loud and clear.

Had hid themselves behind a pillar to observe the conversation.

"Is gold so important to you? Would you buy it with the blood of dwarves?" an elderly voice had spoken; quite angry too. The voice was extremely familiar.

"It won't come to that, this is a fight that they cannot win at all" a much younger voice had spoken out.

Bilbo suddenly realized that it was Gandalf, quickly ran out and stood in front of both Bard as well as the elderly wizard and had interrupted the conversation; he was there to negotiate; he wanted to save his friends.

"That won't stop them!"

The two looked at him as if shocked by his presence but said nothing as the hobbit continued on.

"You think that the dwarves will surrender, they will not."

Vidae then approached from behind and stood carefully behind of the hobbit as he explained while both men and elf marched around to what looks like a camp of some sort.

"They will fight to the death to protect their own" he finished.

Gandalf was clearly shocked at the appearance of none other than Bilbo but was quite glad while calling out his name. "Bilbo Baggins" to which the hobbit only smiled and said. "At your service"

"Let us talk about this matter within" Bard had said while he and Gandalf made their way into a luxurious tent where a table resided in the middle with a clearly drawn map of the area and to the side of it there was a wooden chair, similar to a throne; and next to this throne/chair stood none other than Thranduil who looked displeased as ever.

"If I'm not mistaken, this is the Halfling who stole the keys to my dungeons from under the nose of my guards" he said eloquently while sitting himself within the chair; staring at Bilbo who could not return the gesture, but instead looked from Gandalf and to the ground.

"Yes" he let out while fidgeting his fingers. "Sorry about that" he answered before letting himself enter the tent; Vidae in tow while the others looked at her.

"Lady Vidae" Thranduil spoke to the Celestial as she said nothing but stare at his direction.

"Oh it's the pansy Elf King" she murmured to herself.

Bard looked amused from Bilbo's gesture and when hearing the woman's could not help but widen his eyes and try to contain his laughter.

The so called "pansy elf king" however, did not look amused at all.

He said nothing and decided to ignore the celestial who then leaned against the middle support pole that held the tent up.

Bilbo from looking to Vidae and wondering if she had wanted a death wish right then and now; had then reached into his coat pocket.

"I came to give you this" he spoke while stepping up to the table and placing down a ragged brown handkerchief which was folded nicely.

Unfolding it quickly, it revealed to be the Arkenstone which was thought long lost.

"The Heart of the Mountain" the elf king had shockingly said while sitting up; not truly believing that it was sitting right there in front of him. "The King's Jewel" he spoke once more.

Gandalf himself was shocked at the sight of the gem sparkling its eerie cosmic glow that even surprised Vidae while looking at it closely.

It was as if all the beauty of the world was within the gem, from the light of the full moon to the amethyst of the skies when the sun would set, to the sparkling and fluidity of the clearest stream and even the sparkling and twinkle of the brightest star; it was as if this stone had the beauty of all these things combined.

Bard then approached the table to look at the famous stone. "And worth a king's ransom" he spoke in his low voice.

All three then turned their sights to Bilbo and it was Bard who had spoken first.

"How is this yours to give?" the man said lowly.

Bilbo who was at least half of the man's height looked up and then back to the stone.

"I took it as my 14th share of the treasure to which was promised to me"

Vidae had noticed Gandalf, somewhat grinning from what was said.

"Why would you do this? You owe us no loyalty" the man spoke once more shaking his head; was he saying that Bilbo was trying to buy his innocence from giving them this?

"I'm not doing this for you" the hobbit answered back while shaking his head snobbishly. "I know that dwarves can be obstinate and pigheaded and difficult"

A snorting laugh interrupted him as everyone turned to the origins of it.

Vidae was covering her mouth, a smirking laugh behind her hand as she shook her head. "Please go on" she said in between chuckles. Vidae was thinking within her crow like mind, that these were all understatements of dwarves.

"They're suspicious and secretive with the worst manners you could possibly even imagine"

"But, they are also brave and kind and loyal to a fault" he said looking away and towards Vidae. "I have grown very fond of them and I would save them if I can" he said while staring right back at the two leaders.

Thranduil and Bard looked to the hobbit and then towards the stone as Bilbo had pointed to it.

"Thorin values this stone above all else, in exchange for its return, I believe that he will give you what you are owed"

"There will be no need for war" Vidae opened her mouth to finish it.

Everyone turned to the girl once more as she nodded. "This will be quite easy if he sees the stone; there shouldn't be any bloodshed if there is a trade or resolution for the Arkenstone and all"

The hobbit nodded and turned back to the man and elf once more, the wizard to the side nodding his head, this was pleasant to his ears.

Bard and Thranduil looked at each other, this could be their ticket to get what they are owed as well.

"The morrow, we will try to negotiate with the dwarves" Bard had told to Bilbo and towards Gandalf and even to Vidae.

"All is done now; come with me, both of you" expressed to the two who had followed him out of the tent.

"Rest up tonight, for you Bilbo, must leave on the morrow" the wizard said as they distanced themselves away from the crowd.

"What?"

"You must get as far away from here as possible and with great haste"

Bilbo rushed in front of the wizard and stopped him dead in his tracks while Vidae had stepped to the side and leaned herself against the broken foundations of a wall, eager to hear the conversation now.

"I'm not leaving, you picked me as the 14th man and I'm not going to leave the company now" he shot back.

"There is no Company, not anymore I must say and I don't want to imagine what Thorin will do when he finds out what you have done" the wizard too shot back and walked past the hobbit.

"I'm not afraid of Thorin" Bilbo spoke out loud; he did not want to leave and wanted to help as much as he could in this situation.

This had really caught both the attention of Gandalf and Vidae.

Gandalf even more so as he stopped dead in his drags and whirled around to speak some sense within the hobbit's naïve mind.

"You should be" he said lowly. "Don't underestimate the evil of gold Bilbo, Gold over which a serpent has long been brooded. Dragon-sickness seeps into the hearts of all who come near this Mountain"

Bilbo at the sound of those last few words gave Gandalf a rather amused look; a look to which "Not all, I for one is a clear example"

As If sensing his intention, Gandalf smirked. "Well, almost all" he chuckled lightly and looked to Vidae.

He then glanced to the side and noticed a man who looked all grungy, walking past formations of men and elf.

"You there" the wizard called out to the man who turned.

Vidae instantly recognized him and a sinister smirk appeared on her lips.

"Find this hobbit a bed and fill his belly with hot food; he's earned it" the wizard said.

The man came close and as Vidae was about to do something very mischievous, she felt the presence of the wizard looming beside her, warning her.

She had stopped whatever she was doing and looked to him, her eyes widened.

Gandalf then shot his arm out and grabbed the man.

"Keep an eye on him, if he should try to leave, you tell me" he said letting him go and then looking at Vidae.

"Stupid Hobbit, come on!" the man yelled while he escorted Bilbo away from the both of them.

It was the time to talk to this celestial now.

There was a silence between the two, except for the background noises of the heavy footsteps of the formations walking around the city, to nearby talks of people who were warming themselves up; but it was complete silence as Gandalf observed Vidae for the first time.

"So you must be the other Celestial that Tsaiya was speaking of" he said while clearing his throat and eyeing the woman.

"Yes I am, she told you about me?" Vidae smirked sinisterly at the wizard while tilting her head to the side.

"I knew of you even before that of Tsaiya's realization" the wizard spoke out loud at the woman. "You have a very good future ahead of you; if you were to do to good; Lady Vidae"

Vidae only snorted and laughed at his answer.

"Perhaps, perhaps not; only time will tell" she replied back at the wizard who began to chuckle back at her.

Vidae chuckled as she stared back at the mountain; she knew that if the negotiation would fail, then all hell would break loose tomorrow, secretly she was hoping it would come to be

* * *

What do you think might happen on the next day? Hehe


	24. Betrayal of Friends and Comrades

Both Vidae and Bilbo had managed to sneak away as people began to fall asleep for the marrow; and to make matters even easier; she had knocked that man who had escorted Bilbo the night before and had used what was left of the draught on him; causing him to forget that they had both escaped.

They raced back to the mountain as fast and unnoticed as best as they could; before the arrival of Thranduil and Bard.

Bilbo had wanted to see Tsaiya that morning and when arriving back had found that the dwarves were now up and arming themselves, ignoring him as they had not realized what had transpired when they were drugged and asleep.

He sat at the edge of Tsaiya's bed and smiled at his friend.

"I know that was you last night Tsaiya, I'm not too sure how you did such a feat but I would like to thank you for protecting me as well as Vidae last night; which is why I have to tell you something terrible"

"I have done something extremely terrible Tsaiya, I have betrayed the trust of a friend but it was for their own good as well that I had done such a thing; would I be condemn for doing an act that was meant to be good?" he vented at the sleeping girl.

He sighed while continuing.

"I have lied and tricked and did everything to even barter a priceless heirloom for a resolution so that no lives should be lost; an heirloom that is quite possibly even worth more than the treasure of this entire mountain; an heirloom that was driving a friend mad, was it that right decision to do? Though this decision was well intended, it would spare the lives of everyone within the mountain; even you too" he questioned once more.

He continued to shake his head. "It feels like that I am losing my mind to such decisions and the guilt of it gnaws at me every day, and it all began when I had found that accursed gem, a silly gem that causes people to go absolutely bonkers by the sight of it"

"But now, I know when things are to reveal itself that this could be my last time talking to you" he said while kneeling down and kissing the top of her hand. "I do want to say that, if things do go awry; that it has been a pleasure in meeting you and becoming a very close friend of yours"

He then stepped out of the room where Vidae was waiting for him.

"Today's the day when all hell breaks loose eh?" she questioned the hobbit who said nothing but walked right past the woman who was easily catching up to him. Both concluded to meet at the parapet where they know everything was going down at; the negotiations and the realization that Bard and Thranduil have the Arkenstone in their possession.

"Perhaps they would think that the stone was found and brought to Mirkwood" Vidae eased the hobbit who only shook his head.

"Thorin said that the stone was lost within the treasure; so I don't think it is believable that it somehow made its way into the elven kingdom let alone Mirkwood"

They turned to the side and began ascending up the stairs and quietly hid themselves behind the battlements so they would not be easily seen by Bard and Thranduil.

Vidae stretched her head high to see the oncoming army of both men and elves in gleaming golden armor as they approached the entrance.

They easily spotted both Bard and Thranduil approaching as elves soon stepped aside simultaneously in order and grace and as they passed, returned to their position once more.

The elf riding an enormous elk while Bard mounted on a white horse, both strode their way towards the broken bridge before Thorin pulling back a string of the bow he had within his grasp and releasing the arrow; it's arrowhead clanked against the foot of the Elf King's elk which had caused both of them to stop in their place.

The dwarf king then reached for another arrow and pulled back once more.

"I will put the next one between your eyes" he threatened.

The dwarves around him began to cheer, all but Balin who remained silent at the ordeal; the others shouting and cheering in their native tongue which brought the confident sneer on Thranduils face back into a scowl.

No sooner later, the elves all reached into their arrow packs and instantaneously readied their arrows to fly at the dwarves who stopped their shouting and cheering and began to take cover; hoping that the walls would cover them from arrow fire; all but Thorin hid and it was he who stood there, calm and collected like; unmoving in his position as he still set the elf king as his target with his bow.

Bard then looked at the other as he sighed while raising his right arm up, causing the elves to remove their arrows from their bows and placed it back into their own individuals pack, all in one motion and all in unity with one another, in perfect uniformity.

"We have come to tell you that a payment of your debt has been offered and accepted" the elven king sneered once more, his sneer then turned into a scowl as if he detested the sight of dwarves in front of him.

"What payment? I gave you nothing. You have nothing" Thorin stated at the wall, still with the bow within his hand.

Amused by his response, the elf turned to the man who then reached into his coat pocket and within his chainmail grasped the object.

He then pulled it out for everyone to see what he had gotten the night before, of what he had gotten from a thief who had not only stole from a dragon but stole from Thorin as well.

"We have this" Bard spoke while lifting up the sparkling gem within his hand so that it could be examined closely.

This had caused Thorin to lower the bow at the sight of it, the familiar jewel that his grandfather had become obsessed with, the jewel that he was searching for so long, the jewel that he had believed to be within the mountain but was now within the hands of his enemy right here and now. The Arkenstone.

"They have the Arkenstone" Kili protested against his uncle.

His face, in absolute shock of what was transpiring while Kili continue to rant on. It was processing within his head of how the stone could be within Bard's possession when he had seen it tumble and fall when his grandfather had fell, he had seen it lost in the rivers of gold pouring many of decades ago and he had known it was hidden within the mountain.

"Thieves!" Kili shouted at the group below. "How came you by the heirloom of our house!"

"That stone belongs to the king!" Fili had shouted at the other side of Thorin.

"The king may have it with our goodwill" he tossed the jewel upward and caught it with ease before stuffing it back within his pocket.

Thorin could not help but hitching a breath within his throat, it was so close but so far; but it did not make any sense at all of how it could be with Bard; the dwarf began jumping to many conclusions; to which that this was planned all along, to others to which that they had possibly found a stone similar to his heirloom to which did not make sense at all as well.

"But first he must honor his word" Bard snapped back.

He then jumped to an idea that seemed more sensible.

"They are taking us for fools, this is clearly a ruse" he whispered low and with deadly intent in his tone of voice.

All the dwarves stared back at him; Balin giving one with absolute shock, that he knew that this was the stone that they had been searching for and that Thorin would know this too.

"A filthy lie" the dwarf growled before screaming back at the people below.

"The Arkenstone is in this Mountain! It is a trick!" he snarled back, he knew it was a fake; the real stone was his and it resided in his kingdom, and he was destined to find it and rule with absoluteness.

But a soft voice had interrupted him soon after; a voice of usual reason and fragility had somehow spoken out of context and rose to the fight.

"It's no trick" the soft voice said as the hobbit stepped forward. "The stone is real, I gave it to them" Bilbo spoke while standing near the dwarves and a few feet from Thorin; who slowly turned and glared at the betrayer.

Bilbo stood firmly, terrified within as his heart pumped fast and hard as he predicted too; though scenarios that played out within the mind usually ends up becoming ten times worse when it actually happens, this being one of the cases too.

Thorin shook his head, disbelief as he looked pained and hurt. "You?" he questioned to Bilbo who looked more confidant now; he had to show signs of not backing down; to not show weakness anymore.

Both Thranduil and Bard looked at one another with worry of what was to become of the Halfling above the bastion with the demented king who was more powerful than him by size and strength too.

Bilbo obviously stunned at Thorin's reaction had to look at the ground and share his thoughts of it. "I took it as my 14th share" he said guiltily, he was sorry of betraying anyone but for the good of them all and the possibility of saving lives he knew he had to do such a thing and perhaps this would cause Thorin to see reason now.

"You would steal from me?" Thorin said, still with the look of confusion on his face; still confused at the hobbits betrayal.

Bilbo tried hard to not let Thorin's expression cause him any more pain and had laughed while repeating of what Thorin had said, since it was the only outlet of doing so "Steal from you? No, I may be a burglar but I like to think and believe to be an honest one"

He then looked at the other dwarves, signaling them that if they had any protest that it should be here right now as he looked at each and every single one of them; to which none had said nothing but stared at him and then back to Thorin.

"I'm willing to let it stand against my claim" he said to Thorin who now was the one to flash a quick smile and then reveal the inner anger that was now reaching its limit as it faltered and turned into a terrible grimace.

"Against your claim? Your claim" he repeated before tossing the bow that was within his grasp to the ground hard. "You have no claim over me, you miserable rat!" he snarled while stepping closer to the hobbit who jumped from the sudden outburst directed at him.

Bilbo stepped back and gathered the courage that was welling up inside of him to reason once more with Thorin, to show him why and what caused him to do the actions that was needed to be done.

"I was going to give it to you, many times I wanted too but-

"But what thief" Thorin hissed between his teeth while the others watched the situation going on; they did not want to take any sides from this situation since both Thorin and Bilbo was dear to all of them.

The word thief echoed in Bilbo's mind, he already knew that he was a thief but the word that was dripped in poison and shot right back at him from Thorin himself did pack a punch and left a hurt and aching feeling inside of him and this is when he snapped completely.

"You are changed Thorin. The dwarf I met in Bag End would never have gone back on his word" Bilbo shot at the King who looked perplexed at his response. "He would never doubt the loyalty of his kin!"  
Thorin seemed to be angst from what was being said. "Do not speak to me; of loyalty!" he roared while looking at the others.

His heavy breath panting as he then made a decision that he saw fit of those that steal from him, especially a harsh punishment to the one who he had put absolute trust over and had stolen from him.

"Throw him from the rampart!" Thorin roared.

The other dwarves said nothing but looked away; they did not like the decision at all and agreed to not follow it through at all.

Below, Bard looked extremely worried and to his surprise even Thranduil who others thought had a heart completely made of stone and or ice.

Fili looked to Balin who then looked his brother Dwalin who said nothing and surprised of what Thorin had announced too but this time did no such thing as to follow his orders; Bilbo looked to Thorin with an unbelievable looked contained within his eyes, a look of shock as well as betrayal which had mirrored Thorin's confusion and hurt too as the dwarf scanned the others, waiting for them to carry out his request.

Yet there was no carrying out at all, the dwarves were confused and openly denied that they would kill one of their companion.

"Do you not hear me!" he roared while he reached to the nearest dwarf to which was Fili and tried to get him to follow and to punish Bilbo but the dwarf pulled back from Thorin's hold and had given his uncle a rather unapproved glare.

He swiftly turned to Bilbo and gripped the hilt of his sword. "Then I will kill you myself then" he pulled it out and then charged at Bilbo with only realization coming from the other members of the company of what was happening.

"Curse you! Curse be the wizard that forced you upon our company!"

"No!" Fili cried out as he grabbed his uncle's being and tried to tear him from slicing Bilbo who began to back away as Thorin had only shook the younger dwarf off and grabbed Bilbo from his jacket.

Before any other action could happen, from Vidae casting a spell, Kili shouting at his uncle, Dwalin ripping himself between the crowd to get to the action and to Dori's protective action towards his brothers, a bright orb shot from within the city and zipped within the air and exploding right beside of Bilbo; and blinded all those who stood there with a flash of powerful light.

As quickly as it came, it had faded; and as everyone adjusted their eye sights, they had noticed another figure on the precipice with them; a sword blocking the path of Thorin's blade while the figure was crouching down in a protective manner, in front of Bilbo; shielding him.

Her yellow dress looked absolutely cleaned as her auburn hair now flowed freely than within a braid as her eyes locked to Thorin's. Unaware to all except to Vidae, the two ghostly apparitions that sat on her shoulder and commented that she should parry his sword and shove him against the walls of the battlement.

"You!" he snarled at Tsaiya who but easily parried his sword and shoved the king to the wall.

The dwarves murmured at the sight of the girl, some were surprised; others were glad to see her standing and talking.

Fili and Kili had a great smile at the sight of her.

"If you don't like my burglar then please don't damage him. Return him to me" Gandalf appeared out of nowhere, standing directly behind of both Thranduil and Bard.

Thorin glanced at Gandalf who was stepping closer to the scene; all manner of rage evaporated from the air for the moment as he zeroed in unto the wizard; it was as if his presence had calmed him for the moment.

"Tsaiya" Bilbo sighed at the girl who then turned to him and padded his shoulders.

"About damn time" Vidae commented on the side as she leaned against her staff.

"Well, like you said; Beauty takes time" Tsaiya chuckled back at the girl.

Fili then stepped to the side along with Bofur and escorted the hobbit to where the rope from last night which was still tied to the side and was still tossed over the wall.

"Hurry Bilbo, go" Bofur told the hobbit; for they all knew that it was unsafe for him to be near Thorin at the moment.

"You are not making a splendid figure as King under the Mountain are you? Thorin son of Thrain" Gandalf spoke loudly at the dwarf whose eyes widened with some sort of realization of his actions.

This however did not give Thorin reason; but only refueled his anger and rage; he gritted his teeth before yelling.

"Never again will I have dealings with wizards!" he glared at the wizard and then towards the two celestials who gave a suspicious look at Thorin as well. "Or Shire rats!" he screamed at both of them.

"But I'm not from the Shire" Vidae commented back to only which Tsaiya had slapped her shoulder, it wasn't wise to be adding more fuel to the fire at the moment.

"Come on, we are not welcomed in Erebor as well, we must go over the wall too" she then told Vidae who nodded in agreement.

The two women then walked past the dwarves for only Fili grabbing unto the hem of Tsaiya's dress and stopped her dead in her tracks as Vidae began to scale the wall as soon as Bilbo had steered clear of it.

"Tsaiya" the dwarf prince spoke to the girl and tightening his grip, as if it was the only action he was capable of doing, an action that symbolized that he did not want her to go.

The girl smiled back at him and lowered herself to his level and clasped her free hand against his large one.

"Fili, it's going to be alright" she whispered softly to where only he could hear. "I'll save all of you" she said before he could ask of what did she mean by saying those words, she had ripped her arm away and she literally ran towards the wall and jumped over it; using magic to slowly make her descend down in front of Vidae and Bilbo.

"Tsaiya; what-

"A legion of orcs are heading in our direction as we speak"

"How do you know of this?" Vidae skeptically in her voice tone of voice.

"Because she has seen it and told us of it" Corvus spoke to his pupil. "For a Celestial to have a very detailed vision of events, it's rare but it happens; one of the rare powers for a Celestial to have actually" he continued.

"What did you see in your vision?" Bilbo asked the girl who gazed at the hill that sloped upwards nearest towards Erebor.

"Rivers of bodies; Men, Dwarf, Elf, Orc; some of our companions will perish in this battle too; and I intend to stop it" Tsaiya spoke with utmost certainty as she used her magic to make her weapons disappear; she looked down at her jewel as it glistened brightly.

"Don't tell me you're going to use it again; you fainted the last time and had-

"I know what it is that happened, and yes I intend to use this quite soon" she shot back at Vidae.

"What is it that you are going to do with the jewel Tsaiya?" Havanna asked her, to which she only gave all of them a smile as she padded it against her chest; soon she will use it.

Silence then fell over the group once more, which was cut short from Bard's low and booming voice.

"Are we resolved? The return of the Arkenstone for what was promised to us?" he asked the king who was now; like Tsaiya, gazing at the slope nearest to their location. "Give us your answer"

"Will you have peace or war?"

"Bilbo"

The hobbit turned to the girl. "Yes Tsaiya"

"Stay with Gandalf, do not leave his side" she told the hobbit. "Alright" he answered back only for Tsaiya to go up to him personally.

"Stay alive, alright" she whispered to him and hugged him tightly before standing up and walking away; past Gandalf and the others.

Instead of going through the crowd which would have been easier if they decided to part as she came along, she diverted herself around them, nearest to the hill where she knew what was going to happen next and if on cue she saw a large raven fly by over herself and Vidae and landed right in front of Thorin and the dwarves.

She then turned her attention back to the mountain as she rose her left arm in the air as tendrils of white light emanated from her fingertips and twirled its way down; as it passed by her hands, it transformed the yellow fabric into a glistening white material, she did the same with her right arm and as she looked down she channeled her magic into her entire dress, transforming it completely into a glistening white one.

"You're so dramatic that it's humorous and sickening on the same time" Vidae said as the other two ghost apparitions had settled themselves on her shoulder. "I knew it was you last night; I don't know how you did it but somehow I knew that you did"

Tsaiya said nothing or even acknowledged that fact for she did realize it was her and she did not try to hide the fact that it was or if it wasn't, for one thing that was certain and was within her mind, she knew that the battle was going to begin, quite soon actually.

Heavy footsteps approached the combined armies of both men and elf and all those who gazed upon another formation quickly covering the top of the mountain and was heading directly towards them.

The ground rumbled like thunder as another army had approached them.

"Ironfoot" Gandalf muttered to himself as Thranduil spoke in the elven language and as soon as he had done so, the elven army had gotten closer to the base of the mountain.

"Who is that" Bilbo said to the wizard as they both looked at a figure dressed in full battle gear, armed with an enormous Warhammer and was mounted on an enormous boar.

"He doesn't look very happy does he" Bilbo had muttered under his breath while looking at Gandalf who had given his answer.

"It is Dain, Lord of the Iron Hills and Thorin's cousin" Gandalf said, clearly unhappy of the situation turning to this point, a clear conflict was going to happen and he believed it was even beyond his wise and reasoning voice that could even mend this event.

"Are they alike?"

"I found Thorin to be the more reasonable of the two"

Bilbo's eyes widened as he soon spotted Tsaiya and Vidae in front of the formation, his friend now dressed in the white dress he had saw the previous night of when she had saved him as well as Vidae.

"Good morning" the dwarf lord spoke as he approached a boulder to insinuate his height even just by a little and causing him to stand out more.

"How are we all" he continued as the dwarf army behind of him had stopped dead in their tracks. "I have a wee proposition if you wouldn't mind giving me a few moments of your time"

"He doesn't seem to be that terrible" Bilbo commented at Gandalf's side.

"Would you consider… JUST SODDING OFF!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Never mind"

"All of you! Right now!"

"Stand Fast!" Bard shouted at his men who stood their grounds.

Gandalf had decided to try to give reason now as he stepped forward and lifting his staff up; getting the attention of the dwarf lord.

"Come now, Lord Dain" he greeted.

"Gandalf the Grey" the dwarf lord growled between his teeth as he spotted the elder wizard making his way past the two conjurers or magic.

"Tell this rabble to leave, or I will water the ground with their blood" he threatened.

"There is no need for war between Dwarves Men and Elves!" he walked hastily towards the dwarf lord. "There is a legion of orcs that are marching upon the Mountain; stand your army down!"

"I will not stand down before any Elf" the lord replied back with even a greater deeper voice. Then he turned his gaze on Thranduil, a look of pure hatred filled his face and even his eyes. "Not least this faithless Woodland sprite" He pointed his hammer towards the elf lord who remained uncaring of the remarks that was being thrown in his direction.

"He wishes nothing but ill upon my people, if he chooses to stand between me and my kin; then I shall split his pretty head open!"

This had caused Thranduil to smirk; interested in killing the lord perhaps. "See if he's still smirking then."

The dwarves cheered from the walls of Erebor.

"He's clearly mad, like his cousin" Thranduil shot back at the dwarf lord; clearly the animosity between the two had ran deeper than anyone had imagined it to be.

"You hear that lads? We're on!" he steered his boar away from the negotiations. "Let's give these bastards a good hammering!"

A dwarf then began to shout in their native tongue as the rest began to pound and clank their axes and swords against their shields in a rhythmic pattern.

The elves then further fortified themselves in place; their swords drawn and their bows ready as the spearmen prepared for war.

Tsaiya who had been observant on the conversation then turned her head towards the mountain that was closest to Dale; narrowing her eyes as she then summoned her scepter, a bright light forming against the frame of it as it extended into a full staff. She then summoned her sword as glowing orbs and tendrils of light began to dance and move against the blade, imbued with magic.

The ground began to rumble loudly; similar to an earthquake; this had caused the chanting to stop and the banging and clanking of metal as well as all looked on to the origins of the noise.

"Were-worms" Gandalf spoke in horror as an enormous stalk protruded from the mountain; it's mouth gaping open, similar to a flower as rock and stone crumbled as it enclosed its mouth against it; roaring.

Another then soon followed, soon then another and lastly another; rock and enormous boulders crumbling in its wake.

Enormous worms that can burrow through the earth quite easily; this had to be the reason why the orc army could not be detected or seen as well; they must have used Were-worms to dig a path directly towards the battlefield.

"Oh, come on" Dain grumbled quite loudly.

Not only were they have to worry about each other, but not the possibility of the rumors that Gandalf had been saying was factual in a sense.

The worms then retreated back into the hole they dug out, never to be seen again as a familiar and dark voice spoke in Black Speech.

All those looked on another precipice that over looked the entire field to see a makeshift banner that was constructed easily and at least four other figures on said mountain.

One being the leader and the commander calling forth his legion, as numerous orcs began to pour out of the holes from which had been dug.

"Azog" Tsaiya spoke under her breath, the name alone sickened her now as she glared at him. She then noticed a contraption that was near the banner that seemed to move, and she deduced that it was a way of communication between the armies and to Azog and noted that it both he as well as the contraption needed to be destroyed.

"Stupid girl, don't get killed now"

She turned her head to see Vidae smirking at her. Tsaiya smirked right back at Vidae.

"I promise I won't" she laughed.

She then turned her attention towards Erebor and looked from Thorin; to Kili and Fili, to Ori and Dori and Nori, Bifur and Bofur and to Bombur, Oin and Gloin, Dwalin and to Balin; then towards Bilbo and Gandalf.

"I won't let any of you die, not today at least" she whispered to herself before both Celestials along with their companions, readied themselves for the battle.

* * *

_The Final Battle has begun! A Few Chapters left before the end!_


	25. Of Light and Darkness

The war started between all fronts; the elves had not joined the fight until the last minute and now chaos and malice surrounded the field of battle.

Tsaiya then approached Gandalf and Bilbo, both running towards the city that they knew was one of the primary targets of Azog.

"He is trying to cut us off" Gandalf spoke out loud to which Tsaiya had nodded and realized what Azog had wanted now; she had not seen of who was the commander but when knowing that it was the pale orc that hunted them down from the beginning of the quest, she realized that he wanted to kill Thorin and the line of Durin.

"Yes, yes he is" she replied back while she turned on her heel to face the mountain.

The girl then pointed to where Azog was located at.

"We need to go up there and destroy that contraption"

Vidae grunted back as she folded her arms against her chest. "Yes we should but with this amount of orcs around we wouldn't get there without draining most of our magic"

"No; you're not going" Tsaiya shot back quickly; interrupting Vidae.

"What do you-"

"Vidae, go with them and help with the defense of the city" the girl in the white dress spoke out loud as Corvus had then flew onto Vidae's shoulder, going with his apprentice.

"Where are you heading off too? Going to faint again?" Vidae teased which had only gotten her a sharp look from said girl.

"Obviously not, I'm going to help on the main front, the rest of the dwarves have to be on the field right now" she responded back as she began to walk towards the direction of the battle.

"Tsaiya! Wait!"

She was then stopped by Bilbo who looked at her. "Please be careful"

She nodded before running towards the heat of the battle, slicing orc after orc as fast and precise as she was trained by both Havanna and Fili; reminding herself of the words that Tauriel had told her; that she is far beyond season and that she is a level of a master.

"There's Dain!" Havanna called out.

She neared the familiar red figure that was now stained in blood of orcs smeared on his body and face, he looked spent but continued fighting.

"Dain!" she called towards the dwarf who looked in her direction but quickly smacked a few orcs with his Warhammer.

"I believe I don't know you" he said to her as she swiped an orc off his feet with her staff and plunged her sword within his chest.

"My name is Tsaiya and I am a member of Thorin's Company that traveled far and wide to take back the mountain" she spoke while cutting down orcs and plunging her sword into some of them while smacking others with her staff.

"Nice to meet you lassie, do you know where my cousin is right now?" he asked while slamming his forehead into an orc with ease as it tumbled to the ground dead.

"I do not" the girl responded back but then looked at the stoned gates when an idea had struck her. "But I do have an inkling to where he might be" she whispered to herself as she rose her staff in the air and brought down multiple lightning strikes that blasted the field in front of her; orc bodies flying as the attack had sent a cloud of smoke and dust up into the air.

"I have not known there to be a female wizard" the dwarf lord told her as he covered her back by smashing his weapon unto the side of the orc, sending him flying into another.

"I am not a wizard" the girl said while flicking her staff and sending a green projectile that had collided and exploded which had killed a nearby troll that had almost stomped its enormous axe right into Dain.

"I am Celestial" she answered while she turned her back and ran towards the gate.

"Where are you going?" he called out to her.

"I have things to do within the Mountain, I may have a word with your cousin whom could be within the walls."

"Within the walls of Erebor? Why don't you let me do the talk to him since I am his cousin?" Dain smacked his head against another orc as he swiped his Warhammer into the side of yet another foe.

"No; your troops need you out here; I'll talk some sense into him, so do keep them busy; I may know where he might be" she yelled as the dwarf lord continued to fight on with his army.

"Alright Lassie, I will buy you as much time as I can"

She nodded while approaching the wall and using the same rope that lowered both Bilbo and Vidae down.

Dismissing her weapons and as they vanished into specks of light; she used both of her hands to grab hold of the rope and began to scale up the wall.

Arrows whizzing by as one as the unambiguous sounds of metal upon metal filled her ears; the ground rumbled beneath her as footsteps turned and ran as sword bow and axe struck against one another in the battle for the mountain as well as the city.

"We're almost there Tsaiya" the guide spoke for only Tsaiya to nod and grunt in recognition of it.

She was nearly there when an arrow had almost struck her; and another and then so too another; this only meant that she was being targeted.

In response she quickly whirled around and extended an arm out; as magic poured from her palm and transformed to that into a fireball as it jetted across the field and struck orc archers; setting them alight and causing them to run around in panic and disorder.

She then continued climbing, cursing to herself within her mind; all of this trouble because of that damned Arkenstone. She may have been unconscious as well as sleeping but for some reason she had remembered what everyone was telling her during the state.

The stories that some dwarves would tell, the words of worry from others, some confessions of sin from Bilbo that still fueled the fire within her and caused her to want to end this war right here and now.

She vowed that when the end of this journey should come, then she would settle down in a lake house somewhere; somewhere near the Shire perhaps, away from dangers such as these and stones that causes everyone to go absolutely crazy.

As she reached the top of the wall she looked around and noticed that Thorin's Company had all been sitting at the base on the other side, safe within the halls of Erebor.

Disappointed in them, she marches down towards them; still unaware of her arrival.

"Calm down Tsaiya, just calm-

"You!" she shouts; interrupting her guide and also had gotten everyone's attention.

"People are dying out there and you all just sit here within the walls doing noth-

She stops herself in mid-sentence as she examines the dwarves; counting mentally within her head from the shocked Fili who had never heard her grumble about anything; well perhaps a few times, to Bombur, she realized that Thorin as well as Dwalin was missing, which was not really surprising at all.

"Where's Thorin and Dwalin?" she spoke out loud towards the group.

They said nothing but avert there gazes from her, all except Fili and Kili who still stared at her.

"Where are they?" the girl repeated sternly.

"Dwalin went to find Thorin; to confront him, since they are close he should be able to convince Thorin-

"Thorin is beyond convincing"

The two dwarves had widened their eyes in shock because of how she said it; beyond hope and reasoning which is beyond to what they believe is Tsaiya's attitude.

"How can you say such a thing-?

"I meant; that Thorin is beyond convincing, no one can get through to him; this is a typical Dwarf attribute, but the power of the gold has a strict hold on him and refuses to let go so easily; corrupting his mind and spirit and weakening his ability to think with reason" she walked past the two brothers before taking a seat next to Ori, who looked somewhat adorable in the armor that he was wearing and an axe in his free hand and a book in the other.

"Lady Tsaiya" he greeted as she smiled back at him.

"Ori, you don't have to call me Lady" she spoke to him as she began to twiddle her fingers and paddle her legs.

She reminded herself that they had to wait patiently; she knew that the final step of Thorin's reversion back to his old self was Dwalin; since they were as close as brothers; she knew and realized that Thorin was confronted by many of the people surrounding him about his behavior, enough to that he starts to question himself within his own mind; but with just enough convincing he would probably realize and break hold around him.

They waited, but during this time period she couldn't help but look at both Fili and Kili.

During her time of being unconscious she had seen both of them and how they would die.

She saw Fili being stabbed in the back by Azog himself and thrown over the edge. Something which had caused her to shudder at the sight of his eyes staring openly at the sky, no life within them at all; none of his usual sly and mischievous thoughts running within his mind, nothing at all. This had caused the feeling of something continuously being pressed against her chest, a feeling she did not all too comfortable with at all.

Kili was stabbed by an enormous orc; a gargantuan axe that had a very sharp tip for a handle, was shoved within his chest, his eyes tearing up as he was looking at someone within the distance and then the life faded from him as he too was dropped to the ground, all too carelessly as well.

Then Thorin, which had been the last vision she had seen; had died in an honorable death; by taking Azog's weapon deep within himself to stab the defiled orc within the heart, Thorin then died a few minutes later from the fatal wound.

The girl's mind had unremittingly replayed her visions; she had not known what had triggered for her to remember but it had taken more than beyond the levels of concentration she was accustomed to block it out, with little success.

She saw the two brothers talking to one another when the vision returned again and she couldn't help but contain a gasp which had escaped from her lips; causing both to look at her.

She used all the inner strength she could to hold back the tears that wanted to leak from her eyes; but she vowed she wouldn't let it go.

She also promised to herself that she would not let any of the dwarves die; not today, and she promised by her life that she would protect them all today and not let one die carelessly.

So she waited and waited until waiting became unbearable, they all could hear the cries of both orc and dwarf being killed and there they sat in silence, trying to ignore it until finally they saw a figure emerging from the shadows, filled with hope for only It would crash and burn when they had saw that it was Dwalin, his head lowered down as he walked near the group and then sat by himself on a boulder; saying nothing nor acknowledging anyone.

Tsaiya now shocked of what she saw; Dwalin, was actually frowning. Which meant that his persuasion had not worked out as planned.

"Why not try to use a spell to locate him"

She had not thought of that and had not really knew how to locate someone with the use of magic.

Havanna chuckled.

"Just close your eyes, and think of Thorin and where his location is; when focused, then raise an arm up and divert your concentration into your arm that you have risen up and focus on finding him with your soul"

Some of the dwarves saw her close her eyes and lifting up her right arm.

"He's in the Gallery of the Kings" she whispered out loud while opening her eyes and sighing.

"Doing what?"

She turned her head to see Fili, now sitting beside of her while noticing Kili staring at both of the two and when caught had quickly turned his head to the side.

She looked deep into Fili's blue eyes and then towards his handsome face, even if covered smears of dirt, still did not lessen how handsome this dwarf was. Though a flash of the vision before came to her, which only had her eyes widened.

She turned her head and then looked down. "He's finding himself, Dwalin's confession has tipped the scales into our favor; I just hope he comes to his senses very soon" she said to the dwarf prince.

Fili's hand grasped itself around hers, his hand comforting her as if he knew what she was feeling and as she looked up, she then saw him looking intently at her, a kind look that she had not ever had seen him expressed before.

"Tsaiya, I had always wanted to tell you something" he spoke as he stood up to his height and then urged her to stand up too which she had done.

Havanna had jumped from her shoulder had watched from afar, knowing that this was a conversation that was deemed private; but as she looked behind she then noticed a smile on Havanna's face.

He then pulled unto her as she followed him, distancing themselves away from the group as well as Kili's still gazing eyes at them.

He set a good distance away from them as he asked her to sit down; as she did he knelt down in front of her.

"I have always wanted to tell you something when I had first laid eyes upon you" the blonde dwarf began speaking; a redness slowly overcoming his cheeks while he had averted eyes to the girl and began looking towards the ground.

"You mean when we all met at Bag End; at Bilbo's house?" she answered.

"No, not then; we have met there but when I saw you, all I had just thought that you were just a girl that was in the way; but as the journey had progressed my thoughts changed of you" his eyes were now looking directly at her. His blue eyes sparkling as a smile spread across his face.

"The night where we sang and you had joined us too, but sang a different tune that had not only opened my eyes and ears at what you do; but also have caused me to have interest in you as well."

He scooted himself closer to her and continued speaking.

"The night of the trolls, where we had told you to hide; but instead you seeing us in danger, had come out into the open and with a wave of your arm, had struck down a cave troll, this showed me that you were capable of defending yourself without the aid of us, that you weren't a liability but someone we could count on."

The dwarf slightly tightened his grasp against her arm while he lowered his head and pressed his lips against said hand as well; now causing a slight blush to creep upon Tsaiya's face.

"I had seen you fight to protect us, eat beside us no matter if we have manners or not and not really care of the latter either; I had seen you laugh which had made me realize that I would want to see you smile everyday as much as I can for your smile is as bright as the twinkling stars above and shines just as bright as the sparkling of diamonds; I have seen you cry and wished and also vowed that I shall never cause you such pain" the dwarf spoke to her, only causing the flame that was sparking within her to erupt further with every word he was saying.

She was flabbergasted but also wanted to hear in plain words what he meant by saying such things; she felt as if her heart was going overtime and was pounding within her chest in an alarming rate, her hands felt awkwardly sweaty as her mind became gibberish and had lost the process of forming complete sentenced words.

Her only reply was to lower her head, she could not think of what to say or even do.

As if sensing her emotions going rampant, Fili chuckled. He cupped his free hand under her chin and slightly lifted it up; her blue eyes met his ice blue as he spoke in simpler terms so she would understand fully of what he meant.

"To put it simply; I am hopelessly and ardently in love with you, Tsaiya" the dwarf said again and smiled.

The girl on the other hand had not smiled, but instead began to cry; tears rolling down her cheeks from the oncoming words and emotions that she was not used too.

Her free hand which was not grasped together with Fili's shot up quickly and began to wipe the tears streaming down her face and cover her mouth while short gasps escaped her mouth.

She had just seen a vision of him dying once more and there he was, confessing his love for her; this only caused her to cry even harder but also hardened her resolve further to prevent the vision from coming true.

She looked at him and saw that his smile had turned into a frown, was he thinking that she was rejecting him of some sort, this all had caused her to stop crying and almost pained her when he ripped his arm from hers; now averting his eyes from hers now.

The warm and hot feeling within her chest ceased immediately which had caused her to panic; only worsening as she saw him standing up, looking absolutely distraught; so she threw quickly flew her arms to grab him and pulled him down then quickly wrapped her hands around the dwarf and pulled him close to her being.

"Don't leave, please" she whispered softly. "Just; give me some time to give you an answer" she continued talking against his chainmail.

The dwarf's smile returned as his arms then wrapped around the girl's body and tightened around her. "Alright; I shall wait" he replied while placing his head down upon her scalp and inhaling her scent which had smelled like peaches.

The two broke away after a few moments entwined with one another as they nodded in agreement, that the conversation would continue on after the battle had been fought and won.

They both stood up from where they were, hands still interlocked with one another while returning to the gate where they had seen both Thorin and Kili talking to one another.

The king's attire was not extravagantly dressed like in the past few weeks and both sword and shield within his grasp, the crown upon his head had disappeared and the light within his eyes had returned back to which was once was.

Thorin had been cured of his dragon-sickness.

He then past Kili who had now a smile upon his face as he then gazed at them; nodded his head and turned his back as he walked towards his uncle.

Tsaiya and Fili no sooner approached while hearing Thorin's words.

"I have no right to ask this of any of you but will you follow me, one last time?"

The dwarves then began to stand up while raising their weapons in acceptance; that they will fight with him even towards the end. Fili rose his sword while Tsaiya did so with her staff as well, the two tightened their hands together while smiling at the dwarves who noticed their hands together, and then turned to each other and smiled as well.

"I won't let any of you, die; I promise" she whispered within her head; as if reminding and hardening her promise to herself.

Havanna; sidelined and observing the group as they prepared to go into the battle, could not help but smile at both Tsaiya and Fili who intertwined their hand in a tight grasped; as if a promise to one another.


	26. The End Begins

It was planned that Bombur who played an enormous horn on the battlement to catch everyone's attention and as he had done so; the dwarves had tied the enormous bell and with the strength of them all had used object to break down the gate.

The debris which had been controlled by the Celestial had been used to build a makeshift bridge as they all had charged into the heat of battle, Thorin in the front leading the charge while Kili, Tsaiya and Fili behind of him while everyone else behind of them too.

The dwarven army rallying towards their king as Dain had been calling out to rally towards Thorin as they all engaged the orc forces.

They fought with more ferocity by the boost of morale now since Thorin was now on the field of battle.

Fili, Kili as well as Tsaiya had stuck together in a group while battling hordes of orcs that surrounded them; while Dain and Thorin formed another.

The Company members separated along the battlefield fought on against the hordes, wave after wave.

"Dain!" Thorin called out to the red headed dwarf who had thrown himself upon an orc's back and as they began to spin around in circles, he knocked multiple surrounding orcs aside with his great weapon and soon jumped off and thrashed the orc dead.

"Thorin" Dain replied back as the two embraced in a hug.

As the two talked both Tsaiya and Fili were defending each other's back; one hitting all the orcs with his sword and the other swishing her staff, causing the orcs to fly into one another.

"On your right" the woman said before striking the incoming armored with her sword.

In an instant it dropped dead to the ground but instead of even considering it or even processing within their head of it being dead and that they had taken away its life, they had continued to defend themselves.

Orcs were sentient lives; but instead of doing things that were right and good, they ravaged and pillaged innocents and had to be stopped now.

She swung her sword up into the air; the tip pointing directly to the heavens as swirling visible winds began to form around it and with one powerful stroke; blew a cloud of dusts along with multiple goblins dozens of yards away from her.

As the dusts settled from her attack; the three was then approached by Thorin who was now mounted unto an enormous-like mountain goat that made her remember of a goat friend she had back at the other world.

"Where's Dwalin?"

Almost immediately an axe flew a few inches past their faces and struck a goblin dead in the chest; the four of them looked at each other and then towards the direction of where the weapon had flew from.

They turned to see Dwalin swinging his axe in all manner of direction, cutting every enemy that unfortunately faced against him.

He then looked at the group and made his way.

"Azog commands the army" the girl spoke while pointing her staff towards the mountain in which everyone had then turned too. "He must be stopped."

"Why can't you just strike him from here?" Kili asked while pointing at Azog.

"Me?" Tsaiya spoke as she distanced herself from the group.

"Yes; why don't you just use spells to kill him now" the young dwarf continued.

"Because it is not my fate and or destiny to do so" she then pointed at Thorin with her staff and looked at the dwarf king. "It is yours; it is your responsibility to protect your people from such his threat"

Thorin gripped the reins of the mount tightly before turning towards Dain who had brought yet another five mountain goats towards the group.

Each dwarf mounted their steed; but looked back at Tsaiya who was looking at hers puzzlingly.

"I don't think I can fit on this goat" she peeped softly while looking at Fili who was chuckling at her comment.

"If even one of them can hold Bombur then I am sure it will hold you" Thorin snapped at the girl who jumped from his comment and quickly threw her dress over the animal and jumped unto it.

She had to position her legs in an awkward manner to where they were wrapped under the animal's belly and with a little touch of magic; locked in place so she would not fly off.

They immediately raced towards the mountain; using the goats momentum as well as its horns to tear a path through the ranks upon ranks of goblins; slicing every enemy that stood between them and towards Azog.

"On your left!" Havanna shouted out as Tsaiya quickly parried an arrow with her sword and then flying it through multiple orcs; striking them down until the sword had pierced the archer who had shot the arrow at the girl; killing him instantly.

Lifting her hand back into the air; she had summoned the sword back within her grasp; now cleaned from the blood of the enemy and began cutting away once again.

Tsaiya then took a glance at the numerous fires in the city of Dale.

"We must hurry" she whispered to Havanna who nodded and gripped tighter to Tsaiya's shoulder as they then began to climb the mountain; to climb to end the battle once and for all; to climb to finally kill Azog.

* * *

Deep within the city of Dale; bodies of men clumped together as they fought the enemy onslaught that continued to pour within the city from every opening they could find.

Screams of women and children were constantly ringing in the air as they witness destruction and death around them.

Fire burned as metal upon metal clashed against men, elf, dwarf and goblin.

Wood was splintered; brick was demolished and rock were crushed as the tidal forces of both sides hacked and slashed against the other.  
"Push them back!" Bard screamed from across pathway as multiple soldiers rammed themselves into enemies and began to fight.

Bilbo used Sting to defend himself with while Gandalf tripped an enemy over with his staff and rammed his sword deep within its innards and without even so much of a blink, twisted it out.

Swarms of men and orc clumped together as they engaged in a ferocious fight as another group passed by the wizard to reinforce the battle ahead.

Gandalf looked up and noticed Bilbo who stopped fighting altogether and gathered himself near a lookout which had faced away from the battle ahead.

As the wizard neared, a beam of dark energy whizzed passed him; his eyes quickly turning ready to combat the threat to only see Vidae who had used her magic to kill an enormous armored cave troll.

He harrumphed as he approached the hobbit.

"Look Gandalf! It's Thorin" he pointed as he saw Thorin as well as some other members of the company climbing the precipice to where Azog was located.

The wizard then began to list from Fili, Kili, Dwalin and Tsaiya to which the hobbit gasped out loud.

"Tsaiya? Why is Tsaiya going up there!" the hobbit mentioned while noticing the girl who was magically bound to the goat as it began to jump and climb up the mountain.

"Thorin is taking his best warriors" the wizard spoke while gripping unto his staff and then turning towards the witch who had been casting a spell and threw a fireball at an incoming troll and setting it ablaze; cackling while laughing even further.

"For what?" the hobbit replied.

"To cut off the head of the snake" Gandalf spoke while turning on his heel and began to engage into battle once more.

* * *

The wind was whipping back and forth against her hair as the goats climbed up the mountain range.

She held tightly against her mound as it climbed up some steps and then slammed directly into numerous orcs before she decided that it was time to jump off in which the others had already done so.

Orcs already pouring through the ruins of the outpost as the group had engaged already.

Thorin immediately slamming his sword against into an orc and slamming said orc into a table where he chopped the beasts head off.

Fili then had arrived and slammed his mount into a group of orcs and quickly slid off before cutting of a leg of another beast and chopping his head off as well.

"Die!" shouted Dwalin as his axe had actually knocked the head off a goblin in a fit of rage.

Orc legions kept coming and coming and the group had slain every single one.

Tsaiya's dress still shimmering as if magic had cleaned the blood clean off as the others looked towards the peak in where they saw the Gundabad contraption.

The clouds were coming in while they stared at the mountain peak; expecting of Azog to be right at the top wailing at his orcs to charge at the dwarves and the Celestial, yet there was no one. The peak seemed to have been deserted.

Thorin stood at the edge of land, right above the frozen waterfall examining every detail of the ruined tower in front of him; he panted heavily as to those around them as they had just slain about fifty or more orcs.

"Where is he?" Kili spoke as his voice carried with the chilling wind. "It looks empty" he continued as everyone began to inspect every feature of the derelict stronghold. "Perhaps Azog has fled."

Thorin shook his head while turning to the party. "I don't think so."

His eyes then locked to the eldest of brothers and then towards the youngest. "Both of you; Fili and Kili, scout the towers and keep low and out of sight from anything."

"I don't think that is wise"

Thorin then looked to Tsaiya who was still eyeing the crumbling structure and then towards Thorin. "This had to be a trap; I think I should go along with them."

"What Tsaiya?! Are you mad?!-"

She ignored Havanna's voice while eyeing with Thorin.

"I have this odd feeling within the pit of my stomach and I believe I should go along with them; just in case."

She was lying but also telling the truth. As soon as she saw Ravenhill and saw the crumbling tower she knew that's where the demise of both Fili and Kili would be; she witnessed their death firs hand within her vision and she knew that only she would be able to stop it, she had to be the one who stopped it all.

Before any word was spoken however the sound of snarls and growls caught the attention of them all.

As they turned to the crumbling wall they noticed pale looking creatures holding sharp swords and dull armor.

"Goblin mercenaries; no more than a hundred of them" Dwalin spoke while gripping unto his axe tightly.

Thorin glanced at Tsaiya and then nodded. "Go with them. We'll take care of them" He pointed his sword. "Just Go!"

With one quick move both Thorin and Dwalin engaged the Goblins to which they cut down easily.

Tsaiya, Fili and Kili climbed unto the frozen lake as they could hear the steel clash between his uncle and Dwalin against the Goblin onslaught.

"We must hurry." Fili spoke while gripping unto Tsaiya and his brother as if signaling them to go ahead.

"Wait!" the girl said while gripping unto the brothers in the middle of the frozen lake.

"What is it?" Fili spoke softly at the girl who was eyeing the tower; emotions running rampant within her aquamarine eyes that he could get lost into.

"Just promise me both of you; that we will be care cautious in there." He whispered while her eyes contained so much sadness as if she was withholding something from all of them.

Both of the brothers however could not sense this feeling and nodded.

"Yes; we will"

The three armed their weapons and quickly ran across the frozen lake and up to some stairs and into a corridor.

Tsaiya was quickly ready to blast anyone and anything that came at her but to her surprise there was no one; there was nothing within the corridors at all.

They passed skeletons that were hung from the walls and bones crunching beneath their feet made Tsaiya's stomach wanting to expel everything within but she held strong while ignoring the stench of death within the air.

They stumbled into a narrow corridor when the echo a creature growling had caught their ears.

Kili was the first to act while gripping his sword and about to run to engage the orc filth when his older brother had quickly used his hand to block the path of his brother.

"Stay here and search the lower levels." he said while eyeing Tsaiya. "Protect my brother; I've got this, since I'm an expert" he smiled at her.

She blushed as she recalled their duel near Beorn's lands in which she landed on top of him.

"Whatever; just please be very careful" she smiled while bending down and kissed the dwarf's lips gently before pulling back.

She then stepped back to follow Kili who was eagerly waiting for her before they both pressed on to the lower levels as Fili then climbed up another flight of stairs.

"Tsaiya; I have a very bad feeling about this." Havanna peeped on her shoulder. "Me too; but we just have to stay-"

The sound of drums beating was heard within the cavern as both Tsaiya and Kili looked at one another and immediately turned the corner; they both ran passed crumbling of the tower walls and boulders of broken shields and swords laying there from an unknown forgotten time until they have reached a way out.

The sound of drums and lit fires caught their attention but for Tsaiya she already knew of what was to come.

"Kili!" she called to the younger dwarf who looked at her. "Stay here; stay hidden and no matter what you hear. Stay. Here" she said while hugging him. "Be Safe" he quickly said back as he knew what was to come.

The girl took a few steps forward and placed her hands around the pendant; not touching the gem precisely but about to reattempt to do the action when Smaug had attacked Lake-town.

She positioned her hands around the pendant, not physically touching it but as she extended her hands outwards, the pendant followed the fluidity of her movement, still linked between her hands as if a magic had tied itself in that position.

She heard the drums beating louder as she closed her eyes while raising her hands up; knowing the pendant had been following her movement she had to use it in this dire situation. She could feel the power of the pendant coursing through her and could feel the warmth growing within her hands.

She knew what happened last time, her mind was clouded with doubts and frustrations of every single problem that could go wrong; that is why the magic did not work the last time. But for this time; she knew who she had to save first and dang well she would save this one and then then next one and then the final person who needed saving.

She felt the power welling inside of her; feeling as if it was about to explode but she remained calm and collected as Havanna realized what was now happening.

He had been silent the entire time; knowing that Tsaiya she what she was doing and had only now realized what was about to transpire.

"Call forth his name" the guide whispered to Tsaiya.

The girl opened her eyes and at first looked towards the youngest brother who had been shielding his face from her magic yet for some reason she was not affected by the light within her hands as she called forth the name of which she was going to save first.

"Fili."


	27. Resolved

"Where is that orc filth" Dwalin growled as he paced in the snow while eyeing Thorin who had been gazing at the tower and the field of ice.

Bilbo had arrived behind Thorin and took off the magical ring that he had acquired in the Misty Mountains and had appeared without the two dwarf noticing his presence.

"Thorin" he peeped while huffing and puffing.

The dwarf in question looked and was surprised to see the hobbit there in his face.

"Bilbo"

But before anything could be said the hobbit had traversed through the snow.

"You all have to leave here. Now" he exclaimed.

He pointed at the clouds forming at mouth of the river. "Azog has an army attacking from the North."

The news did not bode well with the dwarves as realization had come hitting the Dwarven king as well as Dwalin.

"The watchtower will be surrounded. With no way out at all" Bilbo panted.

Dwalin spoke up and tried to convince Thorin that they were so close to eliminating Azog off the face of the land; that they were so very close.

"I say we push on" Dwalin said before Thorin had stopped his friend.

"No that's what he wants, he wants to draw us into his trap."

He walked pass his friend when he saw flames coming from within the tower, bringing it to life once more. "This was a trap all along" he said while realizing that his nephews were within the tower.

"Find Fili and Kili, we have to get them back" the Dwarf king spoke to the other as they both scrambled their weapons and try to attempt a rescue on those within.

"Are you sure about this Thorin?" Dwalin spoke one final time before Thorin nodded.

"Do it." He repeated. "We can go and fight another day."

Both Thorin and Bilbo looked at one another as a silent agreement had been made and as the three had walked away to proceed with their rescue, the sound of drum beating could be heard within the tower which had caught the three's attention.

A figure stood in eye view of the three; the pale orc standing in his glory as a figure was within his hand; struggling in his hold. The blonde hair and beard had given the prisoner away as Thorin rushed to the edge near the collapsing rock wall as he gripped unto it.

"Oh… no" Bilbo blinked while stopping right behind of Thorin as they gazed at the pale Gundabad orc that led the campaign against them.

The pale orc began to talk in Black Speech; perplexing Bilbo yet Thorin and Dwalin knew what he was saying.

_This one dies first, then the brother. Then you, Oakenshield. You will die last._

The pale orc shouted while his blade stilled behind Fili.

"Go." Fili shouted at the top of his lungs while Thorin's eyes widened at the scene; was this Fili's death? Then the youngest?

Bilbo could only breathe; trying to not blink for he might miss such a thing; he was terrified for Fili to whom he gotten to know during the quest.

Thorin shook his head.

"Run!" Fili shouted before the blade was sprung prepared to pierce him and then jammed forward.

In that very instant a bright light emanated behind of Azog and then a great wind in which followed soon; the sound of thunder cracked in the air and had blown everything and everyone in that vicinity away.

The light brightened the tower as Kili once more shielded his eyes and so did Bilbo Dwalin and Thorin; breathless of what had just happened.

Did Gandalf arrive on time once more? Was he there to save them?

But instead of the elderly wizard standing in the middle of the tower; they saw long flowing amber tresses flowing with the wind; scepter and sword in both hand.

From her figure they focused on the dangling figure hanging on to the edge and by the looks of it all; he was not stabbed by Azog.

Thorin could not help but release a sigh of relief and a smile formed on his face.

"Let's go!" he called and they ran towards the tower.

* * *

Tsaiya in a few brief moments saved Fili from being stabbed as she then whirled around, tears spilling down her face as she bent over and saw Fili dangling.

She immediately threw her weapons down.

"Tsaiya!" he called out.

"You're alive; you're alive" she cried out in tears while grasping his hand and with the assistance with magic helped the dwarf up.

As he righted himself the girl bundled the dwarf in a hug and smiled.

"I saw you die; I saw you die" she repeated.

Fili deepened his hug on the girl he was in love with. "No; you saved me, you saved me Tsaiya" he grinned as he pulled away and looked at her; her Aquamarine eyes glistening with tears staining down her face.

She smiled truly at the look of him.

Before any of the two could say any further words; the girl then gasped out loud.

Fili didn't know what had happened but could feel his shirt being stained by some sort of warm liquid and when looking down had realized that his beloved was wounded.

No words could form from him as his body and mind had stopped working and all he could simply do was stare at her.

"Tsaiya!" Havanna screamed.

Tsaiya felt a sort of numbing pain in her side and when looking down saw that an arrow was jabbed to the side of her hip and blood was flowing freely down her side.

In one swift move to protect Fili she whirled around and with a free hand she was using the flowing blood that was spilling on the ground as she conjured and slammed it against the oncoming orcs, and quickly freezing it; piercing all of the orcs surrounding them; instantly killing them.

The girl looked at the orcs and sadly saw that Azog was not among them; perhaps he fled while she had helped Fili up.

The girl's knees buckled and she fell on them; blood still trickling from her wound down to her feet and pooling near her leg.

She breathed hard as Fili rushed near her.

He ripped her dress and saw the open wound, the arrow had jabbed deep into her side.

"This is going to hurt okay?" he warned her while gripping on the wood.

She nodded while gritting her teeth preparing for the pain.

He gripped unto the arrow tight and yanked it out and with a heavy heart he heard Tsaiya scream aloud.

"It's clean; it should heal properly" he said while using the piece of fabric that he had ripped and began to clean it out, only to hear shrieks and cries coming from her.

"You won't be able to go any further because it's an open wound" he declared.

She shook her head. "No! We have to continue! Both of us!" she cried out while trying to get up but the dwarf was persistent in keeping her there.

"You have to rest! You cannot fight right now!" he declared at her.

"No! Your brother is in trouble right now! Then Thorin; I have to save them both!" she cried out once more while trying to sit up only for the dwarf to put his hands on her shoulders and force her back down.

"Please rest, before you get yourself killed by overexerting yourself and then what use of you to save us? I don't want to see you get hurt at all" he frowned before wrapping his arms around her and pushing himself into her back. "I don't want to see you get hurt again, ever again" he whispered.

She could feel wet tears on her back and then a sniffle and had concluded that the dwarf was crying.

Her heart broke because of that as her hand traveled up and grasped gently to his hand.

"I've got an idea; it will be extremely painful for me but we can save your brother next." She spoke while turning around and gently placing a kiss on Fili's cheek.

She pulled back and smiled once more.

"What is it?" he asked while she lifted up an arm.

"Do you trust me" the girl spoke while eyes locked unto the dwarf.

However he said nothing; thoughts running and bouncing inside his head; was she going to do something dangerous? Was she going to do something that would hurt her? HE didn't know but the look of determination within her eyes he could not help but to nod in agreement; he trusted her completely.

"Step back just a bit"

He did as he was told when the girl's arm was set ablaze quickly.

He tried to step forward but she looked at him and smiled. "Trust me, Fili; please" her voice almost whispered and inside of the dwarf he could not help but stand there, unable to move at all but just watch.

Tsaiya breathed a very deep breath before she quickly placed her hand upon the wound while the scorching flame soothingly began to seal it.

She screamed within her throat while biting on her free hand to keep her noise at bay while Fili couldn't help but watch as he felt the heat from the spell from where he was standing; a powerful and scorching heat.

"Tsaiya that's enough!" Fili cried out to the girl but she shook her head as she pressed harder; only a couple of seconds more until the wound was sealed entirely.

Those few seconds felt like an eternity to Fili as the fire had died down from the girl's hand and she laid on the ground; breathing extremely hard as sweat trickled down her forehead.

Fili suddenly was at her side wiping away her sweat and holding her close; he had noticed that the wound itself was closed entirely though a red scorch marks the shape of her hand had been in its place but knew that this wound would eventually heal and her skin would return to its former self.

He kissed her temple and held her hand, whispering soothe words to her in his native tongue even if the girl had not understood but was comfortable in hearing his voice alone.

A few minutes had passed and Tsaiya was well normal. However Havanna had been terrified for her life the entire time from when she was shot from the arrow, where she used her own blood as a weapon and had killed multiple orcs with it and even to her cauterizing her own self to seal the wound, he now only grasped that Tsaiya was desperate in saving her friends from certain death.

"I feel alright now Fili" she whispered while standing up, though her legs still wobbled from the recent sealed wound. She then walked to the snow and grasped a handful before placing it on the seared flesh as it cooled it down significantly. It had numbed down the pain mostly but she still felt extremely tired from that.

"Are you certain?" the dwarf asked while standing near her.

She nodded while she looked at him and realized that he had lost his weapon on the way.

"Here; take this." She spoke while handing the dwarf her sword. "Use this, it will be very handy; especially in the hands of an expert" she grinned as he just scoffed at her remark.

She gripped unto her staff while looking back to Fili.

"We have to save Kili and Thorin."


	28. Savior

Four trolls were among her as she grinned sinisterly; with a clank of her staff against the marbled floor, her dark tentacles had risen up and began whipping and slashing at the trolls; literally ripping them to pieces in a very brutal way.

She smiled while shoving her spear into multitudes of orc and pinning them against the wall while setting them ablaze; cackling while doing so.

She looked towards the leader named Bard in which she recalled and laughed as he killed many orcs with one fell sweep of his sword.

"I love this!" she screeched while turning to another wave of goblins as she pointed towards them and a green cloud of energy had begun to suffocate the goblins slowly; for Vidae loved a slow death by poisoning them.

She looked up to the mountain and cursed Tsaiya for ruining her fun; she knew she had to hurry but she also wanted to take her time to kill goblins and orcs, she also harmlessly zapped a few of her allies with a jolt of static electricity, only to amuse herself with and not hurt them at all.

She grinned while finding more enemies to kill and perhaps some allies to somewhat torment.

* * *

Kili who had now known that attempt on his brother life had failed and the fact that he had heard of Tsaiya's screams could not help but ponder if the young woman as well as his brother had perished could not control his anger and had disregarded Tsaiya's request and charged to the nearest steps; eager to kill those who had harmed his brother and the girl.

He had rushed through hallways and steps and with any armored foe he had ran into; he had struck them down in an instant; dodging their blows and slicing their legs before stabbing foes into the chest or slicing their heads off. His training paid well for it was his brother who had trained him; his brother who possibly had died and his brother in which he was fighting for.

He cut down anything and everyone in his path; to soothe the anger and rage within his mind and heart; he believed his brother had perished as well as Tsaiya from the scream he had heard earlier.

His armor clanking against the stone as he dodged and rolled away from the sharp bloodied tips of iron blades.

His hand gripping on his sword as he sliced another two orcs in the torso; anger clouding his judgment as he slammed the metal sword into another armored orc who dropped dead immediately and with a quick swipe he cut through the body.

With no other enemies he looked down at the recent kill; as his grip tightened he began to stab the deceased body over and over crying and then followed by a loud scream of frustration.

He could have saved them; he heard the explosion and then a scream and then the storming of feet upon stairs.

He somehow knew that it was over between Tsaiya and Fili; that they had fallen in battle.

"Kili!" A voice shouted within the cold winter air.

The dwarf looked around before noticing two orcs and he had stood up and had engaged them.

Slicing the nearest down while dodging the other's weapon; he heard the voice call out to him once more before cutting down the remaining orc.

"Kili!"

He turned and saw the auburn haired elf twirl with her double sword and sliced four orcs all at once.

When sitting up in a normal position she looked to the dwarf and smile as the bodies fell to the ground.

"Tauriel!" he shouted.

At that very moment a pale orc had emerged as his armor was clearly different than the rest and at that moment Tauriel took the responsibility to try and exterminate him.

Kili however saw the orc and had known him to be Bolg; Azog's son and immediately sprinted down the broken crumbling stone steps to try and reach her in time; for this was clearly no ordinary Orc.

Tauriel however knew; not by seeing the orc but by the difficulty of fighting him; with every kick and swipe of her blade, it was as if this orc had not felt anything.

Her blade swiped past him once more and he took the opportunity to knock her head and the force of impact not only caused the elf to swagger in a daze but he also kicked her and had sent her flying to the stairs.

The orc gave a sinister smile before pulling the elf by her hair and then disgustingly lick his lips.

The elf however was not amused by this act and had used her right leg to kick him his shin; which loosened his grip on her and she used this moment to knock him back with her elbow.

He dropped her and she was freed as she continuously beat him; however it had come short when the orc had forcefully nabbed her arm and literally threw her over him and the elf had crashed into the stone wall; falling hard in the cold wet snow.

The orc strode towards her; reaching towards his back and literally peeling off a weapon; some sort of pike which was quite enormous and could easily be lodged into someone and could kill them instantly.

Tauriel looked up however; still dazed from the impact as she felt warmth trickling down her brow and when looking down slightly she noticed it was her own blood smearing into the snow.

She then focused on the orc who smirked triumphantly while raising the weapon; intending to end her right here and now.

Suddenly a rush of brown flew by and had flown himself on the orc; staggering his posture but not fully taking him down completely and to Tauriel's surprise; it had been Kili.

Kili was sitting with legs on Bolg's shoulder; his sword clanking up against the giant pike that the dangerous orc commander had been wielding. Each of the males grunting in frustration in trying to disarm the other.

Tauriel truly looked at Kili; she knew what he was capable of doing even during their fight in the human's home during Smaug's invasion.

"Kili" she said his name.

That said dwarf looked towards the elf and smiled at her.

The girl's heart had twinge in her chest; his smile amused her and she couldn't help but beam back even if they were in this current situation of life and death.

Her happiness was short lived however when her focus was disrupted when the pale orc had lifted his weapon high into the air and shoved it downward; propelling the dwarf forward and tumbling on the staircase.

She gasped as Kili stood up; still burning with resolve.

The dwarf glared at the orc who looked quite exhilarated for such a worthy opponent as he readied himself; but it was Kili who began to shout a roar cry while forcing himself forward and once more tried to take him down.

With one sword in his hand he swiped only for his attack to be blocked very easily.

Bolg swiped his pike quickly to catch the dwarf off guard; though Kili had managed to duck down swiftly and dodged.

He however swiped his sword against the orc's chain mail; hoping enough that it would slice through but for some odd reason this chain mail was different; it was of different design and metal than the rest of the orcs that he had killed.

In one move he swiped upwards; trying to cut or stab the monster in his head for only his arm to be caught quite effortlessly.

Nevertheless; for the orc it wasn't enough at all. He instead punched Kili square in the face and lifted his free hand up; ready to impale the sharp ended pike into the dwarf's chest.

"No!"

Tauriel threw herself at the orc and had begun to wrestle with his grip unto both Kili as well as the weapon; her concentration and objective was to get that weapon as far away from the dwarf as possible. Thought she still felt dizzy and stunned from the previous impact; her resolve to save Kili was what drove her.

In one swift move however; the orc had managed to fly her off of him; and as soon as she hit the ground she began to roll until she forced herself to stop and glare at him; the orc stood tall and proud as his sinister smile revealing of cracked teeth and disgusting tongue once more as it wiped against his cracked lips.

He lifted the weapon and shoved downwards.

A gasp escaped from Tauriel's lips and before her eyes she was about to witness something horrific.

A torrent of water collided against the orc and hurtled him into the staircase.

Kili was dropped to the ground and to the elf's utmost relief; he was not stabbed.

She dragged herself towards Kili's body as the dwarf himself was breathing hard; as if he was about to feel his death coming before the rushing of water had interfered with it.

They had no time to process when they heard the sound of clanking and clashing of metal and armor and when looking at the source of it; they had seen Fili engaging that same orc that had managed to cast the both of them down.

The blonde dwarf was wielding an onyx colored sword swinging left and right and rolling and barely dodging the attacks from the behemoth.

"Are you guys alright?" a soft voice spoke.

Both looked up at once and saw Tsaiya; the girl was on her knees as she looked at them, her breathing was far heavier than Kili's as sweat trickling down her brow and face as she looked at them, pure exhaustion clouded her eyes and it looked as if she was about to faint any moment.

"Tsaiya; are you okay?" Tauriel had asked, genuinely concerned for the other's well-being.

"It's just a teleport spell, I used it about twice in a row already; it sort of taxes you out you know." the girl huffed and puffed.

Their conversation was cut short when a frustrated howl came from the orc as Fili had managed to block every single attack that had been thrown at him; unsatisfying the orc as he had far underestimated the dwarf's skills at combat.

So instead he kicked Fili in the chest; sending the dwarf flying towards the snow and in a desperate effort to beat him charged forward and had prepared to pierce his enemy.

Tsaiya who had been observing the battle carefully calculated such a move and had decided to step in when she had seen Fili get knocked back; she lifted her staff high and quickly transformed it into a sword.

"Go!"

She hurled the shimmering white sword at the orc and struck him at the back as he tumbled down and he had form into a tumble; taking himself as well as Fili down off the cliff on to another different platform.

Kili had somehow managed to throw himself over the edge to catch up with his brother as well as the orc and so did Tauriel who had launched herself off by running and leaping; leaving only Tsaiya and Havanna atop as the orc masses converged towards her.

The girl however breathed slowly; calming herself while hearing the metal on metal grinding of swords and spears and enormous thundering footsteps to which were trolls stampeding against her allies.

Her body was screaming for her to rest as much as she could yet she was driven.

"You're using too much energy; pretty soon you won't have any left to-"

"I will; I'll keep fighting until the end Havanna." She declared as if it was her motivation to keep going; no matter the hurt she was having at this moment from the wound from before, no matter the exhaustion that was overwhelming her; her goals had to be met and she had the instinctual urge to protect the people who matter to her the most.

She willed herself up and extended her arms out to her sides while flaring her hands; magic coursing through her as she felt the white shimmering particles of light dancing around her fingers.

As she was now more aware; she noticed orcs swarming her position around her.

They drew their swords at the now defenseless girl; believing they were going to end her right here and now.

She dodged their attacks swiftly and quickly and she had managed to increase her momentum while literally using an orc's knee to propel herself upward and flip over the group where she had landed far behind of the group.

However as she lifted up her arms the orcs were encased in thick layers of ice surrounding them.

She however; ran pass them and flew over the edge and falling. The spiritual guide on her shoulder shouting as they landed gently on a platform and with quick observation saw Fili, Kili battling against Bolg while Tauriel was killing orcs that were on their way towards them.

She saw Kili jump unto Bolg's back and retrieved the white shimmering blade and sliced the orc's head clean off.

His head rolled until Fili kicked it to the side and had come to rush to Tsaiya who looked quite stunned at the sight.

"It had to be done." Havanna stated while breaking the girl's concentration.

She knew that he had to be killed and not incapacitated.

In the corner of her vision she saw Kili examining Tauriel who clutched tightly to the dwarf and held him very close to her being as tears spilled down her face; it was almost as if she had been so close to losing him and realizing her true feelings right then and there at that very moment.

Kili however bent down and whispered something within her ear to which she nodded and released her grip.

The both approached Tsaiya and nodded.

"I think this belongs to you." He stated while handing out the white shimmering blade.

As too did Fili who held her black sword out to her as well.

She pushed the blades away from her and then shook her head; only to answer to the two perplexed dwarves.

Though she needed them; Tsaiya realized that the two dwarves were weaponless; Kili's bow had been left behind and his sword had been lost when both Bolg and Fili had tumbled down.

"No; use them, you'll need them when we go back up there." She spoke.

"Tsaiya!" Tauriel called out to the girl in which she quickly looked to the elf's direction.

"You're bleeding." She pointed.

The Celestial looked down and noticed another stream of blood coming from her leg this time; not as bad as when she had been struck with an arrow but not less painful.

How could she not feel such pain?

Before she even knew it she was surrounded by the three as they had looked at her bleeding wound.

She blinked once and then twice; how did she get an injury?

She then thought and replayed it within her head; she must have been injured when dodging the orc swords.

It all felt numb to her; in fact everything felt numb right now. It could have been the frost accumulating around her in which numbed her body; it could have been when she had been shot by the arrow and when she had cauterized it she could have lost all feelings for quite a bit; but what she did know was that since Fili as well as Kili were safe; there was only Thorin in which must be saved.

A grunt caught the attention of the group and with looking up they had seen Thorin; his back turned to them while stepping close to the side of the edge of the ice in which he had been on.

He was weaponless as the group saw an enormous orc near him; swinging his sword as Thorin barely had dodged the first hit.

"Legolas!" Tauriel cried out to which the group saw the blonde elf who had slain two orcs with little effort; throw his sword into the air to which had impaled the beast that was about to kill Thorin.

Tsaiya turned to the group. "You need to support your uncle with killing Azog." She announced to Kili as well as Fili and then turned to Legolas as well as Tauriel. "We need to hold the enemy at bay to let them kill Azog; with their commander dead they should retreat."

As soon as she was done speaking; she lifted an arm up and cast magic; a glowing yellow transparent staircase had appeared out of nowhere.

"Climb; I'll be right behind of you." She enunciated while looking back to Tauriel and Legolas.

"You two; please stay down here. Cover the staircase at the far end of the path, they'll be using it to get to us and reinforce Azog. I'll be heading with these two to monitor the oncoming army."

The elves could not help but agree to the terms since the girl was already scaling the stairs right behind of the two dwarves who were now wielding the gemstones which was once hers.

They could hear the clanking and swinging of metal as they climbed the steps; faster and faster they climbed, they knew that Thorin was vastly outnumbered even if he had incredible swordsmanship as well; that no man could take on an orc army by himself.

As they reached the uppermost staircase; both Fili and Kili charged straight as they saw their uncle being outnumbered by two other orcs.

Tsaiya on the other hand; had much bigger things to do.

She knew that it was the destinies of these three to destroy Azog; but she had to make sure that no other interference were to occur in the meantime.

She had to do it; for no one else could do so.


	29. Fantasia

Her shoes clunking against the ice; she passed the battle between the orcs and the dwarves. Orcs had come her way but with a simple flick of her wrist; she flew the beasts to the side; she continued to walk when two other goblins were riding on wargs as they approached her quickly and once more she had flicked her wrist, but this time she levitated the mounted beasts upwards and had left them hovering over the ground, unable to move and to speak. Every enemy that had approached her, she would strike down with ease or had flown them to the side and caused them to skid away from her, slamming them against pillars of the forming ice surrounding the battlefield.

She stepped lightly as the duck on her shoulder puffed up with confidence, this was going to be the last battle; he was quite sure of it all.

As she stood at the mouth of the frozen river; she could already feel the thundering footsteps of the army ahead.

"I'm very proud of being able to teach you; very proud of you and of what you have been able to do." He commented.

Tsaiya couldn't help but smile. "I'm very proud of being your student and glad that I've met you Havanna." She spoke while petting the transparent being upon her head.

She rose her hand, leveling it to her chest.

Particles of light formed around her fingertips; expanding in form and essence and as it solidified there was a great scepter within her hand, a white scepter with intricate designs on the every edge and surface of the weapon, the apex held a golden figurine of that of a feather, It was in the shape of a crescent and at the end of the scepter there was a golden four pointed star.

"It's the Scepter of-"

"Something approaches." She stated, interrupting Havanna completely as an enormous pillar of flesh had risen from the ground a few meters from them.

"A were-worm!" Havanna stated while shaking.

The worm; was enormous, it was gargantuan, rivaling that of the tower in which Tsaiya had saved Fili from and more.

The girl however, quickly lifted her scepter high into the air before the monster could attack or smash her.

Bright light began to ripple from the space in between the golden feather; the ripples expanding outward until coming into contact with the giant worm, seemingly causing it to get hurt.

Tsaiya's pendant glowing vibrantly along with the scepter; as if it's power was being used.

The worm however began to writhe and began to become unstable; lashing back and forth like a cloth in a rapid and unmerciful breeze before sinking back into the ground to escape; a gaping hole in front of the girl as the earth shattering wails of the worm could be heard as it vibrated through the earth.

The girl was thrown to the ground from tremors alone.

She exhaled a breath and stood back up; exhaustion creeping onto her yet she still remained undeterred.

The sound of metal footsteps caught her attention and when looking upwards she noticed a vast army coming her way.

"There's the other army!" Havanna stated while flailing up and down.

Tsaiya then started to walk towards the army; clenching the staff and sword in her hand and with every step she took her determination to save her friends grew.

"Are you really of thinking of taking the entire horde by yourself?" Havanna spoke to the girl who then stood her ground and had decided to let the army come to her instead.

She nodded once before breathing in again.

"Nonsense; even with the entire spell book at your dispense; it would be unwise of you to do such a thin-

"I just need to buy enough time for Thorin and the others to kill Azog."

She looked behind and saw Fili and Kili dodging Azog's blade and what looked like to be an enormous rock chained to his arm as he whirled it back and forth trying to hit Thorin who had been rolling around evading it all.

"Focus then; they are approaching" Havanna stated once more and at once she looked back to the front of her; the army of orc only a few meters from her.

She stood her ground and clutched her weapons tightly. "Leave this land." She specified to which her enemies just chuckled and laughed.

The girl narrowed her eyes while lifting her weapon up high and then pointing to the ground; a great shaking of the ground had managed to topple most of the oncoming orc over.

"Now!" She shouted.

They now saw her in a new light; not someone to be underestimated on.

"Bring me her head!" An orc yelled as multiple enemies began to charge towards her.

She lifted up her scepter high into the air, a powerful light emanating from her weapon that had managed to stop the enemies dead in their tracks.

The scepter elongated into a staff.

"You shall not pass me!" the girl roared while slamming the hilt of her staff down unto the icy ground; a loud rumbling like the earth shaking as many goblins and orc tumbled to the ground while losing their footing.

Tsaiya's eyes continued to hold the resolve that burned within her. She would not allow any Orcs to pass by her and help Azog.

"You really think you can defeat all of us by yourself?" The goblin commander laughed at her.

Tsaiya smiled at him.

"Of course; I am able to take all of you on; but I am not alone."

At that very moment; a large eagle had appeared on the horizon and with a quick flap of its powerful wings; had blown most of the enemies in front of the girl, over with ease.

More eagles had appeared and there were two distinct figures on different birds.

Beorn who had fallen off the eagle and in mid drop had transformed into a large bear; had begun to attack the army.

"Beorn!" Tsaiya greeted while lifting the staff into the air and calling forth hail from the sky.

With her free hand she had lifted and conjured forth a white sword and she had rushed forward with said weapons and began to hack and slice the enemies.

"Kill them! There's only two of them!" An orc shouted.

The eagles however circled around and began to lift the goblin and orcs into the air and throw them into one another; causing disarray and panic between the ranks of Moria orcs.

She sliced any enemy in front of her and conjured any spell she could think of; from swishing her staff back and forth and hailing magical projectiles that spewed forth from her weapon and collided with any orc that dared to stand in her way to setting some enemies ablaze and or encasing them in an impenetrable ice cage.

A dagger had swiped against her thigh while she twirled to dodge an axe that had almost cut her head off.

Swinging her magical weapon upwards and flying most goblins into the air; she had elbowed an incoming orc in the face and when twirling sideward; had cut the orc's head clean right off.

Swinging left and right she had cut down untold number of enemies who were trying to stop her. Her white dressing soaking with the blood of the enemies and continue to slowly turn a hideous black.

* * *

Vidae was having the time of her life; with every stab of her spear; her smile widened to the point where it was scared fear in her enemies.

Her fast casting laid waste any who tried to go against her.

With a lift of her staff she hovered the enemies over the battlefield and with even faster casting she had managed to disintegrate the orcs with ease.

"Lady Vidae!"

The girl turned to face the elder wizard who had swiped an orc's head clean off and had approached her.

"What is it old man?" she huffed while swinging her spear at an incoming goblin and forcing her staff down; sending massive earth spikes that had gutted a troll where it stood.

"Bard's army had managed to set a perimeter around the Great Hall; all of the women and children will be there." Gandalf stood towering over her.

"Do you want me to go over there?"

Gandalf shook his head and stroked his beard while leaning against his staff.

"Of course not; It would be best if you join Lady Tsaiya upon the mountain. You must make haste however." he said while a group of men had run past them and engaged another set of goblins.

Gandalf then charged into the fray and had left Vidae standing there.

The girl however looked towards the mountain where the multitudes of giant eagles had come to circle around a certain area.

"That stupid girl and that stupid duck has got to be in danger right now." Corvus spoke on her shoulder having to witness everything.

"Pretty pathetic actually." He hummed once more. "Let's go and help them out and show them who's the better Celestial? Shall we?"

Vidae turned around and saw a giant bat who had been charging right at her.

Lifting up a free hand she had stopped the bat right in its place and had twirled her fingers; swishing the bat left too right and then in front of her where she climbed upon its back and had magically controlled the animal to take her to her destination.

When nearing the area, she saw the other Celestial swinging her sword haphazardly and casting random spells.

She noticed Tsaiya twirling avoiding getting hit while mostly conjuring ice spells to encased and entrap most of her enemies.

She also saw the dwarf royalty tumbling and fumbling back and forth attempting to steer Azog away and into the ice with much failure. She could have done it though; with a snap of her fingers she would be pale to throw that pale stupid orc within the icy depths beneath their feet; but even she knew that it was not her right to do so and if doing so would escalate into something far bigger.

At a reasonable distance; she had controlled the bat to drop her off; and then snapping her fingers and putting the creature out of its misery.

Vidae approached the battle and had conjured her weapons.

"She's channeling." Corvus spoke on her shoulder.

Suddenly a surge of water rushed at Tsaiya's feet; rising and rising creating a water like platform as the girl continued to twirl and dance upon the waves.

"Look at that!" Corvus called while pointing his wing at the girl's scepter.

"She managed to summon that powerful weapon; The only another person to have summoned that was Havanna; and it almost killed him."

Surges of water and ice began to shoot out from the pillar of water that Tsaiya had been channeling her spell on; waves after wave began to wash the orc army away as if they were just a bunch of ants.

Vidae began to cut down the enemies in front of her; they had almost had gotten close to Azog and rendered him assistance.

Blood spilled on the ice and had caused it to sparkle in the sunlight; a shimmering red that Vidae loved so much that she began to smile while chopping anyone down in front of her.

A great roar shook her to her core when she saw an enormous bear that had begun to stomp and swat orcs as if they were rag dolls; slamming down upon them or tossing them into each other.

Vidae also noticed arrows being vaporized when fired upon Tsaiya; the girl was in a trance as she twirled and seemed to dance gracefully; her eyes were white and the power in the area seemed to have spiked while the pendant around her neck seemed to have been brighter than ever before.

"She's using the crystal's power to maintain the spell." Havanna called.

"If she continues to do this; she'll die; the crystal's power is too great to be used like this!" Havanna called atop of Tsaiya's shoulder.

"I tried talking her out of the trance but it's not working! We need to defeat all of the enemies here and maybe she'll be able to get out of it."

Vidae just heard 'defeat all' and had rushed into the charge cutting down anything once more while avoiding the surges of water that came from Tsaiya.

She twisted and turned avoiding all of the blows that came towards her, along with multitudes more of surges that were aimed at the enemies that kept coming.

The eagles around them kept knocking them into one another and Tsaiya's magic would wash them away; somewhere pass the horizon.

Vidae managed to kill the last orc with ease but the channeling continued; Tsaiya continued to twirl and swirl upon the sprout of water.

"She's not stopping!" Havanna called out once more.

"We already see that as it is you idiot! Do something! That's your apprentice!" Corvus fired back.

A sickening cry was then heard from nearby and when turning her head along with the other two avian beings; they saw Azog had been impaled.

An elven sword along with one mimicking the other; a white and black crystal like sword that they all knew had belonged to Tsaiya.

Azog the Defiler, was finally dead.

A loud thud caught everyone's attention. The platform of water then slowly lost its form; caving in on itself and finally splashed all over, returning back under the ice where it had been summoned from in the first place.

However; everyone wasn't looking at the scene of carnage.

They weren't looking at the pale orc commander, dead from the combined efforts of the royals.

Or the enormous eagles which circled the skies.

Or even the battle on the plains.

They were too much attentive of the girl unconscious who looked pale as death; the pendant around her neck which had lost its shine.


End file.
